


Marianne and Bog - ButterflyBog (Strange Magic)

by RavenDiablo



Category: Romance - Fandom, Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Butterflybog - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Romance, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 116,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDiablo/pseuds/RavenDiablo
Summary: The movie ended too soon without many resolved issues. This is a continuation, beginning just after the final scene in the movie, concentrating on the romance between Marianne and Bog. (But also has other romances and relationships i.e. Sunny and Dawn). I have followed the musicial format of the movie. I have included the name and artist of the songs at various points in the story so you can look them up on YouTube.   I HIGHLY recommend listening to the song and following along.   WARNING:The story is rated for Teens as is, but is does have Rated M parts for explicit content.  These sections are clearly marked and are for mature readers (over 18) only and are placed at the end of the chapter.  Use your own discretion.   (Since I am new to AO3, I have not decided on a good way to flag the mature parts, so this is the way I am going to do it for now until I become more familiar with the site).  You CAN skip the mature parts (recommended for teen readers) and it will NOT affect the story line.   For additional information, such as clothing pictures, drawings and other references, see my chapter listings for this story at DeviantART under my name RavenDiablo.   Enjoy!





	1. The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to the characters within that appear in the movie "Strange Magic" belong to the Walt Disney Co / Lucasfilms LTD.
> 
> Some characters appear in the movie, but their personalities were created by me, such as the woman that Roland cheated with. She didn't have a speaking part in the movie, but she is a full character in my story. 
> 
> Any characters that DO NOT appear in the movie are creations of my own and while the style and likeness of the characters belong to Disney / Lucasfilms, the actual character is of my creation and thus if you would like to use one of my characters in your story, permission must be secured by me first. PLEASE DO NOT USE ANY OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!
> 
> All songs referenced in my story can be looked up on You Tube and I have provided the name and artist of the song within the story where it appears. The songs are property of the respected artist and/or publishing company associated with that artist. Songs are only used for reference only and not for any monetary gain. ****PLEASE NOTE THAT SONG LYRICS MIGHT BE INTENTIONALLY ALTERED FROM THE ORIGINAL SONG TO REFLECT ON CURRENT SITUATION OR REFERENCE CERTAIN CHARACTERS WITHIN THE STORY.

Marianne and Bog -- ButterflyBog (Strange Magic)

by

Raven Diablo

 

**Chapter 1 – The Day After**

 

 

It was a long celebration that lasted the whole morning, Bog and Marianne stood by the edge of the remains of the bridge as everyone from both kingdoms were still rejoicing behind them. They were a bit tired from flying and dancing above. Neither of them slept a wink the night before. He stood behind her with her hand in his. She turned to look up at him.

 

“So, I guess this looks like our kingdoms will be at peace with each other from now on?” Marianne asked.

 

“I was never really at war with your kingdom,” Bog said. “We usually kept to ourselves. Mostly it was the fairies and elves from your kingdom exploring in my realm.”

 

“What can I say? My people are a curious bunch,” Marianne said. “But there _was_ the issue with you imprisoning Sugar Plum for all this time.”

 

“Yes, you are quite right and I am sorry about that,” Bog said as he clenched the fist of his free hand and said in a slightly angered tone, “I just became infuriated with her for not making a potion that worked. I wanted to keep her from spreading her love through the land, particularly my dark forest. But I didn't know the one I loved was in love with someone else, rending the potion useless. I didn't listen to Sugar Plum.”

 

“We found out it was an imp that wanted the potion and it was using it to spread love throughout your land,” Marianne said.

 

“Really? I don't understand. How was this imp not seen before?”

 

“First off, it's fast and hard to see. Second, it was another thing you didn't listen to Sugar Plum about. She knew about it,” Marianne said.

 

“So that is what was causing it, I thought it was the fairies all this time.”

 

“No, even though I must say we are pretty much guilty for spreading real love around...perhaps that is why you thought it was us,” Marianne said

 

Bog placed his arms around her waist and looked down into her golden brown eyes.

 

“You know even though I am standing here holding you, I can't believe it is true that I am holding someone as beautiful as you. Never in my wildest dreams I thought I would have a butterfly fairy be interested in me. I am not attractive in the least bit. I still don't understand how you find me attractive.”

 

Marianne turned around as she draped her arms around Bog's shoulders and said, “Well, I can see past your hard outer shell and unlike my ex, I find a softer side to you.”

 

Marianne then ran her fingers around in the inside of Bog's collar where he had skin. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and it almost seemed like he was fighting the good feeling of her fingers running around his neck. But he exhaled rapidly and said, “Oh, that feels so nice.”

 

“There are things about you that I find attractive. For one, Roland would have never did what you did. He's a coward. When I saw you standing there...so strong...holding up that enormous skull on you own, risking your own life so my sister and I can escape,” Marianne said as she now ran her figures along the soft area of skin around the inside of his elbows. “As you fell, I thought that's the guy I want, the one that would give his life for me.”

 

Marianne then rested her head on his chest and continued, “It is like you were saying in your great hall about how I was different. Well, you are different as well. You are so tough, fierce and strong on the outside, but inside I see a kind heart,” Marianne said. “I figured out the reason why you like that boutonnière so much is that my sister made it for you. Your reaction to when I stepped on it wasn't what I expected.”

 

Bog put his hand out and said, “Let's sit for while.”

 

The two sat down by the ledge and Bog took her hand and said, “I am the Bog King and with the exception of my mother, no one ever gave me a gift before. Your sister gave it to me and said, “It looks good on you.” She just looked at me with those big blue eyes of hers and I felt something strange in me that I have not felt in a long time. I then thought about some of the nasty things I said to her earlier and it bothered me. So I just told her, “Thank You.”

 

Marianne smiled and said coyishly, “Uh, huh. I am right about you. You have a good heart...you are not truly evil.”

 

“I don't know about that, I have done some pretty evil things in my life.”

 

“Sometimes people lash out and do bad things because they feel they were betrayed and not loved and they want others to suffer, which is wrong, I know.”

 

Bog shook his head in agreement as he looked to the remnants of what was left of Dawn's boutonnière.

 

“But if you were truly evil you wouldn't have responded the way you did to Dawn's gift.”

 

“It was the act of kindness that for a brief moment, it got me.”

 

“She is really a sweetheart though.”

 

“Yes, I could easily see that she could be one to be spreading love all around and I did have my moments where I squirmed just thinking about that, especially when she was singing those overly cheerful songs.” Bog said making funny gestures with his hands. He paused for a bit and looked back into Marianne's eyes. “But you are such a stark contrast from her. You are the tough girl. When you sing, your songs have grit and bite. I like your songs.”

 

Marianne started to blush a bit and she said, “Thank you, and by the way, speaking of singing, when you sang that 'Mistreated' song at the Fairy Festival, I have to admit, you carry a cool tune _very_ well yourself. I guess that is another thing I find attractive in you. I love your songs AND your voice.”

 

“Really? You love my voice?”

 

“Yeah...you have a great singing voice, WAY better than Roland's.”

 

“Roland can sing?”

 

Marianne looked Bog in the eye and suddenly burst out laughing. Bog Joined her.

 

“Well, he can, but not very well,” Marianne said.

 

“You have a darker edge to you all around that I like...especially with your choice of music style. I have noticed that doesn't sit well with your father. I saw him pass out when you started to sing, 'Wild Thing.'

 

“Well, believe it or not, I wasn't always this way. I used to sing most of the songs my sister did and I was just as cheery as her,” Marianne said. “But I have always liked the harder and darker edged songs. It was only recently I started to sing them aloud and proud.”

 

Bog raised an eyebrow a bit in disbelief, “Hard to believe, especially when I first saw you, I could see that you were feisty and much the fighter. That was some nice hook you threw at me.”

 

Marianne laughed and said, “Sorry about that...Roland made me like this. I just was hurting so bad after I saw him with another woman that I didn't want to love again. I just let my anger and hatred for him drive me.”

 

“I didn't want to love again either after that night Sugar Plum mentioned. In fact I thought myself to be incapable of loving again, that is, until I met you.”

 

“Awwww, well it is nice to know that I affect you that way.”

 

“Just please stay this way, I like this 'new' strong and bold Marianne.”

 

“Oh, don't worry, Bog, I like the changes in me too much to go back. I am the eldest daughter of the Fairy King and next in line for the throne. I am prepared to run the kingdom...alone if I have to...but I would prefer someone special by my side,” she said in an almost hinting like fashion as she looked at Bog.

 

Bog just smirked at her remark and then looked down into the chasm below them. His face had the look of concern and to an extent sadness.

 

“My home...everything is gone. All the goblins and creatures that served me lived there. They have no home now,” Bog said with a concerned look on his face.

 

“Not everything, everyone got out safely including your mom. And,” Marianne changed to a more meek look on her face as she said, “Well, you have me.”

 

“Yes, you are correct. What I have lost I had gained 10 times over in finding you.”

 

“Awww, that's sweet of you to say,” She threw her arms around Bog and gave him a hug. But then her look became more stern as she continued. “Well, I am going to fix this.”

 

“How? I seriously doubt your dad is going to help me or my people.”

 

“Well, it was our fault that you no longer have a home and I want to fix this. Roland had no authority to destroy your castle.”

 

Marianne got up and walked back to the crowd with a brisk pace. Bog followed. She started to ask to the whereabouts of Roland. Sunny told her he stumbled on to him and he was with a bug.

 

“He ran off behind those boulders back there,” Sunny said pointing to a large group of boulders in the distance. He was sitting on Dawn's lap and had his other arm around her neck. He had several lipstick impressions on his face.

 

As Marianne and Bog left, they could hear Dawn and Sunny sing 'Three Little Birds' softly. They flew over to the boulders and sure enough, they found Roland in a warm embrace with a bug getting ready to kiss it on the mandibles.

 

“Oh! Oh!” Bog called out, “That just isn't right!”

 

His outburst frightened the bug and it flew off.

 

“Wait!” Roland shouted. “Please come back, my love!” He then looked to Bog angrily and said, “Look what you did, you scared her off!”

 

“Oh, shut it Roland,” Marianne yelled out as she pushed him up against the rocks

 

Roland let out a loud, “Uh!” and then yelled out, “Ow! That hurt Marianne!”

 

Marianne pressed her finger hard on his chest and her other hand was clenched in a fist behind her.

 

Bog raised an eyebrow and smirked. He liked how she stood up a guy that was much larger than she was. It was her stance...the look on her face. Her eyebrows on a slight downward angle showing her anger. She looked good to him, really good. He could feel that he was becoming increasingly more attracted to her. He just loved how bold and strong she was.

 

“There is a little matter we need to discuss about you destroying Bog's castle. That was not in any kind of deal and you were not authorized to do such a thing.”

 

“Well, what do you expect me to do about it, huh?”

 

“Replace it.”

 

“What?” Roland sneered. “Have you gone crazy, that's impossible.”

 

“No, it isn't. In case you are forgetting, I am the princess of this kingdom and you have to obey me and I am ordering you to find a new home in the dark forest for Bog and his people.”

 

“That could take weeks, or even months! Be reasonable, Marianne.”

 

“Reasonable? Oh, just like how cheating on me was reasonable?”

 

“No, but I apologized already for that.”

 

“Uhhggghh!” Marianne blurted out as she turned her head to the side and rolled her eyes. “Let me put it another way. That nice four story chalet my father set you up with as an engagement gift? I will be putting Bog, his mom and everyone else that lost their home last night up in there until you find something.”

 

“But where am I going to stay?”

 

“That isn't my problem,” Marianne said in stern tone while crossing her arms across her chest.

 

Roland started to pout as it looked like he was near tears as he said, “I am going over your head and telling your father, you are going too far.”

 

Roland started to fly off. Bog gritted his teeth and was ready to go after him, but Marianne held him back.

 

“No, Bog, don't. I know you are angry with him, but if you hurt him...as much as he deserves it...then that is another thing my father will hold against you. What I want to do is talk to my father and make him realize that Roland acted on his own and wasn't following orders. He was only ordered to bring back Dawn and myself...not destroy your home. If I can make my dad see that Roland disobeyed an order, then he might see things my way.”

 

“Alright, we will do it your way...for now.”

 

“Good. Wait here while I go to the palace. Roland has a head start and the sooner I get to my dad, the better.”

 

Marianne was ready to fly off when Bog put his hand around her slender arm and said, “Marianne, I want to thank you for what you doing for me. Thank you for standing by my side.”

 

“Of course. I love you and I want to do what is right.”

 

“I lo...love you too, my dear, please don't be too long,” Bog said getting hung up on the word, love.

 

“I see you are going to have trouble with that word, huh? Don't worry, I shouldn't be too long, my boyfriend!” She said giggling.

 

Marianne then threw her arms around Bog's neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

 

“Hmmmmm,” he hummed out loud.

 

Marianne broke off the kiss and said, “Good, huh?”

 

“Yes, very much so.”

 

“All right then...TTYL!” she said and waved as she flew off.

 

As they waved to each other, Griselda came around the group of boulders and said, “There you are son. I thought I heard voices over here. Also Dawn said you would be here.”

 

“Oh, hello mother, how are you doing?”

 

“Oh fine. The strangest thing. After all this time feuding with Plum, now her and I are talking as we are best friends. She saved my life back there. She just picked me up and carried me out of the castle before it came down on top of me. Speaking of which...what are we going to do? The castle was our home.”

 

“Marianne is taking care of that as we speak, mother.” Bog said. “She's hoping her father might help.”

 

“Ahhhh, I knew it!” Griselda said waving her finger at Bog. “She's a good girl, I knew it the moment I saw you two together. I thought maybe with the blond, but she was under a spell. But when you and that Marianne started to talk, I could see it in her eyes. She's the one. She's gonna be your wife, I tell you.”

 

“Mom, for now that is still a dream. I just still can't believe it that a woman that beautiful wants to have anything to do with an ugly guy like me.”

 

“Oh stuff it, son, that isn't true. You are very handsome, just like your dad. What that girl sees in you is the best kind of love imaginable. She can see into your heart. That's a good girl,” Griselda said. “You make sure you hold on to that one...and you are right, she also happens to be very beautiful.”

 

“I am just worried I am going to become infatuated with her just like what happened with that other girl and I end up chasing her off. That is what started the whole mess with the love potion in the first place,” Bog said.

 

“Take it easy, son, and just take things one step at a time. Best thing right now is to communicate with her. Talk to her a lot and build up the trust between you and her and do fun things together. You keep her happy and she'll always be by your side.”

 

“Thank you, mother.”

 

“No problem. You are never too old to take advice from your, mom. You just have to listen. Besides, I can see already what affect she is having on you. You are becoming very polite and more like a gentleman by the hour.”

 

“Well, I just want to be a good gentleman for her. I want to show my best manners in her presence.”

 

“Right you are, my boy,” Griselda said.

 

The two returned where the others were gathered.

 

Griselda returned to talking with Sugar Plum. Bog noticed that Dawn was standing by herself off to the side as Sunny was explaining the past night's events with the other elves.

 

Bog stood next to her and looked on as Sunny was talking.

 

Dawn said, “So where's my sister?”

 

“She went to see your father.”

 

“Oh, OK,” she said and then looked down to the boutonnière and said, “Oh my you can get rid of that if you want.”

 

“I don't want to. Despite that you were under the spell of the potion, I...I thought it was rather nice that you gave me something. As weird as it may sound, I do like it.”

 

“Well, I did mean what I said, you do look good with it and that isn't the potion talking anymore, but here...let me at least fix it up for you,” she said.

 

Dawn then put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. In a matter of moments her three pixie helpers came. She took the boutonnière from Bog and gave it to them and said, “Here, see what you can do with this.”

 

The three pixies took the boutonnière and disappeared behind a nearby bush with it.

 

“Just give them a few moments and they will have it all nice and fixed up for you.”

 

“Thank you, Dawn. I do appreciate it.”

 

“Ummm, I am hoping you didn't mean what you said back there when I was in the dungeon. You really wouldn't have ripped my wings off now, would you?”

 

“No, of course not. I know I come off as bad and evil, but I am not so mean and sadistic to ground a creature of flight. Let alone harm a woman as lovely as you are.”

 

Dawn giggled as she shrugged her shoulders, “Thank you. You are different than I imagined, not evil at all.”

 

“Well, I am mostly misunderstood.”

 

Just then the pixies came back with the boutonnière all fixed up and it looked better than it did when Dawn first gave it to Bog. Dawn thanked them and said, “Here you go, all fixed up!” Dawn said as she pined the boutonnière back on Bog's chest.

 

“Thank you. I will take better care of it this time,” he said.

 

“Oh, you're welcome. Any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine.”

 

Both looked on to Sunny as he continued to tell his story. When he was finished the group of elves dispersed and Sunny came to collect Dawn. He was still a bit skittish around Bog as he had a meek grin on his face as he tugged on Dawn's hand to lead her away.

 

“I'll see you later, Bog.”

 

Bog smiled and nodded to Dawn as Sunny gently pulled her away.

 

Moments later Marianne returned.

 

“Well, I have some good news and...Wow! That boutonnière looks a lot better now. Dawn fixed it up for you, huh?”

 

“Yes, she has,” Bog said as he pushed his chest out a bit in pride.

 

Marianne laughed, “Well it certainly does look great on you. I will have to make you one of my own one day.”

 

“That would be nice, but what was it that you were about to say?” Bog asked.

 

“Oh yes! Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I did get my dad to see that what Roland did was wrong he did agree that since I am not marrying Roland he would allow the chalet to be used to provide a temporary home for those that were living in your castle.”

 

“Well, that was nice of him to do,” Bog said scratching his head. “So what is the bad news?”

 

“He isn't offering much assistance in helping to rebuild your home, only a few men at best.”

 

“Oh, that certainly does complicate things. Also, not that it matters, but if Roland was living in the chalet, where is he going to stay?”

 

“Roland would be temporarily staying at the palace. But it will not be permanent, so I have a funny feeling we have to find a place fast,” Marianne explained.

 

Bog put his hand on his head and shook it, “This is an utter disaster.”

 

“I'm sorry, but it did take some doing for my father to admit Roland's mistake. But when it comes down to it, he did see it that Roland was not following orders. I even managed to get Roland to see the err in his ways.” Marianne explained.

 

“Really what changed his tune?”

 

“Oh...Just a little blackmail on my part. I told Roland that if he didn't cooperate with me that I would tell father of his little incident with Dawn back in the castle.”

 

“Oh hooo hoooo! I like the way you think. You certainly _are_ a tough cookie,” Bog said as he shook his finger at Marianne and laughed.

 

“Uh huh. I don't fool around,” Marianne said a little bit on the seductive side.

 

“That I can see,” Bog said as he slowly reached forward and wrapped his long fingers around Marianne's narrow waist and he pulled her close to him and rested his chin on her head as he continued, “Thank you. However, I clearly heard you say 'we'”

 

“Well, I want to help you. I am going to go with you to find you a new home and will help you rebuild.”

 

“Oh, no, you don't have to.”

 

Marianne leaned up against Bog and began to run her hand across, his chest. He sighed.

 

“I know, but it is something I want to do and I think it will be fun. I do want to see more of your land with you. I had so much fun flying around in the forest with you last night before Roland showed up and crashed our little party with his army,” Marianne said.

 

“Oh, about that, I am sorry I doubted you and tossed you into a spider web. I know now that you had nothing to do with it. I...I hope I didn't hurt you.”

 

“No, you didn't, and I want to thank you for preventing Roland from dousing me with the love potion that first time. That was real valiant of you.”

 

“Oh, that, well, it was nothing, I just acted on instinct as I saw the effect the potion had on your sister and I didn't want to see you singing, dancing and getting all ughhhh with that creep.”

 

Marianne shuddered and shook her wings at the thought and exclaimed, “Nothing?! Oh, I would say that is a BIG something. That certainly is an ugly thought you saved me from. But when you did that I just felt a wonderful feeling that you would protect me from anything.”

 

“I caught the look on your face and you were smiling at me and yes, I felt like I could protect you from anything.

 

Marianne looked around to make sure they were still alone. She looked up to Bog and had a very content look in her eyes. She reached around his neck and proceeded to give him a kiss. This kiss was different as it was very deep and passionate. Both of them started to breathe very deeply. She increased the suction on her lips and then suddenly Bog stumbled a bit and they broke off the kiss. Marianne giggled as she held on to Bog's chest to keep him steady.

 

“Whoa! That was some kiss.”

 

“Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet, Bog. I am just warming up,” she said as she grabbed a hold of his staff, pushed herself away and broke into another guitar riff and began to sing;

 

_(You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet - BTO)_

 

_'I met an evil bad man. And he took my heart away_  
He said I had it comin' to me, but I wanted it that way  
I think that any love is good lovin'  
And so I took what I could get, mmm  
Oooh, oooh, Then I looked at him with my big brown eyes  
And said,  
  
You ain't seen nothin' yet  
B-B-B-Baby, you just ain't seen nothin' yet  
I'll give you something that you never gonna forget  
B-B-B-Baby, you just ain't seen nothin' yet'

 

Bog just stood in awe as he just listened to Marianne break out into another amazing song. When she was finished she tossed him back his staff.

 

“That was another amazing song! I love your music!” Bog exclaimed as he clapped his hands loudly.

 

“Well, thank you,” Marianne curtsied. “It is like you said, I am different and so is my taste in music. I really am not one for all those fleety flighty songs that most of the fae sing,” Marianne said poking fun at the type of songs the fairies would normally sing. She made flying motion with her hands. “I just want something with a good beat that you can really move to. Something a little more gritty and grungy,” she said, clenching her fists.

 

“Very impressive.”

 

“Thank...”, Marianne said as she was interrupted by a large yawn that overcame her and she gracefully put her hand over her mouth. “Oh, sorry! We've been up all night and I am starting to get tired.”

 

“Yeah, I am getting tired myself, I better get going and start to look for a new place.”

 

“What?! That might take hours, or even days. You need to get some sleep too,” she said poking her finger into his chest.

 

“Hmmm, no, not really, I have a place in mind,” Bog said.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, but you go on back to the palace and get some sleep.”

 

“But, I want to see it too.”

 

“I guess you are not taking no for an answer, huh?”

 

“Nope!”

 

“Alright, tough girl, I will show you,” Bog said offering his hand to Marianne.

 

Just then Dawn and Sunny came back and said, “Are you two coming back to the palace? Dad invited everyone for something to eat and finally get some sleep!”

 

“No, Dawn, I am going to go with Bog deeper into the woods, he says he knows of a place that he could turn into a new castle. I want to go with him and see it,” Marianne said. “Just tell Dad so he doesn't worry.”

 

“Will do!” Dawn said and then pointed a finger at Bog and said, “And you make sure my sister stays safe.”

“Always,” Bog replied as he bowed.

 

“Say, you are turning out to be a nice guy after all,” Dawn said before she and Sunny headed back.

 

Marianne smiled and raised her eyebrows at Bog and then jumped up and took to wing excitedly. Bog also took to wing and then flew ahead of Marianne. She followed as they flew over the chasm where Bog's castle once stood. They only flew for a little while before they came upon a small creek that ran through the bog of the forest. Deeper in the dark forest very little daylight entered and it had the look of dusk. It had a foreboding look as the trees seemed to be more gnarled and twisted here. The nearby trees formed an intricate web of roots that all found their way to the creek. Marianne was getting an uneasy feeling and flew by Bog's side and held out her hand.

He took her hand and said, “Don't worry, everyone knows me here and I am the scariest thing in these woods anyway. They will not mess around with us.”

 

“Well, I can handle myself, you know,” Marianne said swallowing hard.

 

“Of course...tough girl.”

 

Marianne smiled.

 

They followed the creek deeper into the forest until they came upon a tall cliff like structure ahead. The area here actually seemed a bit brighter, but not from the light from the sun, but some of the plants themselves had given off a cyan glow. Other plants gave off a purple and green glow. Surprisingly there seemed to be many colorful plants this deep. But the plants were deep colored; blues, maroons, purples and even some greens.

 

“It's actually very beautiful here,” Marianne said, “I would have never known the dark forest can be beautiful.”

 

“Yes, the forest does have some areas that are very easy on the eyes. On the outside, it seems to be a dark forbidden place, but when you get to it's heart, it is beautiful indeed.” he said and then he pointed ahead of them. “This creek leads into a large cavern ahead.”

 

The creek split off to the left and then continued into a grotto like opening that led into the cliff. The cliff had many willow trees on top and their branches hung down low and obscured part of the opening.

 

The two flew through the branches and into the opening. Inside the the river then made an angled turn to the right and headed deeper into the cavern through another gaping opening. Many stalactite formations hung from the ceiling and the river bank actually sparkled below them. The two came in for a landing on the river bank. Like many parts of the forest outside, the inside walls of the cavern had those same plants that a cyan glow. Also hanging from the ceiling were those glowing yellow plant like structures that were in Bog's castle, these illuminated the ceiling. The two colors overlapped about mid way up the wall and stalactites to form a green hue. Bog led Marianne to a protrusion that had spaced openings and formed sort of a view block to the rest of the back of the chamber.

 

“I envision this as the great hall and towards the back there I could have my throne,” he said. He then pointed towards the top and he continued. “Up there is a great vantage point for my guards, they can see everything up there.”

 

Marianne just looked in awe. The two took to wing again continued following the river through the other large opening. They entered a chamber even larger than the first. Lining the walls going up there appeared to be many pockets or alcoves. Marianne flew up to one of the pockets and bog followed.

 

He said, “I call these...”

 

“...rooms,” Marianne finished his sentence.

 

Bog had an amazed look on his face as he said, “Yes, rooms. It is amazing how we...”

 

“...think alike.” Marianne finished his sentence again and continued. “Those with great minds usually do think alike.”

 

“Not only are you amazingly different, you very intelligent too.”

 

“Thank you. I can also say the same of you, you are breath of fresh air compared to that air head, Roland. And to think I was going to marry that imbecile.”

 

Bog burst out laughing and said, “I agree, that wouldn't have been a bright move.”

 

Marianne thought back to the previous night and laughed. She said, “You should have seen the look on your face when you said, 'That is the guy?'” She mimicked Bog's look and voice.

 

Bog laughed even harder this time and Marianne joined in. When he calmed down he said, Well, I was surprised. He didn't seem like a good match for you. I thought you could do far better than him.”

 

“In a way I am glad I caught him cheating on me, I think I would have had a miserable life with him.”

 

“I am happy too, somehow that chain of events brought you to me. Finally someone I can feel free to talk to. Someone with a good head on her shoulders. Someone that likes music with some kick to it,” Bog said as he kicked a stone over the edge.

 

Marianne smiled and then continued to look around. “I can see it. Homes can be made around these rooms.”

 

“Precisely. This chamber would be the living quarters for staff and servants.” Bog said. “Come, there is more.”

Bog flew down and Marianne followed as he lead her up the creek, this time through a much smaller opening into yet another chamber. This chamber was not as large as the other two, but it had a striking feature in that the creek terminated into a waterfall pool. The water cascaded down from a large opening in the ceiling that lead outside. The opening had many thin roots covering it, making it a natural screen. The bottom of the waterfall formed a large pool at it's base. The 'rooms' in this cavern were different. They were larger and faced inward. Some rooms faced the waterfall. Some sunlight managed to find its way into this area through the opening above the waterfall. As with the other chambers it was lit up the same way. It was clearly the most beautiful chamber of the three.

 

“Royal suites for you and your mom, correct?” Marianne surmised as she held her hands behind her back.

 

“Correct, and it comes with a pool!” Bog added pointing to the base of the waterfall.

 

“Oooo, I think that is an open invitation to a water fight?”

 

“Heh heh! You're on!” Bog answered. “I think we are going to have a lot of fun here.”

 

“Yes, we certainly will,” Marianne said as she looked around. “This is a beautiful place, Bog, why haven't you moved in here long ago.”

 

“Primroses. They kept me from moving. The castle was close to the border so it was easy to watch over it. However, when my mind was overloaded and I needed a place to clear my head, I would come here. I knew this place would make a nice new castle, but the Primroses tied me down. So I just fixed up that old castle the best I could,” Bog explained.

 

“Well, you didn't do too bad of a job with it. Some parts of the castle were nice. I was amazed that you put my sister in a rather nice cell. I saw you gave her a nice bowl with fruits for her to eat and she had a nice bed. I even saw a nice table with a chair.”

 

“Uhhhh, that was actually my second bedroom. If we had prisoners I wanted to keep a close eye on, I would stay in that room and keep a handle on things. But since the room did have a gate, it nicely doubled as cell. And...I didn't want to risk a war with your father, so I made sure Dawn was taken well care of.” Bog paused and then continued. “There was something else too. Sugar Plum would sometimes sing songs down here. Some of her songs were very good. On nights I had trouble sleeping I would go down to that room and listen to her sing. One song in particular would put me right out.”

 

Marianne asked, “What was the song if you don't mind my asking?”

 

“I don't know it's name.”

 

“So what was the song about?”

 

“It was a romantic song about a couple dancing, the woman wearing a beautiful red dress the guy likes. It is kind of mu...mushy. Neither your's nor my style.”

 

Marianne had a puzzled look on her face, “Mushy, huh? Not like you to like a song like that.”

 

“Normally no. But it wasn't as irritating and annoying like most mushy songs.”

 

“Could you sing part of it for me?”

 

“No! Sorry, I don't really recall all the words.”

 

“Could you hum part of it or...”

 

“Marianne please,” Bog said closing his eyes and turning away and held up his hand.

 

“Okay, I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry, perhaps another time then?”

 

“Yes, another time. I am feeling tired now. Come,” Bog said as he flew up to the top most level of the cavern. The last room on the end had a makeshift bed. Many twigs were piled on top of one another and then feathers were piled on top of the twigs. The bed was fairly large and could easily hold two people.

 

“Oh, you made a bed here! So then you _did_ come here and sleep often.”

 

“When I wanted peace and quiet, yes. Sometimes those that I live with...even my mom gets on my nerves and I just need a place to clear my head.”

 

“I understand. I have a few places I go to as well in the Fairy Kingdom to 'cool off' when I am in a bad mood. As you can see, I have a temper.”

 

“Gee, I really hadn't noticed,” Bog said sarcastically.

 

Marianne giggled and said, “I like it when you make me laugh.”

 

“I like watching you laugh.”

 

Bog put his hand out and offered for Marianne to lay down on the bed. She crawled into the bed and Bog covered her with a large feather.

 

“Tucking me in?”

 

“Well, no not really, I was...just...” Bog let out a long sigh and said. “Yes, I was.”

 

Marianne smiled as she said softly, “Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

He then removed a smaller feather from the side of the bed and proceeded to lay down on the floor next to the bed.

 

“Bog! What are you doing? The bed is big enough for the both of us,” Marianne said hanging her head over the edge of the bed.

 

“Oh, well, I didn't want you to think that...well, we just met and I didn't...well, I just wanted to...” Bog found himself stammering again.

 

“Oh Bog, you are just trying to be a gentleman.”

 

“Yes”

 

“It's OK, you can come into the bed with me. Besides, with everything that has went on since yesterday, I _do_ want someone to cuddle up with,” she said with a little seductive look on her face.

 

“Are you sure it's OK?”

 

“Bog...I know you that wouldn't take advantage of a situation.”

 

“Oh, no, absolutely not. I don't want to ruin a good thing with you.”

 

Bog gently climbed into the bed, but kept a good space between himself and Marianne. She looked over her shoulder and shook her head. She then rolled over to face him, put her arms around him and pulled herself close. Bog's eyes widened.

 

“I said I wanted to cuddle,” Marianne said sternly looking deep in his eyes.

 

“Oooo, feisty. You know I like that,” Bog said.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Marianne looked to be in deep thought and after a few moments, she said, “You you know, that is another thing different about you.”

 

“What is?”

 

“You have professed your love for me, but yet, you have not once ever made sexual advances towards me. Had you been Roland right now, he would have immediately jumped into the bed and started to press himself into me and would say, 'C'mon baby lemme give you some gooood lovin'” she explained, changing her voice to sound like Roland's and gyrating her hips in a lewd manner.

 

Suddenly Bog burst out laughing and Marianne joined in.

 

“Really? He actually said that to you? When?”

 

“On our first date!”

 

“Wha? Didn't you get a hint that this guy was trouble making a lewd comment like that?”

 

“At the time, no not really. I didn't think to much of it as I thought he would think twice about hurting me since my dad would straighten him out. But as it turns out my dad initially took his side even after I told him Roland cheated on me. Seemed like no one was on my side and I just felt like I could just wither and die.”

 

“So your dad just saw a big pretty boy that would probably make the best looking son in law and future ruler for the Fairy Kingdom, without taking into consideration that he cheated on you and hurt your feelings.”

 

“Exactly! See, you get it, but no one else does. I had to remind my own dad of that. Makes me wish I would have met you long ago. My life was so close to being ruined if I didn't catch Roland yesterday. He would have cheated on me all the time. Once a cheater is always a cheater. My Dad just doesn't get that and I don't know why.”

 

“Perhaps he will come around, as it is, you are his daughter.”

 

Marianne shook her head in agreement.

 

Another thing, he can't sing that well either. I never liked his voice. Now you are like, wow! What a singing voice you have. Ahhhhhh!” Marianne swooned. “You can sing for me all day.”

 

“Thank you, you have a beautiful voice yourself.”

 

Marianne yawned aloud as she pressed herself deeper into Bog's body.

 

“Thank you. I feel so safe with you right now.”

 

“I feel very good too, I never thought a woman would ever cuddle up with me, let alone one as beautiful as yourself.”

 

“You're flattering me,” Marianne said with a little giggle. “Thank You.”

 

Marianne turned around and pressed her back into Bog's chest and he put his arm around her waist.

 

“You're welcome, sweet Marianne. Have a pleasant sleep.”

 

“And you as well, my Bog King.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

It was later on in the day when Marianne awoke to find that it was much darker in the chamber and when she looked up to the opening in the roof, it was much darker outside as well. She turned over to wake up Bog, but he was gone. She suddenly started to panic as a feeling of abandonment came over her.

 

“Bog!” she anxiously shouted.

 

“Down here, my dear.”

 

Marianne breathed a sigh of relief as she thought, 'Oh, he didn't leave me alone.'

 

She then got out of the bed and flew down. As she descended, she could see that Bog made up a makeshift table and seats out of some of the rocks that were near the waterfall. He was arranging some items on the 'table' as she landed before him.

 

Bog looked up and said, “I woke up before you feeling hungry and figured that you were hungry as well, so I decided to fix us a little something to eat.”

 

Marianne got a good look at the makeshift table. Bog used a large green leaf as a table cloth. In the center he had two small amber orbs that lit the whole table up.

 

He pointed to the items on the table and said, “Fruits to eat and nectars to drink. I hope it will be to your liking as it is the best I could do with what I could find outside of the cavern.”

 

Marianne looked in shock at the table and the calm serene look on Bog's face. She was amazed to find that not only he was a gentleman, but also somewhat of a romantic. She couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. She was ready to come out with a sweet outburst, but then she decided to play coy.”

 

“AwwwwwwAre you being romantic with me, Bog?”

 

“Oh, What, me? Romantic? Naw! It was like I said, I just threw this together real quick,” he said as he adjusted the stone closest to her and then took her hand and made gesture for her to sit.

 

“Please, have a seat.”

 

“Oh, Bog, this is so nice!” Marianne said as she looked at how orderly everything was set up. “You sure can set up table nicely. How did you learn how to do this?”

 

“You forgot that I live with my mother? It was one of the things I picked up from her.”

 

Marianne laughed a bit as she went for a grape which was cut in half. Bog sat down across from her and also took a bite from his half of the grape. She looked around at how the chamber was now mostly lit by the luminescent plants that adorned the walls of the chamber. That and the waterfall did make for a very romantic setting and Marianne couldn't help herself as she leaned across the table and gave Bog a kiss.

 

“That's my thank you for setting this all up,” Marianne said.

 

“You're very welcome.” Bog replied.

 

As they continued to eat, Marianne and Bog were looking around the chamber and they envisioned what they would do to remodel it to create a home. They figured that his living space would be right were there would be plenty of space to create homes in the adjacent chamber. Bog also pointed out that behind certain 'rooms' there was access to a network of tunnels that connected the chambers together and they even went to other parts inside the cliff.

 

“Wow, this is really going to be a big project,” Marianne said.

 

“However, I think it can be done in a reasonable time. Obviously I am not going to let my guys loaf around.”

 

“Oh, I think it will be spectacular. I want to help so bad!”

 

“Well, thank you. I do appreciate your offer to help. But we can plan more tomorrow, it will be dark soon and I best be getting you back to the palace before you are missed.”

 

Marianne reluctantly nodded in agreement as she said, “If I wouldn't be missed, I would have loved to stay all night here with you.”

 

“I know, I would love to stay here with you too. But I do want to get on a right foot with your father and get you home.”

 

The two took to wing and proceeded to follow the river back down and out of the cavern. It was near dusk and the bioluminescent plants shown even brighter now making the forest even more beautiful.

 

“This is so amazing! I am so glad you are picking this spot for your new home.”

 

Bog just smiled as they flew down stream. Once the past the cavern area, things in the dark forest became very dark and dank. This area certainly seemed to look the scariest and it was much darker than any other part of the forest. Not much sunlight came through the canopy in this area. Marianne swallowed hard and then turned to Bog.

 

“It is kind of spooky here,” she said.

 

“Kind of like a natural shield, huh?” he said. “Any outsider would have to pass through here. Most would turn away not knowing what beauty lies behind,” Bog said as he swung his staff back pointing to the area they just left.

 

The river turned away and then the ground dropped before them as they approached the area where Bog's castle used to stand. This area started to get a bit brighter. Soon they reached the border and exited the Dark Forest. The sun caught their eyes as it was just starting to touch the horizon.

 

Bog stopped suddenly and Marianne shot passed him a bit and then stopped herself to look back and said, “Why are we stopping?”

 

“Well, I guess this is goodnight, you know your way to the palace from here. I am going to go back.”

 

“No Bog, I want you to come to the palace with me.”

 

“I don't think it will be appropriate given your father's reaction to me.”

 

“Well, he is just has to understand that I am old enough to make my own decisions on who I go out with.”

 

“Tomorrow, perhaps as I have to discuss my plans with your father. But tonight it is best if I stay in the Dark Forest.”

 

“Well, at least see me to my front door, that is the appropriate thing to do after a date,” Marianne said in a stern tone.”

 

Bog smiled, “That I will do.”

 

The two flew back to the palace gates

 

As they approached they could hear one of the guards yell out, “She's here open the gates!”

 

“Well, I guess this is it,” Marianne said rubbing her hands nervously. “I really don't want you to be alone in there tonight.”

 

“I think it is better that I go.”

 

Marianne shook her head and said, “No, I am next in line for the throne and my word has to mean something. Wait here.”

 

Before Bog could answer Marianne flew into the palace. Through the main gates Bog could see many fairies and elves moving about. They looked like they were preparing something.

 

It took a little while, perhaps a little longer than a little while, but Marianne returned and her face was glowing.

 

“My dad said it was OK! You are invited to dinner. He also wanted to tell you that your people will be taken care of they were also invited to dinner!”

 

Bog seemed to be puzzled by Marianne's answer and he was thinking as to why, all of a sudden, was the king so nice...to go as far as to even provide food for his people.

 

But he just took it like a gentleman and responded accordingly, “Thank you.”

 

“Come! Come! They will be ready soon,” Marianne said as she held out her hand.

 

Bog took her hand and the two flew off together into the palace.

 

The palace was a stark contrast to his own castle and Bog was amazed with it's opulence as they flew down the main hall. The ceiling was vaulted and very high here and many fairies darted to and fro. Some were carrying things. Some flew slow, others flew fast. It seemed like it was a busy area of the castle. They didn't have to fly far as Marianne stopped by a set of double doors and landed with Bog.

 

“This is the dining hall,” Marianne opened the doors slowly and they walked in.

 

The dining hall was very grand and had several tables and one long table in the middle. There was an open area in the middle and the floor was made from wood. Obviously the dining room was also a place for dancing and other entertainment. The longest table was obviously the royal table and in the middle was a very ornate throne like chair. Obviously this was where the king sat. Next to the large throne there were two smaller thrones flanking the large one. Bog surmised that those were the thrones for Marianne and Dawn. There were other tables that were closer to the walls, but a few were not used. One of the tables was much smaller physically, but also very long. This was were the elves were sitting. No sooner had she entered the room, Dawn practically flew right into both of them.

 

“There you are! Where have you been? You had Dad and I worried!”

 

“Dawn, I can handle myself and I was with Bog,” she raised her hands to Bog giving him a smile. “He's the Bog King and no one is going to mess around with him.”

 

Bog just smiled back at Marianne.

 

“Well, we are just about to have dinner. Dad figured we would have a big feast tonight since those of the Dark Forest are invited. Did you two find a place?”

 

Marianne looked to Bog and he gestured for her to answer, “Yes, as a matter of fact, we did. It is the most beautiful place too. Very natural. It is much nicer than his old place.”

 

“Oh really? Where is it?”

 

“It is deeper in the forest within a cavern that a small creek flows into. There are chambers with rooms and the walls glow,” Marianne explained with excitement in her eyes.

 

Dawn stood holding her hands on her chest and her eyes grew wider with each moment as her sister described the new spot that Bog picked out.

 

“It does sound wonderful, can I see it?”

 

“Yes, tomorrow when we all go.”

 

“Great! Now let's eat, I am hungry!” Dawn exclaimed.

 

As they all headed to the dining room table Marianne was puzzled that there wasn't enough place settings at the royal table. She was hoping there would be a place for Bog next to her spot, but instead, Roland was sitting in that spot. He seemed to be in an rather unhappy mood as he kept looking in their direction and giving Bog a sneer. His cronies were sitting along the length of the table on the left side. Other members of the guard were sitting on the right side.

 

Just then the Fairy King came in and there was an announcement. Everyone including Bog bowed.

 

“Arise everyone!” The King announced. “We have special guests dining with us tonight from the Dark Forest. The Bog King himself and his fellow subjects.”

 

The Fairy King gestured to one of the tables was off to the side and Bog saw that Stuff, Thang, Brutus and his Mom were sitting at the table along with some others from his castle. At the head of the table there was a slightly more ornate chair. Bog surmised that was his spot.

 

There was a lukewarm applause and no one on the side of the royal table where Roland and his men were sitting were clapping at all. The king, Dawn and Marianne sneered at them and they slowly clapped.

 

“My apologies, Bog...er a, your excellency, for the less than ideal place settings, but it was the best I could do on short notice,” The King said.

 

“Understood, your highness.” Bog replied.

 

“Daddy, can I have a word with you?” Marianne asked.

 

“But, of course, my dear. I always make time for my girls,” the Fairy King said.

 

The two walked off to the side where no one could hear.

 

“Why have you set them so far off. By right Roland and his men should be sitting off to the side for what he has done to me and the Dark Forest folks should be sitting with us. Also why are Roland's men in armor...for dinner?”

 

“Marianne, my dear, we barely know them, we don't know their true intentions,” The Fairy King whispered and then added, “Frankly, I don't share your enthusiasm for the Bog King and I am taking precautions.”

 

“I can assure you he is a gentleman and you are making him feel less welcome. This is embarrassing.”

 

“Well, everything is set up and can't be changed now. At least I offered them food, drink, _and_ a place to stay.”

“Thank you father, but I want to make them feel welcome,” Marianne said.

 

Bog and the Fairy King watched curiously as Marianne grabbed a chair from one of the unused tables and proceeded to drag it. Roland looked to her and had a puzzled look on his face. She continued to drag her chair over to the table where the Dark Forest creatures were sitting and placed it next to Bog's seat.

 

She said looking to everyone at the table, “I personally would like to welcome you to the palace and I will be joining you as your host for dinner. As you all know, I am Marianne eldest daughter of the Fairy King and next in line for the throne. You are all guests in the Fairy Kingdom and I do hope you enjoy your meal tonight. If there is anything you need, just let me know and I will take care of it for you.”

 

Griselda said, “Oh, thank you, you are such a sweetheart, young Marianne.”

 

The others at the table just nodded or grunted.

 

Griselda continued, “Oh, don't mind them, I am sure they also appreciate being here tonight, they are just not used to such kindness.”

 

The Fairy King just looked away in a bit of a huff and took his seat at the table along with Dawn. Bog sat down at his table and said, “Good evening folks,” the then turned to his mother and said, “Mother”.

 

Everyone replied, “Good evening, Sire.” Griselda replied, “Good evening, son.”

 

Bog turned to Marianne and said, “You didn't have to do that, you could have sat with your family.”

 

“No, Bog, I don't like that my father pushed all of you in a corner and that bastard Roland is sitting next to me. I wanted to sit next to you and that is what I am going to do.”

 

“Well, thank you. I do appreciate it.”

 

“Besides, I wanted all of you to feel welcome here and if am the one to do it then so be it.” Marianne said.

 

Bog made an upward gesture with his head and everyone stood and said in unison, “Thank you, your grace.”

 

“Awww! That's OK. Please sit, you don't have to go nuts with formalities. I am not big on them. Just call me Marianne.

 

Everyone nodded as they sat down.

 

Soon the first course was served which was a soup and everyone dug in. Sadly some of the creatures didn't have the best table manners and were making noises and loudly slurping. Brutus actually belched.

 

Marianne started to laugh.

 

Bog cleared his throat and said, “Ehhh Hem. May I remind you all we are in royal presence. I suggest you act accordingly.”

 

Brutus said, “Sorry boss.”

 

Bog sneered at Brutus.

 

“Bog, it is OK, I think they are funny.” Marianne said.

 

“No, they still need to mind their manners.”

 

Thang just looked at all the spoons and knifes on the table and said, “Which one do I use?”

 

Bog was ready to say something but then Marianne jumped in and explained the use of each utensil as well as formal dining etiquette in a subdued voice. Bog just sat in amazement as he watched his girlfriend explain everything. She would glance at him and smile every now and then.

 

Throughout the rest of dinner, the Dark Forest folks remained quiet and very well mannered. But things over at the royal table took a turn in the other direction. Roland and his three cronies were drinking heavily and talking loudly. At first the Fairy King, Dawn and the others at the table were laughing along, but then Roland's jokes started to become lewd. The Fairy King and Dawn were grimacing and making faces as the group of four men became boisterous. One of them even broke wind and blamed it on his seat.

 

Marianne looked over to the royal table in disgust and said, “They can be so nasty! Getting drunk and embarrassing me.”

 

Roland asked for another round of drinks, but even the Fairy King himself had enough as he said, “I think you and the boys had enough to drink, Roland.”

 

Roland just pouted as he said, “Yes sire.”

 

“I think it is time for some different sounds,” the king said as he gestured to some pixies that were playing some background music. “Let's have some songs and dance.”

 

Everyone cheered.

 

“Sunny, why don't you kick things off. You usually always have a good song for us.” The king asked.

 

“My pleasure, your majesty.” Sunny answered as he bounced down from his seat at his table and took to the center of the room.

 

He nodded to the pixies and they broke into a slow reggae style rhythm.

 

Mostly everyone was rocking back and forth in their seats. Marianne closed her eyes and also rocked back and forth in her seat. Soon others at Bog's table were also swaying to the beat with her.

 

She then opened her eyes, turned to Bog and said, “I just love this style of music and Sunny is the reggae master around here.”

 

Sunny started to sing.

 

_(Is this love - Bob Marley)_

 

_I want to love you, and treat you right,_  
I want to love you, every day and every night,  
We'll be together, with a roof right over our heads,  
We'll share the shelter, of my single bed,  
We'll share the same room, yeah! For Jah provide the bread.  
Is this love, is this love, is this love,  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love, is this love, is this love,  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
I want to know, want to know, want to know now!  
I got to know, got to know, got to know now!

 

He would glance over to Dawn often while he was singing and she was giggling and arching her shoulders forward. It was clear that he was serenading her and there were many 'Awww's that emanated from the crowd'.

 

“I see you have a wide interest in music,” Bog said.

 

“Yeah, as long as it doesn't get too mushy I am fine. I usually prefer the faster music myself,” Marianne said as she continued to rock back and forth. “Dawn is the one that is into the love songs and ballads.”

 

“Apparently 'Team Roland' isn't keen on this music,” Bog pointed out.

 

Marianne looked over to see Roland eying her down, “Naw, that isn't it...something crawled up his butt and died.”

 

Everyone at the table burst out laughing. Bog put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh a bit. He then said, “You are too much, Marianne. I don't think I have laughed this much in a long time.”

 

Both Marianne and Griselda smiled. By this time there were people dancing on the middle of the floor.

 

After Sunny's song was over, Dawn raced over to him and gave him a huge hug and planted a kiss on his mouth. More “Awww's” emanated from the crowd. Sunny then offered the floor to Dawn.

 

“Uh Oh, Here comes the Queen of Mush,” Marianne warned jokingly.

 

Immediately Brutus was finding bread and other food items and began to stuff his ears with them. Everyone else at the table started to laugh.

 

Dawn apparently noticed and said, “Don't worry Brutus, I am not going sing _that_ song.”

 

“Uhhh, OK,” he said smiling.

 

Dawn then turned to look at Marianne and said, “Queen of Mush, huh sis? We'll see about that.”

 

Marianne was surprised that her sister managed to hear her remark. But then again, like herself, she did have rather large ears.

 

Dawn nodded to the pixies and suddenly the room erupted in a loud horn blaring intro which dropped into a heavy disco dance beat. The vibration from the bass could be felt throughout the room. Everyone looked wide eyed as this was not a typical song that Dawn would sing. Both Marianne and her father had the widest eyes. Bog just grinned from ear to ear. Everyone at his table was soon bobbing to the beat, even Brutus.

 

“Yeah! This is more like it!” Brutus said.

 

Dawn would every now and then turn to Sunny as it was now her turn to serenade him. He climbed up on to the end of the table so he was closer to her face and he would dance on the table as she danced on the floor. She would reach out and take his hand every now and then.

 

Dawn sang in a slightly low register than normal. Marianne just looked on stunned with her mouth open as her little sister belted out the lyrics to the song:

 

 

 

_(Best of My Love – Emotions)_

 

_'Doesn't take much to make me happy_  
And make me smile with glee  
Never, never will I feel discouraged  
'Cause our love's no mystery  
  
Demonstrating love and affection  
That you give so openly, yeah  
I like the way ya make me feel about you, baby  
Want the whole wide world to see  
  
Whoa whoa, you got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you've got the best of my love  
  
Going in and out of changes  
The kind that come around each day  
My life has a better meaning  
Love has kissed me in a beautiful way  
  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
Ooh, oh oh oh oh oh  
  
Oh, got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa whoa, you've got the best of my love

_Demonstrating sweet love and affection_  
That you give so openly, yeah  
The way I feel about ya, baby can't explain it  
Want the whole wide world to see  
  
Oh, but in my heart, you're all I need  
You for me, me for you  
Oh, it's growin' every day, ooh  
  
Oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love  
Oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love  
  
Oh, givin' you the best of my love  
Oh, givin' you the best of my love  
Oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love  
  
Oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love  
Oh, givin' you the best of my love  
Oh, givin' you the best of my love'

  


The song Dawn was singing was very well known as now many people were picking partners and dancing on the floor. Bog and Marianne even got up to dance. Marianne was showing off a bit and began to move her body to the beat. Bog became more and more distracted by her as she really looked good dancing. Their dance was short lived as the Fairy King himself cut in and collected Marianne. He tried to dance with her a bit, but had a bit of trouble keeping up. Bog was unhappy that he lost his partner, but he knew family comes first. So he slowly returned to his seat at the table. Moments later, he noticed Roland coming over and it looked like he tried to cut in on the king and dance with Marianne. He could see he was affected by his drinking and his movements were weird. Bog tried his best to strain his ears, but couldn't hear much over the loud music. But it was clear when he saw Marianne was shaking her head in refusal.

After the two minced some words Marianne turned around and stormed off towards a set of frosty windowed doors that appeared to lead to a balcony outside and Roland stormed out of the dining room altogether. Dawn took notice and her smile disappeared as she had a bit of a worried look on her face, yet she continued on with her song. The Fairy King threw his hands in the air and shook his head before returning to his seat.

Bog started to get up from his seat as he wanted to check on Marianne. Suddenly Roland stormed back into the room and made a bee line for the same doors that Marianne went through. Bog looked to the Fairy King and he didn't notice Roland's reentry as he was discussing something with one of his guards.

Griselda leaned over and talked into Bog's ear, “Did you see that? I don't like the look of it. I think you better check on your girl.”

“Mom, you don't have to tell me twice, I am on it,” Bog said with a cross look on his face.

Bog got up and headed towards the doors. When he reached them, he slowly opened up the doors and peered outside. He was shocked at what he saw. Roland had Marianne pinned to the wall with one of his hands wrapped around her throat and the other. Her dress was completely torn around her midsection exposing her stomach. Her torso was expanding and contracting rapidly as she was laboring to breathe.

Roland angrily said, “You took everything away from me. My army, my home, even my love. I am stuck in love with a bug, for goodness sake! All because of you! And now you embarrass me in front of everyone in there when all I wanted was to dance with you?”

He heard Marianne gasp out, “Roland, you're drunk! Stop it! You are choking me.”

Suddenly Bog felt a rage build up within him as he slammed both doors open and stormed right towards Roland. Roland immediately let go of Marianne and she slumped to the floor coughing. He tried to go for his for his sword...however, in his drunken state he grabbed for the wrong side of his body and Bog was too quick for him. He pulled Roland's own sword out of the hilt and held it to Roland's chest. He then took his hand and placed it on his throat and slammed him up against the wall.

Roland was racked with fright and was cowering. Bog gritted his teeth as he single handedly lifted Roland up off the ground by his neck.

“How do you like it when someone is squeezing the life out of you, huh pretty boy?”

Roland tried to speak but just kept gasping.

“You take out your frustrations on a woman! Have you any decency? You are pathetic and shouldn't be allowed to live.”

Marianne caught her breath and held up her hand and said, “Bog, please calm down, don't do it.”

Bog kept his eyes on Roland as he said, “He's dangerous Marianne and I am not going to allow him to hurt you anymore. He has hurt you enough!”

The music stopped inside and there was movement towards the door and it opened. It was Dawn.

She assessed the situation as she saw her sister sitting on the floor gasping for air and her dress was torn. Her eyes shot to Bog holding Roland a couple feet off the floor with a sword in his hand.

“Dawn, please get Daddy,” Marianne said as she still sat on the floor holding her neck.

Roland suddenly managed to gasp out out few words, “Dawn, this monster hurt Marianne and is now trying to kill me!”

Dawn shot out of the door as Marianne shouted, “No Dawn, that isn't true!” But it was too late she was gone.

Marianne got up and staggered over to Bog.

“Bog, please listen to me carefully, please...give me the sword and let him breathe.”

“He doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve the right to even look at you.”

“Bog please, I know you are angry, but I know what I am doing.”

“Aright, Marianne, as you wish.”

Bog gave the sword to Marianne and she held it up to Roland's throat. In her stance Bog could see the bruises that Roland left on her neck.

“Let him down slowly,” Marianne said. Then she turned to Roland and shouted angrily, “You move and I swear I will run you through.”

Bog was very impressed as he saw the fire in her eyes. She had the same look on her face that she gave him last night just before she punched him in the jaw. But this time it was Roland's turn to feel her wrath.

“Bog, just stand off to the side, but still stay close to me.” Marianne instructed, her voice was becoming more grating with anger by the moment.

Bog did so and Roland tried to speak but was interrupted as Dawn returned with her father. He entered with his sword was drawn.

He had a confused look on his face as he asked, “Marianne, what the heck is going on here? Dawn said Bog was trying to kill Roland, yet you have a sword to his throat.”

“What Dawn told you isn't true. Roland lied. Roland held me up against the wall by the neck, choking me. Bog defended me.”

“Oh, come now, I don't believe that, but someone better tell me what the heck is truly going on here,” he then turned to Bog, pointed his finger and said, “You! I let you into my home and trust you and you come with your band of creatures and cause trouble.”

“Sire, what I told Dawn was true,” Roland said. “Marianne is just trying to protect this scaly backed cockroach.”

Bog gritted his teeth at Roland and then muttered, “Your Majesty, if you please, just check Marianne's neck for yourself, and the truth you are looking for will become clear.

Marianne looked over to Bog for a few moments the anger on her face turned to a smile and she mouthed, 'Thank You'.

Bog smiled back to her as her father came over and inspected his daughter's neck. He then looked up to Bog and he held his hands up. The Fairy King quickly realized that his finger tips and hand size were much too large to have created the marks on Marianne's neck. He then walked over to Roland and looked at his hands.

“Roland, give me your hand,” The Fairy King bellowed.

“Sire, if you please allow me to speak, I...”

“I said, give me your hand, that's an order!” The Fairy King shouted.

Roland's face winced as he slowly raised his hand and the Fairy King looked them over. Suddenly the King's face began to turn red and he gritted his teeth.

“How dare you take a hand to my daughter! I trusted you like I would a son. I gave you a good home and I even gave you a second chance despite you cheating on her. This is how you repay me?” He shouted at Roland. He then turned his head towards the door and yelled out, “Guards!”

Instantly four armored guards entered through the doors.

The Fairy King pointed to Roland and said, “Get this monster out of my sight, lock him up!”

They took a hold of Roland, but Marianne stood with her eyes locked to his and her teeth gritted as she started to slowly push the sword deeper into his neck. Roland squeezed himself as hard as he could up against the wall.

Marianne's father put his hand on hers that was holding the sword and he looked in her eyes, but her eyes didn't budge from Roland's. Her grip on the sword tightened.

The Fairy King spoke low into her ear, “Marianne, my dear daughter. I know you are upset, but you know killing him is going to make things better. ”

“Yes, Yes. Listen to your father.” Roland gasped

The king swung around and gave Roland an angry look lifting his own sword up to him.

“You shut up! You say nothing for you have nothing to say. So help me that I don't run you through myself,” he paused and then said, “You know what? Maybe I should l let her kill you for what you have done. She's a grown woman now and can make her own decisions.”

Suddenly Roland's face turned pale as he now no longer had the support of the king. His eyes shifted to Marianne. Her eyes glared even more at him as her breathing became heavy and she showed her teeth even more. Suddenly, he became frightened, the tip of the sword was starting to cut into his throat. He could feel his blood starting to trickle down his neck.

“No, No, please Marianne! I'm sorry, please.” Roland said, his voice quavered with fright as he begged for his life.

This was music to Bog's ears as he looked at how his woman stood strong staring her foe deep in the eye. He looked to how her arms looked as she held the sword. They were beautifully toned and defined. He had really nice rounded shoulders that formed an indentation towards the middle upper part of her arms. He also noticed that her stomach was nicely toned as he glanced at the torn section of her dress. She was a strong woman and very well built indeed. He could feel a strong feelings of attraction inside, they were too strong as suddenly Marianne not only looked beautiful, but she also came off as sexy. But he tried to be careful as not to make it obvious that he was checking her out.

In a horse smoky voice Marianne said, “You ever touch me again, so much as a finger...I _will_ kill you.”

Marianne then stood back and tossed the sword over to Bog and he caught it. He put the sword into the floor and leaned up against it. Marianne smiled at him and raised her eyebrow.

As Roland tried to move from the wall, Marianne turned and stepped back. She then jumped forward and whipped her leg around giving Roland a roundhouse kick right to the jaw. A tooth flew out of his mouth.

Everyone gasped as Roland just crumpled down to the ground. One of Sunny's elf friends muttered, “That's gotta hurt!”

Bog stood in awe at what he had just seen. It was a beautifully executed roundhouse kick. Suddenly Bog felt a tingling sensation. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time...he was becoming aroused. Quickly he tried to squelch the feeling.

“My tooth! My tooth! You kicked out my tooth!” Roland cried out like a small child. “You ruined my beautiful smile. You're mean!”

Marianne just rolled her eyes and said to the guards, “You heard my father, get this piece of crap out of here.”

Bog quickly put his hand over his mouth as he tried his best to keep from laughing. Not that it was a funny situation, but because he was just so impressed with how Marianne handled the situation and it was just an amazing sight to see. How strong she was and the fire she had within her.

The guards came over and collected Roland as he continued to wail about loosing his tooth and wanting to see his dearest bug lover.

The Fairy King clapped as he came over and embraced his daughter and said, “You have the mark of a great ruler indeed. You have done the right thing and I am proud of you, my daughter.”

After she let go of her father, Marianne then rushed over to Bog and embraced him and said, “Thank you for being my knight in shining armor.”

“I...I....Well....Your Welcome, Marianne.” Bog stammered. He couldn't believe that he, the Bog King, could be compared to a knight in shining armor, by a beautiful woman.

Marianne looked up and then planted a kiss on Bog's lips. There was cheering among the crowd. Their kiss was short as Bog could feel a presence approaching. It was Marianne's father. He looked over to Bog and began to speak.

“I owe you an apology for doubting you and not trusting you. Furthermore, in Roland's drunken state...I feel...”

Suddenly the king became racked with emotion as his eyes started to glisten over.

“If it wasn't for you, I could have lost my daughter.”

“Well, your highness, I do care for your daughter. I saw she was in trouble and acted accordingly.”

“Thank you, your excellency. I know that you and my daughter have bonded and I no longer will get in the way. You formally have my permission to court her and my blessing. I only ask you to keep her safe.”

“Thank you, your majesty. It will be an honor, and I will keep her safe with my own life if need be.”

Marianne smiled from ear to ear and started to jump up and down shaking her fists. She then bounced over to her father and hugged him. Bog could make out that she whispered “Thank You” into his ears.

“Anything to make you happy, my daughter. If Bog makes you happy, then so be it.”

Everyone in the vicinity began to cheer.

The Fairy King then looked up to Bog and said, “Whatever you need from me...men, supplies, anything to rebuild your home, just ask and it is yours.”

“Thank you again, your majesty,” Bog said as he bowed before the ruler of the fairies.

Dawn came over and wedged herself in between Marianne and her father and she yelled, “G.H.!”

“G.H.?” Bog said with puzzled look.

“Group hug, Bog. My daughters ended up just saying G.H. It's a family tradition.”

After they broke off the hug, the Fairy King said, “Well, this supposed to be a party, so lets get back to celebrating!”

“Oh! Dawn, go and tell Bog's mother and friends that they are to join us immediately at the royal table.”

“Yes, Daddy!”

“Bog, I am going to escort Marianne to her room so she can change her clothes.”

Bog nodded in acknowledgement.

As they started towards the door, Marianne looked over her shoulder and blew Bog a kiss. He pretended to catch it and then he reciprocated, blowing a kiss to her and she pretended to catch it. Her dad noticed and he just looked back and smiled.

Bog walked over to the door as he saw Dawn holding his mother's hand as she escorted her and his men over to the royal table, taking the places where Roland and his men sat. A couple of stronger soldiers helped move a very nice ornate throne looking seat right next to Marianne's spot on the table. Bog figured that was going to be his place for the rest of the night.

He thought back on what happened throughout the evening and not only was he amazed that he won the heart of a beautiful woman, but he won the trust of her father, the very powerful ruler of the Fairy Kingdom.

'Finally things are looking up for once,' Bog thought to himself.

He took a look at his surroundings. The balcony was very ornate and had a beautiful view out to the meadows and a river that lie just beyond the castle boundaries. After a few moments passed, he heard a thumping beat from inside as the party resumed. The song was unfamiliar but had a good beat. He found himself tapping to the rhythm as he leaned on the balcony rail.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him, “Everything alright, Sire?”

Bog looked behind him and it was Thang.

“Oh, yes, I am just waiting for Marianne to come back.”

“Dawn just told us everything. She is alright...is she?”

“Yes, thankfully. She is just getting changed, her dress was torn.”

“I think she's going to be the one, Sire. I like her a lot.”

“The one?”

“Well, we were all talking at the table and we do hope to see that Marianne becomes your wife.”

Bog sighed and said, “I hope so. She's really a wonderful woman.”

“Oh! We have been moved to the main royal table”

“Yes, I know.”

“Well, I will be going back to the party, so if you don't need me...”

“No, I don't, go back inside and have fun.”

“Yes, boss.”

As Thang retreated back into the dining room, the music changed to whomever was going to sing next. This song was very up tempo and had a good heavy beat. He could hear someone by the door shout, 'Wow, she looks hot tonight!' This got his attention and he turned around and slowly started to walk to the door.

Then he heard a familiar voice ring out, “Think you were showing me up sis? Well take a listen to this!” The voice was Marianne's.

Bog picked up the pace to a near jog as the room erupted into a heavy rock bass line. He was nearly running by the time he entered the room. He put on the brakes and practically slid into the center of the room. He came to a stop a bit back from a table that was placed in the center of the room. On top of the table was Marianne swaying to the beat of the music. She raised an eyebrow indicating she was impressed with Bog's entrance. She put her hand under her chin and smiled as she waved to him.

Bog waved back slowly with a stunned look on his face. She went back to her room to change alright. She was wearing a beautiful red silk dress. The voice that spoke up earlier was right. She looked hot...red hot.

Marianne's dress was a halter style which had a beaded strap that ran from around the back up to the chest area over one shoulder, around her neck and over and back down the other shoulder, chest area and went back around to the back. The strap itself had beads affixed to it for the entire length. The neckline was a deep 'V' that plunged down midway through her sternum. The area over breasts were pleated and another strap went from the the underside of this area. This was also beaded and joined up with the long strap that ran around the back and neck. Another beaded strap seemed to form a belt that cinched in her waist a bit, giving her more of an hourglass shape. The beaded areas on each side formed a nice triangle shaped cutout exposing her sides. In the center of the 'belt' the beads made a beautiful diamond pattern. Below the belt the dress' skirt ran all the way to the ground and it was long and flowing. The pleated design on top criss crossed from the diamond pattern and draped down each side of the dress. She had a matching beaded necklace that attached to the strap that ran around her neck. Her makeup was different too, from what he could make out at that distance, her eyeliner and shadow appeared to be darker and pulled out from the corners making her eyes appear more feline. Her lips were now ruby red to match the dress. Her hair was pretty much the same as earlier, but now she had a single purple flower in her hair. She was stunning and a sight to behold. Bog could swear to himself that he never seen anything more beautiful in his life before. When she started to sway back and forth, he noticed that the skirt part of the dress had a slit over the left leg and Marianne's leg protruded slightly from the slit when she swayed.

She was not only beautiful, but incredibly sexy. Bog found himself swallowing hard and he could feel a tingling sensation from low within. He thought to himself, 'No, not now. Control it Bog, get a hold of it.” He looked off to the side for a moment, but now he noticed that mostly everyone in the room was looking at him and Marianne. As the intro played, Bog noticed a table with a single seat was behind him, which wasn't there earlier. Given how he was feeling, he felt it was 'safer' to sit down. After a few bars of the rhythm played, Marianne started to sing in low soulful voice. Bog began to breath heavy just from the sound of her voice.

  


_(Burning Love – Wynonna Judd (Originally Elvis Presley))_

_Lord Almighty,_  
I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher  
It's burning through to my soul  
  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
You're gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don't know which way to go

(Marianne takes to wing and flies above the table as a group of pixies join in on backing vocals on the chorus)  
  
Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love

(Marianne lands back down on the table on one knee, her other leg is fully exposed through the slit in the dress. She raises her forearms up and makes a fist in both hands as she rocks her shoulders back and forth.)  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising

(Marianne throws her head back and puts out her arms, hands with fingers splayed and she stands back up)

_Help me, I'm flaming_  
I must be a hundred and nine  
Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine  
  
'Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love

(Brutus tosses Bog's Staff to Marianne and she jumps down from the table breaking into a guitar solo)

_(Guitar Solo )_  
  


_It's coming closer  
The flames are reaching my body_

(Marianne Tosses the Staff back to Brutus and she slowly walks over to Bog's table swaying her hips. Bog's eyes widen.)

  
Won't you help me  
I feel like I'm slipping away  
It's hard to breath  
And my chest is just a-heaving

(Marianne slams her hands down on the table and stares Bog straight in his eyes)  
  
Lord have mercy,  
You're burning a hole in me

(Pixies sing)

_Whoa Yeah!_

(She grabs Bog by his lapels and pulls him out of his seat and sings straight to his face. Bog is stunned but also very impressed with her assertiveness. )

  
'Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky

(Marianne starts to dance in front of Bog)

  
With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love

_(_ She rocks her shoulders up and down _)_

  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love (8x)  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning

(Marianne puts her hands around bogs neck, and leans back. He puts his hands on her hips to support her. She tosses her head back and closes her eyes)

_Looooove_

(She looks back up to bog)

Oh, that's good!

 

The room erupted into a loud applause. She bowed to those in front and then turned to the royal table in back and bowed to them. The Fairy King was wiping his brow as it appeared he was a bit faint at seeing the sexy way his daughter danced in a rather revealing dress. But as Marianne turned and bowed, her wings fell to the side and he could see that the entire back of the dress from her neck down to her hips was open.

He once again swallowed hard and he could feel his heart begin to pound. That tingling sensation within begin to return. Marianne was extremely attractive. He could feel the primal side to him kick in and he started to get a strong desire to get close with her. But after she mouthed her 'thank you's' out to the crowd, she came to him and threw her arms around his neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

The crowd even clapped harder and there were some whistles. The heat of the moment was starting to get too much for Bog as he found it nearly impossible to keep his feelings at bay and the tingling sensation grew.

When they broke off the kiss, Bog took Marianne's hand and they went back off towards the balcony where they can talk. Upon going outside he quickly sat down at a table and said, “That was superb! Just the way I like it.”

“Really? I was hoping you would like it,” Marianne said as she closed the door to the balcony.

“It was wonderful.”

“Thank you. I thought of it because of...you know, the red dress, burning red hot, Burning Love,” she said as she walked to the balcony rail. She purposely let her wings fall to the side to fully expose her back.

Bog swallowed hard and he slowly approached Marianne from behind. He started to look her up and down her bare back. He was ready to reach out to hold her waist, but he was afraid that touching her exposed sides, feeling her soft skin would be all he could handle. He watched her body expanding and contracting as she breathed. He said, “My goodness, I just don't have the words to describe how beautiful you are. I thought you were lovely before, but this is such a beautiful dress.”

“Thank you. This one took a lot longer for the pixies to make because it is made from silk. But unfortunately I don't have many nice dresses and this one is the nicest one I have. I was saving it for special occasion, so I put it on. I hope you like it.”

“Like it? I love it. I adore it. I have difficulty taking my eyes off of you.”

“Awwww, thank you. You are becoming such a schmooze,” Marianne said as she turned a bit and giggled, but then she turned back to look out to the balcony.

Again Bog looked up and down her back.

She glanced back and said, “You can touch me you know.”

It was an open invitation and Bog felt he couldn't hold back any longer. He raised his hands and was ready to wrap his fingers around her exposed, but delicate looking waist, but then shifted and placed his hands on her hips instead which weren't exposed.”

Marianne turned around and had the look of disappointment in her eyes as she said, “Bog, I put on this dress mainly because I want you to touch me. I want to feel your fingers on my bare skin. Y...You _do_ want touch me, right?”

“Yes, very much so. But I didn't want to do so without your permission.”

“Awwww, Bog. Being a gentleman again, huh?”

“Yes.”

Marianne turned towards the rail again and let her wings fall to the side again.

Bog focused on her bare back. She had a beautiful indentation that ran down her back. He carefully placed his hand on her back and Marianne gasped a bit as he gently ran his finger along the indentation. He could feel the individual vertebrae of her spine.

“Hmmmm, that's so nice,” Marianne said closing her eyes. “Please, again.”

He was about to do it again when he was interrupted.

Dawn threw open the balcony doors and both Marianne and Bog jumped. Bog moved over to the balcony rail next to Marianne.

Dawn skipped over to Marianne and she said, “Dad's going to wrap things up in an hour. FYI!”

Marianne let out a sigh and she looked slightly angered as she said calmly, “Alright, Dawn. Just have the servants start to clean off the tables, I still am talking with Bog.”

“Righto, on it!” Dawn said as she looked down and began to check out her sister's dress. She put her hand under her chin and said, “Ooooo Ooooo. If Roland would see you now, he would be eating his heart out.”

“Oh, please, don't bring that buffoon up any more. I have a real man now.”

Bog's eyes flew open wide at Marianne's remark.

“Ohhhhkay. I guess I will leave you two love birds alone. TTFN!”

“Oh! One more thing...”

“Yes?”

“Knock next time, sis.”

Dawn scrunched up her face in shame and said, “Sorry.”

Marianne waved as Dawn flew off. She partly closed the balcony doors behind her and then went back to the rail next to Bog. The two looked out over the meadow. Marianne glanced down to Bog's hand. He got the message and placed his hand under her wing and around her back. She smiled.

“So it looks like you won over my father's heart and that's not an easy feat...especially by someone from outside the kingdom.”

Bog didn't answer right away as he still swallowed hard. Marianne noticed that his eyes were glossy and he was having trouble making eye contact with her.

“Bog is everything alright?”

“Yes, my dear, everything is fine. More than fine actually. Thank you.”

“Thank you?”

“Yes, what you said in front of your sister, well, it just felt good.”

“Well, you _are_ a real man. Not like that jerk that is behind bars where he belongs. Despite his size, his bravado is false. He's total coward. You came to my assistance right away, without hesitation. I like that.”

“Still, I would have been fine if you ran him through with his own sword. That's what I would have done.”

“What? Do you think my decision was weak?”

“No, absolutely not. You have exceeded my expectations for any woman and you did do the right thing. But, oh, when you held that sword to his neck, that look on your face, so attractive.”

Marianne giggled and said, “So you find it attractive when I am angry?”

“I like it, I find it...sexy,” he said as he moved behind her back. “But that doesn't even compare to the way you look now.”

“Oh...Bog...really?” Marianne said as she looked over her shoulder.

“Yes.”

He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked over her right shoulder. His fingers were so long they reached her chest. His thumbs reached passed her shoulder blades. She closed her eyes and reveled in the moment at how his huge hands felt, the tips of his fingers were touching her skin very gently. Bog slowly ran the back of his fingernail up the crease in her back and she began to breath heavy. When he reached the point where her four wings came together, she moaned.

“Ohhh! Bog, you are getting frisky with me. Hmmmm, That area between my wings is very sensitive.”

“I'll stop if it bothers you.”

“No way. K...k..keep going, please. It feels good!”

As Bog continued rub her back and he glanced over her shoulder to try to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and she would let out a small moan every so often.

After a few moments, Bog stopped and he said, “There is something I need to do.”

“Hmmmm, thank you. That was nice. Please don't be too long. I want to continue this.”

“Certainly, my dear,” Bog said as he held out his arm for her to take.

Marianne couldn't help but sigh loudly. She took his arm and leaned up against him as Bog escorted her back into the dining room. The room was still pounding with music and many of the folks were now dancing. he started to look around.

“Who are you looking for?”

“Sugar Plum. If you see her send her my way.”

“Alrighty then, will do...my love.”

The two gave each other a quick kiss and then parted. Marianne went over to her father while Bog continued to look for Sugar Plum.

Bog he was frantically looking around. He managed to find his mother. He went over to he and said, “Mother, have you seen Sugar Plum? I know you were talking with her tonight.”

“Sure, son, she's over there in the corner talking with Sunny and Dawn.”

“Thank you, mother.”

Bog marched over to Dawn, Sunny and Sugar Plum and stood by waiting until they took notice.

Dawn looked up and said, “Oh, Bog, anything you need?”

“Yes, may I speak with Sugar Plum privately?”

“Sure,” Dawn said.

Sugar Plum narrowed her eyes and said, “What makes you think I want to talk with you.”

“Sugar Plum!” Dawn said with a surprised look on her face.

“Could you please hear me out?” Bog asked trying to stay calm.

Dawn and Sunny excused themselves and when they were out of earshot, Bog began to speak.

“I am in need of your assistance,” Bog asked.

“Oh, really now. Do you think for a second I am going to help you after what you have done to me?” Sugar Plum crossed her arms over each other and narrowed her eyes.

“Look, I know and I am sorry I didn't listen to you. I am further sorry for holding you against your will for so long. I know I owe you big time, but for now I need a favor. It's for Marianne, It's for love.

Sugar Plum narrowed her eyes further, but she had a soft spot for anything romantic and was at least willing to listen to Bog. In a slightly angered tone she said, “Alright, but only because it's for Marianne and has to do with love. What do you want?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  


Marianne had a puzzled look on her face as she watched Bog and the Sugar Plum Fairy talking in the corner. She wondered what Bog was up to. Then her father caught her attention again and she walked over to him.

“I came up with a good idea to deal with Roland. I think we should humiliate him a bit and then sentence him to banishment. Then he would have wished you ran him through.”

“Ooooo, Dad, that does sound a bit dark for you.”

“No, Marianne, it isn't. The more I think about his hand around your neck, the more I am angry at myself for even letting him have a second chance after cheating on you. I didn't know he can get the violent. I was pushing for the marriage between you and him and you really would have had a miserable life with him. I was going too much by what was on the surface and not really taking into consideration what was really inside and how you felt. That was wrong of me and I am sorry, my daughter. I don't know what I would have done if that bastard badly hurt you, or worse.”

“Well, Bog was nearby, thankfully.”

“Yes.”

The Fairy King embraced his daughter again, “You and Dawn are all I have and I love you both.”

When they separated, Marianne noticed a tear rolling down his eyes. She said, “I love you too Dad.”

The two smiled at one another for a few moments and then Marianne said, “So, I guess you plan on letting me do the humiliating?” A few fruits to the face in the stocks perhaps?”

The Fairy King laughed and said, “If that is your desire, sweetheart. I will make it so.”

Marianne raised an eyebrow and laughed. Her father joined in. She looked out to the crowd and Bog caught her eye as he was waving her to follow him. He was heading towards the balcony and he had his staff.

“Excuse me, Dad.”

“Oh! Marianne, we are going to wrap things up soon. I don't want to make it a late night, especially if we want to start bright and early tomorrow to help Bog with his new home.”

“Understood.”

Marianne gave her father a kiss on the cheek and then flew off to the balcony. The entire balcony rail had lit fairy candles lined along it. There were candles on the tables and benches as well.

Marianne placed both her hands on her chest and she sighed saying, “Oh! Bog! I am impressed! This is so nice and romantic!”

“Well, I tried by best. But I did have help.”

Marianne narrowed her eyes and said, “Sugar Plum helped you, didn't she?”

“Yes, she had a big hand in this, but there is more.”

“More?” She questioned as she looked into Bog's eyes with a bright smile.

“I have something to say...er rather sing for you.”

“Really?”

“Bear with me though, it is something not in my style, but I think you might like it.”

Marianne's large eyes became even larger as she clasped her hands together. Bog held his finger up to Marianne. He then flew out over the balcony's rail and nodded. She had a puzzled look on her face as to what Bog was up to, but soon he was back on the balcony and he walked over to the doors and closed them tightly muffling the music that played beyond.

A slow melody started to play in the background and it it was just loud enough to fill the balcony area.

“A ballad?” Marianne questioned as she giggled. “That's not like you at all.”

Bog gave Marianne a look of angst and he said, “Please, Marianne, seriously this is hard for me as it is.”

“Ok, OK, I will be quiet.”

Bog approached Marianne and put his arms out as if getting ready for a dance hold.

“You are going to dance with me...formally?” Marianne looked surprised. “You know how?”

“Yes, and Yes.”

“Oh...Oh...Oh my! This is unexpected.”

Marianne immediately put her arms up and the two assumed the proper posture for formal dancing. Bog then started to lead as the music continued in the background.

Marianne look of surprise became more of that of shock as she said, “Holy Crow, you CAN dance. But how did you...”

“...learn how?” Bog interrupted and completed the sentence.

“Yeah?”

“I live with my mother...remember?”

“So your mother showed you how?”

“Yes, indeed she did.”

All of a sudden Bog and Marianne heard a small whisper say, “Sing already!”

Bog's eyes widened and then he took a couple deep breaths and started to mouth out the counts to the measures of the music playing in the background. 'Four, Three, Two, One'. As he started to sing, he brought the hold in tighter and they were almost face to face.

  


_(Lady In Red – Chris Deburgh)_

 

_'I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, I didn't give 'em half a chance (Marianne giggled)  
And I've never seen that dress you're wearing or those highlights in your hair  
That catch your eyes, I have been blind.  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek (Bog brought his cheek to hers)  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you are amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away  
And I have never had such a feeling, such a feeling  
Of complete and utter love, as I do tonight  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, it's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
I never will forget the way you look tonight  
  
The lady in red  
My lady in red  
My lady in red  
My lady in red,

_I love you'_  


Marianne said as tears started to roll down her cheeks, “Bog...I never...Wow! I...Oh! I love you too.”

She just threw her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his and they began to kiss deeply.

Suddenly there was an eruption of applause. The two broke their kiss and with a shocked look on their face they looked around all around the outside edges of the balcony, those that could fly were hovering in place and clapping. By the door, which was now partly open a stack of mostly elves heads ran from the bottom to the top of the door with Sunny being on top. Sandwiched between him and the other the elves heads where those of Dawn, her father, and Griselda.

“Oh! Sugar Honey Iced Tea!” Bog and Marianne said at the same time.

Sugar Plumb flew down from the balcony above them and said (mainly to Bog), “Peek a boo, how did I do?”

She then took a look at Marianne of whom was wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Oh, wow! That good, huh?” She said.

Marianne's look of bliss faded as she felt that her privacy with Bog was violated and she yelled out all around, “Can't we have some privacy for a moment around here?”

“Oh, come now, my dear,” The Fairy King said. “That was so romantic. Bog I am impressed, well done!”

“Daddy!” Marianne said as she marched over to the door and pulled it open.

The entire stack of elves came tumbling down into a pile that formed around Dawn's and the Fairy King's legs. Griselda was sitting on the floor to the side and began to laugh. She shouted, “That's my boy, I knew he had it in him!”

“Mother!” He shouted and then he turned to everyone and said, “Marianne is right!”

“Uhhhh! Don't be angry with them, Bog,” Sugar Plum said wringing her hands together. “It was my fault.”

“What?” both Bog and Marianne said together. They looked at each other and smiled at their unison. But they then looked with narrow eyes at Sugar Plum.

“When the last song ended...well, you sounded so good Bog, that I...”

“What did you do, Plum?!” Bog said looking a bit irate.

Sugar Plum was rubbing her hands together and she said, “I piped the sound into the dining room.”

Bog gave Sugar Plum an angry look as he started towards her.

“Bog, your highness, please. It was just you sounded so beautiful.”

Suddenly Griselda came between them and said, “Son, don't be angry with her. I want to know I am very proud of you. I know that wasn't easy for you. But to me, what Sugar Plum did was a gift. I never knew you could sing like that. So beautifully done.”

She then turned to Sugar Plum and said, “Thank you, Sugar Plum, I think you did well, your accompaniment was beautiful. You have made me very proud of my son tonight.”

“Thank You Griselda, at least you appreciate my work around here.” Sugar Plum said as she started to off in a huff.

Suddenly the Fairy King all the elves, Dawn and Sunny all came towards Sugar Plum and congratulated her on a good job along with Bog. The Fairy King walked over to his daughter and put his arm around her and looked over to Sugar Plum and Bog.

“There has been a lot of emotions here tonight and I have to tell you both that you have done well. It makes me feel wonderful to see my daughter so happy that she cries tears of joy.”

“Daddy!” Marianne said.

“Oh, hush now. You know I only want to see you happy.”

“But still it was a private moment.”

“Ok, I am sorry for the intrusion. But don't be mad at Sugar Plum,” The King said as he looked to Sugar Plum and said, “I appreciate you and I am happy that you are back with us for good. I will reward you greatly for for that amazing performance.”

When the King and Marianne passed Sugar Plum hovered with her hands on her hips as she glared at Bog.

“Finally some people around here appreciate, me. I helped you touch her heart,” she said pointing her finger accordingly.”

“Uhhhhhh, fine! Yes, you did help out greatly,” Bog initially said an angered tone, but then his tone softened and he smiled a bit as he said, “Thank you.”

“You're welcome!” She replied.

“Thank you, Sugar Plum,” Marianne said and then turned to everyone else. “Ummmm, it is possible that Bog and I can have some privacy?”

“Oh! Yes, quite right,” The Fairy King said. He turned to everyone else and pushed his hands towards the dining room, “Come now, you heard my daughter. Everyone back into the dining room.”

Everyone started to file back into the dining room.

Sugar Plum flew close to Bog's ear and said, “You honestly really did sound fantastic. Very heartfelt and perhaps...” She interrupted herself before continuing. “Oh, yes, sorry. Private time.”

Sugar Plum started to fly back up to the balcony above when Marianne said, “Sugar Plum?”

“Yes?”

“The dining room is that way,” she said pointing towards the doors.

Sugar Plum snapped her fingers as her plan to hide above the balcony failed. She slowly flew back into the dining room. Griselda gave her son a wink as she got up and went back into the dining room.

Marianne closed the balcony doors and blew her hair up letting out a sigh.

“So that's my family. All of them are completely crazy about love,” Marianne said. “You think you can handle it?”

“Of course. I think if I could handle Roland and win over your father's trust in one day. I think I can handle anything this place can dish out.”

Marianne started to put some of the candles out, but left a few lit along the balcony rail.

She then turned to Bog and put her arms around him, “I would like to resume where we left off.”

“As would I,” Bog said as he reached up under Marianne's wings and began to caress her lower back. He started to inch his way closer to that sweet spot between Marianne's wings and began to rub that area lightly.

“Ohhhh, that's so nice!” Marianne said as she closed her eyes and put her head on Bog's shoulders. She reached around and started to run her fingers up and down Bog's back.

“Ahhhhhhh! That certainly works for me too,” Bog said.

Marianne giggled a bit as she said, “I kinda knew it would.”

Bog looked up as he saw that the dining room was becoming dimmer as the lights inside were going out. The voices inside were dying down. It appeared that everyone was calling it a night.

 There was a bench at the far end of the balcony and Marianne led Bog over to it. There were a few candles lit near the bench. They sat down on the bench, Marianne sat on Bog's lamp and draped herself around him.

“This was the single most wonderful day I have experienced in a long time,” she said.

“It certainly was a wonderful day,” Bog replied.

The two brought their lips together and engaged in a deep romantic kiss.  
  


 


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Please note that this chapter contains an explicit section, but it is conveniently located at the end of the chapter. If you are under 18 years of age, or do not care to read explicit sexual material you have the option to skip that section as it WILL NOT affect the plot of the story in any way. I have organized the story this way so this way it will cater to both pre-teen, teen, and mature audiences alike.

Strange Magic – ButterflyBog

by

Raven Diablo

Chapter 2 – A New Home

 

Work was progressing rapidly on the new location for Bog's castle. As it turned out the Fairy King had a team of very bright individuals that worked on just about everything at the palace and he put the best members of this team on the project. Construction had been progressing for a week and most of the work was nearing completion on the living quarters for Bog's goblin friends and servants. Work was also starting on Bog's royal suite as well.

Today the fairy workers and goblins were taking a rather long lunch break one afternoon as they ran out of materials and were waiting for more to arrive from the palace.

 Bog and the Fairy King were looking over the plans for the royal suite. Bog turned and noticed how fancy the balcony handrails were and the doorway arches were very detailed.

“You know, you really don't have to go this crazy, your highness,” Bog said. “I am really a simple guy.”

 “Well, I believe in using hard woods and stone in any construction. The reason why Roland took out your old castle so easily was because of dry rot. At least now you will have something that will last a lifetime. 'Do it right the first time' is an old adage I come to live by.”

 “Thank you, but like I said, I don't need anything fancy.”

 “Well, you have done well and you are looking out for my daughter. She never stops talking about how you stood up to Roland. So, I figured this will make her happy. Besides it is a good thing for me to get out of the palace. We have not had undertaken a major project like this in a long time.”

Just then Marianne flew into the chamber and up to the top balcony. She landed next to Bog and put her arm around his waist.

“Hi Dad! Hi Bog! My sister is on her way with the supplies. It is just a large load and it is taking them a bit of time to get through the forest. She also got a late start this morning...overslept.”

 “That's Dawn, always needing to get her beauty sleep,” the Fairy King said laughing. “Well, the men certainly deserve a long break after the work they have done the past week.”

 “Indeed! I saw what they did alone the past couple days. It looks like the main quarters are almost complete!” Marianne said excitedly.

“Outside of the furnishings, yes they are almost done,” The Fairy King said.

“Oh, my people can handle that as I am sure they are going to furnish their homes as need fit,” Bog said. “It is best that way as the way some of my goblin friends live, might disgust you.”

“Very well! Then I suggest we don't go there and concentrate on something else,” the Fairy King said as he laughed.

 There were several large splashes below and everyone looked down over the balcony rail. Being that it was in the middle of summer, even in the cool shade of the Dark Forest, it still was very warm and humid. Many of the men and goblins were taking a dip in the stream and letting the waterfall douse them completely.

 Bog laughed and said, “Do you have a place to cool off in the summer?”

“Of course, we have both an indoor pool and an outdoor lake. There is a mound on one side of the lake with some trees for cover and that is where we usually cool off in the summer,” The Fairy King said.

 “Sounds inviting,” Bog said.

 Marianne said, “Yes, it is! I will bring you there one night when we are done here. It also has a small waterfall.”

“Ok, so this is what I had in mind doing next,” The Fairy King said holding the plans up for Bog to get a better look.

 He proceeded to show Bog and Marianne the construction plans for the royal suite area in which they were in.

 After a while, the three looked up as they heard a thumping beat outside.

 “I believe that's Dawn,” Marianne said.

All three flew down to the ground and Marianne's father hopped into his mobile throne and whistled for his servants. They came and picked up his throne and then they all flew out towards the entrance.

 It was indeed Dawn and she was accompanied by Sunny riding atop Lizzie. Lizzie was pulling three wagon loads of materials for the construction of Bog's castle. Benny was atop Chipper, the squirrel that Roland used to ride and it was pulling another large wagon. Benny was also adorned in a new suit of armor that showed he was the new captain of the guards. The entire group was dancing to a song that Sunny was singing. He was once again serenading Dawn as she was flying and dancing out in front of Lizzie. The whole group performed as they slowly followed the stream marching towards Bog's new home.

The song was an interesting choice for Sunny as he was singing mostly falsetto. This was making Dawn swoon and she would fly up to him and hug and kiss him him every so often. She ended up leaving numerous lipstick marks on his face. The song had a driving beat that had the whole group dancing. Several of the other fairies joined in on backup during the chorus as well.

 

(Want To Want Me – Jason Derulo)

 

_Girl, you're the one I want to want me_  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you

 

(The extreme cuteness quality to the song made Bog cringe a bit. The Fairy King didn't want any part of it either as he was still coming to grips with Dawn going out with Sunny. But what was fair was fair. If Marianne could choose whom she wanted to love, then so could Dawn. Bog's goblin friends weren't so enthusiastic about the song, either. Most of them were either covering their ears or running away. Marianne was dancing a bit, rocking her shoulders to the beat. Bog watched her as Sunny continued.)

  
Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you

  
(Dawn was out in front dancing and moving to the beat. There was something different about her dancing lately as she was using her hips more. Her outfits were also getting lighter and lighter as the days went by. Today she was wearing a yellow and green outfit that had a very small mini-skirt that was showing off most of her legs. Sunny was even grabbing the collar around his neck every so often as he looked to Dawn's legs when she danced.)  
  
You open the door  
Wearing nothing but a smile, I fell to the floor  
And you whisper in my ear, "Baby, I'm yours."  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high

 

(The Fairy King was a bit shocked at this verse as he couldn't help but think if Dawn and Sunny already were intimately close with each other. But given the dress she was wearing, the thought had crossed his mind).  
  
Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you

 

(Marianne continued rocking to the beat and was starting to dance.

 

“You like this?” Bog sneered as he put his hand out towards the group.

“It's OK. The lyrics are not to my liking, but it has a good beat and I am really happy my sister found someone that I know will be good to her. Marianne said, “So with her being happy, I am in a bit of a dancing mood.”

Bog just nodded his head in agreement as he noted that most of his goblins continued to ran away. Brutus dove into the stream with a reed and completely submerged himself with only the reed poking out above the water. He was breathing through it. Marianne and Bog laughed at Brutus' actions.

 

Bog said, “Well, I can see most of my folks don't care for it,”

 

Marianne put her hand on her chest as she laughed. Bog smiled as he liked to see Marianne have a good laugh. It made her look even more beautiful).  
  
Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you  
Just to get up next to you

 

(At this point, Bog was losing interest in the song along with the Fairy King. Both of them headed over to Benny. He had the supply manifest and gave it to the Fairy King. Bog noticed that Marianne flew over to Sunny and whispered something in his ear. She then joined into the dance a bit, dancing with her sister.).  
  
Just the thought of you gets me so high, so high  
Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high

 

(Bog became distracted with Marianne's dancing and pardoned himself as he looked on. The king was busy talking with Benny anyway. Suddenly Marianne flew over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sing herself, rocking her shoulders to the beat) _._

 

_Boy, you're the one I want to want me_  
And if you want me, Boy, you got me  
There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next to you

 

(She pulled herself really close to Bog's body on the last line, and pulled her leg up to and around his waist. He was very much surprised. The Fairy King looked stunned as he dropped the manifest. Dawn just giggled. Sunny then resumed singing the last part of the song) _._  
  
Girl, you're the one I want to want me  
And if you want me, girl, you got me  
There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
Just to get up next you (I would do anything)  
Just to get up next you (anything and everything)  
Just to get up next to you (baby)  
Just to get up next to you  
Get up, get up!

 

 

Everyone clapped for Sunny and Dawn as the song ended. Dawn flew up to Sunny and the two embraced and kissed atop Lizzie. The goblins were more than relieved the song was over with and they came back out. Dawn then put her hand out towards Marianne as everyone applauded. Marianne curtsied.

 

“So, looks like you are cute after all,” Bog said noting this was yet another time Marianne did something that surprised him.

 

“Well, I took advantage of a moment to tell you how I feel and I decided to hijack Sunny's song. But thank you for thinking I'm cute. You are rather adorable yourself,” she said as she ran her finger down his nose.

 

Bog smiled at Marianne's answer and said, “Well, thank you. I will say that I did like the bold gesture with your leg.”

 

“Oh, so you like that, huh?” Marianne asked.

 

Bog then whispered in Marianne's ear, “Well, you have nice legs, anyone can see that.”

 

Marianne started to blush as she whispered back, “But you are the first to tell me that.”

 

Bog didn't get a chance to answer as the Fairy King and Benny came over. The King had a bit of a cross look on his face.

 

“Marianne I understand you are in love, but would appreciate you keeping gestures like that private...remember you are still a princess!”

 

Marianne hung her head low a bit and said, “Sorry Dad.”

 

“Very well, lets get back to work,” he said. “But first I have to tell that sister of yours to put something on before someone looks up her skirt!”

 

Marianne looked to Bog when the Fairy King turned and walked towards Dawn. Both of them were stifling a laugh. When the Fairy King was out of earshot, she sneaked a devilish looking smile to Bog. The both of them burst out laughing.

 

Benny came over to Bog and Marianne. They looked up to wait for the Fairy King. He minced a few inaudible words with Dawn and she ended up tying a sash around her waist which covered up her thighs a bit more. The Fairy King nodded in approval and then began to return. He instructed everyone to go into the castle and they complied. As Bog and Marianne entered alongside Stuff and Thang, Bog noticed the reed sticking out of the stream and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Will you two get Brutus out of there!” He shouted to Stuff and Thang.

 

“Okay boss!” Stuff said.

 

Everyone that was in the area began to laugh, including the Fairy King.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Work continued on the rest of the day. Bog was working with both goblin and fairy workers, often pulling them to the side often giving them instructions. They spent most of the time in his royal suite while most of the workers still were working in the next chamber on the goblin's living quarters. While they worked above, Bog noticed that the Fairy King was giving directions below to the workers, often pointing out to the waterfall pool and the stream. Marianne was with them. He flew down to meet them.

 

“Ahh, Bog, good of you to join us. We are discussing plans to make this area a nice pool for you,” The Fairy King said.

 

“It is really fine as it is.”

 

Marianne interjected, “Oh, no, Bog, listen to Dad, he has some great ideas. He's not planning much, just to put a hand rail here to lean up on and admire the view and make it easier to get in and out of the water. He even wants to put in a boat dock.”

 

“Boat dock?”

 

“Well yes, Marianne pointed out that not everyone flies and she thought it would be nice if they can get a boat from the edge of the Dark Forest and come to the castle by boat since the stream leads right into it,” The Fairy King said. “As it is, I am getting on in years and I probably will be using the boat myself when I come out to visit. In fact, I think we should move to plan on working on the docks as soon as possible. This way the boat can help us getting supplies into the castle. We will put a dock here, one in the servant's chamber, one in the main chamber, one just outside the castle, and finally one were the water meets the boarder.

 

Bog was actually very impressed with this idea and said, “Thank you, your highness, that is very generous of you to go to that extent, but wouldn't a project like that be a great undertaking? I mean building the boat alone will take up considerable time.”

 

“Nah, think nothing of it, boat is already built!”

 

“What?” Both Marianne and Bog said together in concert.

 

“Roland wanted a boat and we built it for him. It was going to be a wedding present, but under the circumstances, the boat is now sitting unused. So might as well put it to good use here.”

 

“I...I don't know how to thank you. This is just all unexpected,” Bog said. “I really wasn't looking for anything fancy, even though a boat would come in handy.”

 

“Good! Good! Then it is settled,” The Fairy King said, he then turned to a guard that was standing by and said, “I will be going back to the palace now as there is much to get ready for this next phase of the project.”

 

“Yes, sire.” The guard replied as he then disappeared into the next chamber.

 

Bog still looked stunned as he wasn't used to this level of kindness.

 

“Bog, are you OK?” Marianne asked.

 

“I...I don't kn...well...yes. It is just that I never had anyone do something this big for me before,” Bog said.

 

“Actually, much of the idea for the boat in the Dark Forest was Marianne's. I entertained the notion since I knew the boat was built,” The Fairy King said.

 

“Daddy! You could have told me, it seemed like you dismissed that conversation as a passing thought,” Marianne said in a disappointed tone.

 

“Well, I wanted to surprise you too, my dear.”

 

“Well, you certainly did that.”

 

Just then four of the servants flew in with the king's throne, but as they set it down, the king was surprised to find Dawn sitting sideways in the throne with her bare legs criss crossed over the armrest and the sash was around her neck. She was popping little chunks of a grape in her mouth. All four servant's eyes were fixed on Dawn's legs.

 

“Dawn! What are you doing in here? I believe I have told you to put something decent on!”

 

“Oh, Daddy, I want to have a little fun,” Dawn pouted as she flew out of the seat and tied the sash around her waist again. She joined her sister and Bog on the beach.

 

One of the servants came over and helped the Fairy King into his throne, “I am expecting the both of you back for dinner...on time!”

 

“Yes, father,” both of the princesses said together.

 

“You are welcome to join us, your excellency,” The Fairy King said to Bog.

 

“Thank you, your highness, I might take you up on that,” Bog said.

 

“Good! Perhaps then after dinner we can go over some more ideas. I know you mentioned wanting to create a new home for Sugar Plum.”

 

“Yes, I will be looking forward to that.”

 

“Until then. Onward!” The Fairy King shouted and his men grabbed a hold of the mobile throne and carried him out.

 

Bog looked on with narrow eyes and Marianne took notice.

 

“What's the matter, Bog?”

 

Bog turned to Marianne and said, “He seems to be awful nice to me all of a sudden. I know I shouldn't question a good thing, but Why? I don't understand.”

 

“Perhaps he knows that he stands quite a bit to gain with an alliance with you. We will be very strong with our kingdoms united. In addition, he knows you are good to me and will not let anything happen to me.”

 

“Well, there he is correct. I will protect you with my life,” Bog said with authority as he stood tall and pushed his chest out as he pulled Marianne closer to his body.

 

Marianne could feel herself start to swoon as she rested her head on Bog's chest. Bog felt that she was getting weak in the knees and he held on to her waist more firmly. She smiled as she turned her face to Bog's

 

“Oh! Oh! I think I best be excusing myself,” Dawn said.

 

“If you don't mind,” Marianne said half cocked to her sister as her eyes were fixed on Bog's face.

 

“I sense a big kiss coming!” Dawn said smiling with both of her fists clenched in excitement.

 

Both Bog and Marianne looked to Dawn and shouted, “Dawn!”

 

“Okay, Okay! I'm going!”

 

Dawn flew out of the opening and into the next chamber. Marianne and Bog walked over to a far off corner that was below where the workers were working above. The beach was now empty. Marianne ran her tongue over her lips anticipating a kiss. She put her arms around Bog's neck and he put his hands around her waist.

 

“I take it you would like that kiss?” Bog said.

 

“Uh huh.” Marianne replied in a low voice.

 

The two closed their eyes and began to touch their lips together. It was soft and gentle at first, but then quickly deepened.

 

After a few moments, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Bog whipped his head around. Stuff and Thang were standing by. Bog began to grit his teeth as he slowly let Marianne go.

 

“Can't I have some privacy!” he bellowed out.

 

“Sorry boss!” Stuff said, “But we have to bring in some supplies for this area.”

 

Bog continued to clench his teeth as he started to reach out his hands. Stuff and Thang began to back up.

 

Just then Marianne's long fingers pulled on Bog's shoulder and she slowly pulled him around. He looked into her eyes as she shook her head saying, 'no'.

 

“Don't be angry with them. They didn't interrupt on purpose,” Marianne had a soft look in her eyes.

 

He turned to Stuff and Thang and ordered in a slightly softer voice, “Place the items here on the beach.”

 

“Yes sire,” the two then left. When they cleared the opening to the chamber, Bog could hear them sing;

 

“ _I've got a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night.”_

 

Once again Bog started to grit his teeth and he yelled, “I can hear that!”

 

“Easy, Bog. It wasn't a big deal,” Marianne said in a slightly angered voice herself.

 

Bog looked at Marianne and noticed that she now had a cross look on her face and her arms were criss crossed on her chest.

 

“If it wasn't such a big deal, then why that look?” Bog asked.

 

“Oh, I alright, I am just as angered by the interruption as you are. That kiss was getting nice,” Marianne said. “But, I just didn't want to see you punish them.”

 

“Really?” Bog started to smile as he was checking out the angered look on her face.

 

“Yeah...and now _you_ are smiling?”

 

“Well, you look attractive when you are angry.”

 

The anger left Marianne's face as she just smiled, whipped around and threw her arms around Bog saying, “Now...where were we?”

 

She then planted a kiss on his lips so strong that he was knocked off balance and fell into the wall.

 

“Hmmmmph!” He exclaimed with his eyes wide open. But soon he could feel Marianne's strong kiss throughout his body and he took the feeling in. He became very relaxed and closed his eyes. Marianne let out a sigh before they broke off the kiss.

 

“Now, I am happy,” Marianne said.

 

“I'll say. That was great!” Bog exclaimed.

 

“Thank you. Now I know what to do when we are both angry,” Marianne said.

 

“Yes, your kisses do have a calming effect. I don't care how bad or upset I feel, it is like your kisses have some magic that makes me forget what is going on for a moment and I am in a different place.”

 

Marianne smiled as she said, “Yes, exactly. I feel the same way. That is why I pulled you over so suddenly as I wanted to kiss you again.”

 

The two reached out to each other's hands.

 

“You're a wonderful woman and I l...lo...love you, Marianne.”

 

“Awww. Still having trouble with that word, huh? But I am happy you attempted to say it to me. I love you too, my Bog King.”

 

Marianne and Bog took to wing as they headed off to the palace for dinner.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The following day was even more hot and humid than the day prior. Everyone kept working hard all day and into early evening before they finally called it a night. Bog made it a ritual of addressing the fae folk of the Fairy Kingdom in the main hall when they left and thanked them for their hard work. Marianne often stood by his side, before going back home to the palace, but tonight she was feeling sticky and clammy herself, she wanted to cool off in the pool before heading back.

When everyone left, Bog flew with Marianne around the castle making his rounds to see all the work that was done that day. Things were moving along very well and many of the rooms for Bog's staff and servants were already completed. He felt very warm himself and as he flew into the rearmost chamber, the water below began to look very inviting. Work was also progressing well in the royal suite area too, but it was far from being complete.

Marianne wanted to change her clothes, so Bog took her hand and brought her up to the topmost level of rooms. This entire level was his and encompassed several rooms, one of which he spent most of the day making up for Marianne. It was the first room in the royal part of the castle that was completed and Bog brought her into his part of the castle to surprise her.

 

They were standing in front of the door when Bog said, “I have placed your bag in here. It is just a little private place where you can freshen up and change, or even take a nap if you want to. So far, it's the only completed room up here.”

 

“Awww, Thank you, Bog. You are so thoughtful,” Marianne said as she put her hand on his cheek. With her other hand she opened the door.

 

As the door opened, her jaw dropped.

 

“I asked your sister what your room was like in the palace and I tried to duplicate much of it here. It is an outside wall room so you also have a window and balcony that overlooks the waterfall.”

 

Marianne entered the room and looked around in awe. It wasn't as large as her room at the palace, but just about everything she had there she had here. While the colors and design were slightly different and had a darker appearance, everything she had at the palace, she had here. Her flower blossom canopy bed, wash basin, dresser, and vanity desk where all there.

 

“In place of your armoire, you have a closet here,” Bog said as he walked over to a door that was close to her bed. He opened it to reveal a walk in closet that was the size of a small room in itself.”

 

“A walk in closet? I don't have that at the palace,” she said with her mouth agape.

 

“Well, it was too small to make into a useful room, so I figured why not make it a nice size closet for you,” Bog said. “You can dress inside for more privacy if you want as it has it's own lighting.”

 

Marianne took a peek into the large closet. Hangers and small chests were in place all ready for her to fill up. There was a dressing mannequin as well as a large chair inside the closet. Overhead there was an iridescent globe that lit up the entire closet. Next she looked over shoulder to the bed and the vanity desk...both were clearly much larger than hers at the palace. Her bed was made from a beautiful green and purple flower blossom. Matching leaves made up the bed's 'sheets'.

 

As she ran her hand across the desk, she looked to Bog and her chin started to quiver as she was nearly to tears. She said, “You didn't have to go through all of this just for me. Especially since we are just starting to go out with each other. None of my past boyfriends ever did something like this for me.”

 

“That is very kind of you to say, but I want to remain in good standing with your father,” Bog said. “Should he visit, he can see that you have your own room with your own bed.”

 

“Bog, I am an adult woman and my father has no say in how I should sleep or whom I should sleep with. If I want to sleep with you, then so be it,” Marianne said. She then thought to herself, 'After seeing this, I so want to sleep with you now.'

 

“Well, I also wanted to give you the choice. I didn't want to come off the wrong way by showing you one bed and expect that you would sleep in the same bed with...” Bog said before he was interrupted by Marianne placing her two fingers over his mouth and smiled. Her eyes were glistening in the light.

 

“Thank you for creating this room for me, and thank you for being a gentleman and respecting me as a woman. But, I don't want to sleep alone...especially now,” Marianne said, paused for a bit and then looked into Bog's eyes before continuing. “I hope that doesn't sound to forward of me, does it?”

 

Bog shook his head and said, “Oh, no. Not at all. I like it that you are forward and up front with me. I am the same way. No nonsense, no games. Just tell or show it like it is. I am very forward myself actually.”

 

Marianne smiled and said, “Good. I like that. I don't want anyone playing with my head anymore.”

 

“Understood. Given the way I look...I really can't afford to play any games, not that I would anyway. You are a beautiful woman and I want to do right by you. It took me too long to find love and now that I have found it, I don't ever want to risk losing it.”

 

“There's nothing wrong with the way you look, Bog. You have a certain flare and style to you that I have not seen in other men at the palace. You just have a way about you that I find myself increasingly becoming attracted to. This room, what you have done for me, just makes me that much more attracted to you.

 

Marianne placed her hands on Bog's shoulders and rested her head on his chest. He place one hand under her wings and on her lower back.

 

Bog said, “You have brought out a side to me I have not seen myself in a long time. I feel more open around you and I feel can share my thoughts and feelings with you more than anyone else,” He paused and then continued. “I hope I am not sounding too mushy now am I?”

 

Marianne laughed, “No, you're fine. It goes with the gentleman side to you that I find so appealing.”

 

Bog looked over to the bed and said, “Well, my bedroom leaves much to be desired as of now.”

 

“Well, let's sleep in here tonight...together,” Marianne said. “This bed is certainly big enough for us both.”

 

“Don't you have to go back to the palace tonight?” Bog asked.

 

Marianne shook her head 'no' and said, “I talked to Dawn earlier and I told her I would be spending the night here. So she is going to cover for me.”

 

Bog nodded as he smiled. He certainly did want to sleep with Marianne, but as he looked at the bed, he was reminded of something.

 

“Oh! I forgot! Your bag...I had one of my guys put it on the other side of the bed. I will excuse myself while you change,” Bog said as he pointed to the other side of Marianne's bed. “If you want to wash up, there is a wash basin next to your dresser over there. Also, if you prefer there is a full wash room in my room, but it isn't finished yet, so even though it is functional, it isn't very pretty right now.”

 

Marianne moved her hands to Bog's cheeks and closed her eyes. Upon closing them, she squeezed out a small tear and it ran down the inside of her nose. She pursed her lips and gave him a sweet gentle kiss on the lips. Bog sighed heavily.

 

“That was for doing this all for me. Thank you,” Marianne said as she once again looked around the room and a tear rolled down the other side of her nose.

 

“You're welcome, anytime, my dearest Marianne,” Bog said as he handed her his handkerchief.

 

“If you don't need anything else, I will wait for you to get changed,” Bog said.

 

Marianne shook her head, 'no' as she wiped her face. Bog exited the room.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Marianne collapsed on the bed and began to think to herself, 'Marianne, don't fall so fast! Don't ruin a good thing by moving so fast,' She then started to sing softly, 'Oh, I just can't help myself. I want to love him and nobody else.'

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

As Bog was leaving he shook his head as he thought to himself, 'Naw, she can't be singing that awful song. I must be hearing things'. He walked down the hall and opened the door to his suite and entered. It was very cavernous inside. While the rooms were starting to take shape, most were still empty and bare. He thought to himself that he now had to start over. Everything was lost in the destruction of his old castle. He just walked over to the balcony for the room he was in. It was adjacent and connected to the one for Marianne's room. He looked at the railing and was admiring the workmanship of the fairies as he ran his hand along the beautiful stone railing. He noticed there was a lone chair with a table on the balcony left there, perhaps by one of the workers. He decided to sit down and relax a bit while he waited for Marianne. He rested his arm up on the table. On the other side of the chair he noticed an unusual pile of clean leaves. He thought perhaps they were left by the workers when they cleaned up the space for construction. He just started to doze off a bit when he heard the familiar flapping sound of large butterfly wings. He knew it was Marianne.

 

As he opened his eyes, he gasped at what he saw and his eyes flew open wide. Marianne stood before him wearing something that left very little to the imagination. She was only wearing something that resembled the top portion of her old dress which a single large leaf covered each side of her chest with the pointed tips forming a collar around her neck. There was one thick strap of leaf like material that ran around her back and thinner straps that criss crossed between her breasts, exposing her sternum. Her whole abdomen was also fully exposed. The part that covered her lower section looked to be made of two leaves that covered the crotch area and these were held in place by two vines one supported higher up on her waist and the other around her hip. It matched her top.

 

Bog swallowed hard as he gazed upon Marianne's nearly bare body. For the first time he could really see how shapely a figure she had. Her body tapered down from her chest to her small waist and then flared out at her hips. She had a nice hourglass shape to her body. He noticed she had lines of definition that framed out her abdomen. She had one prominent line right down the center of her body that started at her sternum and stopped at her navel and then two fainter lines just outside near the edge of her body. He could even see a faint line running horizontally through the center, just over her navel. The lines became more pronounced as she exhaled. As his eyes continued down, he got a good look at her bare legs. They were nearly perfect and well toned. She had beautifully shaped calves.

 

As his eyes finally met her feet. He slowly looked back up her body. She was standing with her bare arms hanging straight down. Her arms, like the rest of her body, looked very toned too. The indentation in her upper arms where her shoulders rounded off were very pronounced. She had an overall slightly strong build to her body. She was looking at him with a seductive smirk. The sight of Marianne's mostly bare body became too much for Bog to handle. He started to feel an intense tingling sensation and he swallowed hard as he whispered, “Oh my goodness.”

 

“So, what do you think? I turned my ruined dress into a bikini,” Marianne said as she placed her arms on her hips. Her waist was so narrow her long fingers touched together. Her shoulders looked even more rounded and pronounced when she stood this way. “Well, I figured I would be up front with you and show you...well...me. So, I hope you like what you see.”

Marianne turned her body around so Bog could get a look at her back and then she opened her wings before turning to face him again.

 

As Marianne turned, Bog discreetly grasped a leaf that was by his side and pulled it under the table as he propped his head up with his hand. Marianne caught the gesture and she narrowed her eyes at first, but she was more interested in hearing Bog's answer. Bog tried to play it off that he wasn't overly checking her out, but it was too late for that.

 

“You are very beautiful,” Bog said, again he swallowed hard. He started to look at the room as looking directly at Marianne was just causing the tingling feeling to accelerate.

 

“Why aren't you looking at me then?”

 

“It is hard to explain, Marianne,” Bog said in a nervous tone.

 

“You like my body, don't you?” Marianne asked.

 

“Yes, it's great. More beautiful than I imagined,” Bog's voice became increasingly shaky.

 

“Well, thank you, but you don't have to imagine anymore. Why aren't you looking at me?”

 

“Please Marianne!” Bog nearly shouted and he started to fly away, discreetly holding the leaf over his crotch area. He looked around like he had no where to go when he dove down into the water below.

 

“Bog! Why are you acting so strange?!” Marianne shouted as she hung her head down low. She began to worry that there was something about her body he didn't like. She flew out over the water and approached Bog.

 

Bog found himself in a corner leaning against a rock that was on an angle, he was submerged in the water from his waist down. Marianne was fast on him. She landed in the water a few feet from him and was slowly walking towards him in the water close to the edge.

 

Marianne had an angered look on her face as she started to yell, “I said I wanted no games. If there is something wrong with my body that you don't like, I expect you tell me. What is the matter? Are my hips too large?”

 

“No, Marianne, it isn't you. It's me.”

 

“So you don't find my body attractive enough?”

 

“No. No! I actually find you too attractive,” Bog said as his eyes were now fixated on her body again. “You are perfect.”

 

“If that is so, then why are you turning away and running away. Wouldn't you want me near you?” Marianne asked sounding a bit relieved.

 

“Yes, more than ever,” Bog replied the sensation he was feeling was growing dramatically the more his eyes looked at her. But he felt safe that he was covered by the water.

 

“Alright then, enough playing around!” Marianne shouted.

 

Marianne flew up and then landed right down right on top of Bog, leaning most of her body against his.

 

“Marianne No!” He shouted and he once again tried to get away, but it was too late.

 

She pushed him straight back into the rock. Her hands were on his shoulders. Her abdomen was on top of his and her legs straddled his. When she moved a bit to the side, suddenly the angered look on her face faded as the reason for Bog's actions became very clear to her. Bog laid there with an utter look of embarrassment on his face as there was no doubt as to what she was feeling as she fully rested against his body. He felt ashamed as he closed his eyes tightly.

 

“Oh, my!” Marianne said as she laid there frozen on top of Bog's body. “I'm doing that to you?”

 

“Yes,” Bog nodded with an embarrassed look on his face. “I'm sorry.”

 

Marianne then slowly backed away and placed her hand over her mouth as she giggled a little bit, “Please, don't be. I understand now.”

 

Bog just laid there putting his hands over his face in shame.

 

“Why didn't you say something up there instead of running off?” Marianne asked.

 

“Because I am embarrassed!” Bog said through his hands.

 

“I...I am sorry for getting angry with you.”

 

Bog slowly opened his eyes. “No, _I_ am sorry I didn't explain things better and took off on you. The reason for the way I was acted was because...well, having an exoskeleton, I normally don't have the need to wear clothes. But in this situation, things are different. I flew off because I didn't want to offend you.”

 

“Oh, Bog.” Marianne said as she sat down next to Bog's side with her knees up. She rested her arms on her knees. She held her forehead in her hand as she looked to Bog and continued. “No way, you didn't offend me in the least bit.”

 

“Really?” Bog looked up and asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

 

“Yes. In fact I think it is it the best compliment you could give me.”

 

“But I thought with what Roland did...” Marianne reached over and put two fingers on Bog's lips again.

 

“Forget Roland. He's a pig, he is not a gentleman like you. Now that it is clear why you did what you did, I am not appalled, I feel honored. You handled this whole thing in a very respectful and gentleman like manner.”

 

“Well, truthfully. You have a very sexy body. When you said you were going to change, I didn't think you were going to change into a bikini. It was just too much for my eyes to handle. That is the honest truth, no games.” Bog said as his eyes followed the length of her thighs.

 

“Oh, Bog! I know you are not playing games. I am sorry I said that to you. I wasn't thinking,” Marianne said noting that now his eyes were fixated on her body now and only strayed to look into her eyes. He wasn't looking away at all.

 

“I usually have excellent control over myself, like the night you wore that red dress. But even then I admit I had to fight my feelings every step of the way. But I was triumphant!” Bog explained as he raised his right hand and made a fist. He paused and then continued, “But there are times my own body doesn't listen to me, like now. You are just too beautiful tonight and I admit I couldn't control myself. I hope that makes sense to you,” Bog said.

 

“Yes, perfectly. Oh! That's such a wonderful thing to say. Thank you.” Marianne said as laid back, rolled over and once again rested herself fully on Bog's body.

 

“No! Not yet! I am still...” Bog said but she interrupted him.

 

“It's OK. I'm fine. What you said made me feel good.” Marianne said as she closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest. “You make me feel beautiful. I haven't felt this feeling in a long time. It is a welcome change for once.”

 

Bog smiled as he felt more relaxed. Everything was fine and Marianne was happy. That was the thing he wanted most. He wrapped his arms around her lower waist right were her body curved out to her hips. He enjoyed feeling her bare, soft skin under this fingertips.

 

Marianne looked up and then placed her lips on his. Bog closed his eyes and prepared himself for a nice long sensual kiss. As they kissed, Bog ran his fingertips ran down the length of her bare back. He then placed his hand right on top of her wings where they attached to her back and he started to rub his fingers between her wings.

 

Marianne broke off the kiss and said, “Hmmmm. Oh, I like that. Please don't stop.”

 

“I was hoping you would like it.”

 

“The water is so nice and refreshing.”

 

“Yes, it was a rather uncomfortable day.”

 

“But it ended well,” Marianne said with a smile on her face.

 

Bog looked down to Marianne's arms as they draped around his neck. He then brought his arms up and rested his hands on her shoulders and he squeezed them gently noticing they were very firm under his fingertips. “You have nice shoulders.”

 

“You like my shoulders, huh?”

 

“Yes. When we were having our little fight that night, it was something I noticed that I liked about your body. Your arms looked really good holding that sword.”

 

“Oh my! Thank You,” Marianne said as she once again rested her head against Bog's chest. “When we were fighting that night, I kept looking at your forearms. I like the way they are shaped and flare out at the elbows.

 

“Really? You think my arms are attractive?”

 

“Uh Huh,” Marianne sighed and was quiet for for a bit before she said,“I could lay here all night.”

 

“As could I,” Bog replied.

 

Bog started to rub Marianne on the nape of her neck. And she began to hum with her eyes closed.

 

“Oh, that feels so good. You are going to put me to sleep if you keep doing that,” Marianne said.

 

Bog did keep it up and soon Marianne was breathing deeply and he could hear the air rushing in and out of her nostrils. Her body expanded and contracted more intensely within his arms.

 

“Marianne?” he whispered.

 

Marianne just mumbled a bit and then went right back to breathing heavy. She was out. Bog smiled as he too was very tired. He kissed Marianne on the forehead and he drifted off to sleep himself.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Bog awakened to a splash of water across his face.

 

“Wha! What? What's going on?”

 

“Water fight!” Marianne shouted she said as she flew slightly above him, holding a tied up leaf that was filled with water.

 

Bog wiped the water from his face as he was coming to.

 

“You're ammo is over there,” she said as she pointed over to a pile of tied water leaves that was close to him on a nearby rock.

 

Bog looked at Marianne's body as he smirked. She looked amazing in her bikini. Bog once again had to wrestle with his feelings as he gazed upon her. She was getting playful and this was something he liked. She looked great poised above him. Water was dripping from her legs.

 

“Well, loverboy, you better get going or I will nail you again,” she said.

 

Bog smiled as he quickly scrambled over to the pile of water filled leaves on the rock Marianne was referring to and he grabbed one. He was about to throw it at Marianne, but he hesitated as he didn't want to hit her square on her bare skin, but wearing a bikini, she might as well have been naked as nearly all of her skin was exposed.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” she shouted.

 

“I don't want to hit your bare skin, it might hurt.”

 

Marianne smiled at the concerned look on Bog's face.

 

“Oh, don't be silly, I'm not going to break.” Marianne said as she lobbed her water leaf over to Bog. His eyes grew wide as he turned to fly out of the water. The water leaf hit his bum and exploded.

 

“Oh! Right in the bum!” Marianne shouted and then held up two fingers. “That's two!”

 

“No fair on the first one, I was sleeping!” Bog shouted as he picked up a water leaf.

 

“Ha! Sleeping on the job, eh? Tsk Tsk, not good for a king.”

 

“Oh you! Tough gal!”

 

“Yup! That's me!”

 

As Marianne turned to get another water leaf, Bog saw his chance to nail her in her bum. He lobbed the water leaf over and it partly hit her bum and glanced off her lower wing. This unbalanced Marianne a bit.

 

“Oh! That was close,” she said as she smiled and then dove down to collect another water leaf.

 

“Oh, that still counts, my dear.”

 

Marianne gritted her teeth as she looked to Bog. Bog liked what he was seeing, she looked really good. He knew that she was her own distraction and it would be difficult to win at this game with her flying around in a bikini. As she collected her leaf, she began to sing.

 

_**(Hit Me With Your Best Shot – Pat Benatar)** _

 

_Well you're the real tough cookie_  
With the long history  
Of being the best at what'cha do,

_So you wanna piece of me?_  
That's OK,  
Lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes,  
Lets get down to it  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away!

 

(Bog's face lit up as he became airborne. He flew around Marianne trying to get her on her backside again, but she kept flipping her self around. She shouted to him, “Come On!” Bog took the second verse if the song).

  
  
You come on with a "come on"  
You don't fight fair  
But that's OK, see if I care

 

(Marianne smirked at his comment about not fighting fair. But apparently having her body nearly bare was working as it was distracting him. As they were 'play fighting' she found his eyes constantly looking at her legs and abdomen. She connected with her next throw and it slammed right into Bog's chest knocking him down. Marianne held up three fingers now. He continued to sing).

  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away!

 

(During a break in the song, the both of them dove down and collected another water leaf. In the air they were both adept at flying and the next shots by both failed to connect. They were closer to Bog's side of the water hole. Bog was first to get his water leaf as Marianne took the next verse).  
  
Well, you're the real tough cookie  
With the long history  
Of being the best at what'cha do,

_So you wanna piece of me?_  
Before I put another notch  
In my long sword's case  
You better make sure  
You put me in my place  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Come On, hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away

 

(Bog fired off his next shot and it just grazed passed Marianne's shoulder and partially hit her wing. “Damn! He said. “You are good!”.

But Bog had a surprise up his sleeve as he dove down to collect another water leaf. Marianne lobbed her water leaf over to Bog, but he quickly shifted to one side and it cleanly missed him. He collected his water leaf and quickly flew towards Marianne. Marianne now had a worried look on her face as she was without ammunition. She finished off the song with a worried tone in her voice as she flew backwards with her arms hanging downward but slightly away from her body).  
  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away

 

(As Marianne backed up, she found herself too far away from her source of ammunition. As she was getting ready to dive, Bog lobbed his water leaf over and it connected with Marianne, hitting her square in the lower chest. The force partially knocked the wind out of her as she landed in the water as the song ended).

 

Bog's eyes flew open wide as he realized in the heat of the game that he threw the water leaf a bit too hard.

 

“Oh No!” Bog yelled out as he quickly flew over to Marianne. He picked her up out of the water and helped her to her feet.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw it that hard,” Bog said as he scooped some water up and was ready to run it across her face.

 

Suddenly Marianne reached up and grabbed Bog by the neck hard and gritted her teeth.

 

“What the heck!” Bog exclaimed with a shocked look on his face, but then his shock dissolved to a smile as he was just happy that Marianne was fine and he continued. “Thank goodness you are fine.”

 

Marianne made a fist with her other hand and said, “That hurt!”

 

“I said, I am sorry.”

 

Bog looked down Marianne's extended arm that was holding his neck and he peered right into her angry eyes. She looked good, really good.

Marianne put a smirk on her face and then made it look like she was going to hit him. But instead, she patted him on the cheek and said, “I win!”

 

The both of them burst out laughing as Marianne let up on her grip and moved her hand slightly down and splayed her fingers across his chest.

 

Bog breathed a sigh of relief, “You had me there, I thought you were really going to hit me.”

 

“Naw, I wouldn't do that unless you hurt me on purpose. I know it is just a game.”

 

“I could never hurt you.”

 

Marianne smiled and said, “I know, and it feels good to know you care. I saw how quickly you ran over to me.”

 

“Of course, Marianne.”

 

He looked at Marianne's hand and he reached up and gently took a hold of her arm.

 

“I like it when you get tough. You look great,” Bog said as he ran his finger down Marianne's arm.

 

She closed her eyes and her touch on his chest became lighter. She sighed, “Oh, that feels so good.”

 

“I know you are mostly bare skin right now and that must have stung badly,” Bog said as he looked to her chest and it was slightly red from the impact of the water leaf. He moved his finger from her arm and started to run his finger around the affected area.

 

“No, it stung a little when you first hit me, but I was never really angry with you though. I just wanted to get a little playful with you,” Marianne said with her eyes closed taking in the feeling of Bog's caressing. Her breathing started to get heavier as bog ran his finger around her chest.

 

“I like your reaction. I love that tough side of you. You are a warrior!” Bog said as he clenched his other fist. “This was a very fun evening indeed.”

 

Marianne opened her eyes and said, “That's why I did it. I figured you would like it. I can't be always showing you my soft side, you know.”

 

“Oh, most definitely. You are a strong woman and I admire that,” Bog said. He sighed and then continued as he looked down her arm to her chest. “You are very beautiful too.”

 

“Thank you,” Marianne said. She could feel her face becoming flushed.

 

Bog raised his eyebrow and said, “That even makes you more beautiful.”

 

“What? “

 

“What you are doing with your face, it's turning red.”

 

“Oh, that. Well, you said I was beautiful and well, I like that,” Marianne said, almost in a daze brought on by Bog's words and his caressing fingers on her chest.

 

Bog smiled as he lifted his finger up and raised her chin so he could get a better look at her face. She began to smile and the combination of her smile and flushed face made Bog sigh heavily. She looked extremely beautiful and once again he could feel those sensations start to take over his body. When they were play fighting, for some reason he was able to keep his feelings to himself, but now that they were getting close again, he found a very strong desire to get very close to Marianne and the tingling sensation he had earlier, returned.

 

“Let's call it night,” Bog said.

 

Marianne nodded. They both took to wing and held each other's hand as they flew out of the water and grabbed a couple nearby leaves to dry themselves off. Bog found it difficult keeping his eyes off Marianne as he watched her dry off her body. After they were dry, Marianne draped her arms around Bog and placed her lips on his and gave him a gentle kiss.

 

“I had fun with you tonight,” she said.

 

“As did I...with you. I mean I had fun with you as well,” Bog said trying to get his sentence straight, which was hard to do as he found himself staring at Marianne's body again. He held her by the shoulders as he looked at her neckline. The tingling feeling was increasing. As he looked back up to her beautiful face, he asked, “Do you want to go to sleep now?”

 

Marianne nodded and answered seductively, “Yes, but I had such a great time today and I don't want it to end just yet.”

 

Bog smiled as he began to rub his hands over Marianne's shoulders and he said, “Well, it doesn't have to end just yet.

 

Marianne giggled and said, “You certainly don't have trouble looking at me now.”

 

“Forgive me, I find I can't take my eyes off of you.”

 

“That's Ok. Look at me all you want,” Marianne said as she started to blush again. She then continued. “As I said earlier, I don't want to sleep alone,” She paused and continued.

 

“I find I am desiring your closeness, myself.” Bog said.

 

“Good,” Marianne gave a little nod of her head as she smiled. “Then it is settled, we sleep together tonight.”

 

Bog smiled and then took Marianne's hand. They flew up to the balcony of Marianne's room and entered.

 

Bog sat down on Marianne's bed and she sat down on his lap draping her arms around his neck.

 

“I require a 'Goodnight Kiss', your highness!” Marianne said.

 

Bog drew his lips towards Marianne's as he wrapped his long fingers around her narrow waist. His lips met hers. The kiss started out soft and gentle at first, but quickly became deeper and harder. Bog loved the way her soft skin felt under his fingers. He found that the more they kissed and the more he ran his fingers around her body, the more he wanted her. He held on to her tightly and pulled her even closer to his chest.

 

“Hmmmmmmmm,” Marianne moaned.

 

After several long moments of their lips locked together, they broke off the kiss and Bog looked deep into Marianne's eyes and said, “Whew! You are certainly heating things up in here.”

 

“Uh, huh,” Marianne said as she began to run her fingers down Bog's arms. While most of his external skeleton was hard, he did have many soft spots on his body, particularly the inside lengths of his arms. When she reached the soft spot on the inside of his elbows, Bog closed his eyes and began to breathe heavy.

 

“You like that, huh?”

 

“Yes. I don't have many soft spots on me, but you certainly have found one.”

 

“Indeed, I can see that,” Marianne said in a seductive tone as she lightened her touch even more as her fingers ran over his inside elbow joint.

 

Bog moaned out loud and said, “You have amazing hands, Marianne.”

 

“Hmmmmm, I love it how you say my name. Say it again,” Marianne said as she closed her eyes.

 

“My dearest, Marianne,” Bog said.

 

Marianne smiled as she ran her hands up Bog's arms and gave him a gentle push down towards the bed. Bog began to breath heavy as Marianne laid her full weight down on his body. He watched her beautiful face as she drew close to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Kiss me,” Marianne said.

 

“With pleasure, my dear.”

 

Bog complied and the two embraced tightly and and locked their lips together in a very passionate kiss.

 

_ *****Mature Section Below Explicit Sexual Material- If you are underage (under 18) please stop reading here otherwise proceed with at your own discretion!**   
_

 

Bog found he was getting aroused more and more as the intensity of the kiss increased. He started to run his tongue around the edges of her mouth.

 

“Mmmmmmm!” she moaned.

 

Once Marianne felt the presence of his tongue, she began to push her tongue into his mouth and under his. She was caressing the underside of his tongue with hers.

 

“Hmmmmmmmmmmm”, Bog moaned as he was surprised at how quickly he was overcome by her kiss. While they might be a match at play fights and games, he knew he was the lesser experienced between them when it came to kissing. Marianne had an amazingly powerful tongue and Bog just went with it and just let her drive her kisses as deep as she wanted. All he knew was that the feeling was awesome and he didn't want it to go away any time soon. He found that he was running his hands up and down her bare sides and back when the kiss became more intense. He particularly liked to run his finger down the crease in her back which formed at the base of her wings and ran down to her hips. He also ran his fingers upwards through her wing joints and up and into her hair.

 

“Hmmmmmmm!” Bog called out again as Marianne curled her tongue around his. Bog could feel a tingling sensation building between his legs. He knew if they kept up like this, it wouldn't be long before he would start to show.

Marianne hooked one arm under his arm and splayed her fingers out on his back as she pushed herself down into him. Purposely pressing her breasts into his chest. She was practically leaning right on that area between his legs. He started to run his hands up and down the sides of her entire torso. The hourglass shape of her body felt good under his finger tips as he followed the curves of her body right down to her buttocks. Bog couldn't control the feeling any more and he started to feel himself push through his outer skin. He started to gently squeeze her buttocks. She moaned through her kiss he did so. The sound of her moaning was in itself arousing. He ran his hands up to her shoulders and gently held on to them. He could feel himself lengthening. He then broke off the kiss and took a couple deep breaths.

 

Marianne had a stunned look in her eye as she said, “Why did you break off the kiss? That was wonderful.”

 

“Yes, but it was _too_ wonderful. I am starting to become very aroused.” Bog said as he looked down.

 

Marianne smiled and said, “I know, I can feel you. I want you to become aroused.”

 

She started to lift her body up and look down herself, but Bog gently pulled her back down.

 

Marianne put her arms down and leaned on them. She said, “Bog! It's OK, don't be embarrassed. I am going to see it eventually.”

 

“But what if you don't like what you see?”

 

“Well, how it looks doesn't matter when it is something you use to feel, so I go by more how you feel than how you look. So I please, I want to see you. Don't worry, if you get very aroused. I will take care of you. I would never leave you 'hanging'” Marianne said in a comical fashion.

 

The both of them burst out laughing.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Marianne positioned herself over Bog's lower abdomen and she began to pose and move her body in a seductive manner. Bog still held on to her shoulders, as he let her sit up. Marianne looked down towards Bog's abdomen and she could see the tip of his penis protruding through a parted slit in his exoskeleton. Compared to a male fairy's penis, he had more of a flare to his tip and it was gray in a appearance. But it was surprisingly similar. Marianne started to breath a sigh of relief as it appeared they would be compatible and could mate. Her breathing then became heavier as she liked what she was seeing.

 

She said, “Can I coax him out a bit more?”

 

“You definitely could, but perhaps we should wait a bit more,” Bog said.

 

“Why wait? I am very curious to see what you look like. Don't be shy.”

 

“I am not shy, just maybe not ready,” he said as he squeezed her shoulders with his hands.

 

Marianne looked at this hands and said, “You like my shoulders, huh?”

 

“Yes, they are beautiful.”

 

Marianne giggled as she seductively said, “Well, I think you will like these just as much.”

 

Marianne then started to turn herself around and Bog let go of her shoulders. Marianne was now sitting on Bog's legs with her back to him.

 

She then opened up her wings for Bog.

 

“Oh nice!” Bog exclaimed. “Yes, I do like your wings very much.”

 

Marianne looked over her shoulder and said coyishly, “Thank you my love, but my wings weren't what I was referring to. Close your eyes.

 

“Oh? What are you up to, Marianne?”

 

“You will see. It will not be long.”

 

Hesitantly, Bog did as Marianne asked. He could feel her moving around on his legs and even getting up a bit and changed positions. But true to her word, it wasn't long before she allowed him to open his eyes.

Initially it looked as if she hadn't moved from her spot as she still sat there with her wings open.

 

“I have a surprise for you.”

 

Bog swallowed hard and said, “Okay.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Marianne then slowly lowered her wings. Bog then noticed that her back was completely bare and there were no straps over her shoulders. His eyes followed the long crease down her back all the way down and then he noticed that he could partly see her buttocks. It was clear that she was sitting in front of him with no clothes on.

 

As her wings lowered, Marianne pulled the corners of her wings around to the front of her body. She slowly turned around and her eyes fixed on Bog's as she faced him. She held her wings over her breasts and it looked like she was wearing a shrug or poncho. She held it in such a way as to just expose her shoulders.

 

“I guess it is only fair, I'll show you me and you show me you.”

 

But she didn't give Bog a chance to answer as she let go of her wings and they flipped back up to their open position. She then rested her finger tips on the bed, her arms slightly way from her body.

 

Bog's eyes widened as he wasn't expecting Marianne to get naked in front of him so soon. His eyes naturally focused in on her breasts. While they were not very large, but they were beautiful and nearly perfect with nice small, but perky nipples. But in addition to her breasts, this was the first time he saw the full length of her collarbones as she always had part of them covered up with her outfits.

 

“Oh wow!” Bog exclaimed.

 

Marianne giggled as she arched her shoulders forward which made her collarbones even more pronounced. She slowly knelt up and placed her legs outside of Bog's, parting them slightly. Now Bog could see her from her head to her knees. His eyes followed the creases in her abdomen down to her womanhood. She had a small patch of curly brown hair that was trimmed into arrow shape the top ends flaring out. Bog was amazed at how artistically she groomed herself.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Marianne knelt looking down at her lover's face waiting for his response. He looked a bit stunned but also had a bit of a smitten look on his face too. She held her breath slightly.

 

“You're Beautiful” he muttered as he swallowed hard and continued to stare at her body.

 

Marianne then exhaled with a long sigh and said, “Oh, thank you Bog! You make me feel beautiful.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

As Bog kept running his eyes up and down Marianne's body, the tingling feeling became so intense, there was no way he could control it. The tip of his penis pushed it's way completely out and his shaft started to to rapidly lengthen and swell as it pushed it's way down his leg.

 

“Mmmmmm,” Marianne said. “I see, he decided to come out.”

 

Bog still tried to fight the feeling, but it was no use. He knew he was fighting a losing battle with his feelings and he decided to let go and he focused on Marianne's bare body in front of him. As he gave in to the feeling, he could feel his growth accelerating as he looked to his naked lover. He reached forward and ran his fingers down the creases on her abdomen. He could feel the movements under her skin as she breathed hard. The feeling caused him to swell even faster.

 

He scrunched his face a bit and let out a small moan as he was swelling so fast, the feeling itself was amazing. He swelled faster than he had ever experienced in the past.

 

Marianne looked down and her eyes widened as she said, “Oh my, Bog, you are getting really big!”

 

Bog groaned as his breathing became very heavy. “I...I can't control it, it's your beauty. You are just too beautiful.”

 

“Awwww, Bog!” Marianne said as she waved her hand down and she turned her face a bit away.

 

Bog now looked to her face and her cheeks were turning completely red. This added to her beauty even more and Bog felt his erection was accelerating even more. It was now reaching it's full length, but the diameter continued to increase. Bog let out a few more small moans.

 

Through his groans, he said to Marianne, “Well, I see you are not running away.”

 

“Oh, why would I? I think your penis is beautiful. Looking at it is making me very aroused.”

 

“Oh?” Bog exclaimed.

 

“You are very big,” Marianne said as she reached down and gently grasped a hold of Bog's penis.

 

“Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh!” he called out as soon as she touched him with her fingers. His body shuddered as Marianne gently started to stroke his shaft.

 

In a relieved tone Marianne said, “It's like you have skin here, it is a membrane like material that is as smooth as skin, but my you are getting hard!”

 

For Bog, the feeling was incredible. Marianne's touch was nothing short of beautiful. Her soft fingers felt great as she ran them up and down his shaft. He didn't have to say anything. She certainly knew what she was doing and she knew where to concentrate her caressing.

 

“Ooooohhhhhhhh!” Bog called out again as he felt that he was at his full size, but he still felt he was still getting harder and harder the more he looked at his woman.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

As Marianne continued to run her hand along the length of Bog's penis she couldn't help but marvel at his size. But at the same time she was a bit concerned. She began to worry that he might not fit inside of her as not only was he very long, he was also very thick. But then something caught her attention. She noticed that a little bit down from the tip of is penis, along the first third of his shaft were four peculiar, evenly spaced ridges, each one running around the circumference of his penis. Every so often she could feel a pulse run down his penis and the four ridges became very hard and even made the skin on his penis protrude outward.

 

“Oh, my goodness!” Marianne said as she withdrew her hand and examined the ridges. But she then quickly resumed her stroking.

 

“What's the matter?” Bog called out between moans.

 

“These ridges are so interesting. I can feel them get harder as I caress you.”

 

“Yes. They do protrude more when I am very aroused.”

 

Marianne thought to herself, 'Oh, I so want to know what they feel like inside of me.' She almost wanted to tell Bog that she felt like she was ready, but it still seemed too soon. She didn't want to be too forward and have him think that she was taking advantage of his current state. So she didn't say anything.

Just then a pulse ran down Bog's shaft and the ridges became pronounced again, but this time Marianne could see how the pulse ran down his penis in a ripple like wave. It was a fast motion, but still noticeable. She knew those rippled hard ridges would have her reaching ecstasy in no time. She started to breathe hard at the thought and suddenly found herself becoming very aroused. She looked to Bog as he laid down on the bed. He was now clutching the leaf sheet on the bed. She could feel a strong tingling feeling between her legs as she, herself was now becoming aroused.

 

“Marianne, you are breathing hard, are you OK?” Bog asked.

 

“Yes, I just...my body wants...well...I want some loving too.” She stammered between breaths.

 

“Alright, then let me take you to ecstasy first.”

 

“No, you are already aroused.”

 

“It's fine, I have my reasons and anyway, it's customary for ladies to go first.”

 

Marianne suddenly stopped and Bog looked to her eyes which immediate started to glisten over.

 

“You are so different. You are always such a gentleman towards me.”

 

“Do you mean that idiot didn't even have the decency to take care of you first?”

 

Marianne shook her head and said, “No, sometimes he wouldn't even touch me until I took care of him first. Sometimes when he was through, he didn't do such a good job on me, or he would lose interest or even fall asleep on me.”

 

“That is awful. How could a guy be so selfish? I could never do that to you. In fact, I am insisting that I _always_ take care of you first.”

 

Marianne's bottom lip began to quiver.

 

A single tear started to run down Marianne's eye and Bog reached up and wiped it away.

 

“Why are you crying, my dear?”

 

“Because I am not used to being treated like this. I never had a true gentleman in my life like you before.”

“You are good woman and I do apologize for your past disappointments, but it is just that, it is in the past. I will never mistreat you...ever. I...I just love you too much.”

 

“Oh, Bog, you are just way too good to me. I love you too much too,” Marianne said.

 

Marianne hung her head a bit low and a couple more tears fell down from her face, but when she looked up she had a bright smile on her face. Bog once again wiped her tears away.

 

She put her finger on her lip and replied, “Alright, ladies first then.”

 

Bog said, “Just tell me what you want me to do and I will do my best to satisfy you.”

 

Marianne moved herself up on Bog's abdomen and ran the length of his penis against her abdomen. She then reached for his hands and placed them right on her breasts.

 

“Oh! Wow, they are really nice and soft.” Bog exclaimed.

 

“You can squeeze them, but be very gentle, you can hurt me if you squeeze them too hard.”

 

“Yes, I understand.”

 

Bog began to slowly message her breasts and the feeling was making Marianne breathe even deeper. He constantly looked to her face to see if there were any changes to make sure he wasn't squeezing too hard. She looked down to his penis and while he was messaging her breasts she didn't want him to feel left out. So she reached down and started to run her fingers down his shaft. She could feel his penis getting harder in her hands.

 

“Uhhhhhhhhh” Bog moaned.

 

“Ahhhhhhhh” Marianne moaned at the same time.

 

Even though she felt good as Bog was caressing her breasts, she still couldn't get the thought of his penis deep within her out of her mind. When a pulse came down his shaft, and she could feel the ridges get harder, it was making her more aroused. Bog soon found his way to her nipples and immediately she called out:

 

“Ohhhhhhhhh.”

 

“Is that good? Do you like that?” Bog said.

 

Marianne nodded as she moaned loudly, “Ooooooooo, Yes! More! Keep doing that.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Bog continued to caress Marianne's nipples gently running his fingers over them in a circular pattern and then crossing over them. Marianne's moaning increased in length and volume as he continued his caressing. While she continued to stroke his penis, she lost the rhythm as her own throws of passion were distracting her. But Bog didn't mind, he was more interested in what he was doing and the affect it had on Marianne. He suddenly just wanted to drive her to the edge and make her reach ecstasy.

 

Between her heavy breathing, she said, “You can go a little harder and faster.”

 

Bog did as she instructed.

 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Marianne moaned out. She put her hands on top of her head and started to move her body in a seductive manner, undulating her body slightly. Pushing herself into Bog's fingers.

 

After a few moments, Marianne grabbed Bog's right hand and lowered it from her breast and placed it right between her legs. Bog looked up to her with wide eyes.

 

“Please, push me over the edge,” she said.

 

“What do I do?”

 

Marianne then took her finger and placed it on a little nub that protruded a bit from in between two folds of skin. Each fold ran down the side of what looked like a pair of large lips. She started to rub it on her own a bit, moaning a bit as she rubbed, demonstrating for Bog.

 

“This is my clitoris, it is very sensitive and you can make me orgasm from rubbing this alone. Can you see what I am doing?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Just follow with your fingers, I will tell you to go faster or slow down. Okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Just as Bog was ready to place his finger on her clitoris, Marianne grabbed him by the wrist again and shook her head.

 

She said, “Please, don't go right in. Play with me a bit. Run your figures around the labias.”

 

“Are those the parts that look like lips?” Bog asked.

 

Marianne giggled as she said, “Yes. In the center of those 'lips' is my vaginal opening.”

 

“Is that where you want me to go too?”

 

“Not right now. Just rub my clitoris, but work your way to it. You have to tease me a little.”

 

Bog's face lit up as he said, “Okay”.

 

Bog decided to start along the insides of Marianne's legs. Since he knew he had a soft spot on the inside of his legs and it was a sensitive are, he figured Marianne would be sensitive there too, but he wasn't sure. As soon as he touched the inside of her legs, she moaned and spread her legs out a bit further. He was right. Looking at her legs while she was moving and slowly gyrating her body, he could see these small muscles protruding from her inner legs to her pubic area. The muscles became a bit thicker when they contracted pulling her legs inward. As he caressed around those muscles, it made Marianne moan louder.

 

“Ohhhhh, yes!”

 

Bog started to circle around her labias purposely getting close to but not touching her clitoris.

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh, please! Tease me!” Marianne called out. “Tease me until I can't take it any more.”

 

Bog smiled as he watched the affect he had on his lady. Making her feel good created a good feeling within himself. The fact that she wanted to be teased made everything even more enticing and arousing. As Bog continued, he noticed that her clitoris was actually getting a bit larger and was protruding more. He quickly made the connection that her clitoris must be very similar to his penis. But in addition to her clitoris becoming larger, so were her labias. They were becoming thicker and more red. As he continued to caress her, she started to move her hips more. The small, movements of her body made her look very sexy.

 

He started to rub at the base of her clitoris.

 

“UhhhhhhhhAhhhhhhhh!” She called out.

 

Bog found it interesting that even though she wasn't touching his penis, his caressing her womanhood was arousing him and he was staying erect.

 

He slowly ran his finger down her clitoris and finally reached the tip. Marianne suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the leaf sheet of the bed.

 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!” She called out.

 

As Bog was circling his finger up and around her clitoris. Marianne started to pivot her hips much more now. She eventually was following his pattern and 'helped' along following Bog's finger movements. Her fingers dug into the bed sheet even more.

 

“Uhhhhh, Uhhhhh, Uhhhh!” She moaned as moved her hip to and fro.

 

Bog then decided to run two fingers up and down, on each side of her clitoris.

 

Her eyes flew open and she grabbed onto Bog's shoulders. Her arms shook a bit.

 

“Ooooooooooo Bog!' She moaned.

 

“Are you Okay, my dear?” Bog asked. “I hope I am doing this right.”

 

“Yes, my love, what you are doing...it is making me...I am getting ready to...” Marianne said as she stopped mid sentence and closed her eyes.

Bog knew what she meant and he continued to rub her clitoris a bit more vigourously, but still gently. He watched as she closed her eyes even tighter and scrunched her face. She started to dig her nails into his shoulders.

 

“Uhhh, Uhhh Uhhh! Go slower!” Marianne exclaimed as her pelvic movements became more of a thrusting than gyrating.

 

Bog slowed down a bit.

 

“Oh Yes! Yes!” Marianne called out.

 

Bog could actually feel the anticipation himself as he watched Marianne's face and her body. The fact that he could feel her digging her nails into his shoulders more and more made him feel good knowing he was pleasing his lady. She began to push herself into his fingers with her body as he continued to stroke her clitoris.

 

She opened her mouth and let out a few quick breathes in succession.

 

“Haaa Haaa Haaa!”

 

She then scrunched up her face even tighter and was thrusting her pelvis very hard into Bog's fingers. Her body began to shudder and shake. She opened her wings a bit and even they started to shudder. He could actually really feel her fingers pushing very hard on his shoulders. Bog was amazed at the strength she had in her fingers. Then she let out a small scream:

 

“Nnnnnnnaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

 

Marianne then collapsed onto Bog's body and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her chest expand and contract rapidly as she was trying to catch her breath. He could hear the air rushing in and out of her nostrils. She laid her head on his chest as she nestled down onto his body. “Ahhhhhhhhhhh,” she called out. “That was so nice!”

 

A few moments later she lifted her head and moved up on his body a bit more. She then repeatedly kissed him all over his face.

 

“Oh! Well. My dear!” Bog tried to speak but every so often Marianne would kiss his lips as she continued to plant kisses all over his face.

 

“Ohhhhhhh, Bog. Thank you. Thank you. That was so wonderful. You gave me a _really_ good one,” She said softly between breaths.

 

“So you had an orgasm?”

 

Marianne got up on her arms and said, “Yes! Didn't you see?”

 

“Yes, I saw your body was going through quite a bit. You were grabbing my shoulders very hard and your face.. The way you moved your body... But yes, when you called out at the end, it definitely looked like you were experiencing great pleasure.”

 

“Oh, I did, I did. I am still tingling all over, especially between my legs. You were fantastic!”

 

“Thank you. Seeing the effect I had on you, well, I found it very arousing and I wanted to please you even more.”

 

Just then Marianne looked down to his penis and it was still mostly erect. She looked up and had a grin on her face as she took two of her fingers and ran it down the length of his shaft.

 

“Awww, thank you. Now it's your turn,” she said.

 

“Uhhhhhh!” Bog called out.

 

His penis immediately started to lengthen and swell back up to it's fully erect state.. Her gentle touch with her soft fingers was getting him very aroused.

 

“Oooooohhhhh, my dear,” Bog said.

 

Pretty soon it was now Bog that was digging his fingers into the leafy sheet of the bed. When a pulse ran down his shaft, he suddenly let out a loud moan as his penis became really hard in her fingers.

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrghhhh,” he called out.

 

Bog thought that was probably the loudest he ever called out during a moment of pleasure. Marianne's soft hands felt much nicer than his own hands when he took care of himself on his own. Then there was another large pulse that coursed down the length of his shaft. He could feel he was starting to build up.

 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Bog said as he started to scrunch his face now.

 

Marianne said, “Awwww, I see you are on a build up to climax.”

 

As he was breathing hard and said, “Yes.”

 

“Cum for me then.”

 

Bog shook his head and said, “It will make a big mess.”

 

“Oh, it isn't that much to clean up.”

 

“Trust me, it will get all over,” Bog said as he scrunched his face again.

 

Marianne then concentrated her stroking on the upper third of his penis purposely working her fingers around the area with the ridges. He could feel the tingling was starting to build up to more of a pressure.

 

“Please Marianne, I am getting to the point that I can't hold it back any longer,” Bog said. “Uhhhhhhhhhhh.”

 

“Go ahead, don't worry about the mess. I want you to climax. I want to see it.”

 

“Really, I mean it, it will be a big mess.”

 

Marianne then leaned backwards a bit and placed most of her weight on one arm. She tilted her head back and then really started to pull on Bog's penis as she angled it up towards her body.

 

“Then I will catch the mess with my body.”

 

“No!” Bog said. “Don't do that!”

 

But it was too late. The combination of looking at Marianne's arched back, the way her arm looked supporting her weight, his staring right at her womanhood and her caressing the ridges on his penis was more than he could handle. He could feel the pulses now dig down deep and he started to tense up. He was at the point of no return, he was going to ejaculate, there was no stopping it.

 

“Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Bog yelled out, his fingers actually punching holes in the leafy sheets.

 

His penis became really hard and then a euphoric sensation came as he could feel his fluids rush forward. The first rush of fluids released with such a force that it clearly shot right over Marianne's head.

 

“Whoa!” Marianne said as she watched it sail over her.

 

Bog closed his eyes tightly as now a wave of pulses ran down his shaft, each one carrying more of his fluids out the tip of his penis.

 

“Oh Yes! Cum for me, my love.”

 

Bog found he couldn't answer. He squinted his eyes further and dug his fingers even deeper into the sheet tearing them completely. His penis kept throbbing: six, seven, eight, nine, ten.

 

“Wow! Oh my!” Marianne shouted. “You are cumming a lot!”

 

He managed to count up to about a dozen times before loosing track. But then it finally subsided and Bog found he was breathing very hard. It was over, but it felt fantastic. He finally opened his eyes and they immediately grew wide as he looked to his beloved Marianne and her entire torso was covered with his cum. The white fluid was oozing down from her chest to her abdomen. Some even made it to her neck and on her legs. She had a shocked look on her face.

 

In a soft voice meek voice she said, “Bog...Uhhhh a little help please.”

 

“Oh, I am so sorry, my dear Marianne,” Bog said. “I wante to warn you that I have not ejaculated in a long time and when that happens, I do release a heavy load.”

 

“Heavy? _You think_?” Marianne said in a slightly disgusted tone. “This isn't heavy any more, this is massive.”

 

“I am sorry, dear. I honestly didn't think it was going to be this much.”

 

While she was still leaning back on her arms, Bog got out of the bed and placed his arms under her arms and legs and he picked her up holding her body level as he carried her to the bathroom.

 

“I am going to wash you off, my dear. You must be totally grossed out by this and I again am very sorry.”

 

“Well, I am in between feelings. On one side, I am grossed out, but on the other, I just feel great that I made you release so much of your love on me.”

 

Suddenly Bog stopped in his tracks and he had a stunned look on his face as he looked into Marianne's eyes. He said, “That is an elegant way of putting it. You have a wonderful way with words. Your words have a way of getting into me and affecting me in a way I never felt before.”

 

“It's because we love each other,” Marianne said.

 

Bog shook his head and came too and focused on the task at hand. He carried Marianne out of her room and into his suite and proceeded to his private bathroom.

His bathroom basically consisted of a small waterfall that cascaded into a large recess in the ground which formed a pool or large tub. It was large enough to fit three people and could double as a hot tub. The water drained off into a small hole on the side. He had a vanity table to one side which also had sink. Bog first carried Marianne to the wall and he used his foot to kick over a lever that made a small door block the hole and the pool started to fill up with water. He sat Marianne down on the edge of the pool and marched over to his vanity table and grabbed a bottle that contained a yellow colored, transparent fluid which was his soap. He also grabbed a flower bud that had very frilly petals.

 

The water reached Marianne's feet, she stood up and exclaimed, “Ooooo, the water here is warm, just like the tub at the palace. How did you do that?” Marianne asked.

 

“Well, that would be a question for your father. Whatever he did at the palace he did here. In fact this whole room was of his design. It was rather nice of him to think of that as it is rather nasty to take a bath when winter comes around. At least I will not have to bathe in cold water anymore,” Bog said.

 

He noticed that the white syrupy fluid on Marianne was now sliding down her legs and he cringed at the thought of how she must have felt at that moment. He immediately jumped into the pool and carried Marianne under the small waterfall and put her down. She started to rinse herself off as he put soap into the frilly flower bud which acted like a sponge. He then placed his arm around Marianne's shoulder to steady her and began to gently rub the soap on her stomach.

 

“Bog? You don't have to...oh...ah...are you bathing me?”

 

“Yes, this is my mess, and I want to clean it up.”

 

“You don't have to....but I like what you are doing, it is sweet of you and it also feels good.” Marianne said.

 

“Then it is my pleasure if cleaning you up also makes you feel good,” Bog said.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Bog pulled her a bit out from the waterfall as he continued to lather up her chest and ran the flower bud up to and over her shoulders. As he did so, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck.

 

Marianne closed her eyes tilted her head forward, and sighed, “Hmmmmmmm. Please do that again.”

 

Bog complied but this time he opened his mouth further and increased the suction on his kiss as he gave her a much longer kiss on the neck.

 

Marianne giggled loudly as she said, “I like that.”

 

He then returned to face her as he put more soap into the bud and then gently ran the bud around her breasts taking extra special care around her nipples.

 

Marianne still kept her eyes closed as she moaned, “Uhhhhhhhhhhh. Oh, Bog, this is so erotic.”

 

He didn't say a word and just continued moving downward cleaning her hips and moving around to her buttocks. He pushed her wings aside and noted how her back curved outward. He followed how her curves outlined her buttocks. As he rubbed the bud across her them he placed his free hand on them. It was firm and there wasn't a single blemish or crease in her skin. The curves quickly curved inward towards the top of her thighs. Needless to say, her backside was just as beautiful as her front.

 

Marianne giggled as she looked down to Bog. He looked up and his eyes met hers.

 

“I know what you are doing,” Marianne said. “You like my butt, huh?”

 

Bog then suddenly came to and took his hand off her behind and said, “Oh, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking.”

 

“Uh, huh. It's alright. You can squeeze my butt.”

 

Bog smiled as he put the bud down for a moment, knelt down, and placed his large hands on the cheeks of her behind. He squeezed gently. He looked up to Marianne and she had her eyes closed.

 

“You can squeeze harder than that, remember I am not going to break,” Marianne said.

 

“I am just being careful, I don't want my fingernails to scratch your skin,” Bog said.

 

Marianne let out a high pitched giggle as she said, “I just can't believe how much of a gentleman you are and how you care about me. No other guy I went out with wanted to bathe me.”

 

“That's nuts! What guy wouldn't want to? Most of my goblin friends would jump at a chance to bathe a naked woman. Myself included. I...I...I just never dreamed I would ever be doing this to a butterfly fairy,” Bog said.

 

Bog picked up the bud and started to clean around each of Marianne's thighs.

 

“You really hold us fairy women in high regards,” Marianne said.

 

“Yes, I have always considered your kind to be the most beautiful of women in our realm. And you, my dear, are the prettiest one of them all,” Bog said.

 

Suddenly Marianne whipped around and she grabbed Bog by the lapels and pulled him up so he was standing. She then threw her arms around his neck. Bog instinctively just put his arms around her waist and curved his hands around so they were wrapped around her buttocks. He gently squeezed them as looked into her eyes and she had a very smitten look on her.

 

“I love it when you say things like that to me. I find your words appealing to the point where they can arouse me. I am going to make you so happy, my love, I want to make you moan all night.”

 

Bog's eyes widened as he took in Marianne's words. He loved it when she was so forward with him, letting him know what she wants and desires. She started to lick her lips and purse them. They gave off a nice reflective shine after she had done so. Bog focused on her lips as they came closer to his. Their lips met gently at first, but. Slowly as they kissed, her lips pressed against his firmer and firmer. Sure enough, moment's later, her tongue found it's way into his mouth. He loved every minute of it.

 

“Ummmmmmmm,” he couldn't help but moan out.

 

As they kissed, he moved his hands so that one hand was completely around her waist and the other was holding the back of her head. He ran his fingers upwards and raked them through her hair.

 

Marianne had a very artistic way of working her tongue around the inside of his mouth. She was a very experienced and talented kisser. The more they kissed, the better her kisses became. A tingling feeling came over him that became stronger and stronger as they kissed. The kiss deepened further as it seems she tried to reach her tongue as far as it could go into his mouth. Given how far she was in his mouth, he could tell she had a very long tongue. Her kisses were so powerful, he found he was beginning to get weak in the knees and his legs were starting to give out. Suddenly he lost his footing and fell backward into the water, taking her down with him.

 

“Oh!” Marianne called out as they both fell down and splashed into the water.

 

When they landed in the water, they ended up briefly under water. They immediately sat up, the water was up to their shoulders.

 

“Whoa, it gets pretty deep in here for a tub.

 

“Yes, it is nice in case you just want to sit up against the edge and relax,” Bog said as he looked at Marianne's collarbones and shoulders. Being already aroused from the intense kiss, he could feel himself start to protrude from his body. He quickly was swelling up as he looked at her neckline. He then pointed to a section of the edge to the far right and continued, “Over there, the ground of the tub is shallower, I can finish up with you there.”

 

Marianne giggled and said, “You have done more than enough and I thank you for being such a gallant gentleman, but I can finish up here. You can go rest now and I will cuddle up with you when am done.”

 

“You sure?” Bog asked.

 

“Yes, I am afraid if you go further, we will be in here all night.”

 

“That isn't such a bad thing, the water runs all the time, its actually part of the river.”

 

Bog stood up and he extended his hand to Marianne to help her up.

 

Marianne's eye widened as she looked down between Bog's legs. She said, “Holy Crow, you are BIG again.”

 

“It was our kiss, it kind of got me excited.”

 

“Well, why don't we stay in here all night then?” Marianne said as she reached over and started to run her hand up and down his shaft. I will let you finish cleaning me up? Wouldn't you want to bring that bud to to my bud?”

 

“Uhhhhhh. Mmmmmmm!” Bog exclaimed as Marianne rubbed the tip of his penis. “Of course, definitely.”

 

“Hmmmmm, I am glad you changed your mind.”

 


	3. Proud Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter for my Marianne/Bog Strange Magic fanfic. This chapter is aptly titled Chapter 3: Proud Mary. I could probably give you a guess at what this chapter centers around, BUT I will let you read and find out for yourself.
> 
> I am going to say that I had quite a bit of fun with this chapter and it might have even outdone myself in comparison to the first two chapters. Hopefully you will agree.
> 
> This chapter basically takes off from where Chapter 2 leaves off. There is definitely more bonding between Marianne and Bog and Bog finds out he's more and more getting the 'hots' for Marianne's body. So we will see where THAT leads.
> 
> There are also some nice moments Marianne has with her family as well. 
> 
> This section contains no explicit material.
> 
> Edit: I have to apologise for the double to quad spacing between the paragraphs. My text doesn't have this when I had written the story and I see it doesn't happen all the time. I do not know what it is causing it here. I will look into the issue and hopefully find a way to correct it.

Strange Magic – ButterflyBog

by

Raven Diablo

 

Chapter 3 – Proud Mary

 

 

It was a big day for those in the Fairy Kingdom and the Dark Forest for yesterday, the final dock was built and the boat was going to be moved and placed into the river today. Since they were using a more traditional pin roller system to move the boat, it was going to take all day to complete the move. Thankfully there was a break in the weather and it was a nice cool, dry day. But even so it was still going to be an exhaustingly long trip to bring the boat over from the Fairy Kingdom. Marianne and Bog were on the beach within the last chamber of his castle.

Marianne was showing off the new outfit that she made to Bog. It was very similar to her old outfit. The main difference was that instead of having two brown shoulder straps, a single brown strap ran from one side of her chest around the back of her neck to the other side of her chest in a halter design. Over the brown strap there was a dark green collar which formed a high arch on the back of her neck and then flared out on each side of her chest and pointed downward across her collarbones. The V-neck formed by the strap and collar was also changed in that it was cut much lower than her old dress and it went straight through her sternum. A small criss cross tie across her bosom area kept the middle of the neckline from coming too far apart, but it looked like it could easily be undone. The lower part of the mini dress section had more of a maroon color than red as she used slightly darker leaves than her old dress. There was also more gold trim and highlighting throughout the outfit. Another difference was that the leaves were criss crossed rather than tiered. She also had a thin brown waist band that looked like a belt that matched the halter strap. It pulled her waist in a bit and accented the curves on her body. There was a gold scrolling design that ran around the front of the belt. She completed the look by reusing the same leggings and boots from her old dress. While very similar to her old outfit this new one was more attractive looking.”

“Well? Do you like it? I partly designed it with you in mind,” Marianne said as she pulled the skirt part down a bit to straighten herself out.

“It's beautiful, Marianne. It's even prettier than your last dress and I dare say...sexier.” Bog said as he raised his eyebrows in approval.

 “Awwww, thank you, I was hoping you would like it. I slightly darkened the colors a bit, but they are generally the same because I know how much you liked my last outfit. So I did change things up just a little.” Marianne said. She paused a bit before continuing. “Now watch this!”

 Marianne put her hands on her hips and she quickly turned around.

 “Oh my!” Bog gasped at what he saw. Her entire upper back was exposed from her neck to just slightly below her wings.

 Marianne giggled as she said, “What is it?”

“Your back is nearly all open,” Bog said as he waved his hand towards her back.

 “Uh huh. I thought you would like it.”

 Bog couldn't help but place his hands on Marianne's shoulders, her wings shuffled a bit when he did so. He said, “Yes I _do_ like it.”

“You know, with my back open like this, it is perfect for a massage,” she pointed out as she dipped her head down a bit and pulled her shoulders back, giving Bog a hint.

 Bog got the message and started to massage her back.

 “Ohhhh! Yes! You read my mind!” She called out. “Hmmmmmm.”

Marianne just stood still and let Bog's strong fingers work their magic on her shoulder blades.

“Oohhh, that feels good,” she said. “Keep that up and you are certainly going to get me aroused.”

 Bog continued to message her back. Marianne lowered her head more and more as he worked around the base of her neck.

 “Ooooooh. That's so nice!” Marianne moaned. She paused for a moment to take in what Bog was doing, but then she continued, “By the way, I have also put in a few _extra_ little features on this outfit,” Marianne said.

 “Oh? How do you mean?”

 “Well, for moments when we are alone and want to get close, I put in some points with...easier access,” Marianne said as she slightly turned her head toward Bog and raised her eyebrow.

“Ahhh, I see.”

 “Uh huh, you certainly will see,” Marianne said just as she let her head drop forward and she continued. “Right below the strap...the lower part of my neck.”

Bog changed his finger position and started to massage that location.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh you have amazing hands,” Marianne called out.

“Thank you. And you have a beautiful back.”

Marianne giggled and said, “Thank you, my love.”

After a few more moments Bog stopped and he brought his lips to the nape of Marianne's neck and gave her a soft gentle kiss there.

 

“Mmmmmmmm. You keep kissing me there, there will be consequences that I will not be held responsible for.”

 

“Oh?” Bog questioned. “Is that some kind of a love threat?”

 

Marianne turned around and raised her eyebrow as she said, “You'll see for yourself what happens when you turn me on.”

 

Bog put a huge smile his face and said, “Well with this outfit I think I will be the one to get turned on first.”

 

Marianne burst out laughing as she put her arm around Bog's waist. Bog, in turn, put his arm around her shoulders. Bog was looking at her shoulders as he ran his fingers down her arm. The two walked over to the railing on the new dock by the beach and leaned up against it. Bog then took her hand in his, their fingers tightly intertwined.

 

“Don't you think we should help them out?” Bog said as he inched closer to Marianne on the railing. “I feel uneasy that your father didn't consult me on the best path to the river. I don't think he knows the Dark Forest that well, Marianne.”

 

“No. Dad said he has it covered, he wants us to stay in the Dark Forest and meet them at the main dock at the edge of the forest when they arrive tonight.

 

Bog smirked and said, “He wants to surprise us, I presume.”

 

“Yes. He's been keeping the boat a big secret from me too, so much so that no one would tell me where the boat was being kept.”

 

Bog narrowed his eyes and replied, “He's up to something if he keeps it that tightly under wraps.”

 

“Well, the other night, when I mentioned it, he suddenly got upset. A few choice words about Roland was mentioned. But in the end he admits he is happy with the way things worked out.”

 

“He wanted a son-in-law that badly, huh?”

 

Marianne nodded. “Yes, but should you and I marry, he's going to get a son-in-law AND so much more.”

 

“You mean _when_ we marry,” Bog blurted out off the hip, but then he suddenly realized what he just said and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

 

Marianne started to breathe heavier as she looked to Bog with a look of excitement on her face. She held one hand to her chest and asked, “Are you _that_ sure already?”

 

Bog turned around and leaned against the rail facing away from Marianne and put his hand on his forehead.

 

“Is everything alright, Bog? Please...Answer me!” Marianne insisted as she put her hand on his shoulder and tried to look around to his face.

 

Bog lowered his hand and then answered at Marianne's insistence, “Yes, Marianne. I am sure. If you haven't noticed already, I have become quite attached you. I am finding that my want to be with you is day by day turning into more than just a want. I am not going to screw this up. So yes, I want you for my wife before someone else asks you,” Bog said with bit of a worried look in his eyes.

 

“Why did you put your hand on your forehead then? When you spoke the words you put your hand over your mouth like it was some mistake, like you are not ready, but spoke out of turn.”

 

Bog sighed as he said, “I didn't want to mention marriage this early on. I don't want you to think I am rushing things or being pushy. I responded that way because I feared you might think I am rushing you into something you are not ready for. The last thing I want to do is scare you off.”

 

Marianne's face softened and her breathing became more steady as she said, “You are not scaring me off as I feel the same way you do. Also, I am not going anywhere, Bog. Any proposal from another guy would be met with an immediate 'no.' I will only say yes to one man and I am looking at him right now.”

 

Bog looked up to Marianne and had an astonished look on his face when he heard what she said. It was almost too good to be true. He then turned to her, threw his arms around her and pulled her close to his body.

 

“Oh, My!” Marianne said just as Bog brought his lips to hers.

 

This time it was Bog that drove the kiss deep. He went from holding Marianne to practically cradling her body in his arms, to finally lifting her off the ground and holding her. He held her firmly in his arms as he deepened the kiss.

 

“Mmmmmmm!” Marianne moaned aloud.

 

When they broke off the kiss, Marianne looked into Bog's eyes as she ran her finger over his eyebrows and she sighed almost singing, “You got me so crazy in love.”

 

Bog nodded in agreement and said, “I am crazy in love with you.”

 

Marianne giggled loudly as she nestled deeper into Bog's arms.

 

He was ready to put Marianne down when she said, “No, no, please don't put me down. I like it when you carry me.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Bog, how can you be so sure already that you want me for your wife even though we haven't even made love yet? What if you make love to me and you don't like it?”

 

“It's not about making love. It is what I already know what is in your heart, whats in your mind with the way you think, and the way you kiss so wonderfully,” Bog sighed, “That is enough for me, everything else would be icing on the cake.”

 

“Oh my!” Marianne said as she brought her hand to her forehead and started to swoon.

 

Bog leaned up against the rail as he still cradled Marianne in his arms and he looked at her face and said, “You are also very beautiful.”

 

Marianne slowly opened her eyes and with a loud sigh, she said, “Wow! You are so different, Bog. You are a woman's dream come true. With the other guys I dated, they all wanted to get in my skirt the first night out. Sex was the first thing on their minds. But, you aren't like that at all,” Marianne paused and then continued. “I thought Roland was going to be the one and I eventually caved in to his pleas, even though I wasn't ready yet. I should have known as things just didn't feel right with him.”

She shook her head in disgust before continuing on, her voice growing in anger as she continued. “It was all about him and he really didn't care about me. I can't believe I lost my virginity to that donkey-hole!”

 

Bog suddenly burst out laughing, but then quickly recomposed himself and explained, “Oh! I was laughing at your donkey-hole comment, not at your situation with other guys.”

 

Marianne giggled as she said, “I know.”

 

“So you feel this time around, things are right?” Bog asked.

 

“Oh yeah, it's totally different. I can feel it and see it in your eyes,” Marianne said. “You look at me different than other guys. Sometimes you have an entranced look when you lay your eyes on me. I like it when you look at me that way. It gives me a such a good feeling inside.”

 

“I have noticed that too when you look at me. I never thought a woman would look at me the way you do...without a love potion that is,” Bog said and then laughed.

 

Marianne smiled and giggled a little bit.

 

Bog then continued, and his voice started to waver. “Yet I know when I look in your face, the look you give me... I can see it in those beautiful golden brown eyes of yours. Oh, those eyes of yours...”

 

Bog closed his eyes as he sighed. The feelings were welling up inside of him. He gently put Marianne down and he turned away.

 

Marianne moved around to face Bog.

 

“No please, Marianne,” Bog said as he once again turned away.

 

“Bog, let me see your face. It is OK if you show your emotions to me. You can trust me with them. I will not hurt you.”

 

Bog kept his emotions in check and slowly turned back around.

 

“I know you won't. You're a good woman, Marianne and I will always respect you.”

 

“You're a gentleman, Bog. That's what I want. That is what I always wanted. I want a gentleman that loves me for me. I want a gentleman could sweep me off my feet.

 

“Well, I just did that moments ago, literally.”

 

Marianne burst out laughing and then said, “Yeah, you did and it was wonderful.”

 

A huge smile appeared on Bog's face as he said, “Thank you, my dear. It is very nice to hear you say that.” He paused for a bit. “For the record though, I know we have not become intimate yet, but I believe I am going to very much enjoy making love to you.”

 

“Oh you are _that_ sure, huh,” Marianne said with a slight smirk.

 

“I have heard it is wonderful when a man and woman come together,” Bog said.

 

“It is, with the right man. I have been with wrong man and I enjoyed it, I think with you it is going to be spectacular and I can't wait for the day we come together,” Marianne said seductively.

 

Bogs eyes grew wide at what Marianne said and then he replied, “I look forward to that too, but again, I don't want to push you into anything you are not ready for.”

 

“Oh, there you go again,” Marianne said as she looked deep into his eyes. “Oh, so considerate. Oh, ,,, so respectful. Hmmmmmm...”

 

Marianne started to swoon again and Bog reached towards her and held her by her arms to steady her. She reached out and took a hold of his arms. Bog smiled as Marianne began to rub the inside of his arms. Bog closed his eyes as he took the feeling in.

 

Marianne said, “You have amazing arms. Right when we had that first fight, that night, I admired these arms. I liked the way they look, the way they handled that heavy staff of yours. You twirl it like it it was a light wooden twig. Later when the walks came crumbling down, I wasn't sure we were going to make it, I couldn't believe it when saw these arms hold up the castle. They are so strong, yet, they feel so gentle around my body when you held me moments ago. I love your arms.”

 

“Thank you, I didn't know you liked my arms that much.”

 

Bog put his hands on Marianne's shoulders and she moved a bit forward and stumbled a bit, but Bog just firmed up his grip on her shoulders and she didn't fall. He then continued to rub his hands up and down her arms.

 

She giggled as she said, “I've noticed that you really like my arms and shoulders. It is encouraging me to make them look good for you.” Marianne then looked up to Bog's eyes and continued, “Those eyes are the nicest shade of blue I have ever seen in a pair of eyes. They are so vivid in color. So, I am not the only one with beautiful eyes here.”

 

“Thank you again, Marianne. You're very kind and it makes me feel good when you say things like that.”

 

Bog smiled and moved forward to kiss Marianne, but then he stumbled himself.

 

Marianne outstretched her arms and held Bog by his upper arms. She giggled as she said, “I think if we keep going like this it will not be long before one of us...”

 

“Swoons,” they both said together at the same time.

 

“That's another thing at how I feel this is right,” Bog said. “We finish our sentences and say things at the same time.”

 

“GMTA,” they both said together again.

 

They both laughed.

 

“Soooo, this feels a bit strange as we have only been with each other for a about a month now and we both know we want to marry each other,” Marianne said.

 

“I don't know. It is just something I know I want to do. But we can still take our time and not rush things, of course.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Marianne agreed.

 

“Also, I can still make the proposal a surprise. You will not know when that is coming.”

 

Marianne smiled and said, “Yes, absolutely.”

 

Bog held Marianne close to his body and the two of them walked out the castle and into the Dark Forest. They continued to chat about recent events in regards to the construction of Bog's new home, as well as the arrival of the boat, for what seemed like a good part of the afternoon.

 

“It is still going to be a while before they arrive. Do you want to go for a flight?” Bog asked.

 

“Yes! I thought you would never ask,” Marianne said with a huge smile on her face.

 

The two took to flying around the Dark Forest. It was still daytime so there were many places where the rays of the sun penetrated the forest. When they were flying up a tree trunk Bog caught sight of a bush that had blossoms of the same type of blue flower that he gave Marianne the night they first met. She landed on a branch of the tree while he flew down to the bush and clipped off a flower and returned to her.

 

“This is to replace the one that was lost that night,” Bog said as he placed the flower in her hair.

 

Suddenly Marianne's eyes started to glisten over as the gentleman in Bog shown through once again as he offered her the flower.

 

“Thank you, my love.” Marianne said with her voice shaking. “I very much missed the first one you gave me.”

 

“Are you alright?” Bog asked as he noticed Marianne's glazed over eyes.

 

“Yes. I am just touched that you remembered.”

 

“Of course, there will be many more I will be putting in your hair, my dear.” Bog said.

 

Bog was about to fly away when Marianne flew in front put her hand out and stopped him. She said, “Wait! I want to know what in blazes happened to you that you shut this wonderful gentleman in you out and just showed everyone your evil side?”

 

“Well, after the 'Love Potion Incident', I became very reclusive and didn't want to have anything to do with love. For me, I found that love...

 

'...hurts badly.” Marianne finished his sentence.

 

Bog smiled at Marianne and continued, “Yes, precisely. So it was like I said that night with you, I didn't trust anyone and I put up my guard, my facade, my evil persona, so I wouldn't be hurt again.”

 

“So you avoided showing what's in your heart by instilling fear in those around you.” Marianne said.

 

Bog nodded, “Yeah, a bit extreme, I know, but yoy pretty much nailed it. It was how I protected myself from being hurt again. It was my wall that I hid my feelings behind. I figured if my feelings stayed there, I wouldn't be hurt again.”

 

Marianne nodded her head in understanding and said, “But something happened that night when we met.”

 

“Yes, that is correct. It started with your sister. While she was under the spell of the potion, she just said nice things to me and made me that boutonnière. For a moment, I let my facade down as I looked into her smitten eyes. Moments before she gave me the boutonnière, I said something terrible to her, I told her I would tear off her wings if she didn't stop singing. But the look she gave me, those eyes, the feeling in her eyes. Something clicked and I suddenly realized I said a very horrible thing to her. I became ashamed of myself for saying it. I knew I couldn't harm her in any way. More so, I wanted to protect her.”

 

“So that is why you were so attached to that boutonnière,” Marianne said.

 

“Yes, because Dawn was nice to me. It has been a long time since anyone but my mother was nice to me. But, I was aware it was the effect of the potion, as I knew a beautiful butterfly fairy would never really fall in love with me.”

 

“So what happened when you first met me?”

 

“Well that night at the Fairy dance, the first thing I took notice of is that you have a pretty impressive right hook,” Bog said.

 

Marianne giggled and arched her shoulders forward as she said, “I found when you caught my fist when I tried to hit you again was rather impressive too.”

 

Bog laughed and then said, “Later at the castle, when you came crashing through my window, at first I was trying to defend myself, but I quickly became amazed with your sword handling skills. You fight better than most men. Well, I guess from there you know the rest.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“When we both said together that we didn't want to trust anyone and our hands touched, for some reason, I felt I could trust you a little bit. So I...I let my guard down a little with you,” Bog explained.

 

“I felt it then too, I think that _was_ the key moment. So then it was mostly I, who brought this wonderful gentleman back out to love once again?” Marianne asked.

 

“Yes, mostly. After my castle was destroyed I found that when I was with you, I couldn't hide and bury my feelings any longer. Of course my mother pushed me in the right direction there, otherwise I might have let you slip away. I still have to thank her for that.”

 

“Wouldn't you have sought me out on your own?” Marianne asked.

 

Bog thought for a while and then, “Yes. I could feel it then that I wanted to be with you. I wouldn't have let you slip away.”

 

“With your invite to the Dark Forest, I would have definitely come back for you too. I was devastated when I thought you were crushed under the castle when it collapsed. Already I could feel my attachment to you was strong. I cried my heart out for you.”

 

“That part I didn't know. I didn't see it. But thank you for telling me,” Bog said as his face softened. “I was frantic when the castle started to collapse. I had your sister in my arms, I saw Sugar Plum help my mom, but I couldn't find you. Only in the last minute you finally showed up at the entrance to the castle. You wouldn't believe the sigh of relief I let out knowing and seeing that you were fine.”

 

“Awwww...” Marianne said as she held her hands together she then continued, “I was so elated when I turned around and you flew up from the dust of the fallen castle.”

 

Bog started to stare into Marianne's eyes and she did the same. She paused for a moment before changing the subject and said, “Back home, everyone is talking about you. They see the changes in you and many can't even believe it is you. They say, 'The Mighty Bog King is a romantic gentleman?!?!' ...'unbelievable!'” Marianne said in a comical tone.

 

Bog laughed hard and then said, “Yeah, my reputation precedes me. I figured many are surprised at the changes. However, I am sure many of my goblins aren't very happy about it.”

 

“Not really. I think most are fine with it, in fact I saw how many were egging me on to approach you to tell you how I felt that day.”

 

“Yes, I am amazed at that too. But funny you mention that as many of my goblins couldn't stand Dawn. Brutus even threatened to eat her. But they constantly tell me how much they like you.”

 

“Really?” Marianne said in a shocked tone, obviously in reference to what Bog said about Brutus.

 

“Yes. Even Brutus likes you. He said to me once, 'Sire, Marianne is a good woman, feisty and strong, I like her.'”

 

“Really?!?! Brutus said that?”

 

“Yeah. He likes your singing too,” Bog said, but then changed his voice to sound more like Brutus. 'Very strong rocker voice, Brutus likes!'”

 

Both Marianne and Bog laughed for a while and when the laughter subsided, there was a bit of a silence between them before Marianne said, “Now that I look back and think at how we have fallen in love with each other, it has me thinking about the strange magic behind love and how it works in such mysterious ways.”

 

“Yes. On the outside, we might appear to everyone as a very odd couple, but on the inside, I feel you are the best woman I could spend the rest of my life with.”

 

“I am not one to believe in such a thing as a soul mate. But, Bog, you sure as heck come as close to one for me, more than any other man I have met.”

 

Both Marianne and Bog stared into each other's eyes for a long while.

 

“Bog, something else is happening too. In my eyes, I find you are growing more and more attractive the more I am with you. I can't explain that either.”

 

Bog said, “While I have always thought you to be beautiful, I have also noticed that the more I am getting to know you, I am finding you getting more and more attractive and more and more beautiful with each passing day.”

 

Marianne turned her head to the side and said, “Oh, Bog.”

 

Bog noticed that as she turned her face away, her cheeks were turning noticeably red. He took her gently by the arm and her face turned fully to his. Her cheeks were an amazing full red color. He smiled as his eyes shifted to hers. He was immediately lost in her golden brown eyes.

 

“Those eyes. Your face. Dang You're beautiful.”

 

“Hmmm, Bog, Thank you.” Marianne said.

 

She cupped her hands and held Bogs face in her hands as she drew nearer and nearer to him. They embraced gave each other a short kiss, as they both slowly fell off the branch together as they dove down towards the ground. When they were within inches of the ground, they spread their wings and pulled up. As they leveled off, they once again sought out each others hands, but this time they ended up holding each other high up on each other's forearms.

 

Bog brought Marianne to a darkened area of the forest and when they entered a cave like opening, inside were more of those vine like plants with the crystals that made music.

 

“Oh! I love playing these!” Marianne said as she landed.

 

Marianne started to play around touching the crystals here and there for a while. She then looked to Bog and said, “I like it when you do special things for me. I like it when you show me around the Dark Forest. I just never knew that it could be so beautiful in here. I actually prefer it to my own kingdom.”

 

Bog smiled and said, “It's a new world to you. Like myself, there is more to this forest than meets the eye.”

 

Marianne put a smirk on her face and she reached up and started to play the crystals. Depending how how she played them, she got a bunch different sounds out of them. Soon she started to to break into a specific pattern with a specific sound. The pattern seemed familiar to Bog.

 

Marianne said, “Since we are alone, I hope you don't mind if I sing something...cute?”

 

Bog scrunched his face.

 

“Please? I think you will like the words to this one,” Marianne said.

 

“Alright, but just don't let the guys know, I will never hear the end of it.”

 

“Deal! You're secret is safe with me,” Marianne said smiling.

 

“Well, I think I am going to help along with this one,” Bog said as he positioned his staff as if it were a guitar.

 

As Marianne started the intro, Bog strummed a heavy sounding chord out on his staff appropriately. Marianne's face lit up as she said, “Oh, Like that!”

 

Bog smiled and said, “I thought you would.”

 

Marianne continued with the intro and then suddenly the entire cave lit up and music filled the cavern.

 

Bog looked up with narrow eyes and said, “That's new! How did you do that?”

 

Marianne shrugged her shoulders and then cleared her throat. As she continued to tap the crystals, her eyes met Bog's and she began to sing:

 

 

**(Then Came You - Dionne Warwick & The Spinners)**

 

(Marianne on lead, Bog in parenthesis)

 

 _Ever since I meet ya, seems I can't forget ya._  
The thought of you keeps running through,  
the back of my mind.

 

[Marianne walked over to Bog as he was still strumming out the guitar riff on his staff. She put her hands on his shoulders and rocked her shoulders side to side as she continued to sing.]  
  
Everytime I'm near ya.  
I get that urge to feel ya.  
Just touching you and loving you, makes everything right.  
  
(tell me how you feel baby)

 

[As she sang the chorus. Marianne then took Bog's staff and held it upright as she seductively brought her right leg up up the staff. She then twirled around the staff and moved closer to Bog. While supporting herself on the staff she ran her bent leg up Bog's side and then extended her leg completely out going past his shoulder. Bog held her waist for support. She then swung her leg out, causing herself to spin around the staff, when she stopped, she tossed the staff aside.]  
  
I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you.  
I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you. You!

 

[Bog took Marianne's hand and then moved behind her. He held her waist with his free arm. The two swayed side to side to the beat a couple of times before Bog spun her around and when she faced him, he had her in a ballroom dance hold. Marianne's face lit up as she was impressed with his move. He then started to dance with her, leading her around the forest floor. Marianne continued with the next verse.]

  
Now that I have found ya. How did I live without you?  
(I don't know baby)  
  
It's plain to see, you're all I need, to satisfy me.  
I'm so darn proud of you. I want to sing about ya.  
(sing it, sing it, sing it baby)  
  
You're all I know, You made love grow, by touching my hand.

 

 _Oh! I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you._  
I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you.  
Hey, then came you.

 

_[Break]  
_

[Marianne and Bog continue to dance during the song break, Bog twirled Marianne in both directions a couple times and then he brought her into a backward dip. He then pulled her up back into their dance hold and they continued to dance twisting their hips as they moved.]

  
Oh-Oh! I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you.  
I've never knew love before, then came you, you. then came you!

 

[Bog brings Marianne into a lift which ends in her wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He supported her back. She looked deep into his eyes and continued to sing.]

 

_Oh-Oh I've never knew love before,_

_(Hey, tell me all about it)_

 

_then came you, Hey! Then came you._

_(You! You!)  
_

_I've never knew love before, Hey! Then came you._

_(with your loving touch)._

 

_Then came you! Hey! Hey!_

 

[Bog lowered Marianne and as he did so, he flipped her around so she was facing forward. He then took a hold of Marianne's forearms. He then said, “Hold on”. Marianne did the same. Bog then started to spin themselves around, slowly first, but then getting faster. He slowly started to lean outward a bit with Marianne. Her face lit up as the entire forest spun passed them.]  
  
You know that I never knew love before,

_(I've got to hand it to you baby),_

 

_Then came you, then came you._

_(You got the power of love, got the power of love baby)_

 

[By now their arms were fully outstretched and they were spinning very fast. Marianne giggled through some of the lyricsas everything was spinning around her really fast.]

_  
I've never knew love before,_

_(Ah Baby)_

 

_Then came you,_

_(I gotta tell you, gotta getcha lovin' I got to get it)_

_Then came you!_

_(Hey! Hey! Yeah!)_

 

[Marianne and Bog were spinning so fast at this point Marianne closed her eyes every so often, but she was smiling as a little girl would on an fairground ride.]

 

_Oh-Oh! I've never knew love before, then came you, then came you._

_(Ah, Baby. I got to have it baby)_

 

_I've never knew love before,_

_(I'm a contented man!)_

 

_Then came you_

_(Sweeter! Sweeter! Sweeter! Sweeter! Sweeter!)_

 

_Then came you! You!_

 

As the two slowed down and stopped they both were a bit disoriented. Bog held his hands out and said, “Whoa! I am not used to that.”

 

He staggered over to a protruding root from a tree and sat down.

 

Marianne laughed as she watched Bog stagger. She followed and found herself staggering and stumbling a bit too, but she didn't seem to be as phased by the spinning as Bog was.

 

Bog shook his head to orient himself and when he focused on Marianne, he said, “I hope I didn't spin you too fast, my dear.”

 

Marianne was breathing a bit hard as she was a bit out of breath from twirling. She said, “Are you kidding me? That was so much fun! No one danced with me like that before. You are a fantastic dance partner, my love. Your interaction is so great. Oh! We have to do that something like this again in the future.”

 

“Thank you, I wanted you to have fun and of course we will dance like this more. I admit that I liked that song. I liked the way you were singing to me. “

 

Marianne threw her hands around Bog and exclaimed loudly, “Of course I was singing to you. Oh! You're amazing! This whole forest is amazing! Thank you for singing with me. That was so sweet of you.”

 

“You're welcome, it was more like a vocal backup rather than singing. I was kind of just answering you as you were singing, but your words, they just got to me and I got into the song, especially at the end.

 

“You were fantastic and I loved it.” Marianne said as she leaned her body up against Bog's and continued, “Oh! And thank you for the guitar backup in the beginning, it sure gave the song a nice edge to it.”

 

“You're very welcome. I figured you would like it.”

 

“I _loved_ it. The whole thing was wonderful! Oh, you have no idea how happy you just made me.”

 

“Yes, I can see how happy you are. Seeing you happy makes me happy.”

 

“Oh, you are too much! Come here you!”

 

Marianne leaned over and gave Bog several repeated small kisses as she nestled closer to his body. The small kisses started to become longer and deeper with each one. After the last kiss, she nestled her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had a large smile on her face. Bog ran his hands up and down her arms and shoulders.

 

After a few moments she looked up and into his eyes and he did the same with her.

 

“I want to just get lost in your eyes for a moment,” Marianne said still smiling brightly.

 

“I am already lost in your beautiful brown eyes,” Bog said softly.

 

They both kept staring into each others eyes until they eventually drifted off to sleep.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

_Later that night:_

 

It was well past nightfall, Marianne and Bog were waiting by the main dock at the bend in the river near the edge of the Dark Forest. Bog was leaning against the arm rail of the dock with his arms across his chest as Marianne was pacing back and forth.

 

“They were supposed to be here at sunset!” Marianne exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

 

“Somethings wrong. It's been too long. I am going to go ahead and see,” Bog said.

 

“No! Father specifically said that this is a surprise. If there was trouble I am sure that they would have sent someone.”

 

“I'm sorry, but I am going to go anyway,” Bog said.

 

“Alright, but I am not staying here alone, I am going with you,” Marianne said.

 

Bogs face lit up as he held out his hand and said, “Of course.”

 

Marianne smiled and took his hand.

 

As Marianne and Bog took to wing, they were only moments in the air when they could see that a butterfly fairy was flying towards them. Marianne immediately recognized that it was her sister, Dawn.

 

As they approached her, Marianne asked, “Dawn! Is everything alright?”

 

Dawn was slightly out of breath when she said, “No, come quick! There is a problem with the boat, it slid into a divot and we can't get it out. We need another pair of strong arms and fast. We need Bog...I know how strong he is.”

 

“Well, sis, but I am not staying behind and I am no weakling either. Four hands are better than two.”

 

Dawn nodded in agreement and all three started to fly off in the direction of the border. When they cleared the Dark Forest they already caught sight of the boat. Lizzie and Chipper were out in front pulling on a set of heavy ropes that were attached to the boat. The boat was completely covered with a canvas like material so none of the details could plainly be seen. Marianne envisioned the boat to be something like a transport or shuttle, but this was clearly something much larger and it appeared to have more than one level. The boat was strapped to a platform of many logs that were lashed together. Under the platform were long wooden rollers in which as the boat rolled forward on the platform, the rollers exiting the back of the platform would be moved to the front to keep the boat rolling along. However, as of now, it appeared the aft end of the platform had drifted into a divot and the platform was stuck on an an angle. Lizzie and Chipper were pulling from the front, Sunny was sitting on top of Lizzie directing her movements. Brutus and a couple of the other larger Goblins were pushing the back of the platform of the boat while many of the Fairy King's soldier's were attempting to put the shifted rollers back into place. And herein was the problem, the back end of the rollers needed to be lifted a good amount to pitch the front correctly enough for Lizzie and Chipper to put the boat back on the path. Pare along with many of the larger elves pulled on another set of ropes to keep the boat from sliding into the Divot further.

 

“Oh no! It slid in further from when I left!” Dawn cried out.

 

“Oh My goodness!” Marianne called out. “That boat is huge!”

 

“I agree. I wasn't expecting something that large myself,” Bog said.

 

Just then Marianne caught her father, of whom was nearly under the platform pushing up on it with all his might along with a couple of the larger goblins.

 

“Daddy! Get out from under there! What if it slides down further?” Marianne shouted.

 

“Marianne! I only sent for Bog,” The Fairy King said grunting as he pushed up on the platform.

 

“What? I stay behind and then hear later on you been hurt! No way, Dad. I'm helping too,” Marianne said as she turned to Bog and said, “They can't hold this up much longer. Please help my dad.”

 

Bog quickly accessed the situation, flew back to Marianne and said, “Marianne this is all wrong, it isn't going to work this way.”

 

Bog flew up to Benny of whom was holding the main ropes that were tied to Lizzie and Chipper. Bog gave him new instructions. Benny then held the rope fast that Chipper was attached to a nearby bush. This temporarily shifted the weight more to Lizzie and her feet started to slip. The boat shifted a bit, but then Lizzie got her footing.

 

“DADDY!” Both Marianne and Dawn called out.

 

Just then the Fairy King flew up out of the divot, “It's Ok, my daughters, I am fine, but that was close.”

 

Marianne and Dawn both flew to their father's side and put their arms around him.

 

Bog then had another heavy rope tied to the back of the boat platform and had it slung over a heavy bush branch that was next to the boat. This would allow chipper to pull the boat upwards and sideways out of the divot. Bog then instructed Brutus and the goblins to push up on the furthest roller to help even the load so Chipper could pull the boat. Since they could fly, Bog instructed the fairy soldiers on the other collapsed rollers to help pull them up into place. Bog then had two of the soldiers and the Fairy King go to the rear of the boat to assist in pushing while he himself one other fairy soldier got on the second to last roller. Then Bog gave the order.

 

“Everyone now, pull!”

 

The platform made a groaning sound and at first the boat refused to move forward, but then there was a large snapping sound and the boat did move forward a bit, but then it got stuck again.

 

Bog took a look under the platform and noticed that a roller far ahead of them got caught and it snapped.

 

“So that is what was holding us up, a broken roller,” Bog shouted, “We lost one of the rollers! ...Brutus!”

 

“Yes, Sire!”

 

“You're the strongest guy here, can you pick up a roller by yourself?”

 

“I can try.”

 

Bog had The Fairy King go and help steady the boat by temporarily taking Brutus' place with the other goblins. The Fairy King was beginning to sweat.

 

Brutus managed to drag a roller by himself over to the spot where the one had snapped. He cleared the broken roller out easily, but he he had trouble lifting the new one in its place as it was very heavy. As he tried to lift the roller, he could feel that the roller suddenly became a bit lighter and he was able to wedge it up into place. As he turned he saw that Marianne was holding up the other end of the roller clearly straining under the weight. Her legs and arms were shaking.

 

“Marianne, no! It is too heavy for you, I don't want you to get hurt!” The Fairy King called out.

 

“I am not going to stand by and watch those that I care about get hurt. I'm helping out!” Marianne exclaimed. “Brutus has most of the weight, I just wanted to give him that extra push.”

 

“Wow! You sure are strong, Princess Marianne! I got it now, Thank you.” Brutus said smiling.

 

Once the roller was in place, Bog shifted everyone back to their original places. He looked to Marianne and said, “That was pretty impressive.”

 

“Thank you,” Marianne said as she tried to catch her breath. She flew over to the side. “Those rollers sure are heavy.”

 

“Yes they are. I am with your father on this one. I don't want you to get hurt, Marianne” Bog said.

 

“I'm good. Remember, I am a...”

 

“Tough girl”, they said together and then they both laughed.

 

Bog smiled as he got into position on his roller and then gave the order.

 

“Everyone! Pull!”

 

As everyone pushed, pulled or lifted once more, the platform once again made a groaning sound.

 

“Uhhhhhhggghhh!” Bog grunted aloud. There were many grunts and growls as everyone heaved with all their might.

 

The platform slowly creeped forward. Bog continued until another roller was fully out of the divot.

 

“Stop! Bog called out. Hold your position and take a breather,” Bog said breathing hard. “We're almost there. If we just had one more strong person.”

 

Suddenly Marianne flew in between Bog and the Soldier and took a place on the roller.

 

“Marianne, are you for real? I meant strong like Brutus,” Bog said.

 

“Please, Bog, let me do this. I can't stand just standing by helplessly on the side. I'm strong too and I want to help,” Marianne said.

 

Bod hesitated at first, but then said, “Alright, just don't over do it. Your father will kill me if you get hurt.”

 

Marianne smiled as her face started to flush and she said, “I'll try not to, but I am still going to give it my all.”

 

Dawn flew on top of Lizzie and was wringing her hands nervously as she looked on with Sunny.

 

Marianne got into place in between Bog and the soldier. She outstretching her arms and placed her hands on the roller. The soldier next to her said, “Your highness, are you sure you are up to this?”

 

“Alex is it?” Marianne asked.”

 

“Yes, thats my name, princess.”

 

“There is quite a bit more to me than meets the eye. I am going to try my best,” Marianne said.

 

Bog smiled as his lover got into position. He then gave the order:

 

“Alright then, Everyone now! Pull!”

 

Again, the platform made a groaning sound.

 

“Ughhhhhhh!” Everyone called out.

 

“Urrrrrrrrghhhhhhaaaa,” Marianne called out loudly. “C'mon arms! Don't fail me!”

 

As looked over to Marianne his eyes grew wide as he saw how Marianne's triceps and shoulders were flexed as she pushed herself into the roller. While he had seen her muscle movements under her skin before, this was the first time he really saw how pronounced they were. She certainly was giving it her all. He smiled as he admired her athletic build. A feeling came over him as he suddenly had an urge to run his hands over her body, to run his fingers over her flexed arms, but he then shook the feeling off as he knew he had to keep his head on the task at hand. Seeing how good his woman looked gave Bog an extra boost of energy as he laid heavily into the roller himself and pushed with all his might. The platform lurched forward. He then looked up to find Marianne looking over to him raising her eyebrow. This motivated him even more.

 

Then he barked out the order:

 

“PULL!! NOW!”

 

Again the platform lurched forward. Bog noticed that the rollers moved up and the ground moved further away due to the shape of the divot, but because he was tall he still had a good hold on the roller. However, Marianne lost her footing.

 

“I can't push the roller anymore, it is too far up now and I am too short,” Marianne said.

 

“Marianne, you have done enough,” Bog said.

 

“No, Bog, I am just getting started!” Marianne exclaimed.

 

Marianne then got an idea and she flew up and began to hold the roller in a way to turn it from underneath twisting it as she beat her wings pulling upwards.

 

“Marianne!”

 

“Just give the order, Bog! I am fine! Trust me!” Marianne yelled out with a strained tone in her voice.

 

“Alright.”

 

When Bog gave the order again, everyone pushed and pulled as before. Bog noticed as he was trying to rotate the roller that he could feel Marianne's pulling on the roller and the roller jerked up as she pumped her wings. He saw that Marianne might have a good idea given that the butterfly fairies clearly had VERY large wings that could move a lot of air beneath them. Bog changed his plan and put all the flying fairies on the rollers and instructed them to hold the rollers as Marianne was doing and as they beat their wings to pull up and twist forward on the rollers. Once everyone was in place he once again gave the order to pull.

 

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh,” Marianne and Bog shouted out together.

 

There were other loud grunts from the others as well. Once again the platform lurched forward.

 

Bog started to time his pushing with that of Marianne's wings and the roller began to turn.

 

Bog then gave another order:

 

“All flyers time your wings to Marianne. Everyone's wings go up together and down together.”

 

Once more he gave the order:

 

“NOW! PULL!”

 

Everyone grunted and groaned as they either pushed or pulled where they were positioned. Marianne, and the soldiers beat down with their wings as hard as they could and in time with each other.

Bog glanced over to Marianne and noticed that compared to the other male fairies, Marianne's wings were considerably larger. The force of wind they created was incredible. The gusts of wind that her wings were producing were helping to cool him off as well. He was amazed at how powerful her wings were.

 

“Amazing woman,” Bog said but perhaps a bit too loud.

 

“What did you say?” Marianne called out in a strained voice.

 

Bog then thought to himself, 'perhaps I should tell her.'

 

“I said, Amazing woman!”

 

Marianne smiled at Bog, but the look on her face changed to anger and then she was the one to yell out the next order.

 

“Everyone UP and forward. NOW!! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhghhhh!” Marianne yelled.

 

While everyone grunted as they pushed, pulled or lifted, Marianne's shout was so loud it practically created an echo. As the fairies all pumped their wings together the up and down motion allowed Chipper to take up the slack in the rope on the upward movement and the boat slowly began to level out.

 

Marianne's fingernails dug into the wood of the roller, and Bog did the same. He pushed on his legs with all his might. The roller turned further.

 

“More! More! More!” He called out. “We are doing it!”

 

“Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!” Marianne grunted loudly as she pulled down on her wings with all her might while attempting to turn the rollers. Bog noticed that her shoulders seemed more rounded and the indentation in her upper arm was much more pronounced as she continued to pull up on the roller. The wind created from all the butterfly fairies pumping their wings together was like a small hurricane. Even though Marianne had help from the one soldier, Bog was amazed at the amount of up and down movement they had on their roller. He could feel the force of Marianne's efforts. There was no doubt that she certainly was making a difference.

 

Suddenly there was another loud crack and the boat lurched forward and up. It was finally free and it finally leveled off with the help of Chipper pulling it up. It then just glided forward under Lizzie's power as it started to clear the divot. The back roller dropped out from under the platform and fell into the Divot as the soldiers, Fairy King, and goblins in the back let go.

 

“Whew! That was close again!” The Fairy King exclaimed as he used all his might to fly out of the divot on his own power.

 

“Stop!” Bog called out. “With the exception of his majesty, those that were pushing in back now put the back roller in front! Benny, hold the boat fast and return Chipper to the front to assist Lizzie. Once the boat is held fast, we are taking a short break.”

 

Brutus, and the other larger goblins sprang into action along with the soldiers and now moved to turn the rollers that were on the ground closer to the front of the boat. The larger goblins and soldiers moved the rollers to the front of the platform. The roller that Marianne and Bog were on was now at the end of the platform and well off the ground now towards the back of the boat and he flew up and straddled the roller, huffing and puffing for air, trying to catch his breath. Marianne flew up and then also straddled the roller facing Bog. She too was panting breathing through her mouth. Bog looked to her and watched her body expand and contract with each breath she tool. Alex just flew off to the side and collapsed in the grass. Dawn flew over and landed on the roller behind her sister. She rested her head on her sister's shoulder. For a while no one said anything as they were all trying to catch their breath.

 

Bog noticed that Marianne was noticeably perspiring from her forehead, neck and chest. She leaned forward and rested her hand on her knees, with her elbows slightly turned out. She coughed a couple of times and then make a hocking sound as if she was clearing her throat. She then turned her head, curled her tongue as she opened her mouth and spit over her left shoulder.

 

Bog's eyes flew open wide as Marianne's action was clearly unexpected. But then he couldn't help but smile.

““Ewwwwww!”” Dawn shouted in disgust as she lifted her head. “Marianne, I saw that!”

 

Suddenly Marianne came too and said, “Oh my! Oh! I know, that was totally no ladylike of me and uncalled for. I am so sorry you had to see that, Bog.”

 

Bog ended up bursting out laughing as he wore a grin from ear to ear.

 

“Wait...you are not grossed out by that?”

 

“No...not all. I have seen worse. Besides, it isn't everyday you get to see a princess hock a loogie.” Bog said.

 

“Uhhhhh! It grossed _me_ out!” Dawn said

 

“I told you I'm different,” Marianne said.

 

“Yes, and I...l...love you because you're different.”

 

While Bog was comfortable telling Marianne that he loved her when they were alone, it was still hard to for him to say so around others, especially the goblins and he once again stuttered when it came to saying 'I love you'.

 

Suddenly below there were a bunch of awww's emanating from those below. However the Fairy King just stood below with his arms across his chest as he was shaking his head at Marianne.

 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Marianne said.

 

Bog inched up on the roller close as he could to Marianne and then he held her arms.

 

“You helped greatly. You're right, I...we needed your strong wings and arms,” he said.

 

Dawn then rested her head on Marianne's shoulder and said, “You did great, sis! That _was_ a good idea to use your wings.”

 

“Well, as the ground fell away, it was the first thing I thought of. Out of any part of my body, I know my wings are the strongest.”

 

Just then the Fairy King waved his hand to Bog and said, “Ok, the rollers are in position we can move on.”

 

“Looks like you are in the home stretch now,” Dawn said to Marianne. “I have my fingers crossed for you.”

 

“Thank you, sis.” Marianne said.

 

Dawn flew off the log and Alex returned with another soldier.

 

“I think between Bog and us we can finish this. You can relax now, your highness,” Alex said.

 

“Yes, Marianne, relax now,” Bog said. “You have done more than enough.”

 

Marianne shook her head, “No way, I started this with you and I want to see it through with you.”

 

Just then the Fairy King came over and looked up and said, “Marianne, enough is enough, I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

 

“Daddy, please. I can do this.”

 

The Fairy King shook his head and he said, “Oh, Alright. You are just as stubborn as your mother.” He then turned to Bog and said, Please keep an eye on my daughter, I don't want ther to get hurt.”

 

Bog nodded to the king and then he turned to Marianne and said, “Well you heard him, you can help but ease up now.”

 

“Fair enough,” Marianne said with a smile on her face.

 

Bog then raised his voice so everyone on the roller would hear, “Alight now, we are on the back. As soon as you see the roller move away from the platform, let go immediately. Do not attempt to hold onto the roller, let it drop into the divot. We can retrieve it afterwards.”

 

“Yes, your highness,” Marianne said.

 

“Marianne, you know you don't have to address me that way,” Bog said.

 

“I know, but I wanted to.”

 

Bog smiled and then nodded for everyone to get into position.

 

“Alright! Everyone ready! Pull!”

 

Once again everyone pulled up and forward beating their wings hard. Turning the rollers was a bit easier this time as the boat was nearly out of the divot and level with only two of the rollers hanging over the edge. Also with Chipper assisting Lizzie the boat cleared the edge of the divot and was once again moving forward.

 

“Okay guys, it's going to fall away,” Alex said as she had the clearest sight to the other end of the roller.

 

“Everyone let go!” Bog instructed.

 

Just as they did so, the roller fell down into the divot. The four of them then flew to the side and sat down for a while in the tall grass and looked along as the boat moved clear away from the divot. From there the Fairy King took over and resumed operations as before. Once they were underway, he then came over to Bog and Marianne. He held out his arms and put one around Marianne and the other around Bog.

 

He said, “I am so proud of you, both. Bog you have shown great leadership ability in a time of trouble and Marianne, not only have you shown me you are graceful and elegant, but you also show strength. You both very much impressed me very much today.”

 

“Thank You, Dad” Marianne said as she hugged her father.

 

“Thank you, your highness.” Bog said.

 

The Fairy King gave Bog a firm hand shake and a good solid pat on the back and said, “I am the one that should be Thanking you. While I thought I had everything under control things fell apart when we ran into an emergency situation. With my lack of appropriate action, someone could have gotten hurt today, or worse. I have to thank you for your fast thinking. Not only did everyone get through this fine, you saved the boat.”

 

“With all due respect, your highness, the boat is secondary compared to someone's life.”

 

“Yes, very much so, but I have put my own blood sweat and tears into this baby. Wait until you see her.”

 

“I can see she's an enormous boat. Do we need something this big for the river?”

 

“No, but as I said, it was built already. Now, the boat was meant to be a surprise for you and Marianne. I didn't expect I would be needing help from you, but, now that you are here, I still could use your assistance.”

 

“Sure, your highness, what is it that you need?”

 

“I would appreciate it if you and Marianne could scout out the front to make sure we don't run into any more obstacles. It is because it is dark that we didn't see the divot in time. Two extra pairs of eyes up front would certainly help.”

 

Marianne and Bog nodded and they flew out in front of the group and were checking out the path. As they walked by, Marianne looked up to notice the silhouette of Dawn and Sunny as they were standing on top of the boat and kissing each other.

 

“Lovebirds,” Bog said.

 

Marianne laughed and said, “You think we are any better?”

 

They both laughed as they each grabbed a lantern and a scythe to help clear the tall grass and move any debris out of the way that they would come across. They double checked the path to make sure they don't encounter another divot or obstruction in the path of the boat.

 

As Marianne walked towards Bog with the scythe, she started to swing it around and then twirl it in much the same manner that Bog twirled his staff. Bog's eyes widened.

 

Suddenly The Fairy King's Voice boomed out, “Marianne! Stop showing off before you or someone gets hurt.”

Marianne jumped at her father's booming voice and the scythe slipped out of her hands and flew passed Bog.

Bog jumped back as he watched the scythe sail past him. It landed, blade first, into the ground with the handling sticking the ground a good distance in front of them.

 

“See what I mean?” Marianne's father shouted as he put his hand out.

 

“Daddy, I would have been fine if you didn't startle me. Anyway, it landed up there, where there isn't anybody.”

 

“Now listen, my darling daughter, I don't want to see you doing that again,” The King said.

 

“Yes, Dad, I'm sorry.” She then turned to Bog and whispered, “Killjoy. Sometimes my dad likes to suck the fun out of everything.”

 

They started to move forward again and Marianne and Bog walked side by side out in the front.

 

Bog said, “Well, he's right it can be dangerous. I am very surprised you did that in front of him.”

 

“Well, he was also right in that I was showing off a bit, for you.”

 

“You didn't have to do that, especially if you knew it would get you into trouble.”

 

“I know I don't have to, but I want to. I like showing you I am...

 

“I know I know,” Bog interrupted as he put his hands up. “A tough girl.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They approached the scythe. Marianne pulled it out of the ground and swung it up and rested the handle on her shoulder.

 

“By the way where did you learn to do that with the scythe?”

 

“Your staff, I been practicing with it. It's nice and heavy, but balanced. So I noticed where the balance point was on the scythe. Once you know that, you can do all sort of tricks.”

 

“You're good,” Bog said with admiration in his eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Marianne said. She paused for a bit and continued. “Your staff is also good for doing these.”

 

Marianne swung the scythe around and held it in both hands and she curled the handle up to chest.

 

“Gives my arms a workout.”

 

Bog's eyes fixated on her arms as he watched the small movements of her muscles beneath her skin of her upper arms. He swallowed hard as he said, “You look good doing that.”

 

“Oh, do I?” Marianne said as she narrowed her eyes and gave Bog a seductive smile.

 

“Yes,” Bog said.

 

Marianne moved closer to his ear and said, “Would you like me to take this scythe and pose with it for you?” She then lowered her voice to a whisper and said, “wearing nothing.”

 

Bog's eyes flew open wide and he stumbled and almost fell to the ground.

 

Marianne was chuckling like a magpie.

 

The Fairy King was being carried by his soldiers and he was right behind Marianne and Bog. He noticed that Bog stumbled and he said, “Bog! Did you trip over a stone?”

 

“No, your highness. I just caught my toe, the path is fine, we can continue.”

 

“Good, Good.” The King exclaimed.

 

Marianne continued to laugh putting her hand over her mouth. Bog just smiled at her as he shook his head, but then he wiped the smile from his face as they neared the Dark Forest border.

 

Marianne stopped laughing and and asked, “What's the matter?”

 

Bog replied, “We are not going to make it through there at night...not with something this big.”

 

“Tell Dad then,” Marianne urged.

 

“I will,” Bog said and then he flew back to the Fairy King.

 

“Yes, Bog, your highness. What is on your mind, my friend?” The Fairy King asked.

 

“Your majesty, I am thinking that maybe we should stop at the Dark Forest forest border, setup up camp there and continue on in the morning when we have sunlight. The Dark Forest is much darker than out here and there more obstacles in our path before we even reach the river.”

 

“Quite so. I have no doubt in your judgment Bog, and I will heed your advice. We did come prepared to camp out just for that very reason. We would have arrived on time if it if wasn't for the set back earlier. But I am sure everyone is tired and it is a good idea to call it a night.”

 

Bog nodded and said, “Well, your highness, sometimes even the best plans are fouled by the littlest of things.”

 

The Fairy King smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He started to look around and yelled out, “Dawn!”

 

“Yes, Dad?” Dawn said as she flew up from behind and over to her father.

 

“Tell Benny back there that we are going to set up camp at the entrance to the Dark Forest, we don't want another incident to happen again. We are going to navigate the Dark Forest in the morning when we have sunlight.”

 

“Will do, Dad!”

 

“Thank you, my darling!”

 

Bog then flew over to the Fairy King and said, “You're highness, I have been thinking that for yourself, your daughters and most that can fly, you don't have to stay out here all night. You can fly to my castle and can stay there for the night. I know the rooms are not finished yet, but it certainly would be a better shelter than staying out here.”

 

“Thank you. I appreciate the offer, but I do want the boat to be well guarded.”

 

“You do have Brutus and a few other of my large goblin friends for that. Nothing in its right mind would come near Brutus.”

 

Brutus started to chortle as he said, “You got that right boss, I'm the scariest thing out here, next to you of course.”

 

“Alright, I guess I can take you up on that. As it is, I don't want my girls out here all night either.” The Fairy King said.

 

“Then it is settled.”

 

The two Kings nodded at one another and then the Fairy King nodded for one of his soldiers. He instructed him to collect some supplies he would need for the night at Bog's castle.

 

Marianne took a hold of Bog's arm and they dropped back from the group and walked alongside the boat. She looked up at the enormous craft that created a huge shadow on the ground blocking the moonlight.

 

“Why? Why did he build it so big?” Marianne asked.

 

“Well, he did say that the boat would help in getting supplies to the castle, so I figured it had to be of some size to hold three wagon loads of supplies,” Bog surmised.

 

“This is way too big to be a ferry or shuttle. It is something else. Look at how weird this hull is. There openings on the bottom here. It must be for some kind of propulsion as I do not see a propeller anywhere.” Marianne said.

 

“Do you know much about boats?” Bog asked.

 

“Yes, a little bit,” Marianne said. “Well, I know more than the average woman or guy for that matter. My dad is the natural captain in the family. He has a lakeboat which we take out on the lake in the summer time. When I was a little girl, Dad let me take the wheel and steer it around the lake. It felt good being in control of something big like that and I just stuck with it. So now whenever we go out on the lake, I do the driving.”

 

“Wow, you sure ARE different. You become more and more interesting with every passing moment.”

 

“Aww, Bog, now you are just being sweet to me.”

 

Bog was about to say something, but the Fairy King pulled up alongside Bog and Marianne as his servants carried him in his chair.

 

“Tut Tut you two. No peeking! Remember she's a surprise, don't spoil it! Please Marianne? I noticed you trying to look up the hull.”

 

“Yes, Daddy, I promise I will not peek,” Marianne said in a disappointed tone.

 

“Good, my daughter. Good.”

 

He continued to fly on forward as once again Marianne looked up at the large boat as it rolled along on it's platform. The soldiers and goblins had a rhythm down, taking the rollers from the back and carrying it to the front and placing it in front of the platform. They had to move a bit faster now since the one roller broke in the divot, but they still had enough to move the boat along albeit at a slightly slower pace. It wasn't long until they reached the border of the Dark Forest.

 

“Alright everyone, let's set up camp,” The Fairy King called out.

 

Bog shouted to the group, “I will fly ahead with his majesty and get him set up at my place, I can return with more supplies to make your stay here easier.”

 

The soldiers, elves and goblins nodded and cheered as Bog went around and made up a list for what those staying at the camp needed or desired.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

_Later on at Bog's castle:_

 

The accommodations were unusual particularly for the Fairy King as the only room that was completed was Marianne's. Marianne was busy gathering the supplies for the campers while Bog took The Fairy King to Marianne's room. The Fairy King took a good look at her room and he turned to Bog and in a stern voice said, “This is why Marianne didn't return the other night. I didn't know you made her, her own room here.”

 

“Your, highness, I made the room out of convenience so Marianne doesn't have to fly back and forth everytime she sees me. My suite is next to this one and that is where I stay at night.”

 

“You did a beautiful job on this room, it is much like her room at home. I actually like the colors better.”

 

“Thank you, your highness. Yes, I planned it that way. The colors are different but she loves the room.”

 

The Fairy King nodded as he said, “In addition to being a good gentleman, you are also very thoughtful and considerate. I like that.”

 

Bog breathed a sigh of relief as it appeared the Fairy King accepted his daughter's private accommodations in the castle and perhaps he would allow her to stay more often.

 

“One thing though if I am sleeping in here, where is my daughter going to sleep tonight?”

 

“Marianne and Dawn are going to sleep together in my suite. It isn't as fancy as this at the moment, but the bed is more than large enough for the two ladies”

 

“And yourself?”

 

“Oh, I probably will go back out to the camp and make sure the guys are fine.”

 

“Good, Good, very good. I see once again you have everything well planned out.”

 

“Yes, your highness, if that is all, then I bid you a good night.” Bog said in a professional manner.

 

“Yes, yes. Everything is fine. You have a good night as well, and thank you again for your help today. I couldn't have done it without you.”

 

“My pleasure.”

 

As Bog exited the room, the Fairy King's servants rushed into the room attend to his needs for the night.

 

Bog headed down the hall and into his suite and headed towards the balcony. Just then he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to find Marianne leaning up against the stone wall by the hallway with both her arms and legs crossed. She had a cross look on her face.

 

“Marianne?”

 

“Oh, don't you Marianne me. I heard what you said back there,” she snapped.

 

“You were eavesdropping?” Bog said curiously.

 

“I am a bit disappointed in you. Stand up to my Dad! I had a good mind in telling him myself how I feel about my sleeping with you.”

 

“No, Marianne please! It worked. He knows you have your own room here, so it is more than likely he will allow you to stay here in the future.”

 

“Oh, I just can't stand this pussy-cat footing around. I should barge in there and tell him that every day you rip me a new one sideways to and fro from here to next Tuesday and I holler every time.

 

Bogs eyes opened wide at Marianne's remark as he said, “But that isn't true.”

 

Marianne marched towards him poking her finger into his chest.

 

“Another thing, I am NOT sleeping with my sister when I know that you are out there in that camp with no warm body to cuddle up with. What are you afraid of? You are the Bog King, you are not afraid of anything. Why should you be afraid of my Dad?”

 

Bog raised his voice a bit as he said, “I am not afraid of your father physically, Marianne. What I am afraid of is loosing his support and his trust. I want him to be the one to hand you to me the day we get married and he has a mile wide smile on his face when doing so. I want him to know that he is giving his daughter away to a decent gentleman that will love and care for his daughter.” Bog's lowered his voice as he realized the king might hear him. He then continued, “I am afraid of losing the continued peace between our kingdoms. But most of all, I am afraid of my losing his permission to allow me to see you. If that would happen it would completely crush me.”

 

Suddenly, the look on Marianne's face changed from being cross to melancholy. Her eyes started to glisten as she slowly stepped forward and she splayed her fingers out on Bog's chest. A single tear ran down her cheek. She raised her eyes to his and said in a soft voice, “I...I wouldn't let that happen, I would run away with you if it came to that. I...I'm sorry, Bog. I didn't know that is what is running in your mind when you talk to my Dad. Gosh, you really are a true gentleman. You really want to do right by me.” Marianne hung her head low as more tears rolled down her face.

 

Bog lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away as he said, “Yes, I know I am different. On the surface I am the evil Bog King, ruler of the Dark Forest, _but_ _inside_...I do have a heart. A heart I usually keep locked away from the world. But somehow, you have found my heart. Now I have shown my heart to you, I have given it to you. If you are pulled away from me now, it would ruin me forever and I don't think anyone will see this side of me ever again.

 

Marianne looked up to Bog's eyes. Her eyes were still heavily glistened over as she tried hard to hold back her tears.

 

“It's when you say things like this that my desire and want to sleep with you grows stronger everyday.”

 

“Marianne, do you really think that I want to be out there without you? No. It is going to be a terribly long night for me. You will be on my mind the whole night.”

 

“Then take me with you, please.” Marianne said.

 

Bog outstretched his arms and pulled her close to him. He rested his chin on her head.

 

“Yes, I am going to take you with me.”

 

Marianne smiled brightly as she took her hands and held Bogs face. She planted a firm kiss on his lips.

 

“Mmmmmmmmm,” Bog hummed.

 

She started to deepen the kiss and Bog could feel her tongue start to enter his mouth. He suddenly pulled back and said, “No, not yet, let's save it for later, my dear. We have to get the things for the camp, remember?”

 

Marianne had a bit of a disappointed look in her eyes, but she agreed with bog and the two gathered the supplies for the camp. They bid Dawn a pleasant evening before heading out.

 

“Are you sure you are going to be fine alone here?” Marianne asked Dawn.

 

“Yes! Go now! Just make sure to get back here in the morning. I don't want to keep explaining for you,” Dawn said.

 

“Don't worry, we _will_ be back in the morning,” Marianne said.

 

“Good night!” Dawn said.

 

“Good night!” Marianne and Bog said together.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

_Back at the camp:_

 

Everyone at the camp cheered when Marianne and Bog arrived. They distributed the supplies that everyone wanted. As everyone had their tents set up, Bog began to tell stories of the Dark Forest to those at the camp by the light of several light spheres that they collected and put in the center of the camp. Marianne sat on his lap with her body facing him and she rested her head on his shoulder. Bog had a blanket wrapped around them both. Lizzie and Chipper were the first to nod off as the two animals truly took the brunt of the days work pulling the boat and they were exhausted. Marianne found Bog's stories very interesting, she would would look up to his face as her head was resting on his shoulder. He only managed to tell three or four stories before the entire camp was nodding off and many bid the camp goodnight and turned into their tents. Bog took the first watch for the night as he and Marianne curled up against an angled post on the outside of a tent. Bog lay with his legs stretched out and Marianne nestled herself on top of him and laid her head on his chest. He pulled the blanket up over their bodies.

 

“Are you warm?” Bog asked.

 

“It is a little cool out tonight but I would trade a warm bed in a castle alone to be cuddled up with you in the woods any day,” Marianne said as she ran her finger around his neck.

 

“You're truly are wonderful, my dearest Marianne.” Bog said.

 

Marianne giggled as she said, “Thank you, and you're an amazing hunk of a man, my Bog King. You sure did show me once again how strong you are today.”

 

Bog's eyes grew wide as he was shocked that Marianne referred to him as a 'hunk of a man'. That would apply to someone that is handsome, of which he knew he wasn't. Yet this woman, a princess, a beautiful butterfly fairy princess on top of everything, found him to be attractive. It just generated a good warm cozy feeling inside and he smiled as he held his lady closer to his body.”

 

“You're very strong for a woman, I really believe without you, we wouldn't have moved that boat.”

 

Marianne lifted her head and looked into Bog's eyes and said, “Really? You think so?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Marianne then smirked and she said coyishly, “Oh wait...I think you saw how hot my arms looked straining and pulling on that roller. You were checking my muscles out, huh? So checking me out _was_ probably what did it, huh? That is what gave you that extra boost to push the boat.”

 

Bog swallowed hard as he said, “I guess it was that obvious I was checking your arms out, huh?”

 

“Uh huh, but don't fret over it. It made me feel great to see how your eyes were fixed on me and that motivated me to give it my all.” Marianne said.

 

“Well, I never saw your arms look like that before,” Bog said. “The details on your arms were very...pronounced.”

 

“I was pulling that roller with all my might,” Marianne said.

 

“Yes, I saw that, your fingernails left scratches in the wood.”

 

“So you see, I told you I am strong.”

 

Bog put a huge smile on his face as he started to run his fingers up and down Marianne's arms.

 

“Yes, you are and your arms are beautiful.”

 

Marianne sighed as she looked Bog in the eyes.

 

Bog then said, “Your wings were a big help too. You butterfly fairies sure have large wings.

 

Marianne said, “Yep, that we do.”

 

“I have noticed that your wings are actually larger than most of the men's wings.”

 

“Well wing size does vary between men and women, so it isn't out of the ordinary if a woman has larger wings than a male. But I have noticed that my wings are exceptionally large. I think there are only three fairies in the entire kingdom that have wings larger than mine, none are women.” Marianne explained.

 

Bog now laughed as he replied, “I felt like I was a in a hurricane with you fairies kicking up so much wind. I almost blew away!”

 

Marianne giggled so hard that those sleeping around the camp started to stir.

 

“Ooops!” I guess I am getting a bit too loud.

 

“Hmmmm, just a tad,” Bog said pinching his fingers together.

 

“You see, I am having fun with you now and had I been sleeping with my sister, well, I wouldn't be having so much fun and I would be constantly thinking about you out here,” Marianne said.

 

Bog smiled as he held on to Marianne a bit tighter, He then said. “Your sister is alone right now, right?”

 

“Oh, come now, you don't think for a second that as soon as we left that little Sunny wouldn't be running to be with her.”

 

Bog grinned and said, “Hmmm, you got me there, that little Elf sure is feisty. He certainly gets what he wants. He wanted a love potion, he got it. He wanted a princess and he got her!”

 

The two laughed again.

 

Bog then said, “Do you think those two where close already?”

 

“I don't know, Dawn never mentioned anything to me, that is for certain,” Marianne said and then she let out a long yawn.

 

Bog let out a large yawn himself.

 

“Oh my! We are both yawning. I am getting really tired, do you know when our watch is up?” Marianne asked.

 

“Soon. But it is OK if you want to doze off.”

 

“No, we just will keep an eye on each other, make sure we stay awake on our watch,” Marianne said.

 

Marianne didn't talk to much and she just kept looking up at Bog. He would look out to the camp and every now and then look into his lover's eyes and she would smile. But then her eyelids got heavy and she couldn't hold them open any more. She rested her head on his chest and he could feel her body go limp and then she started to breathe heavy. She fell fast asleep. He kept his vigil until he was relieved by one of the guards. The sky was becoming a light shade of blue as morning was approaching. Bog figured he and Marianne ought to get back to the castle so that they would be there before the Fairy King awakened.

 

“It's almost morning, my dear.” Bog whispered into Marianne's ear as he shook her shoulder.

 

With a snort she came too and said, “Wha...What's going on?”

 

“We are still at the boat camp. We have to get back to the castle,” Bog repeated.

 

“Oh! Oh! Yes! Castle”

 

Marianne took to wing and started off towards the Fairy Kingdom castle. Bog shook his head and took to wing and went after her.

 

“My Castle Marianne” he said her.

 

“Oh! Yes!”

 

Marianne started back towards Bog and she was flying in an erratic pattern. Bog flew to her side and said, “Do you want me to carry you, you still look very tired and your flying is off.”

 

Marianne smiled as she said, “If you don't mind.”

 

“No, of course not.”

 

She drifted close to Bog. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to her body as she folded her wings up.

 

“Thank you, my love.” Marianne said in a soft voice.

 

“Oh, you're always welcome, my dear.”

 

Once he was sure Marianne was secure, Bog took off for his castle as fast as his wings could carry him. When they got back to the royal suite of his castle, Marianne had partially fallen back to sleep. She was leaning heavily into his body as they made their way to the bedroom.

 

Marianne said in a slurred tone, “bllletter let moi go in dare first. Sis might be nekid.”

 

Bog nodded as Marianne slowly opened the door and went inside. Quite a while went by and Marianne didn't return to the door. He wondered what was taking so long. He then took a look at a makeshift sofa that was near the balcony and walked towards it. It wasn't pretty, but it sure did look inviting. He was now feeling very tired himself as he yawned. While the sofa wasn't very comfortable, he figured he would lay down there until Marianne would come back out of the room. Only a few moments went by after Bog settled into the couch when suddenly the door to the bedroom burst open and a frightened half dressed Sunny shot out of the bedroom clutching his shirt and bandanna.

 

A few four letter obscenities flew out of Sunny's mouth as he said, “That's not Dawn! Darn it, I kissed Marianne...Bog is going to kill me for sure.”

 

Bog had to stifle his laughter as Marianne was right about Dawn and Sunny. She must have just crawled into the bed without checking it because she was so tired. But Bog decided to roll with it and have a little fun.

 

“Sunny! What am I going to kill you for sure for?” Bog said as he sat up on the couch.

 

“Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea...you are here!”

 

“Did I hear you say you kissed _my_ Marianne?!” Bog boomed as he glared into Sunny's eyes.

 

Sunny just screamed and ran for the stairs. His screaming continued until he ran through the entire castle.

 

Bog ended up laughing so hard he chuckled himself back to sleep.

 

Apparently the Fairy King was awakened by the ruckus and he emerged from Marianne's room in his robe. He walked down the hall and entered Bog's suite. He saw Bog sleeping on the makeshift couch and continued on to the bedroom. He knocked lightly before entering. In the dark room he could see his daughters together cuddled up close to each other. He closed the door and said in a soft voice, 'They grow up so fast. I remember when they always slept together like that as kids.'

 

The Fairy King rubbed his chin as he looked to Bog laying on the couch. He said to himself, 'Hmmmm, he was good to his word...he didn't sleep with her. Last hour watch at the camp confirmed he was there. Darn I feel like such a father hen. Maybe Marianne is right and I should let her do what she wants. She is old enough to handle herself. Bog appears to be a good gentleman. I see it in his eyes. He has the same look for my Marianne as I did for my Evelyn.' With that he just nodded his head and then returned to his room, climbed back into bed and went to sleep.

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

_The next day in the Dark Forest Bog was having a discussion with The Fairy King:_

 

“There your highness, as you see for yourself, you couldn't have gone that way and as I explained why earlier, when you 'round the bend to where my old castle was, right there, you can see that there is a steep incline before it. Your boat would roll forward with everyone attached to it and keep rolling...rollers under the platform or not. Once it gets to that part of the incline its all over. Do you now see what's after the incline? ...the chasm. Your boat and everyone with it would have been pulled into the chasm and would be lying down there right on top of my old castle. At night you would have never seen the incline until it was too late. Only those that could fly would have had a chance to escape. The elves, the goblins, Lizzie, Chipper probably would have lost their lives.

 

Sunny grimaced as he held tightly on to Dawn's leg.

 

“How could I have ever thought of doing this at night? I'm so stupid,” The Fairy King said.

 

“Daddy!” Dawn called out as she she flew up on the throne platform and threw her arms around her father. “You are _not_ stupid.”

 

“Oh Dawn, weren't you listening to Bog? Hadn't we had got stuck in that divot, Bog wouldn't have been with us and I would have attempted to go the straight way into the forest. We would have never made it. Who knows how many lives could have been lost,” The King said.

 

Bog noticed that Marianne didn't say a word, she was just entranced in the conversation and she held on to her boyfriend and looked to his face as if she was embracing the hero of the day.

 

He said, “No, your majesty, it is a very good idea, it is just your plan of execution needed a bit of work. That being said, surprise or not, I wished you would have included me in your moving plan since no one knows this Dark Forest better than me. When it comes to the Dark Forest, sometimes the fastest way between two points isn't always a straight line.”

 

The Fairy King nodded to his servants and they placed his throne down. They then helped him up. The Fairy King then placed his arm around Bog and gave him a pat on the back. Marianne broke her embrace and put her arms around her father and gave him a kiss him on the cheek.

 

“Once again, I owe you my friend. Hadn't you been with us...we would have been doomed.”

 

As the servants helped The Fairy King back into his throne. He just laid back with his eyes closed. Bog called for everyone to take a short break.

 

Both Marianne and Dawn kept a close check on their father as he rested for a bit. Bog sat on a large rock as he looked at the large boat they were towing behind them. He still wondered what type of boat could it be.

 

The Fairy King craned his neck out and called, “Bog my good man. Whenever you are ready, we will follow your lead.”

 

Bog walked over to the King's throne and said, “Very well, you highness.”

 

He marched out in front of the group as everyone followed his lead. Marianne once again flew to his side and held his arm.

 

“You're amazing. You saved everyone by stopping us last night. Not only are you smart, strong, a gentleman, a romantic and handsome, you are also a hero. You just keep getting better and better each day,” Marianne said.

 

“Well, I...it was just that...I am far from handsome,” Bog said as he could feel Marianne moving closer and closer to his face.

 

“Don't sell yourself short...you are very much handsome to me,” Marianne said.

 

“I know you are being nice,” Bog replied

 

“No, I am not just being nice. How you are in the inside is changing the way I see you on the outside. To me everyday I find you more and more attractive. I think you are handsome.”

 

Bog smiled and then said, “Thank you, you certainly are a sweetheart.”

 

Marianne began to lick her lips and her eyes focused on his lips.

 

“I want to kiss you,” Marianne said.

 

“I want to kiss you too, my dear, but were up front and everyone is watching.”

 

“I know, but I can't stop the feeling. I want to feel your lips against mine.”

 

Bog looked around a bit and he slowly moved slightly behind Marianne. He then whispered, “It' look like you are just walking very close in front of me. Just tilt your head up slightly.”

 

Marianne complied and Bog leaned forward over her shoulder but being much taller than her they were just inches away but couldn't make lip contact.

 

“Stand on the tip of your toes,” Bog said.

 

The tried once again, with Marianne on her tip toes. She got a bit closer, but was still too far apart.

 

“Crouch down a bit,” Marianne said.

 

“They will see that and know I am kissing you.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Alright”

 

As Marianne stood on her tiptoes, Bog crouched a bit down and finally their lips met albeit briefly.

 

Marianne started to giggle as she looked up to Bog. She glanced over her shoulder and it still seemed like everyone was oblivious to what they were doing.

 

Marianne whispered to Bog, “I think we got away with it. I like this.”

 

They tried it again, but this time they went even longer. Bog dared to close his eyes this time. All of a sudden....'Foomp!' He stumped his foot on a good sized rock and he fell forward bringing Marianne down on top of him.

 

Marianne couldn't help herself as she burst out laughing. Everyone soon followed suit.

 

Still lying on the ground, Bog shouted out, “STOP! STONE!”

 

Everyone stopped laughing and came to a halt. Bog shook his head and said, “Now _that_ was stupid.”

 

“Oh come now, you were just being romantic and I liked it,” Marianne said.

 

“And what if I missed the stone?” Bog said as he turned his head and looked straight back.

 

Marianne followed his eyes and they were in-line with the first roller under the boat.

 

“Oh my! Yes, I see. I'm sorry, I was distracting you,” Marianne said.

 

Bog stood up and helped Marianne to her feet. Bog looked to Brutus, and snapped his fingers as he pointed to the stone.

It was a short interruption and all Brutus did was lumber over and he just ripped the stone out of the ground as if it were nothing. They were on their way in no time. While Bog's path was nearly three times as long to get to the river, it was a very flat and safe route. The boat practically rolled itself on the last third of the trip as it was mostly on a slight down grade to the river. Bog had Benny hook Chipper up to the rear of the boat to act as a brake in the event the boat started to roll forward on it's own.

 

Bog handled the move in a very professional manner despite his little slip up with Marianne. Soon the river came into view ahead. They were much further up the river and Bog planned to launch the boat away from the dock at a wide point in the river. He explained that this would ensure there would be less of a chance that the boat would be damaged upon launching. Doing this maneuver by the dock would have been too risky. The boat was huge and he was worried the back wave from the opposite river bank would have slammed the boat into the dock damaging both the boat and the dock.

 

All the while Marianne just marveled at how Bog explained everything. He clearly had a good head on his shoulders. As they grew closer to the river, many more of Bog's goblin friends joined the group including Stuff and Thang.

 

“Need any help, Sire?” Thang said in his nasally voice.

 

Bog smiled as he said, “No, not yet, just wait for us by the river bank.”

 

Soon they reached a large open section that had no obstructions, Bog stopped the group and pointed out that they were going to attempt a sideways launch of the boat on the river bank, which had a shallow incline. The rollers would be turned so that they would be perpendicular to the way they are now so the platform would move sideways. The supports would be removed on the right side of the boat so when the platform stopped rolling sideways, the inertia would allow the boat to slide off the platform and into the river.

 

It took nearly the entire afternoon to get the boat in place, a single large rope that was tied to Lizzie kept the boat from moving. The brackets were loosed up and oiled.

 

The Fairy King came over to the platform with a bottle of wine. He bellowed out in a booming voice, “I bless this vessel on behalf of both The Fairy Kingdom and the Kingdom Of The Dark Forest. May those be also blessed that sail on her.”

 

With that the Fairy King swung the bottle up against the prow of the boat and it broke. There was cheering and clapping among the group.

 

Bog nodded to Sunny, who was sitting atop Lizzie.

 

“Go ahead girl, slowly step backwards,” Sunny said.

 

Lizzie took a step back and some slack started to appear on the rope. The platform made some grunting noises but it didn't budge. Bog nodded again. Sunny had Lizzie take another step back. Still nothing. Clearly by this time there should have been some movement.

 

“Darn it!” Bog yelled. “The incline isn't steep enough.”

 

“Can't we push it in boss, like this?” Brutus said as he walked over to the platform and started to push on the platform.

 

“Well its worth a shot,” Bog said.

 

Bog ordered everyone, with exception of the ladies, to line up at the base of the platform and just give it an old fashioned shove. He got on the leftmost end of the roller so he could see what the rollers were doing. When Bog gave the order, everyone heaved and shoved together, but still the boat wouldn't move. He tried again, but it wouldn't budge.

 

“I don't get it. We HAVE an incline. We HAVE rollers, We have oil. It should slide right in,” Bog said

 

Sunny tried to explain to Lizzie about their situation, but instead of interpreting it as an explanation, she interpreted as an instruction. She just turned around and slammed both her fore claws against the platform.

 

“No Lizzie!” Sunny shouted.

 

This caused the platform to jump up a bit and the first roller popped loose. Then Bog saw for himself what the problem was. The soil on the riverbank was softer and the front rollers sagged into the ground.

 

“No Sunny!” Bog shouted, “Have her do it again while everyone pushes on the platform from behind.”

 

Everyone complied and started to push as Bog gave the order for Lizzie to stomp on the platform again. Again the platform slightly moved. He had her do it one more time and the front roller came free. Slowly the others turned, but then the one behind the first one became lodged in the depression made by the first roller.

 

“Stop!” Bog called out. “Rest for a moment.”

 

Marianne came over to Bog and said, “Please let me help.”

 

At first Bog was hesitant to let her considering that this was a much more difficult task then getting the boat out of the divot. But after he thought for a while, since Marianne was so much help in that situation, he said, “Of course, my love.”

 

Bog had everyone move down a bit so Marianne could squeeze in. There was a bit of grumbling from someone down the line. Bog lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, but couldn't make out whom it was. He then just gave the order to Sunny. Sunny once again had Lizzie rear up to stop down on the platform.

 

“Everyone PUSH!”

 

Marianne made a very audible, “Hummmph!” sound as she pushed forward on the platform digging her feet into the ground. As before, Bog couldn't help but look over to her as her arms strained and he watched them. Bog gave the order a few more times more and by the fifth time Marianne let out another one of her loud screeches. Her body started to shake from the strain of pushing. When Bog gave the order for Lizzie to push down on the platform, Brutus and the two other large goblins jumped on the platform as well. Suddenly the platform started moving forward.

 

“Yes!!!” Marianne called out. Her breathing was becoming very heavy and beads of perspiration were forming on her forehead and chest.

 

Bog noticed that most of those down the line were breathing hard from their exertions, but it was clear that Marianne was overdoing it. He gave the order for a five minute break before they would continue. He looked back to Marianne and he had a look of concern on his face. Her chest was expanding and contracting rapidly. Her nostrils flared as she exhaled. He noticed beads of perspiration forming on her forehead and chest. She appeared so exhausted that she didn't bother to let go of the platform as she just held on to it. He turned to look at her back he noticed beads of sweat trickling down from her neck down her back and in between her wings. Her arms were also getting a sheen as the sunlight hit her. He said, “Marianne, ease up. I can see you are straining yourself hard. You are breaking a sweat more than anyone.”

 

“I am just giving it my all, Bog. After yesterday I just want to see this boat finally in the water and we are so close, we are here at the river.” Marianne said.

 

“I know, but I don't want to see you hurt yourself,” Bog said.

 

“Bog, you know I am a...”

 

“...tough girl,” they said together.

 

As they smiled at each other Marianne said, “I love it when we do that.”

 

“So do I,” Bog said. He sighed and then continued, “I know you are tough and strong, Marianne, but you still have your limitations. I don't want you to exceed them and end up getting hurt. Your father wouldn't let me hear the end of it if you get hurt. In fact, I would be upset with myself if I let you get hurt.”

 

Marianne sighed heavily as she looked to big with her big brown eyes and said, “Ooooh, Bog. You care so much.” She started to swoon a little bit.

 

Dawn overheard the conversation and she skipped over to Bog and said, “Bog, please let me help too. I know I small and my arms are not as big as Marianne's, but still, it is an extra pair of arms and legs.”

 

Just then one of the soldiers said, “Bog, your highness, this is mens work, the girls are just going to get themselves hurt. I saw how Marianne was shaking before. They are girls, really how much can they do with their small arms and legs. I mean really, it is like peeing in that river there to warm it up.”

 

Some of the other nearby soldiers laughed, but Bog wasn't amused. He stood with his arms crossed glaring at the soldier. Dawn looked at the soldier with her mouth opened as she was clearly offended. Just as Bog was ready to say something, he noticed that Marianne's breathing was getting heavier and the air rushing through her nostrils was now clearly audible. She was still in position with her hands on the platform and her back turned towards everyone. He leaned a bit over to get a look at her face and noticed Marianne's eyes were now glaring and she was showing her teeth, it was a face he knew well, Marianne was a volcano ready to erupt. She began to dig her her nails deep into the wooden platform and as she brought her arms closer to her body. She left very visible gouge marks in the wood. Bog's eyes grew wide and he took a couple steps back. The soldier noticed as well and then he stopped laughing.

 

Marianne let go of the platform and and quickly turned her body around so she was now facing the soldier. Her voice boomed out, “What the heck did you just say?”

 

Bog's eyes widened as he looked at his lover from head to toe. She held her arms slightly away from her body. The curves and indentations on her arms seemed more pronounced than normal. Perhaps it was her exertions, perhaps it was the afternoon light that shined on her perspiring skin. Whatever the reason, she looked very pumped up and with sweat running down her body, she looked extremely sexy. He just kept watching as she started to walk towards the soldier. Bog just let her do what she wanted, as long as whatever she had in mind it didn't involve killing the poor soul, he was going to stand by and watch. But what she did next had him second guessing.

 

“I...I am sorry, Marianne. I got a little out of line,” The soldier started to take a few steps back. The look on his face started to change to fear.

 

“A _little_ out of line? Have you lost your mind? Where are your manners? You forget you are addressing the royal family here?” Marianne asked in succession as she continued.

 

Marianne's face began to grow meaner and angrier by the moment, as she passed another soldier, she nonchalantly grabbed his sword and drew it.

 

“Well, I have had enough. Draw your sword soldier!” Marianne commanded.

 

“Marianne, please is this necessary? I can't hurt you, your father would have my head for sure.”

 

“Who said you will hurt me. I wouldn't let you. I said draw your sword! That's an order!” Marianne said as she now started to twirl and toss the sword between her hands.

 

The soldier stopped backing up and Marianne stopped as well holding her sword forward with one hand and the other arm. His hands shook as he slowly drew his sword and held it in front of him. He held on to it with both hands as he got into a poor form of a fighters stance.

 

Marianne let out one of her screams as she lunged forward and in one swoop she hooked her sword right into the decorative hilt of the soldier's sword and she flung it right out of his hands. It landed with a loud clang on the boat platform.

 

There was an 'oooo', amongst those in the crowd.

 

“Pathetic!” Marianne said. She narrowed her eyes as she lifted her sword to the soldier's face and said, “I know you, you are one of Roland's friends, Gregory, isn't it?”

 

Marianne started to move forward again. The soldier started to turn and run as he said, “Yes.”

 

Gregory started to get nervous as he began to turn and run, but he had no where to go as Marianne cleverly steered him right towards the platform. Bog had an ear to ear grin on his face as knew what his lady was up to and he decided to get a better look and he took up a position to Gregory's right. Gregory started to look to his left, but couldn't run that way as a group of Elves had gathered there to watch what was going on. He tried to move to his right and Bog just stood there with his arms across his chest. Now he just looked forward as Marianne started twirling the sword around and performing other skillful maneuvers with it. As she drew nearer and nearer, the look on Gregory's face turned to that of pure fear.

 

Hearing the commotion, Brutus and the other goblins came over to watch, they stood next to and behind Bog as he continued to watch in awe as Marianne's finesse with the sword seemed much improved from the last time they fought. He watched her shoulders and back muscles flex as she handled the sword. Marianne seemed to be getting getting more and more attractive by the moment. Gregory leaned further and further back on the platform as Marianne continued to move closer. His eyes grew wider and wider in fear. She then flipped the sword up, caught it and swung it around. She then lunged forward placing the edge of the blade on Gregory's neck. There were some 'Oh's and Ahhh's' that emanated from the crowd.

 

Once she was in her final stance, Bog started to check her out, starting from her legs up. Bog noticed the stance she took and it was that of a fighter in which she had one leg in back outstretched and the leg in front was bent and her knee was practically between Gregory's legs. Her wings draped down her back and down the outstretched back leg. Her left hand formed a fist behind her, her right arm bent and angled as she held the sword to his neck. She was leaning forward almost on top of his body as she drew her face right to his. She pulled her ears back and twisted them down a bit. It made her look even more menacing.

 

Bog made a slight soft 'whew' sounding whistle as he was impressed with what he was seeing. But apparently he whistled a bit too loud as he noticed that Marianne must have heard him. She turned her head around and glanced back to him for a second. For that instant she formed her lips into a smile as she looked to him, then the scowl returned to her face as she turned to her victim.

 

“Not such a tough guy, now, huh?” Marianne said.

 

“No,” Gregory said, his voice quavering.

 

“Didn't think so,” Marianne snarled. “Now, first things first, Meathead. You address my sister and I as: 'Your highness', 'Princess Marianne' or in the case of my sister, 'Princess Dawn'. I will even accept 'your grace'. Now, do I make myself clear?” Marianne said as she pushed the sword further against his neck. He was starting to sweat now. Bog even noticed that if she pushed any further, she would certainly break the skin. He started to move closer in the event he had to intervene.

 

“Yes, your highness, crystal clear.”

 

“Good! Now the next thing. Lets get this straight, just because I am a woman doesn't mean I am not as capable as any man here. See how fast I disarmed you?

 

“Yes, your highness, you are very fast indeed.”

 

Gregory turned his head away for a moment as if he wanted to look for help.

 

“Look at me!” Marianne said through gritted teeth. “Look at my body. What do you see?”

 

“Ummmm, you are sweat...err perspiring badly, your highness.”

 

“Precisely. I am giving it all I have to help, busting my buns here and you _dare_ to mock me and my sister?”

 

Bog couldn't help but smile as he was reminded of how Marianne held the sword to Roland's throat. Even the goblins were very impressed with the way Marianne was handling things.

 

Brutus whispered to Bog, “She's good.”

 

Bog put his finger to his mouth indicating he wanted Brutus to keep quiet as he wanted to listen to Marianne speak.

 

“I am sorry, I just concerned you and your sister might get hurt,” Gregory's voice wavered.

 

“No, no, you are totally forgetting the other part where you said that what we are doing doesn't amount to much. That it is like peeing in the river to warm it up? You forgot that? Well, I have news for you, I am every bit as strong as or even stronger than you!”

 

“Yes, your highness, you are. I see that now.”

 

“Good! I am glad you see that.”

 

Just then a voice boomed out. It was the Fairy King. He shouted, “Marianne! What in the blazes are you doing here? I go and talk with Benny for a while and then a soldier informs me that you have a sword to the neck of one of my men. As it stands, I don't believe my own eyes.”

 

Marianne turned her face to her father and in a softer voice said, “He was out of line father. He seemed to have forgotten how to address the royal family AND he had the nerve to mock Dawn and I saying that we are weak and are not doing much to help because we are women.”

 

The Fairy King looked to Gregory and said, “Is this true?”

 

“I said that they are just over straining themselves and will get hurt”

 

“That's not all of it!” Marianne bellowed as she further pushed the sword down. Now she was drawing blood and it started to trickling down his neck.

 

In a near squealing voice Gregory said, “Princess, your highness, please! I'm sorry, really I am. Please don't kill me.”

 

“Marianne! Enough!” Her father shouted.

 

Bog just watched Marianne as she just looked deep into Gregory's eyes. She made some sounds as if she was going to clear her throat.

 

Noticing that she still stood her ground, The Fairy King marched over to his daughter.

 

“Fine!” she shouted in her father's direction.

 

Marianne lowered her sword and The Fairy King stopped approaching.

 

Gregory leaned forward and he was face to face with Marianne. She still had a snarling look on her face. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He was about to say something when in one quick motion she opened her mouth, curled her tongue and spit directly in his face. She spit with such a force that it sprayed all over his face.

 

Just about the entire crowd yelled out, “Oh!”

 

One of the goblins said, “Oh, his mouth was open and everything!”

 

Dawn just scrunched her face and went, “Ewwwwww! Sis! That's becoming a nasty habit!”

 

Gregory suddenly burst out in to tears and said, “Why did you have to go and do that for?”

 

Most of the goblins burst out laughing, some of the elves and fairy solders also laughed. Bog tried to restrain his laughter as hard as he could. He then turned to his woman and she still had a mean scowl on her face as her eyes never left Gregory's. A bit of saliva ran down from the corner of her mouth down to her chin and dripped down to the ground. Bog held his hand to his heart and thought to himself, 'What an amazing show of strength and authority. What a woman!'

 

“Marianne! A word with you, _Now_!” The Fairy King shouted.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Marianne knew she was in trouble with her father, for she realized that she did take things too far. She suddenly wiped the scowl off her face. Given the situation, she not only wanted to put Gregory in his place, but she was showing off a bit for her Bog. She wanted to impress him and she knew he would like it, perhaps he might have even found it arousing. It was something more that would cement their relationship. As she walked off towards her father, she glanced over her shoulder to Bog. He smiled at her as he put his fist over his heart. She got the message, he _was_ impressed with what she just did. She smiled back to him.

 

As Marianne passed the soldier she took the sword from she placed it back in his holster.

 

“Thank you, princess, that was extremely impressive.”

 

The king glared at him and said, “Don't encourage her, this is _not_ a good thing.”

 

“Yes, your majesty, I am sorry,” The soldier said bowing before the king.

 

Marianne suddenly started to feel a bit embarrassed and her ears lowered a bit.

 

Father and daughter walked towards a large boulder that was near woods. As they walked Marianne could see the various expressions in her people's faces. Many looked upon her with fear and even cowered as she passed. Others had a shameful look in their eyes. Yet some were smiling. When they reached the stone, the King lead her behind it which was far enough away from prying ears and eyes.

 

The King said, “Marianne, what on earth has gotten into you? This is not like you. Did Bog put up to this? There will be serious consequences if that is the case.”

 

“No, father, he had nothing to do this, honestly, it...it was all my doing alone.”

 

“Why? I thought by now you know how a monarchy is run. What you demonstrated out there, is something a tyrant does. They rule by fear and force. You know what happens to tyrannical leaders. Tyranny leads to revolt!”

 

“Daddy, don't you think that is a bit extreme calling me a tyrant?”

 

“Extreme! You don't don't think for a second what you did just now was extreme? Holding a sword to poor Gregory's throat, making him bleed, and of all things you spit in his face? Is that befitting of a princess?”

 

Suddenly Marianne's eyes started to glisten over as she more and more she realized her father was right. She said, “I am so sorry, Dad. I...I just wanted to show I am strong and I don't want be taken advantage of and have people walk all over me or my sister. But, I wasn't going to hurt him, Dad. I just wanted to teach him a lesson.”

 

“Yes, but he didn't know that, nor the people! Rules, Marianne, Rules! We have rules and laws in place. That is what is to be followed. You can show your strong without resorting to extreme measures.”

 

“Dad you didn't react this way when I was putting Roland in his place.”

 

“I let that slide because that was self defense! He had his hands on your neck! But here you clearly attacked Greg,” The King exclaimed. He paused for a moment and then continued with a worried tone in his voice. “Oh, my Marianne, I thought you were ready to rule. But I clearly have my work cut out for me with you. I had this day planned to be happy, and you disappointed me just now. I am sorry, but I am going to have to punish you to clearly show the people you were in the wrong. You are not to see Bog for a week.”

 

“No father, not that, please! It will drive us both mad if we can't see each other for that long.” Marianne said as she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. “I am sorry dad that I ruined your day. But I do know what is right and what is wrong, I...just lost my cool back there and I do admit that things got out of hand. I am so sorry. I will personally apologize to Gregory in front of everyone.”

 

“Alright, Marianne, I see you are remorseful. At least you do know right from wrong. So I will give you an opportunity to make this right.”

 

Marianne nodded and the Fairy King helped her dry her eyes. The two then walked out towards everyone. Marianne then flew out to the boat platform and stood on it with her head hanging down. She waited for her father to catch up and he stood below her feet. Bog was also curious as to what was going on and he approached the platform opposite Marianne's father.

 

“Everyone, please, can I have your attention!” Marianne shouted.

 

Everyone gathered around and either sat or stood in front of the platform.

 

Marianne closed her eyes and could feel her heart start to pound in her chest. As she put her hand to her chest, she could feel how hard her heart was pounding.

 

“Go on, my daughter,” The Fairy King said.

 

“Ladies, Gentlemen, Fairies, Elves and Goblins. I called this address as I want to apologize to you all for what you have witnessed. In my anger, I had chosen to reprimand Gregory in a manner that is not acceptable to our society as a monarchy. I have shown excessive use of force and that is wrong. I don't want to instill fear in you. I don't want you to be afraid of me. That's the last thing I want. I want you to be happy with me as your future ruler.”

 

Marianne paused for a long while as she swallowed hard. Everyone remained silent.

 

“I have attacked Gregory for a minor infraction. While he did make a comment that was disrespectful towards my sister and myself, I acted out of anger and not doing what I should have rightfully done as the heir to the throne and future ruler of this kingdom. So I would like to offer my apologies to all that witness this. I am sorry.”

 

There was a murmur among the crowd, but Marianne could see that many were nodding in approval.

 

“At this time I would like Sir Gregory to come forth.”

 

Gregory slowly approached the platform and in a meek voice he said, “This isn't a trick, your highness, is it?”

 

“No, please come up.”

 

Gregory flew up to the platform and bowed before Marianne.

 

“Rise please.”

 

He stood up and Marianne took his hands and she then said in a softer voice, “I am sorry, Gregory, from the bottom of my heart, I never meant for things to get out of hand. I was wrong in the actions that I had taken. For that I ask for your forgiveness and hope that you accept my apology.”

 

Marianne smiled and she then embraced Gregory and spoke softly to his ear, “I am sorry, I was angry and I was showing off. It will never happen again.”

 

“I accept your apology, your highness,” Gregory said with a smile as he continued to hold Marianne's hands after they broke off the embrace.

 

There was some clapping and cheering among the crowd.

 

Marianne turned to the crowd and said, “I want to be ruler that is kind and caring and that is loved by her people. I want to follow in the footsteps of my mother and father and my grandparents before them and I promise to be a good ruler. With all my heart, I am sorry.” Marianne hanged her head low and in a softer voice continued, “I...I...I don't want you to hate me.”

 

Just then Sunny shouted out, “We could never hate you, Princess Marianne, we love you too much!”

 

Marianne smiled at Sunny's comment. Suddenly the entire crowd erupted in a deafening cheer. They all then started to wave their fists in the air as they chanted, “Marianne! Marianne! Marianne! Marianne!”

 

Marianne looked down to Bog as he looked up to her and was clapping loudly and also chanting her name. Marianne loved hearing him call out her name. He had a distinct way of pronouncing her name that she loved.

 

The Fairy King then flew up on the platform and looked his daughter in the eye with glistened eyes.

 

“I am ready for my punishment now, Dad,” Marianne said.

 

Gregory came forth and said, “I okay, your Majesty, please don't punish her. I have accepted her apology and forgiven her.”

 

The Fairy King nodded to Gregory in acknowledgement and then looked to his daughter, “That is the Marianne I know. You have spoken well, my daughter and such, I am not going to punish you. Besides I still have my surprise for you.”

 

Marianne's face lit up and she said, “Oh, thank you Daddy. It would have been a dreadful week.”

 

“It takes a lot of strength to do what you just did, my daughter. This...” The Fairy King said as he put his hand out towards the crowd and continued “what you said is strength. This kind of strength is what you show off.”

 

“Understood father.”

 

“Good! So I guess everyone is happy now,” Gregory said.

 

“Not entirely,” The King said as he glared at Gregory. “I am not finished with you, young man.”

 

“Sire?”

 

“I know my daughter, and it takes an awful lot to make her angry to the point where she would do what she did. You provoked her and...”

 

Marianne put her hand on her father's shoulder shook her head and said, “Dad, I...I think there has been enough punishment for one day.”

 

He smiled and nodded, “You know what, my dear daughter, I agree. Let's put it behind us and finally get this thing in the water.”

 

“Now THAT I agree to, wholeheartedly,” Marianne said.

 

Gregory then said, “Your highness, Marianne?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Can I stand next to you when we push the platform?”

 

“Well, Bog is going to be to my left and Dawn to my right. You can stand next to her,” Marianne said. “Make sure you cheer her on too, every little bit helps.”

 

“Thank you, your highness. I will.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Bog had the entire group assemble together and they took their places as before. It was a tight squeeze and Dawn was wedged in between Marianne and Gregory.

 

Bog looked over to Marianne with a smile and said, “Just for the record, I think what you did before was amazing, but what you did just now, really took courage and strength. You really are a tough girl. I am very impressed.”

 

“Oh, Bog, Thank you. You always know the right thing to say to me.”

 

Marianne reached over and put her arm around Bog's neck and pulled him closer to her face. He put his arm around her waist and the two briefly kissed. There were some 'oo's and awwws' from those that were nearby. When they separated, The Fairy King then gave word that everyone was in place on his end of the platform.

 

The Fairy King then exclaimed, “Make sure my girls don't over do it Bog, I don't want them getting hurt!”

 

“I will, your highness,” Bog replied as he looked around his side and everyone appeared to be in place.

 

“Alright Everyone, PUSH!” Bog exclaimed. He then waved his hand to Sunny. Lizzy and the three goblins jumped. The platform inched forward. They repeated this two more times and each time the platform moved forward a bit.

 

“C'mon sis!” Marianne shouted.

 

“Marianne, my arms are not as big as yours. I am trying though. Uhhhhhh!” Dawn said as she growled loudly.

 

Bog gave the order again.

 

“Urrhhhhhhhhgghhhh,” Marianne shouted.

 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh!” Dawn shouted with a grimace on her face. Her small frail looking arms were shaking from the strain she was putting oh them.

 

“Dawn, ease up a bit!” Bog called out. He then gave another order to push.

 

Both Marianne and Dawn brought their arms closer in together as they pushed and dug their legs deep in. Slowly the platform started to move, it creeped forward little by little.

 

“It's moving!” Bog shouted. “Great job everyone, keep it up!”

 

“Urhhhhhhhhaahhhh,” Marianne shouted loudly.

 

Bog looked to Marianne and now her arms were shaking as she was giving it her all. As before, Bog could see beads of sweat forming on Marianne's brow and chest. His eyes then looked back to her arms and shoulders and he saw how her muscles moved beneath her skin. Her arms looked very toned and athletic. He was very impressed and he could even feel that he was getting aroused. But as he continued to push, he suddenly realized that the platform was becoming easier and easier to push. ...It was starting to move on it's own. He then looked up and and saw the rope was still attached to Lizzie.

 

“Sunny! Cut the rope now!” he yelled.

 

Sunny froze for a moment as he saw the massive boat starting to accelerate down the river bank. He looked at the rope and the boat was starting to pull it taught.

 

“Now Sunny! It will choke Lizzie!” Bog yelled.

 

Sunny came to and he took his large knife and slammed it against the knot that bound the rope to Lizzie's neck collar. With a quick tug from the boat, the rope snapped loose.

 

The platform continued on its way down the riverbank and when there were no more rollers underneath it, it heeled to the side and buried itself into the riverbank. The cleats that held to boat to the platform gave way and the boat gracefully slid sideways into the river.

 

Everyone started to cheer. Dawn and Marianne where shouting doing fist pumps with their arms in the air as they jumped up and down. The soldiers started to join in shortly afterwards, along with Bog and the goblins.

 

Bog held is head in his hand and shook is head as he was happy it was finally over. He looked up to watch his Marianne and her sister having fun as they danced along the riverbank. Sunny jumped down from Lizzie and made his way to Dawn. After Marianne, Dawn and Gregory gave each other a group hug, they separated. Sunny ran to Dawn and she picked him up and they started to kiss.

 

Marianne ran towards Bog and was ready to embrace him. But in the distance something caught Bog's eye... He put his hands up stopping Marianne from embracing him.

 

“Bog! What are you doing? I want to kiss you!”

 

Bog then pointed out to the river and yelled, “Marianne! Get everyone out of here. The back wave!” He shouted as he pointed to the river.

 

Marianne turned to the direction Bog was pointing and a very large wave came from around the newly launched boat and was heading straight for their side of the riverbank.

 

“Oh! Sugar Honey Ice Tea!” Marianne shouted.

 

Dawn noticed as well and both sisters took to wing, notifying everyone to run back away from the river. For those with wings it was very easy to escape the wave, but for those like Brutus, they had an uphill run on their hands. The elves were snatched up by the soldiers that could fly and of course Dawn gently scooped Sunny up and brought him to safety. Some of the goblins got too close to the river bank took refuge on Lizzie's back.

 

When they were safely away from the riverbank Sunny said to Dawn holding her hands in his, “It's so nice that I am in love with a woman that can fly, because now I can fly with her. She's my wings, and what beautiful wings she has. I love them. I love you!”

 

Everyone in earshot said, “Awwwww.”

 

Dawn giggled loudly as she shook her fists together and then wrapped her arms around Sunny. “Oh, Sunny, you're too sweet. I love you too.”

 

Marianne and Bog soon joined them along with everyone else. Thankfully everyone made it clear of the wave perhaps getting a little wet as the wave ran up the bank, but all in all, the launch almost went to plan. The good news was that the boat was in the river and it looked to be fully intact without a scratch.

 

All the way on the far end of the clearing, The Fairy King clapped his hands and a group of his soldiers came over to him. He was given them instructions on what to do next. He then instructed everyone else to return to the edge of the river. He then approached Marianne and Bog.

 

“Marianne and Bog, it is time for that surprise I been keeping from you. However, everyone must turn around, face away from the river and close your eyes for now. That is an order.” The King said.

 

“Yes, your majesty,” Bog said bowing elegantly sweeping one arm away from his body as he bowed.

Marianne was very impressed with Bog's gallant gesture.

 

“Yes, Dad.” Marianne and Dawn said.

 

Everyone with the exception of those working on the boat turned around and faced the forest. Marianne and Bog held each others hand and Bog could tell Marianne was nervous as she squeezed his hand often.

 

“I don't know why he is making such a big deal out of this,” Marianne said through gritted teeth.

 

“No talking either!” The Fairy King bellowed.

 

“Sorry Dad!” Marianne said scrunching her face as she didn't expect her father to hear her comment.

 

The forest was still and quiet. All that could be heard was the rustling of fabric the occasional pounding and banging of a hammer. It took a bit longer than everyone anticipated and the crowd was starting to get antsy.

 

Suddenly the Fairy King laughed as he said, “Everyone turn around!”

 

Marianne and Bog turned around and expected to see a shuttle or launch style boat, but instead what they saw had their jaws dropping in shock. The boat was a full on double decked river boat with a huge paddle wheels on it's sides. The housing for the paddle wheel was nearly as tall as the boat was high. It had cut outs in a flower pattern that made the paddle wheel partly visible. Two tall smoke stacks with ornate splayed top caps dominated the roof. The boat was predominately red and white with gold trim. Marianne's eyes shifted to the huge paddle wheel enclosure. Inscripted in huge embossed gold letters across the paddle wheel's white housing's center was the name, 'Marianne's Pride.'

 

“Oh my goodness!” Marianne shouted and then she put her hands over her mouth.

 

Once again the King's voice boomed out over the river bank, “Fairies and Goblins, I give you Marianne's Pride. Our shuttle and supply boat for the Dark Forest.”

 

“Daddy, you named the boat after me?” Marianne said in disbelief of what she was seeing.

 

“Yes, of course, my darling.”

 

“Oh, thank you so much, I feel so honored. I also feel bad now as I really didn't want to ruin your day, this is unbelievable.” Marianne said as she put her hand out towards the large paddle wheel housing.

 

“Ahhhhh, it was just a small hiccup in the events of the day,” The fairy king said. “But you set everything right. So that made me happy.”

 

“This is so nice and fancy, I wasn't expecting this. A riverboat?” Marianne questioned.

 

The King answered, “Marianne, as you were a child I know how much liked to play with toy boats in the water and you were always fond of one that looked like a riverboat. Well, my dearest daughter, there is more to my surprise for you. She's all yours. She belongs to you.”

 

“ _What?!_ You have _got_ to be kidding me! The boat is mine?!”

 

“No, I am not kidding, I am serious. It is my gift to you. This is your boat. See, it even has your name on it,” The Fairy King said laughing.

 

There was a light din among the crowd as they were laughing at the kings remark.

 

A look of utter shock appeared across Marianne's face, her chest started to expand and contract rapidly as she began to breathe hard. Her eyes started to well up as she fell to her knees. Bog rushed over to her and knelt next to her and held her arm.

 

“I must be dreaming. This can't be true.”

 

“It is very true. Go check her out, my dear daughter,” The Fairy King said.

 

Bog watched helped Marianne up to her feet. She then flew up and around the boat to get a good look. She first flew from bow to stern looking over the outside. She then flew inside through an open door on the back deck and disappeared inside the craft.

 

Bog said, “Your highness, I don't know what to say, I wasn't expecting a boat like this. This is beautiful.”

 

“Bog it is like I said, the boat was built already. Roland wanted a party boat and I got the idea to build it as a riverboat because that is what I know Marianne would like. Well, he liked it too and so I went with it.”

 

“Party boat?”

 

“Yeah, mostly to hang out with his friends.”

 

Bog hung his head low and said, “Yeah, party with his friends with girls while leaving his wife behind.”

 

The Fairy King sighed as he said, “I think you're right, Bog. After my daughter told Roland off at the Spring Ball, the more I thought of why he insisted on a boat like this, the more I thought about him cheating on my Marianne in the future. No, this is better. I am happy the way things turned out. I would rather see that my daughter has the boat anyway.

 

Marianne stuck her head out a window knocked on the pane and said, “It has real glass!” She then pulled her head in the window and a short while later stuck her head out of the window next to it and said, “It has comfy seats!” She then proceeded a bit further into the boat and stuck her head out of yet another window and said. “It has beautiful wood tables and chairs in a large room!” She then flew out the window and up to the next level and a few moments later she stuck her head out another window and excitedly said, “Theres a dining room up here with a kitchen!” In her exuberance she caught the window frame with her head and it made a loud thud.

 

“Oooooo!” Everyone shouted as they grimaced.

 

Bog winced and was ready to fly up to check on Marianne.

 

Then from inside the boat came a voice, “I'm OK! Don't worry, I am fine!”

 

It was a matter of a few seconds later Marianne swung herself around the side of boat with one hand and was standing on small balcony on the back of the second floor and shouted, “There are bedrooms too! This boat is amazing, it is like a small ship!”

 

On the ends of the second floor was a raised area above the roof with a cupola like structure that had a walkway that extended across the width of the roof. Bog could see Marianne's shadow as she made her way up and into the raised area.

 

“Where is she going now?” Bog said.

 

“That would be the aft bridge,” The Fairy King said.

 

Bog not being familiar with nautical terminology, squinted a bit.

 

“It's the place where the captain controls the boat.”

 

“I found the wheel! But it is facing the back of the boat,” Marianne shouted as she opened the door the wheel house.

 

The Fairy King cupped his hands placed them over his mouth and said, “Go to the front one!”

 

Marianne just flew out the door of the aft bridge and moved towards the cupola in the front and entered. A few seconds later she ran out on the fly bridge and shouted, “There's another wheel here! Why two wheels?”

 

“Ahhh, let me come up and explain that to you!” The Fairy King shouted. After Marianne once again disappeared inside the boat, he turned to Bog and said, “Let's fly up.”

 

The Fairy King breathed a few deep breaths and pumped his wings hard and slowly he lifted off the ground. Bog followed. Flying for any length of time put a strain on the Fairy King's wings and he found he couldn't make it up to the fly bridge so he and Bog landed on the balcony that Marianne appeared at moments before she went up to aft bridge. When they landed Bog took a good look around. The first thing he noticed was that the windows had glass in them as Marianne mentioned earlier.

 

“Glass...the windows have glass. How did you get a hold of glass, your highness?” Bog asked.

 

“It wasn't easy, but I will explain later. lets just meet with Marianne for now,” He said a bit out of breath as he put his hand out towards an open doorway that led inside.

 

Bog entered first and he looked around. He soon stopped and his jaw dropped open. The interior of the boat was beautifully appointed. The walls were half paneled in a reddish brown wood on the bottom and a piece of gold trimmed molding separated that part of the wall with the top part which was painted a beige color. The wall formed a curve into the ceiling which extended over their heads and to the opposite wall which had windows that lined the entire floor, with the exception of the one section where the paddle wheel housing was. On the inside wall there were long ornate benches that were upholstered in a royal red material. The benches faced the windows so those sitting there could look out the windows.

 

“As you can see Bog, there are plenty of places for people to sit. Perfect for a ferry.”

 

Bog noticed that at two places along the long corridor there were doors. The one closest to him was partly opened. He opened the door a crack and peered in. It was the bedroom that Marianne was talking about.

 

Bog looked at the Fairy King and had a shocked look on his face.

 

“Yes, these are two private cabins.”

 

When they moved forward, there was the closed door to the second cabin and an opening appeared after that which didn't have a door on it. Bog peered in and it was a small dining room that had both fairy sized and elf sized seating. The room followed the same décor as the corridor with the half paneled and half painted walls, except that the wood had more gold trim on it with a very ornate scrolling pattern. The windows on the opposite end were floor to ceiling and had very ornate silk curtains on them. The room had a couple of large pillars in the middle, presumably to hold up the roof. They had pearl inlays in an ornate pattern. Bog stared at the pillar for a long time before he turned back to the Fairy King.

 

“Your majesty, I...I never seen anything like this. I can't believe this is a boat.”

 

“She is a beauty, isn't she.”

 

“It is beyond beauty. It is almost as beautiful as her namesake.”

 

“Indeed. That is another reason why I am happy to put her in Marianne's hands. With Roland, I wasn't so sure if he would have taken good care of her. But my Marianne will make sure she stays in top shape.”

 

Bog looked towards the windows and realized that the opposite side of the boat didn't have a hallway.

 

“There is only a hallway on this side?” Bog asked.

 

“Yes, I wanted these rooms to have outside wall windows. The lower floor has a hallway on both sides.”

 

“What is on the floor below us?”

 

“Mainly the lounge in the rear and there is another small sitting area and balcony in the front, but slightly off center in the middle is main drive for the paddle wheels.”

 

As Bog moved forward, there was another opening that had a staircase in it. The Fairy King pointed in that direction.

 

The stairwell was very dull and cramped when compared to the main corridor of the vessel. Upon exiting the stairs, there was another ornate hallway like the one before, but it wasn't as wide, nor did it have benches. Immediately there was a door to the right and Bog pointed to it.

 

“That is the captain's quarters,” The Fairy King said. “The bridge is up ahead.”

 

As they continued to walk forward, Bog said, “Where's Marianne? It's awfully quiet up there.”

 

“Well she should be still in the bridge, unless she flew back down.”

 

When they entered the bridge, the room was brightly lit up from the windows that curved around the front of the vessel. The entire bridge was adorned with mahogany wood panels and the controls were made from mahogany and brass. Towards the window was a raised area that had the ship's telegraph on the right, a compass on the left and in the center was an enormous steering wheel. The wheel was so large that the lower edge ran below the floorboards. The wheel was nearly the same diameter as Marianne was tall. Bog noticed Marianne standing by the right most window of the bridge looking out to the river. She seemed to be breathing heavily.

 

“Marianne?” Bog said.

 

Marianne turned around and her eyes were completely glistened over. She was holding something in her hand that looked like a princess' tiara. She turned around and walked over to the wheel and Bog approached the wheel from the opposite side. Marianne didn't say anything. She just held her hand up which was holding the tiara and she swallowed hard twice. Bog carefully took the tiara from her hand and looked it over. It was predominately silver and had a nautical theme with gold ropes, seashells, and other nautical items engraved into it. The tiara's silver color was offset by various blue sapphires. But dominating the center of the tiara in big gold letters forming an arch across a sapphire background where the letters “CAPTAIN MARIANNE.”

 

Just then the Fairy King bellowed out, “Welcome aboard your new boat, Captain Marianne!”

 

Just then Marianne started to break down and loose her composure. Her chin became wrinkled and her bottom lip started to quaver. Tears were starting to roll down her eyes. She then completely burst into tears. She held on to the wheel as her body began to give out from under her. Sobbing heavily, she started to slide down the wheel as she held on to it.

 

Bog quickly ran around to the other side of the wheel. Marianne was clutching the wheel as she rested her face against one of the spokes. She continued to sob very hard.

 

“Marianne, are you alright?” Bog asked.

 

“No, I...I...It's too much!” Marianne blurted out as she tried to speak through her tears.

 

The Fairy king placed his hand on top of Marianne's outstretched hand which was clutching the top of the wheel. He crouched down to see her face through the spokes of the wheel.

 

“I am here Marianne, calm down, my darling.” Her father said, “I am here for you.”

 

“It's too much, Daddy,” Marianne said through her tears again. “I don't deserve this.”

 

“Yes you do. Nothing is too much for my daughters. Calm down, take deep breaths now.”

 

Just then Marianne began to sob even harder. Bog put his arms around her and she collapsed into his chest. Her arms draped around his neck. He looked over to the Fairy King and said, “I think we will have to wait a moment until she calms down. I think it is too much for her to take in. Do you have a handkerchief?”

 

“Oh yes,” The Fairy King said as he removed a small handkerchief from his pouch and gave it to Bog.

 

Bog began to dry her tears by wiping them in a gentle caring manner. Marianne's father took note and said, “You really do care about my daughter.”

 

“Of course, your highness, she is a dream come true for me. I will care for her and protect her with my life.”

Marianne started to cry even harder. Bog tried his best to wipe away the tears that fell.

 

“You're a good man Bog, I know she's in good hands literally,” The fairy kind said.

 

Bog laughed a bit at the kings comment for he was holding on to Marianne. The King made a noise and held his back as he stood up.

 

“I don't have a young back anymore and can't stay crouched down for long. I will be sitting over there,” The Fairy King said as he pointed to a bench that was against the back wall of the bridge. He then continued. “When she is ready, bring Marianne over to me.”

 

Bog nodded in acknowledgement. He then looked to Marianne and tears continued to roll down her eyes.

“Oh, my dear why are you crying so hard?” Bog asked.

 

“Na...Na..No..No one has ever given me s...sss...something this b...bb..big before...ever,” Marianne stammered as she tried to speak between tears. “I...I...It's too much.”

 

“Easy, there. Calm down, my dear.” Bog said.

 

After a while, Marianne's tears began to subside.

 

“Bog, if she is up to it, I would like to hold my daughter now.”

 

“Of course,” Bog said, he then faced Marianne her sobbing was now slowing. “Can you get up?”

 

Marianne nodded, 'Yes.'

 

Bog cradled his arms around Marianne as he helped her to her feet. He helped her walk around the controls of the boat and continued to assist her until she was standing in front of her father.

 

Through her tears she said, “Daddy, I don't know how to thank you for all this.”

 

“Well a simple hug and kiss and a 'Thank You' will do fine by me,” He said as he stood up.

 

Marianne leaned forward and threw her arms around her father. As she leaned up against his body, he fell back down into the bench with Marianne. She held her fathers face in her hands and she said, “Thank you so much. You have done so much for me. I still say it's too much...but I love it. I love you, Daddy.”

 

Then Marianne did something that even shocked Bog, she squarely kissed her father right on the mouth. At first The Fairy King tried to push Marianne away as he made a 'hmmmph' sound, but then his arms went limp and he just wrapped them around his daughter. The kiss lasted a bit longer than it comfortably should.

 

Bog leaned a bit closer to the the pair and he said through gritted teeth, “Your highness, that is your daughter.”

 

Suddenly the Fairy King came too and made the 'hummmph sound' and he started to pull Marianne away. He had a shocked look on his face as he looked into his daughter's eyes.

 

“Oh my. My Evelyn”, he said as he looked to Marianne with a stunned look in his eyes.

 

“Daddy, no, it's me Marianne.”

 

“Yes, I know, I'm sorry, something just happened.” The Fairy King said as he buried his face in his hands. He then looked up to Marianne with tears in his eyes as he said, “Not only are you the spitting image of your mother, but your kiss...your kiss is just like hers. For a moment there I thought I was kissing her.” He once again put his face in his hands and said, “Oh how do I miss her so.”

 

Tears started to fall from Marianne's face again and Bog started to feel uncomfortable feeling he was intruding on a family moment. He turned to Marianne's father and said, “Your highness, perhaps I should leave you both alone.”

 

“Yes, thank you Bog, I would like to have some time alone with my daughter.”

 

“I will be outside then,” Bog said.

 

As Bog started to exit the bridge he suddenly felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and it was Marianne.

 

“Yes, my dear?”

 

Marianne wrapped her arms around Bog's neck and brought her lips to his. The kiss wasn't long, but it was very gentle and sweet. When Marianne pulled away she said, “Thank you.”

 

“What for?”

 

“For being there...comforting me, my love.”

 

“Oh, of course, your welcome, my dear,” Bog said as he ran his fingers through Marianne's hair.

 

Bog then turned and started to walk down the hall, Marianne looked on and she meekly raised her hand and softly waved to Bog. Bog in turn waved and kissed his hand. He then opened his hand to his mouth and blew the kiss towards Marianne. She made like she caught the kiss in her hands and she brought her fist to her mouth. She then walked back towards the bridge.

 

Bog then thought to himself, 'I am falling so deep for you, my Marianne. You are such an amazing woman. I want to spend every waking moment with you.'

 

Bog continued to walk down the corridor until he reached the rear balcony of the boat.

 

On the rear deck below it looked like everyone was prepping to set sail. In the time Bog was in the boat with Marianne and her father, the soldiers managed to secure the boat to the river bank and put a gangplank up. The soldiers and his goblins were loading materials for the castle on the aft deck of the boat.

 

Those not helping load up the boat were either diving into the river to cool off or dancing along with Dawn, of whom was singing towards the back of the clearing. He couldn't make out the song she was singing, but it was typical of what she usually sings, overly cute and sappy, but it did have a good driving disco beat. He listened to some of the words a bit:

 

   
---  
  
**(You Stepped Into My Life – Melba Moore)**

You stepped into my life  
And I'm oh, so happy.  
  
You stepped into my life  
And I'm oh, so happy.  
  
You stepped into my life,  
Stepped into my life  
Stepped into my life  
And I'm oh, so happy.

 

Bog cringed a bit at the lyrics and the sappy way Dawn was singing the song. It was clear she was singing to Sunny. He laughed a bit as he noticed not a single goblin was in that area. Luckily she kept it down a bit. He looked into the distance and he could see that Benny was atop Chipper and he was leading Lizzie back the way they came. He assumed Benny was taking the animals back home for a much needed rest.

Bog noticed Pare was sitting on a stack of crates that were piled in front of the boat. He just finished talking to some of his elf friends and then he just sat there alone, bobbing his head to the music. Bog flew over to him and leaned up against the crates crossing his legs. He looked over to the group dancing to Dawn's song.

 

“Oh! Hello your highness,” Pare said.

 

“Good afternoon, Pare. I see Dawn is singing again,” Bog said as he glared over to the group.

 

“Yep! You don't like Princess Dawn much do you?”

 

“Actually, I like Dawn very much, I just don't care for most of the songs she sings,” Bog said.

 

“Oh, yeah, sometimes we call her Disco Dawn,” Pare said.

 

“Appropriate,” Bog said as he smirked

 

Pare laughed a bit and then decided to change the subject as he said, “Well, we are getting ready for our first trip to the castle by boat and everything is just about on board.”

 

“Yes, I see they are loading her up.”

 

“I heard that Princess Marianne is going to be the captain,” Pare said.

 

“Yes, that is correct. She has her own boat now. She's certainly a lucky woman. She has a good father and family. My father would have never done something like this for me.”

 

“Didn't get along with your dad, huh?”

 

“Sorry, but I don't want to talk about that.”

 

“Oh. Sorry for prying,” Pare said.

 

“That's alright. So what are you doing here by yourself instead of having fun with the others?”

 

“Just resting, pushing that platform before took a lot out of me.”

 

“Yes, I guess we are all tired from that,” Bog replied.

 

“So I just took a dip in the river there to cool off and now I am just sitting here and drying out.”

 

Bog smiled as he said, “Yeah, I am quite due for dip myself.”

 

Pare then said, “I have to say, Princess Marianne, wow! She's one strong woman.”

 

“Yes, one of the main reasons I fell for her. She has such an amazing strong will and she has a nice strong body too.”

 

Pare just burst out laughing and said, “Heh heh, yeah, I noticed you checking her out.”

 

“Oh really? I guess I _did_ make it that obvious, huh?”

 

Suddenly the two burst out laughing.

 

Pare then said, “Yeah, but it is fine. I know what it is like to be in love.”

 

“Most of this is all new to me. But let's just say, I have never found a love before like I have with Marianne.”

 

“Oooo, sounds serious. You two gonna get married?”

 

“It's a bit early to say, but I certainly hope so,” Bog said.

 

“Wow, you _are_ serious.”

 

“Pare, when a woman like Marianne comes into your life and says she loves you, you don't let something like that go.”

 

Pare smiled and nodded in agreement. In the distance Bog and Pare saw Sunny waving over to Pare.

 

“Looks like Sunny's calling me. See you later, your highness.”

 

Bog nodded as Pare jumped down off the crates. He was ready to move on himself when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Bog quickly turned around and it was Marianne.

 

“Hi!” she said.

 

“Oh, hello, my love. You startled me,” Bog said.

 

“Sorry, didn't mean to do so.”

 

“You look much better. Did you have a good chat with your dad?”

 

“Yes, it was wonderful.”

 

“You were up there for a long time.”

 

“Well, we talked about mother for a bit and then he started to show me how the boat works. It pretty much is like our lake boat, except a lot bigger.”

 

“Ahhh, yes, I remember you mentioning the lake boat yesterday. You mentioned that is where you get your interest in boats from.”

 

“Yes, mostly.”

 

Bog then looked at the boat and said, “She's beautiful”

 

“Yes she is.”

 

“But her namesake is even more beautiful,” Bog said as his eyes stared into Marianne's.

 

“Oh, Bog, Thank You. You put me in such a good mood the past two days that now that I want to kiss you all over your body tonight,” Marianne said with her voice shifting to a more seductive tone.

 

“Hmmm, I think I probably will like that,” Bog replied raising an eyebrow.

 

“Uh huh. Do you know what I would like more than you saying my name?”

 

“What?”

 

Marianne grabbed Bog by his lapels and drew her face close to his and said seductively, “I wanna hear you moan my name.”

 

Bogs eyes flew open wide as Marianne smirked and raised her eyebrow. She let go and walked out to the group. She put her hands on her hips as she slightly swayed them. Bog found he couldn't take his eyes off her. She stopped in front of the paddle wheel and pointed to it as she shouted, “Alright people, we get this big wheel turning in fifteen minutes!”

 

Pare and Sunny were nearby and Pare just burst out laughing as he looked at the name on the boat.

 

“What's so funny Pare?” Marianne asked as she looked back towards the paddlewheel.

 

“Well, princess, I am looking at the name on the boat and what you said got me thinking.”

 

“Oooo, careful there big guy, you don't want to do that! You might have smoke coming out your ears,” Sunny said jokingly.

 

“Ha ha har har.” Pare said. “Yeah I get the big and dumb, brain burning joke. Well, I can't help it, I am who I am. But that wasn't nice!”

 

“Pare is right, that wasn't a nice thing to say Sunny,” Marianne said with her arms across her chest.

 

“Okay Okay, I am sorry Pare, so what was it that you were thinking?” Sunny asked.

 

By now the group near the boat was growing larger as more elves came over with Dawn. She stood next to Sunny.

 

“Well, another name for pride is proud, right?”

 

“Well, somewhat, but close enough.” Dawn said.

 

“And Mary is short for Marianne, right?”

 

“Yes that is also right, but I don't like it when anyone shortens my name,” Marianne said.

 

“Understood your, highness, but well....Just one moment,” Pare said as he put his finger up.

 

Pare walked over to the three pixes which were hovering around Dawn's head at the moment. He leaned over to one of the three pixies and whispered in her ear. Marianne craned her neck as she narrowed her eyes.

 

Bog's face then lit up and he said to Marianne, “Ahhhh, I think I know where Pare's going with this.”

 

“Well, are you going to tell me?” Marianne asked.

 

“Hmmmm, naw, I'll let you figure it out, smart girl.”

 

“Bog!”  


“Trust me, you are going love this one,” Bog said.

 

Pare walked over to the a rogue crate that was in front of the large paddlewheel of the boat. He stood on it, cleared his throat and in his low baritone voice, he began to sing:

 

 

( **Proud Mary – Ike and Tina Turner** )

 

(Pare alone. Music starts in slow tempo)

 

_I left a good job in the city_

 

(Marianne's eyes suddenly flew open wide as she instantly recognized the song and she said, “Of course! It's the perfect song to kick off our boat launch celebration!” She then pointed to the name on the boat and continued. “Marianne's Pride...Proud Mary!”

Suddenly the crowd started to cheer and whistle while they started to clap along to the beat of the song.)

 

_Working for the man every night and day_

_And I never lost one minute of sleeping_

_I was worrying 'bout the way the things might've been_

 

_You know that big wheel keep on turning_

 

(Pare made a circling motion with his arm in front of the large paddlewheel. Marianne and Dawn joined in for the next line only.)

 

_Proud Mary keep on burning_

 

(Pare Alone)

 

_And we're rolling, rolling, rolling yeah_

_Rolling on the river (the river)_

 

(Marianne takes over on main vocal, Pare backing)

 

_Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis_

_Swept a lot of floors down in New Orleans_

_But I never saw the good side of the city_

_Until I hitched a ride on a riverboat queen_

 

_You know that big wheel keep on turning_

 

(Pare, Marianne and Dawn all make a big circling motion with their arm. Dawn joins backup on next line only)

 

_Proud Mary keep on burning_

 

(Marianne and Pare only)

 

_And we're rolling, rolling, rolling yeah (rolling)_

_Rolling on the river_

 

_Say we're rolling (rolling) rolling yeah_

_Rolling on the river_

 

 

(Marianne cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled, “All Aboard!” Marianne then took flight and flew towards the bow of the boat and landed on an elevated platform structure that formed the prow of the boat. She faced the crowd with her back to the river. It made for the perfect 'stage'. All those that could fly followed and landed in front of the platform and also on the balcony of the second floor. The elves and goblins followed Brutus as they boarded the boat via a gang plank. When everyone was aboard, he pulled the gang plank in. Just then a whistle blew and Marianne looked up to the Bridge. She could make out her Dad was at the wheel of the boat. He waved to her as he pushed a the large telegraph lever all the way forward. The boat started to move slowly forward.)

 

(Marianne sings lead alone with Dawn and pixies backup on chorus, fast tempo)

 

 

_Oh I left a good job in the city_

_Working for the man every night and day_

_And I never lost one minute of sleeping_

_Worrying about the way the things might've been_

 

(Marianne and Dawn crouched a bit and made three hops backward on beat).

 

_Big wheel keep on turning_

 

(Marianne and Dawn made a large circling motion with their arms)

 

_Proud Mary keep on burning_

_Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_

 

_Say we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_

 

_(Mariane and Dawn)_

 

_Get Up, do, do, do. Do, do do do. Do, do, do, do._

 

(As the boat started to pick up speed, Marianne began to look for Bog and caught him leaning up against a loading crane tapping his feet to the beat. She waved for him to come up on the bow with her. At first he was a bit reluctant but Marianne shouted. “Please Bog!” Bog smiled and mouthed 'Ok' back to her. He flew up to the stage. Before the next line started she quickly said, “Thank You, I want you to have fun too.” Marianne changed a couple of the lyrics to reflect their current situation. She leaned her back into his chest and took his hands and they swayed side to side as she continued to sing. )

 

_Oh I cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis_

_And I swept a lot of floors down in New Orleans_

_But you'll never see the good side of the Forest_

_Until you hitch a ride on my riverboat queen_

 

(Marianne, Bog and Dawn crouched and made three hops backwards on beat)

 

_Big wheel keep on turning_

_  
_ (Marianne, Bog, and Dawn made a spinning motion with their arms.)

 

_Proud Mary keep on burning_

_And we're rolling, tell you rolling, we're rolling on the river_

_I tell you we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_

 

_(Marianne faced each other and started twisting their waists quickly as they held on to each other.)_

 

_(Dawn and two soldiers joined in on backup)_

 

_Get Up, do, do, do. Do, do do do. Do, do, do, do._

 

_Alright Yeah, OOOOO, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

 

_(Marianne Alone)_

 

_If you come down to the river_

_I bet you gonna find some people who live_

_And you don't have to worry if you got no money_

_People on the river are happy to give_

 

_Big wheel keep on turning_

 

[Others joined Marianne, Bog and Dawn and they all made a huge circling motion with one of their arms]

 

_Proud Mary keep on burning_

 

_And we're rolling, tell you rolling, we're rolling on the river_

_Tell you we have no time (rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)_

 

[Marianne brought her leg up Bog's side and she leaned all the way back with her arms forward as Bog held her back. She rocked her shoulders side to side. Bog was impressed with how far back she leaned. He could feel her back arching considerably. The front of her body was nearly inverted.]

 

_[Everyone]_

 

_Get Up, do, do, do. Do, do do do. Do, do, do, do._

 

_(Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)_

_Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)_

 

[As the song's ending came to a build up. Bog hosted Marianne up and she swung her leg around his head. Her legs draped down each side of Bog's neck. Marianne moved her arms around to the beat of the song while Bog held on her legs for support.]

 

_Tell you we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river_

_I tell you we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river)_

 

[During a break in the song she alternately threw her fists in the air as Bog spun her around.]

 

_(Yeah, Alright! Uh huh!)_

 

(Marianne opened her wings and Bog spun her around. Both Bog and her threw their arms in the air on the last beat of the song.)

 

[“Oh, I had so much fun with that!” Marianne shouted out].

 

 

There was a huge roar among the crowd as they clapped loudly. Marianne wore a huge smile on her face. She blew kiss to the group as she called out while she was still on top of Bog's shoulders, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all and everyone! I had so much fun. This is best day of my life!”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement and shouted out, “Here Here!”

 

Dawn rush over to Bog and said, “Please put my sister down so I can hug her.”

 

“Of course, Dawn,” Bog said as he helped Marianne down.

 

Marianne and Dawn threw their arms around one another and then gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You were wonderful. Your voice sounded beautiful.”

 

“Aww, Dawn, you were great and have a good voice yourself. You are pretty powerful on backup.”

 

“Naw, you are just being nice,” Dawn said as she waved her hand forward.

 

“No really, you did have a soulful edge to your voice that complemented my lead well.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Dawn once again hugged her sister. Everyone then started to head back into the cabin of the boat, as Marianne, Bog, Dawn and Pare walked by, everyone cheered. Gregory was by the door and he bowed a little before Marianne and said, “Princess Marianne, I think that was one of your best performances you sounded great.”

 

“Why thank you Gregory. I think I did well because I am in such a great mood now.”

 

“Oh, congratulations on the boat. I think that was a very nice thing your father did for you.”

 

“Thank you. Honestly, it happened and I still can't believe this boat is mine.”

 

As she entered the cabin she looked down to the floor her face turned to a look of horror as she noticed all foot prints that ran down the hall.

 

Marianne looked to some of the soldiers that were sitting down on the corridor benches. “Who in the blazes didn't wipe their feet! You guys got footprints all over my new floor!”

 

No one said anything, but it was clear that all the soldiers had muddy shoes.

 

Marianne then scrunched her face as she nosed the air and said, “Also, what the heck is that smell!”

 

As Marianne entered the lounge she looked around she approached a soldier and said, “Where are the goblins? Are they upstairs?”

 

One of them said, “No, your grace, they are outside on the rear deck. I guess they are watching over the supplies.”

 

Marianne looked down again and noticed that several of the soldiers had dirty feet and tracked the dirt all over the lounge floor. She began to grit her teeth and she shook her fists at her side and yelled out, “Didn't any of you have the decency to wipe your feet before coming onto my boat!”

 

A group of the soldiers in the room said in a soft voice, “Sorry, princess.”

 

Marianne noticed that the smell was also in the lounge and even stronger yet. She worked her way out to the rear deck where the supplies were and she noticed the goblins where gathered there. They were sitting on the outside deck seats which were covered with pieces of tarp that originally covered the boat. She slowly walked over to Brutus and lifted the material. She narrowed her eyes and said, “What's this?”

 

“Oh, your highness, I cut up the tarp to make covers for the seats, we are kind of all dirty and smelly and we didn't want to mess up your new boat,” Brutus said.

 

Marianne sighed as she cracked a smile and looked to Bog. She walked over to Brutus and she smiled with a soft look in her eyes. She reached up, but before she could get her arms around him, he said, “Oh no princess, you don't want to touch me are going to get dirty and smelly.”

 

“Nevermind that, I want to show you my gratitude for being courteous and just...Oh, just Thank You.” Marianne said as she put her arms around Brutus and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Brutus rubbed his hands together and had a slight embarrassed look in his eye as he said, “Awwww, shucks, that's so nice of you, princess. I like you. I like that you make the boss happy.”

 

“Well, he is a wonderful guy, and I am happy to be his girlfriend.”

 

Bog smiled as he watched Marianne kiss each and every goblin on the cheek. They all became giddy and flustered and some even turned a shade of red in the face. Thang just flat out fainted. Marianne then walked back to Bog and said, “Your goblins have better manners than my own people. All of those imbeciles didn't wipe their feet and they tracked dirt into the lounge and down the halls all over my nice wooden floors.”

 

“I am sorry, Marianne, but we will definitely get it cleaned up for you,” Bog said.

 

Marianne's face then turned to anger as she shouted, “No! You and the goblins didn't make the mess, those idiots are the ones that are going to clean it up when we get to the castle, or so help me! And what is that smell! I wonder what the heck did they track aboard my new boat that smells so awful.”

 

Bog said, “Well, it is probably as my guys said, they are probably dirty and smelly a bit from all the work today. Don't forget we all went through the night without cleaning up.”

 

“The smell is all over the boat, Bog. In fact it is worse inside than out here. Where ever I go I smell it.”

 

Suddenly most of the goblins started to sniff each other and they got varied reactions.

 

Bog held his hand out and said, “See, I think we all need to get cleaned up when we get to the castle.”

 

“Yeah, I am feeling very gritty myself,” Marianne said. “Let's go up to the bridge, I want to see my dad.”

 

The two went back inside and made their way up to the bridge.

 

“Ah, my dear Marianne and Bog, your highness. I must say that was one heck of a number. I was dancing up here myself.”

 

“Yes, I had a lot of fun with that song. I didn't want it to end actually!” Marianne exclaimed.

 

“You dance well, my daughter, but I have to say you must watch those 'flirty' moves, some of them are a bit...racy. That last one I could see down your dress from all the way up here!”

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Well, its true. You must be mindful about how you dance.”

 

“Alright, I admit I do get flirty around Bog, but I am in love and I like to show off a bit.”

 

“Hmmmm, like what you did with Gregory earlier?”

 

“Daddy, I already admit in front of everyone that was a mistake and I apologized for it. I know I somewhat let you down today, but please don't put salt in the wound. What I did earlier stings enough as it is.”

 

The Fairy King nodded and said, “I'm sorry, my darling Marianne. You are right, you atoned for it and I shouldn't harp on it.”

 

Marianne smiled. Her father then stepped back from the wheel and said, “Care to take the wheel?”

 

“Yes! Definitely!”

 

Marianne moved forward and put her hands on the wheel. She looked out the window.

 

“Just keep her rolling right down the middle of the river, it is just like the lakeboat, just bigger.”

 

“Thank you, Dad.”

 

Bog looked to Marianne and watched as she made small movements on the wheel to keep the boat running straight. Bog looked out the window and the boat was pin straight running down the center of the river.

 

“Marianne, you certainly are a natural at this,” Bog said.

 

“Well, as told you before, this isn't the first time I have steered a boat before. But she sure is big!”

 

“You will get used to her size, my dear,” The Fairy King said.

 

He then walked over to what looked like a small desk on the right side of the bridge. He said, “You forgot to put this on earlier.”

 

Marianne quickly turned her head back to see her father pick up the tiara which she held earlier. But she didn't look back long as she returned her eyes to the river.

 

He walked over to his daughter and clipped the tiara to her hair as she continued to look ahead. “There you go, my dear Captain Marianne.”

 

Marianne started to swallow hard and Bog noticed tears welling up in her eyes again. Her father also noticed and put one arm around his daughter. She in turn put an arm around him and then rested her head on his shoulder as she kept one hand on the wheel.

 

Sensing another close family moment, Bog said, “Would you both like another moment alone?”

 

“No, Bog, I am fine. It is just overwhelming and I am still trying to take this all in.” Marianne said. She then turned to her father and quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Daddy, for everything. I just can't believe you this this all just for me.”

 

“Nawww, it is my pleasure. You are my first born daughter and as you said, I have never given you anything big before. So here you go, my first big gift to you. Just think of it as other way of my telling you that I love you with all my heart.”

 

“Daddy, you are going to make me cry again and then I can't see the river,” Marianne said as her grip on the wheel became further. She then whispered in her father's ear, “I love you too, Dad and again, thank you so much.”

 

Father and daughter continued to hold one another for a while. Bog then took a listen to his surroundings as everything was quiet. He noticed that the boat made a faint but distinct “Pmmm-Chi Pmmm-Chi” sound as it moved along the river. He figured it must be the engine.

 

He looked over the Marianne's father as he scrunched his nose and said, “What is that smell?”

 

Marianne lifted her her head and looked at her father and said, “I know, I have noticed it too, it is all over the boat.”

 

Bog said, “I told Marianne that I though that probably most of us are overdue for a bath. The smell is probably coming up from below.”

 

Marianne shook her head and said, “I hope we can air the boat out when we get to the castle, I sure hate to have this smell linger on board...especially since everything is so new.” She paused for a moment and then looked to her father and said, “Oh Dad, the soldiers were awful.”

 

“Oh? How so?”

 

“They tracked dirt all over the lower part of the boat. It's all over the floors and in the beautiful lounge.”

 

Marianne's dad shook his head and said, “They can be so inconsiderate at times. But don't you worry your pretty head, my dear. Because this is a boat, I had the floors clear coated, so it will clean up easily.”

 

“Daddy, I want you to make the soldiers clean it up and not the elves. I want them to learn a lesson.”

 

“Agreed. Did the goblins also mess things up?”

 

“No! Not at all, in fact they were so considerate that they stayed outside on the rear deck and even covered the deck chairs before sitting in them.”

 

The Fairy King shook his head as he said, “This is embarrassing. My own soldiers disrespecting me and my family.”

 

“Now you knew why I blew up in Gregory's face before.”

 

The Fairy King nodded and said, “Don't worry, my daughter, it is time to put my foot down. Roland's poor behavior has been rubbing off on the soldiers and I have been letting them get away with too much lately.”

 

He turned away from his daughter and sat down at the desk he walked to earlier.

 

Bog looked out the window and could see the castle coming up ahead. He then turned to Marianne and he looked at the way she held the wheel. She had a huge, beautiful smile on her face. She glanced over to him and her smile widened further. He couldn't help but smile back. While her face was turned to him, he got a good look at the 'captain' tiara on her head. She had a bit of a soft red glow to her cheeks. Her face looked amazing. But he didn't stop there. He kept looking at how her arms were spread out as she grasped the handles of the huge wheel. Bog slowly moved behind her. He glanced over to the king and he was preoccupied with some paperwork he had on the desk. He then lifted his hands and ran them down her arms starting at her shoulders and he ran his hands all the way out to hers. Her arms and back looked so good. Marianne then pressed her body backwards into his. Bog closed his eyes as he felt Marianne's wing joints press into his chest.

 

Marianne tilted her head back for a moment and while looking up her face turned towards the pull rope for the whistle.

 

“Oh! The whistle! Let's let them know we are coming!” Marianne exclaimed.

 

With that Marianne reached up and pulled on the whistle. She had the cheerful look of a child in her eyes as the whistle blew. But as she pulled down on the whistle rope, her nose was very close to her armpit. Suddenly her face scrunched up and she yelled out, “Uhhhhghhh! It's me! I am the one that smells!”

 

The Fairy King looked up and burst out into laughter, “Yes, I have noticed you were a little ripe there my dear.”

 

“A _little_? DAD! Why didn't you tell me!”

 

“Well, I didn't want to say anything to embarrass you. It has been established that we all need a bath.”

 

Marianne shook her head and said, “Dad, please take the wheel, I need to talk to Bog.”

 

“Of course,” the king said as he got up and took the wheel from Marianne.

 

Marianne walked to the desk and took off the tiara and flower she had in her hair and put them down on the desk. She then turned to Bog.

 

“You! Come with me,” Marianne said glaring at Bog with narrow eyes as she pointed to him.

 

Bog had a surprised look on his face. Marianne led him downstairs and pulled him into the dining room, which was empty at the current moment. She pulled him inside the door frame, grabbed his chest lapels and pushed him to the wall.

 

“Marianne! What are you doing?”

 

“Bog! Why didn't you say something, you were close to me the whole time?” Marianne asked.

 

“Well, I have noticed a bunch of odors, but, like you, I thought it was the guys. I wouldn't have thought that it was you. As it is, I don't smell anything that bad in here right now.”

 

“Oh come now Bog, I smell like a horse!”

 

Bog laughed and said, “Naw, you don't!”

 

“Yes I do!”

 

Bog started took Marianne's hands and he pulled her arms up indicating that he wanted her to put her arms around his neck.

 

Marianne pulled her arms back down and said, “Bog! No! Don't you smell it? I smell awful. This is so embarrassing.”

 

“No, you are not that bad. Being around goblins all my life, I can tell you that I have smelled far worse. I don't find your scent offending at all.”

 

“But you do smell it?”

 

“Yes, but it isn't bad, really.”

 

“Oh, you are just being a gentleman and being nice,” Marianne said as she pinned her arms close to her body.

 

“Do you see me running away?” Bog said.

 

Bog again inhaled deeply as he brought his nose to Marianne's arm.

 

“Bog! Are you nuts? I stink to high heaven!”

 

“Hmmm, a bit acidic, a bit pungent, but it really isn't bad at all. Nothing to run away from. I mean really I would still get close to you. I guess perhaps because you are a woman that the scent crosses me a different way.”

 

“Pungent? Bog, I still say you are just being nice to me. I am smelling something different here and I don't like it.”

 

“No you are right, it does smell bad downstairs, but I don't smell anything that bad now.”

 

“But you _did_ notice I was giving off an odor?”

 

“Yes, a little bit, but as I explained it wasn't bad enough to mention anything.”

 

Marianne smirked as she said, “I still think you didn't want to tell me I have body odor.”

 

“Marianne, alright, I noticed a different scent to you, but that's all. It's understandable, given as to what your body has been through the past couple days.”

 

Marianne gave herself another sniff and grimaced as she said, “I never smelled this bad before.”

 

“Well, you have greatly exerted yourself both when you helped getting the boat out of the divot and then at the launch. You were pushing and working harder than most of the other men. On top of that you were dancing your heart out before. Each time I have noticed you breaking a sweat. I guess it was just too much for your body,” Bog surmised.

 

Marianne nodded in agreement as pulled her arms down and she said, “Yes, I did push myself to the limit. I wanted to give it my all.”

 

“And that you did, my dear.”

 

As Marianne smiled, Bog started to hear some cheering outside. This caught the attention of Marianne and she walked out to look out the window across from the dining room and noticed that they pulled into the final chamber of Bog's castle. The boat was slowing down and coming to a stop. She held her arms very close to her body and crossed one arm over her chest as she let the other hang down her side as she leaned in the doorway.

 

“We've arrived.”

 

“Marianne, please, I want to kiss you before we go out,” Bog said.

 

Marianne shook her head, “I'm sorry, Bog, but you might not be put off by my smell, but I am. I am feeling very uncomfortable now. Being a lady and a princess, I have standards and I don't want to get close to my boyfriend smelling like this.”

 

Bog held his head low in disappointment as he said, “Alright, I understand.”

 

Marianne then came over and with her free hand lifted Bog's chin up and looked into his eyes. “I will make it worth your while later on when I am all clean and fresh.”

 

Bog's face lit up and Marianne smiled as she said, “Bog, I just want to let you know that I this has been a wonderful day and I...I really do want to get close to you.”

 

Bog swallowed hard as he had an idea what Marianne was saying. She ran her fingers over his cheek and then started go out the door. Bog reached out and took her hand. Marianne's face had a puzzled look as Bog grabbed her hand, but then he gently placed his lips on her hand before he let it go.

 

Marianne sighed heavily and she had a look of want and need in her eyes, she quickly said, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, my dear,” Bog replied.

 

Marianne smiled and then turned and walked out the door.

 

Bog placed his head back until the back of his head touched the wall. He swallowed hard a couple of times. He then said to himself softly, 'Oh my beautiful Marianne, you have opened up a new and brighter world for me. I never knew this is what love can be like.'

 

There was a sudden lurch and Bog almost lost his footing. The boat came to a full stop. It apparently must have docked. In the distance, Bog could hear his mother shout, “My what a beautiful riverboat! Its very big and _very_ nice! Now where is my Bog!”

 

Bog smiled and shook his head as he laughed a bit. Outside he could hear several splashes around the boat. More then likely, his goblins and the fairy men were cooling off and cleaning themselves up in the pool. Just then he heard a rather loud, 'cannon ball' shout out followed by a huge splash. 'Brutus', Bog whispered to himself as he smiled. He listened for a while, but figured it probably would be a good idea to take a dip himself as he was feeling a bit grungy too. In addition, he didn't want to keep his mother waiting and he started to walk out of the dining room. Just as he was turning out the door, he was startled. Marianne came back into the room and nearly ran into him. She appeared to be breathing a bit hard. She stood with her arms very close to her body. Like before she had one arm she placed across her chest holding her other arm which was hanging straight down her side.

 

“Marianne? What happened? I thought you wanted to clean yourself up.”

 

“I do, but, when I was walking away, I felt bad knowing that I refused you a kiss. Then I started to think of all the nice things that happened between us the past couple days and suddenly I wanted to kiss you too.” Marianne said as she was walking to Bog. She only raised her forearms up and placed them around Bog's waist. She kept her upper arms close to her body. She then pursed her lips and started to run her tongue across her lips as she looked Bog in the eyes.

 

“It's ok if you want to put your arms around my neck. I told you that I don't mind.”

 

“Well, I do.”

 

Marianne reached her lips up to Bog's and he put his hands around her body as their lips met. The kiss started off soft and gentle at first, but it wasn't long before he could feel her pushing her tongue into his mouth. He loved the feeling and did the same. Their tongues soon criss crossed each other, but then when Marianne tried to twist her tongue around his when he started to feel his knees were getting weak.

 

“Mmmmmmmm,” Bog moaned.

 

Bog ran his hands up Marianne's neck and then let his fingers run through her hair. His hands eventually came around to the front of her face and he held her face in his hands as they continued to kiss.

Marianne moaned a bit herself as she started to curl her tongue under his. She stroked the underside of his tongue with the tip of hers. She grabbed his lapels and pulled him towards the table and finally she pushed him down towards the table. At first Bog resisted a bit as they certainly not in the appropriate place for such a deep passionate kiss. But it was a special moment and he didn't want to break it off, so he just let Marianne push him down on to the table. She laid down on top of him as they still continued to kiss. Bog's hand returned to the nape of her neck and began to rub that area firmly with his fingers.

 

“Hmmmmmmm,” Marianne moaned.

 

Marianne in turn was running her fingers around Bog's head. She rubbed the tip of her tongue under Bog's causing him to moan. A new feeling came over him as the kiss deepened further. It was a euphoric feeling that was starting to make him get aroused. He started to rub his hands up and down her back and started to hold her very tightly and very close to his body.

 

“Hmmmmmm,” they both moaned together.

 

The moment was short lived as there was a familiar voice at the door. It was Dawn.

 

“Marianne? Are you in here.....Whoa! T.M.I.” Dawn said. She then quickly turned around with her back towards them and opened her wings to block the door to prevent anyone else from looking in.

 

At first Marianne and Bog didn't break their hold, but they did make their kiss more shallow.

 

“Uhhh, lovebirds, there is a room just down the hall,” Dawn said over her shoulder looking at the embraced couple.

 

Marianne and Bog broke off the kiss and looked at each other. They were a bit in a daze. Marianne then turned around and said, “It's Ok, Dawn, we are done anyway. I will meet you outside.”

 

“Alright, but don't start up again or someone else might barge in on you...like Daddy,” Dawn said as she giggled and walked out the door.

 

As they lay still, Marianne said, “That kiss was so beautiful. And to think I almost denied you that.”

 

“It was wonderful and I am happy you came back. I felt something come over me when we kissed.”

 

“I felt it too. It was an amazing feeling,” Marianne said. She pulled her arms once again close to her body and just laid there with her hands on Bog's chest.

 

“I think we should stop now, because if we start up again, I think things are going to get out of control,” Bog said.

 

“You think?” Marianne asked sarcastically, “That kiss will be on my mind for a while.”

 

“Yes, I will be thinking about it too.”

 

Marianne and Bog got up and she started to walk towards the door. She only looked back to Bog once and while she did so, she opened her wings up and then fluttered them as she changed her look to something more seductive. She folded her wings and then left the room. Bog continued to watch as she started to turn down the hall and she once more glanced at him before disappearing.

 

A feeling surged through Bog and he just threw his fist in the air and yelled out, “What A Woman!”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Marianne walked down the hall and she giggled as she heard what Bog yell out and she sighed softly to herself, 'What a man.' She could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest, as she walked towards the bridge. The boat appeared to be empty as everyone must have cleared out while they kissed. When she reached the bridge, she thought she would find her father there, but he was gone too. She looked to the desk and her tiara and flower were still there from when she removed them after she talked with her father. She took the flower and placed it in her hair. She was thinking how Bog gave her that flower and her heart started to beat even harder.

 

She flew out the door of the bridge and she flew up to the roof of the bridge and laid down there as she started to feel faint. She didn't think of anything, but Bog and the heavy beating of her heart.

 

Dawn flew up to the roof of the bridge and knelt down next to her sister.

 

“There you are! Why are you up here?”

 

Marianne looked to Dawn as she pulled her arms close to her body. She was slightly in a daze when she smiled and said, “Hmmmmmm?”

 

“Oh sis, you have it bad!” Dawn said pointing at her sister.

 

“Yes, Dawn, I am so in love!”

 

“I can see that! The way you two were kissing down there. Mmmmm Hmmmm!”

 

Marianne laughed a bit and then said, “Dawn, my heart is pounding so hard. It feels like its ready to come out of my chest.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, feel my chest.”

 

Dawn reached over and placed her hand on her sister's chest and almost immediately pulled her hand back. She had a shocked look on her face as she said, “Holy Crow! Marianne, you are right! Your heart is pounding so hard! Are you feeling alright?”

“I feel wonderful,” Marianne said as she raised arms up and placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

 

Just then Dawn sniffed the air a few times and then brought her nose closer to Marianne's body and sniffed again. She then put her hand over her nose and scrunched her face in disgust as she pointed to her sister with the other hand.

 

“Uhhhhhhh, _You_ need to take a bath big time, Sis!”

 

The smell then caught Marianne's nose and she quickly put her arms down. She exclaimed, “Oh my goodness! I was just on my way to do that and forgot!”

 

“Mmmmmmm!” Dawn said as she waved her hand back and forth over Marianne and she had a sour look on her face.

 

Marianne sat up and said, “Oh come now, now you are over doing it.”

 

“No I am not, Sis! You reek!”

 

Just then Marianne put an evil smirk on her face and opened her arms wide and said, “Oh, Dawn, come now. Don't you want to give your big sis a hug?”

 

“After you had a bath, yes.”

 

Marianne put a pouty look on her face as said, “Oh, I want a hug now.”

 

“Nuh Uhhh! Keep your smelly body away from me! My nose has been violated!”

 

Marianne got up and started to move towards her sister. Still holding her nose, Dawn took to wing.

 

“Oh come now, I just want a hug?” Marianne said as she took to wing and flew after her sister.

 

“No way!” Dawn shouted and she started to fly towards Bog's suite.

 

“Escape is futile, you know I can out fly you! I'm Gonna Get Cha, I'm Gonna Get Cha!” Marianne taunted.

 

“No! No! No!”

 

It wasn't long before Marianne managed to box her sister into a corner on Bog's balcony. She was starting to climb through the window when Marianne slammed her hand down on the window frame and the other hand she slammed against the outside wall. Dawn's shoulders were caught between both her raised arms. Dawn grimaced and placed a hand over her nose.

 

“Uhhhhh, Please Marianne! You're gonna make me retch!

 

Marianne smiled as she put her arms down, leaned over and kissed Dawn on the cheek, “I love you, my little sis.”

 

With a surprised look on her face, Dawn raised her hand to her cheek where Marianne kissed her and then she leaned over and reciprocated, giving Marianne a kiss on her cheek. She softly responded, “I love you too, big sis.”

 

Marianne then started to walk inside Bog's suite. Dawn then called to Marianne as she was heading towards the bathroom.

 

“What happened? That was nice. I thought you were going to smother me in a hug and bury my nose in your armpit”

 

Marianne laughed as she said, “I might have an evil streak in me, but I am not that sadistic. You're right...from all my exertions, dancing and sweating, I know I reek and I need to get cleaned up so bad!”

 

The two sisters just burst out laughing and then parted. Marianne proceeded to Bog's bathroom and Dawn joined the crowd below.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

 


	4. Disco Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues where (Chapter 3), Proud Mary, leaves off. With the boat in the water and fully functional, it called for another celebration and thus the rest of the late afternoon through evening is where the events of Chapter 4 take place. A hint is in the title and as such, this chapter does mostly focus around events involving Marianne's younger sister, Dawn.
> 
> I have put a total of SIX songs in this chapter and I believe that is the most thus far and I HIGHLY recommend using YouTube to follow along with each song especially since this chapter is very musical in context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I am still having problems with the formatting of the story pages as, for some reason, it is posting with far too many spaces between the paragraphs. While I have been manually correcting some of the really bad parts, I have to look into why it is happening. Moving on...
> 
> I do have a couple of clothing references here, but I am not sure if URL's post, but I will give it a shot:
> 
> This is the dress Marianne has on in the first part of the chapter:
> 
> http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1bQ5KJXXXXXaoaXXXq6xXFXXXE/2015-Elegant-Blue-Chiffon-A-Line-Mini-Short-font-b-Cocktail-b-font-font-b-Dresses.jpg
> 
> This is Dawn's dress she wears during her song. I came up with the design myself as it follows the style of dresses that the characters wear in Strange Magic:
> 
> http://orig11.deviantart.net/daa0/f/2016/101/9/a/dawn_s_dress___chapter_4__disco_dawn_by_ravendiablo-d9ylrcg.jpg
> 
> http://ravendiablo.deviantart.com/art/Disco-Dawn-Strange-Magic-Fanfic-Chapter-4-Dress-619636761
> 
> Yes, I drew those myself. Please go easy on me, I am a beginner. You can reference more details by visiting my site at DeviantART - Raven Diablo
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: References will direct you to the mature scenes that are posted at the end of the chapter. This chapter turned out differently so you have to PAY ATTENTION to when each mature section starts and stops. Thankfully, all mature parts happen at the end of the chapter. Also, if you don't want to read the mature parts, then you just have to continue reading until you reach the end of the chapter (just before the mature parts).
> 
> I am sorry that it turned out this way, but since I wrote this chapter BEFORE deciding on a format for the mature parts, it ended up this way. So I tried my best to make it easy to follow. I am going to say that I am keeping mature sections like this to a minimum as I know it is more work to keep bouncing around. But I will try to explain it better now.
> 
> There are three mature parts near the end and I have labeled each section like this (Go To Mature 4a, (4b, or 4c)). When you hit one of these references, like with chapter 2 you will go to the end of the story and find the section marked, Mature, and then read the associated part. When you reach the next heading for the next part, then you go back up to the main story and continue reading.
> 
> I hope that helps! So sit back and enjoy!

Strange Magic – ButterflyBog

by

Raven Diablo

 Chapter 4 – Disco Dawn

  _Inside Bog's Castle:_

 After Marianne cleaned herself up she wrapped a leaf around her body and headed towards her room, opened the door and entered. She walked into her closet and slapped her palm to her forehead.

“Oh, no! Darn it! I forgot to bring some of my clothes over from home!” she shouted.

 The only thing hanging in her closet was the bikini. She walked over to it and held it in her hands.

“I can't possibly wear this, Roland's cronies would be gawking at me for sure...let alone what my father would say. Definitely inappropriate.”

Marianne then walked over to her vanity table where she put her outfit that she took off. She picked it up and didn't even get it close to her nose when she could smell it.

 “Ugghhh! I can't put this back on, it has to be cleaned too,” Marianne said.

 Suddenly the entire cavern erupted into a thumping dance beat.

 “Great! They are starting already I have nothing to wear!”

 She marched right back into the closet and took the bikini and put it on. She then held the leaf she dried herself with around the mid section of her body so that was covered and headed for her balcony.

 “Hopefully I can flag down my sister or Bog,” Marianne said.

 When Marianne reached the balcony, she got a good look around at what was going on below.

 There were three long tables with long set up on the far side of the beach. Griselda and Sugar Plum and a couple other female fairies were setting up the tables for dinner putting down table cloths and putting out the place settings. The goblins and elves were unloading the supplies from the boat and stacked them off to the side close to the entrance.

Marianne looked towards the boat and could see the soldiers were inside and on the rear deck scrubbing the floors. She noticed her father was standing on the rear deck of the boat with his arms across his chest and he had a cross look on his face. Every so often he would point his finger and bark out an order or two. Marianne wore a smirk on her face as she was impressed that her father made the soldiers and no one else clean up the boat.

There was also quite a bit of activity in the water too. Just about everyone that didn't jump into the river earlier jumped into the water now to get themselves cleaned. They were joined by some of the goblins and elves that were already at the castle.

Dawn was dancing with the crowd below. She was watching Sunny on the roof of Marianne's Pride as he was singing a song to kick off the celebration. She noticed that some of the goblins had something stuffed in their ears while they worked. Apparently most of them didn't care for the song Sunny was singing.

Marianne wasn't paying too much attention to the lyrics as she was busy trying to flag someone down. Her sister was the best bet, but right now her back was to her. She then took a notice of how Sunny got on his knees on the roof of her boat and he held both hands over his heart as he sang the chorus to Dawn:

**(Adventure Of A Lifetime – Coldplay)**

(Sunny)

_I feel my heart beating_  
I feel my heart beneath my skin  
Oh, I can feel my heart beating  
'Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm alive again  
Alive again  
Oh, you make me feel  
Like I'm alive again

 Sunny's singing was very heartfelt and there were many 'Awwws' among the crowd as they danced.

 Marianne said to herself, “Oh, he is sure singing his heart out for her. He's a nice guy and I can see he will always make Dawn happy.”Just then Marianne caught sight of Bog. He was bathing himself by the waterfall. She noticed that he had a large green flower blossom with him and he was dipping his fingers in it and rubbing the nectar on his arms and shoulders. Apparently the flower's nectar was some kind of soap or cleaner.

 “Awww, he is freshing himself up too,” she said to herself.

 Marianne then started to wave to catch Bog's attention. She even yelled for him, but he was too far away and the music was too loud.

 “Darn it! I can't flag either of them down.”

Just then Marianne caught a break. Dawn flew up to the roof and she sat with her legs hanging over the edge as Sunny danced around her and leaned against her as he sang. Marianne leaned over the balcony and frantically waved her hand in the air in the hopes it would catch Dawn's eye, but Dawn kept on looking at Sunny with starry eyes.

Racked with frustration, Marianne flew down to a lower balcony in which the handrail was not yet installed and again she tried to flag her sister down. Still she couldn't get her attention.

Frustrated Marianne said to herself, “I want to have some fun too.”

 She closed her eyes and let the music pour into her ears. The song was modern but had a disco style beat and it was easy to get into it. Bobbing her head and tapping her foot first.

 

_I feel my heart beating_  
I feel my heart beneath my skin  
Oh, I can feel my heart beating  
'Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm alive again  
Alive again  
Oh, you make me feel  
Like I'm alive again

(Soon she found she was rocking her body back and forth to the beat. She raised her arms up and the leaf she was holding fell to her feet. She started to move her legs side to side while she rocked her shoulders.)

  _Turn your magic on, to me she'd say_  
Everything you want is a dream away  
Under this pressure, under this weight  
We are diamonds taking shape  
We are diamonds taking shape  
(Whoa, whoa)

(By now Marianne was dancing around the balcony putting her arms out and twirling. She opened her wings as she spun around. Her eyes remained closed.)

_If we've only got this life_  
This adventure is more than I  
If we've only got this life  
You'll get me through, oh  
If we've only got this life  
Then this adventure is more than I  
Wanna share with you  
With you, with you  
I said, oh, say oh

(Marianne started to alternately raise each leg and tapped her foot on the ground twice as she shifted her body from side to side and clapped.)

_(Woo hoo, woo hoo)_ _12x_

As the song was ending, Marianne was twirling when suddenly a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her cold. Surprised, Marianne quickly opened her eyes not knowing at first who it was that grabbed her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Bog.

“Marianne! What on earth...Why are you dressed like this out here? Do you know what your father would say if he saw you like this?” Bog said as he tried to position himself in front of Marianne blocking the view of the others below.

“I tried to get the attention of either you or Dawn, but the music was so loud, yelling your names wasn't helping. So I knew I had to wait until the song is over, so I liked the beat and just started to dance along with it.” Marianne said.

“Well, I wasn't the first to get your attention. While I was cleaning myself up, I saw Roland's cronies were standing there agape and I turned to see what they were looking at and there was you dancing out there in the open in wearing only this,” Bog said in a slightly angered tone. “Why did you put this on in the first place?”

“I don't have anything else to wear. I forgot to bring some extra clothes from the palace here. I totally stunk up my new mini-dress and now that has to be cleaned too. So this was the only thing hanging in my closet,” Marianne explained as she sighed. “I thought you like my bikini, you sound mad at me.”

Bog reached out and put his hands on Marianne's bare waist, in a softer voice he said, “You know I love this outfit, but it is too sexy to be worn out here where everyone else can see. I know how it affects me and I just don't want other guys to look at your body the way I do.”

Marianne smiled and said, “Awww! You are too much! You want to keep my body for yourself to see?”

“Yes! I could feel my blood boiling inside when I saw Roland's creeps eyeing your body. Their eyes are not good enough to see this amount of beauty. They are not deserving of it. You are their princess and those men should exercise better control over themselves then to gawk at you the way they did.”

Marianne's eyes widened as she reached up and held Bog's face in her hands as she said, “My goodness, you are such a gentleman...making me feel so wanted and special. You make me feel good knowing that you like my body and want it all for yourself.”

“Of course, you have a beautiful bod...”

Bog didn't finish his sentence as she brought her lips to his and they kissed briefly. After they kissed, Marianne reached down, picked up the leaf towel and wrapped it around her body. Bog helped her secure it around her back so it wouldn't slide down and she could walk with her arms to her side without holding it up.

“What about your clothes? Can't you get them cleaned while you wait.”

“Yes, but that is going to take too long. I will miss half the fun. It is faster to send someone to the palace to get me a different outfit.”

“Do you want me to get Dawn for you?” Bog asked.

Marianne said, “No, Dawn doesn't know my closet very well and I need a fast flyer. I need to get Alice to go, she can fly faster than Dawn. In the meantime I will have a servant clean my outfit here.”

“Alice?”

“Yes, she is Dawn's friend. She and I went to school together. She is nearly the same size as me and she borrows my clothes all the time. Now it is time she returns the favor.”

“Which one is Alice?” Bog said as he stepped aside and looked out from the balcony and pointed into the crowd.

Marianne looked down to the crowd below and located her sister. She was talking with someone.

“Oh, convenient, Alice is the redhead talking with Dawn now,” Marianne said.

Bog flew down and landed next to Dawn and Alice. Marianne retreated into the unfinished room behind the balcony as she didn't want to draw attention to the obtuse way she was dressed with a leaf around her body.

Dawn, Alice and Bog returned to the room and Marianne filled Alice in on the situation. Alice agreed to go to the palace to fetch her a dress to wear.

“You sure you don't mind going, Alice?” Marianne asked.

“No, not at all. I know I borrowed your clothes all the time so I know I owe you one,” Alice said. “But don't have dinner without me, and save the best songs for later, I want still want to dance!” Alice said.

“Don't worry, we will have hors d'oeuvres until you get back and there will be plenty of music all night long.” Dawn said.

“Okay then, I'm off!” Alice said as she opened her wings and shot out of the cavern.

Bog's eyes widened as Alice shot so fast out of the cavern, he took a couple steps back. He said, “Whoa! She _is_ fast!”

“She's almost as fast as me,” Marianne said. “She can get a jump start faster than me, but in an endurance run, I can out fly her.”

“If you know you are faster, why didn't you go then?” Dawn asked.

“Well, call me a bit selfish, but I am tired and I know that run is going to knock me out,” Marianne explained. “I want to enjoy the party and not fall asleep on it. I want to save some energy so I can dance later.”

Bog smiled as he agreed and said to Dawn, “Both of you ladies worked very hard today so I understand your sister's thinking.”

“Oh! Bog, that reminds me, can I use your bathroom to clean myself up?” Dawn asked.

“Of course,” Bog replied.

Suddenly Marianne's eyes grew wide and she said, “Darn it! I forgot to tell Alice which outfit to get me!”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Dawn said.

“I don't know, but she will probably pick something _she_ 'thinks' will look good on me rather than what I want her to get me,” Marianne said.

“Do you want me to go after her?” Bog said.

“No, she's probably already out of the Dark Forest by now.”

“That's impossible, not even I can fly that fast,” Bog said.

“I was speaking hypothetically,” Marianne said.

Dawn then said, “Well, if I am not needed anymore, I would like to take that bath now.”

Marianne and Bog both shook their heads, 'No'.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Bog said.

“Okay,” Dawn said as she flew out of the balcony and up towards Bog's suite.

Marianne held her head in her hands and said, “Uhhhhgghhh! How could I forget to tell her!”

“Didn't you mention that you didn't have many nice things the night you wore that beautiful red dress,” Bog said.

“Yeah...and I certainly don't want her bringing that here, that is the worst thing she could bring here.”

Bog smiled and said, “Why? I love that dress.”

“Bog, we are having an outside party, that is an indoor dress, it drags the ground. It would get dirty in no time. Oh! heaven forbid if she brings that here.”

Just then a voice rang out, “Knock knock. Sorry for the interruption, your highnesses.”

Marianne and Bog turned around to see Gregory on the balcony.

“Go on,” Marianne said as she crossed one arm over her chest and held her chin with her other hand.

“Your father is asking for you,” he said and then turned to Bog and said, “Your mother is looking for you.”

Bog explained, “We have a situation. Marianne doesn't have a change of clothes and she sent Alice to fetch her an outfit from the castle.”

“Oh, that's why she was dancing in a bikini,” He said with a smirk on his face as he looked to Marianne.

Just then Marianne narrowed her eyes, put her hands on her hips and she started to march towards him. Gregory's eyes widened and he took several steps back. Bog put his hand out and stopped Marianne.

“I got this,” he whispered into her ear. He then turned towards Gregory and said, “Being a princess, Marianne feels a bikini is not appropriate attire for the festivities tonight, which is why she was not mingling below. Tell his majesty that is why Marianne is not there with everyone.”

“Yes, your highness.” Gregory said and he was about to fly off.

“Oh! And Gregory?

“Yes?”

Bog started to grit his teeth a bit as he said, “Should you and your friends ever look at Marianne's body in a gawking or disrespectful manner again, you will be getting more than spit in your face from me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, your highness, crystal clear. I am sorry, I admit I looked, but I wasn't gawking like the others, really I wasn't,” Greg's voice quavered as he spoke. He continued to back up towards the balcony.

Marianne no longer felt angry. She was very impressed with the way Bog handled things and she loved how he stood up for her. She started to breath heavy as Bog continued to speak.

“Very well. Now be off with you.” Bog snarled.

As Gregory flew off, he turned to Marianne and noticed she was breathing heavy.

“I know I can handle myself, but I like it when you stand up for me like that...” Marianne said. “You're making me swoon.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bog smiled as she just walked over and she put her arms around his body and rested her head on his shoulder. He reached down, put on arm around Marianne's back and the other behind her knees as he gently picked her up. He then began to stare into her eyes.

She then draped her right arm around his neck and said, “If you held me like this all night, I wouldn't mind. I could fall asleep in your arms.”

Bog placed his nose into Marianne's hair and sniffed deeply, “Mmmm, so that is what smells so good.”

“Hmmmm?” Marianne said in a bit of a daze.

“I smelled it when I came close to you before.”

She then came to and said, “Oh! Yes, I used that new honey based soap I made up the other day. I brought some with me. I wanted you to smell it to see if you like the scent.”

“Yes, I do like it very much. You smell very sweet.”

Marianne giggled and then Bog took to wing. She then place her nose in towards the soft area of Bog's chest and inhaled deeply:

“Mmmmmm, you smell great yourself, my love,” she said.

The two landed on Marianne's balcony and they walked into her room.

“Thank you, I was trying out a new soap myself. I wanted something with a bit of a scent. Hopefully you find it pleasing,” Bog said.

“Yes, I saw you washing yourself by the waterfall.” Marianne said. “I do find the scent very pleasing. It is a very rich masculine scent like a cologne. It is nice on my nose.”

Bog sat down on the bed while still holding her, “Really? That good?”

“Uh, huh! Now don't you admit I smell much better than when we kissed on the boat?” Marianne asked.

“Yes.”

“So isn't it better that we get close when we are nice and fresh and clean?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Then I rest my case about what I said earlier about kissing you when I am not fresh and clean for you.”

“Alright, while I didn't mind the way you smelled earlier. But, you certainly do smell much nicer now,” Bog said.

Marianne let out a large yawn and then put her hand over her mouth, “Oh my, where are my manners! You probably saw right down my throat!”

“It's OK. You look tired, why don't you sleep for a while while you are waiting for your dress, I will go down and meet with my mother in the meantime,” Bog said.

“Alright.”

Marianne then stood up and took the sheet from around her body off. She then crawled into her bed. Bog couldn't help but stare at her bare midsection as he pulled the covers over her. He noticed her looking at his every move. She then placed her hand on his forearm and started to caress his arm.

“Awww, are you tucking me in?”

“Well, uuh...if you want to look at it that way. But, I am just helping you cover yourself.”

“Oh! This has been such a wonderful day!” Marianne exclaimed before yawning and stretching her arms out.

Bog just looked at the details on her arms as they tensed up when she stretched. Her arms looked so beautiful and so did her face as nestled in and then she looked at him. She rested her arm back on his and smiled. She blinked her eyes slowly a few times but then she finally closed them completely.

She said in a very soft voice, “I love you, Bog.”

“I love you too, my dear, Marianne,” he said as he ran his finger through a wisp of her hair on her forehead.

Marianne giggled and said with her voice slowing down, “I love the way you say my name.”

Before Bog could answer, he noticed that her breathing became heavy and her hand slid off his forearm. He gently took her hand and placed it on her chest. He then kissed her on the forehead. Marianne's breathing changed again and it almost sounded as if she was snoring a bit. She fell fast asleep.

“You poor dear, you worked so hard today, is it any wonder you went right out,” Bog said as he carefully moved a lock of her hair out of her face. “You're so beautiful.”

He then flew out the balcony and tried to find his mother below.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Later on:_

Marianne awoke to a ruckus on her balcony and she sat up in her bad. It was Dawn and Alice.

“Marianne! You are never going to guess what Alice found for you,” Dawn said.

“Don't tell me she brought the red dress.” Marianne said in a groggy voice as she sat up.

“Well, I did have it in my hand, but I figured because it was so long it might get messed up,” Alice said.

“Good, good...you were using your head there. So, what did you bring me?” Marianne said as she started to cringe a little.

Alice then instructed Dawn to bring the dress in. She went out to the balcony and then came back in and held up the dress and said, “Tada! It is your old blue butterfly dress.”

Alice put her hands out towards the dress and she was all smiles.

“What!” Marianne shouted as she was now suddenly wide awake. She looked to the dress and said, “Oh, no!”

“What's the matter, Marianne?” Dawn asked.

“Of all the dresses,” Marianne held her face in her hand, “I have not worn that one in ages.”

“You don't like it?” Alice asked

“No!”

“Then why do you still have it?”

“Because I know you like to borrow that one. Why didn't you pick an outfit that was in the middle and the front of the closet, that is the stuff I normally wear?” Marianne asked.

Alice then hung her head down low and said, “I well I think it will look cute on you.”

“Cute? That is the last thing I need to wear is something cute like that. My boyfriend is going to hate that thing.”

“You mean to say that you chased me all the way to the castle and I pick out a nice outfit for you and you don't like it?” Alice said almost to tears.

“I'm sorry, I don't mean to be ungrateful, but I doubt I would even fit into that anymore.”

“I fit into it, you remember, I wore it at the dance when you told Roland off.”

Marianne sighed as she said, “I am slightly larger than you and over the years my hips got a bit wider.”

“Oh, is that why some of your newer outfits fit a bit loose.”

“Yes, Alice!”

“Well, can you try it anyway? I did go out of my way to help you,” Alice said as she took the dress and held it in front of Marianne's body.

“Oh, alright,” Marianne said as she threw her arms up in the air.

Dawn and Alice proceeded to help Marianne get into the dress.

The dress was a silk sapphire blue mini-dress. It was of a strapless corset design with button ties on the rear. Dominating the center of the dress was an ornate Diamond shape made up of various shades of silver beads. The beads extended out from the top of the diamond and curved around the bosom area forming a princessneckline in the center. The beads also extended from the lower part of the diamond and flared out and downward into the skirt of the dress. The entire shape of the design resembled that of a butterfly. The bodice of the dress came down to a 'v' shape on the lower abdomen and the skirt flared out from this point. It was gently pleated and fell just above the knee. Completing the look was a pair of black knee high boots. This allowed a portion of Marianne's thighs to show.

Marianne could feel it, the dress _was_ on the small side. She could feel the pressure around her sides and she could feel it pressing into her skin under her arms. It was a bit tight against her bosom area as well, but at the same time it also enhanced this area and made her look a bit more flattering. The dress was also tight around the hips just before the skirt flared out. The panel that came to a 'v' shape on the lower abdomen was so taut, not a single wrinkle appeared on it. It hugged her well in the waist area where her body was most narrow. Looking down to her sides, the dress did look surprisingly good. It definitely brought out the hourglass shape of her body.

Alice just looked on and said, “Marianne, you sure developed a nice curvy figure over the years. I don't even look that good in that dress.”

“Thank you Alice, but it is a bit tight, which is why I wanted you to bring me something I regularly wear. You have to understand that people's bodies change over the years. Sheesh, I think I had this dress when I graduated from school. The skirt fell just at my knee then, it is now well above my knee. My, did my legs grow!

“I still think it looks very cute on you. The fact that it is a little tight makes you look hot,” Alice said.

“Well, I don't share your optimism, Alice. It is just overly cute and I think it will make Bog barf.”

Alice pouted and slumped down on the bed and was again close to tears but Dawn came to her side and put her arms around her and while looking at Marianne she said, “I think it is cute too and my sister looks stunning and very adorable in it.”

“Thank you, Dawn,” Alice said.

“Uuuuuuhhh!” Marianne exclaimed.

She slapped her arms to her side and then held them out towards Alice and said, “Oh,come here.”

Alice immediately got up and threw her arms around Marianne.

“I'm sorry, Alice. Thank you for going out of your way for me,” Marianne said.

“Oh! You're welcome!” Alice said excitedly.

“Oh wait!” Dawn said.

Dawn walked over to the vanity table and picked up the blue flower that Marianne left there when she took her bath. She then placed it in Marianne's hair.

“There! That now completes the look, the flower matches!” Dawn pointed out.

“Oh, you look great, Marianne.” Alice said.

“I think Bog will love it,” Dawn said. “I think it looks very sexy and I am sure he will appreciate you showing a bit of leg.”

“Well, we will find out soon enough what he thinks,” Marianne said. “I guess he will either love it or hate it.”

Marianne started to giggle a bit and the fabric of the dress was making a stretching sound clearly indicating the stress it was under.

“Oh” she said. “I heard that.”

“So did I,” Dawn said.

Alice had a surprised look on her face as she ran her finger around the top hem of the dress.

“Ummm, it _is_ tighter than it looks,” she said looking to Dawn. She then turned to Marianne and said, “I would refrain from laughing, dancing, or even breathing hard while wearing this,” Alice said. “And forget about sneezing, if you sneeze you will completely destroy it.”

“Alice, the whole reason I wanted you to get me a dress is so I can mingle and dance below, there is no way I am not going to dance tonight,” Marianne explained.

“Well, then just slow dance then. I am a bit worried you might ruin the dress.”

“Oh, _now_ you are concerned about it being tight on me?”

“Well, I thought it would still fit you alright. But now that I can feel it on you, it is very snug.”

Marianne shook her head and said, “Okay, I will only keep it on until my other outfit is clean and dry after which, I will just give this one to you since I know it doesn't fit me anymore.”

“Really princess? I can have it?”

“Yes. I should have given it to you earlier knowing that you really like it.”

Alice then threw her arms around Marianne and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, “Oh, thank you very much!”

“You're welcome.”

Dawn then said, “Well, ladies, lets get out there and party, while the evening is young!”

“You don't have to tell me twice, sis. I been couped up here since I took my bath. Let's go!” Marianne exclaimed as she pointed to her balcony.

Everyone then walked to the balcony and flew down to the crowd below.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bog was talking with his mother and a few of the woman fairies as they were going over details for the feast later on. Griselda then looked passed his left arm as she caught sight of Marianne.

“There she is! I wondered where your woman was hiding so far. Is it any wonder, she's got a new outfit on and looks beautiful!”

Bog quickly turned around and saw Marianne in the distance as she was talking to her sister and Alice. Alice flew off first and joined another group of fairies. Sunny ran over and collected Dawn and then Marianne was just by herself. She turned to face his direction and looked towards him.

Bog got a good look at the new outfit Marianne was wearing and she looked totally different. If it wasn't for her signature hair style, he wouldn't have known it was her. The dress was overly cute with the beaded butterfly pattern across the bodice and it's short length made Marianne look more girly than womanly. At first he cringed a little wondering what the heck she was doing in such an outfit, but then as she slowly walked over to him, it started to become clearer why she was wearing that dress. It hugged her body very tightly and showed off every single curve of her body. Her whole neckline was open with no straps hiding her collarbones. Nothing was in the way of her beautifully rounded shoulders. Her arms were bare all the way down and the curves on her arms complimented the curves on her body. He could see the indentation where her shoulders met her upper arms and then how her forearms flared out at the elbow and then gently tapered down to her wrist. The taper of the skirt flared out and enhanced the hourglass shape of her body. On top of everything the knee high black boots just accented her legs in which a moderate portion of her thighs were exposed. Like icing on top of a cake, she was wearing the flower in her hair that he gave her the day before.

Bog suddenly felt that tingling feeling building up inside. Despite the dress' overly cute design it was deceptively sexy and he found himself getting quickly aroused. The feeling built up the closer she came and it was just as strong as when she wore her bikini. Fearing he was going to get too aroused, Bog started to look for a way out. He was ready to fly off again, but then he remembered what happened the night Marianne first showed him her bikini. But then he realized he didn't have to fly off as there was the perfect cover right literally under his nose...the banquet table. The tablecloth extended all the way to the floor at the end of the royal table, and the Fairy King's crest was displayed on the front. So he quickly grabbed a chair and then sat down at the table and was perfectly covered by the tablecloth.

Griselda said, “Why are you doing that for, son?”

“Mom, please,” Bog said softly as he glanced towards Marianne and then glanced down.

“Oh, Oh. I got it,” she said as she laughed hard. “I will give you your privacy.”

Bog grimaced at the way his mother laughed but he just said, “Thank you, mother.”

Griselda then herded the fairies to work on another table.

Marianne approached the table slowly with her hands folded in front of the skirt. She had a very soft look on her face.

Bog took a good look at her and he found he had difficulty taking his eyes off her collarbones. He squinted a bit as he could feel the tingling sensation grow beyond his ability to suppress it. Marianne apparently caught the look on his face and suddenly wiped the smile off hers.

“You don't like it, I can see it in your face. I know, it is disgustingly cute, right? Alice picked the dress for me and even though she loves the way it looks, I don't. I must look hideous to you,” Marianne said as she started to get angry.

She opened her wings and was ready to fly off, but Bog reached out and grabbed her arm.

“Please, let me go Bog, I am going to give Alice a piece of my mind for picking out such a stupid outfit for me,” Marianne said.

“No, don't. It's not hideous. I admit the pattern up front isn't to my liking, but I do like the style, shape and color of the dress. It's a beautiful royal blue.

“What?” Marianne said with a surprised look on her face as she folded her wings and turned to face Bog.

Bog and continued, “While it is overly cute, I find the style appealing. This dress shows off your neckline and your curves beautifully. It makes your collarbones and shoulders look awesome.

Marianne cracked a smile a bit and said, “Awww, Thank you. But, if you haven't noticed already, the dress is a bit too tight.”

“Yeah, but I like it. It makes you look great.”

Bog found himself releasing his hand from her arm and without giving it much thought he placed his hand around the bare section of her leg. He quickly came to and withdrew his hand. Marianne glanced down and smiled a bit. But then she looked back to his face.

“Why did you cringe then before?”

“I wasn't cringing at you. I was cringing because I was fighting the feeling,” Bog said.

“What feeling?” Marianne asked.

“That feeling, like that night I saw you in your bikini the first time,” Bog answered.

Suddenly Marianne's face lit up, she pointed to her dress and she said, nearly whispering, “Are you saying that you find this arousing?”

“It is how the dress makes you look that I find arousing.”

“Oh, Bog. I was so worried you would find me unattractive in this.”

“No, you are very attractive in it. In fact...too attractive.”

“Oh, come, stand up and let me give you a kiss.”

“Uhhh, standing up is not such a good idea right now, Marianne,” he said.

Marianne put her hand over her mouth as if to stifle a giggle. She then walked to Bog's side and leaned over putting her hand on the table and brought her face close to his. The two then kissed softly. When they broke the kiss off, Bog had that feeling he was being watched. He turned around and sure enough, his mother and several of the lady butterfly fairies were looking on and giggling.

“Mother! Privacy? Remember?”

Just then they broke up and went back to work.

Marianne giggled a bit and said, “Are you going to be alright?”

“Not if you keep leaning over me like that,” Bog said as he was staring straight at Marianne's bosom area.

Marianne started to laugh hard and suddenly there was a little popping sound and she immediately stifled her laugh.

“Oh! I forgot, I can't really laugh in this dress since it is a bit tight,” she said.

Marianne looked around the dress and noticed on her left side where she was leaning, a small hole appeared in the seam under her left arm.

“Darn it! I hope that doesn't get any bigger,” she said.

Bog looked at the hole and then reached out and held Marianne by her sides. His eyes widened as he realized how tight the dress bodice felt against her body. It was nearly like a second skin over her own. He then looked at the tight panel on her abdomen and put his hand on the panel. It was also very taut. He couldn't help but push down on a it a bit and there was very little give to it.

“Marianne, this feels really tight on you, can you breathe properly?” Bog asked.

“Yes, I am fine, I just can't take a really big deep breath.”

“How can that Alice go all the way to the castle and get you an outfit that is so tight?”

Marianne explained what happened earlier to Bog and then said, “So it is really my fault for not telling her specifically what I wanted. I forgot.”

“Do you think you can dance in this?”

“I think we are good with a standard ballroom hold, but we can't do anything fancy such as lifts or dips. A backward dip would certainly split this dress right down the middle,” Marianne said running her finger down the taut center panel seams of her dress.

“What about your other dress, isn't it being cleaned?”

“Yes, the servants are cleaning it as we speak, but it will take time to dry. I am hoping it will be ready to wear soon so I can change back into it. From what I just seen here,” she said as she pointed to the small hole. “...this dress isn't going the last the night.”

Marianne sighed and then continued, “I want to dance with you tonight, Bog.”

“Yes, I want to dance with you too. I guess we just have to be careful then,” he said.

Marianne nodded, put a smile on her face and asked, “Can you stand up now?”

“Oh! Yes, I am good,” Bog said as he stood up.

He took Marianne's hand and they walked over to the rest of the group. The Fairy King was at the edge of the group and he began to approach the couple.

“Ahhhh, there you are, my daughter, I have not seen you since you left the bridge, where were you?” He asked.

“Daddy, I had a bit of a problem when I washed myself, I didn't have anything to wear, so I had to wait in Bog's suite until Alice fetched me a dress to wear for the night,” Marianne said.

“My My, I must say it has been a long time since I seen you in that dress. I know Alice borrowed it from you often.”

“Yeah, it fits her fine, but as you probably have noticed it is a little tight on me.”

“Yes, I did. I had noticed it was a bit taut on your body. I also see you are showing some leg there, my darling.”

“Dad, I'm sorry about that, but I told you that this isn't my doing, Alice brought everything for me. Just be thankful that she brought me high boots, otherwise more of my legs would be showing.”

The Fairy King put his hand over his face and said, “Alright, I understand the circumstances, just I don't want to see any fancy dance moves tonight, if you know what I mean.”

“Dad, if I did anything like what we did during Proud Mary, there will be nothing left of this dress,” she said.

The Fairy King laughed and said, “Alright then. Let's kick this party off!”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The King then turned around and added, “Bog, why don't you treat us with a number? I know how well you can sing.”

“Oh, well...I haven't given it much thought, so I am somewhat ill prepared.” Bog said.

Marianne then bounced up and down like a little girl and said, “Yes! Please Bog. Will you sing for me?”

Bog smirked a bit at Marianne and then turned to her father and said, “You up for a little Rock 'N' Roll, your majesty?”

Marianne's face lit up as she looked to her father anticipating his answer.

The Fairy King Replied, “Well, yes, as long as it is in good taste and not too rough.”

“Well, it most certainly will be clean, but I like it rough,” Bog said as he waved to a goblin and gave him a sign.

A few goblins lined up and Thang came over with Bog's staff and handed to him. Bog gave a few more instructions to the goblins and then they all ran for the dock and boarded Marianne's Pride.

Marianne then came over and said, “Bog, what are they doing on my boat?”

“You'll see, my dear. You're gonna love this,” Bog answered.

Bog saw Marianne put a smile on her face and then he flew up and landed on the top of the roof of the boat. At this time, some of the goblins set up instruments on the roof of the boat. Bog gave them a few instructions and then a few moment's later they began to play loudly, belting out a heavy rock rhythm.

The Fairy King held his hands on top of his head as he yelled, “I told him not so rough!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(I Was Made For Loving You – KISS)**

(Long musical intro)

(Marianne screamed out, “Oh! Yessssss!”

She then flew off and landed in front of the boat and started to rock her shoulders and clapping her hands over her head to the beat of the music.

Dawn and Alice flew over and joined her. Alice moved close to Marianne's ear and said, “You are not supposed to dance! Remember the dress!”

“Oh, Alice, you are seriously mistaken if you think I am not going to dance to this.”

“Well, just be careful then,” Alice said as she looked at the already stressed seams pulling as Marianne moved her body.

“I'll try!”

“Please Marianne!”

Marianne just rolled her eyes and continued to dance. Alice and Dawn stood to the side and started to dance too.

Marianne noticed that the song had a reverse effect on the goblins as to when they react to when Dawn or Sunny was singing. This time they got up from the table and headed towards the boat. Quite a few also came rushing out of the castle some pumping their fists in the air to the beat. One shouted, “BK is singing! Come!”

Bog looked down to Marianne and she was looking up to him starry eyed as she was rocking her shoulders to the beat. He blew a kiss to her and then positioned his staff like he was holding a guitar. He then bobbed his head as he strummed out the first chords.

“Yeah!” Marianne yelled out.

She bent her legs a bit and leaned forward putting one hand on her leg and her other arm overhead with her index and pinky in the air as she bobbed her head to the beat. The goblins formed a mosh pit in front of the boat. All of them started to bounce their heads and move their bodies to the beat. Some of them bouncing off of each other. Marianne found that she was practically in the middle of it all.

Some of them called out, “Yeah boss, good one!”

Bog was bobbing his head to and fro and shaking his leg to the music.

Marianne couldn't believe how well Bog moved to the beat and she was very impressed. She inhaled deeply as she threw her fist in the air and yelled, “Wooooohooo!”

As she inhaled she could feel something 'pop' on her right side and she took a quick peek under her arm. Sure enough another seam opened up. She looked over to Alice and she didn't notice, she was too busy dancing with Dawn. Marianne resumed dancing and looked back up to Bog.

Bog then looked down towards Marianne put his hand out towards her and started to sing.)

_T_ _onight I wanna give it all to you_  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet  
'Cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me

 

(Bog shifted side to side rapidly to the beat and then started to move his hips to the beat to the chorus. Marianne's eyes widened as she watched Bog move. She couldn't help but pull her arms to her side and she let out a scream. Again there was another pop on the same side of her dress, the split started to widen.)

_I was made for lovin' you baby_  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

_Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes_  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
'Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl I was made for you

(Some of the Goblins came over to Marianne and she danced with them in turn.)

_I was made for lovin' you baby_  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

_I was made for lovin' you baby_  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby  
Can you give it all to me!

(Bog flew down to where Marianne was dancing and he tossed his staff to a goblin that was dancing next to Marianne. He looked into her eyes as he continued to sing, his voice building up in pitch. Marianne found herself swooning a bit to Bog's voice as he serenaded her. Her breathing started to become heavier, but she found the dress was restricting her.)

_Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh_  
I can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough  
Yeah, ha

_[Break]_

(Bog turned around and in a drumming fashion as if holding imaginary drumsticks, he followed the drum roll of the song down the length of Marianne's Pride. As he did so, the upper and lower handrails of the boat lit up with tiny glowing lighted orbs. As the guitar riff started up he rocked both his shoulders and hips as he tapped his foot to the beat. He turned to her and smiled raising an eyebrow.

Marianne put her arm around his waist and she just marveled at his movements. She shouted, “Oh yeah!”

He then shot his finger forward and the entire bow of the boat erupted in a flash of light. After a couple more bars he shot his finger to the rear of the boat and the stern erupted in a flash of light. Marianne held on to Bog's waist with both her hands as she was startled by the flashes. But then she realized they were an effect and she just shouted out, “Woooooo! As the beat started back up, Bog then pointed to various sections in the middle of the boat and the interior started to light up to the beat of the song. The entire boat was lit up in lights of various colors. Marianne shouted out, “Oh, Bog! That's so beautiful!” She then grabbed Bog's staff from the goblin that was holding it and then belted out a small guitar solo.

_(small guitar solo)_

(Bog's eyes widened and he let out a ,'Yeah!' When the solo was done, Marianne tossed the staff back to the goblin).

_(Goblins)_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do_  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(Bog then stood in front of Marianne and he put his hands on her shoulders and she wrapped her hands around his arms. He started moving his body side to side together with hers and resumed singing to her).

_(Bog)_

_I was made for lovin' you baby_  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

(Bog and Marianne then shuffled side to side as they held on to each other)

_Oh, I was made, you were made_  
I can't get enough  
No, I can't get enough

_(_ Bog and Marianne resumed dancing in front of each other)

_I was made for lovin' you baby_  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

_I was made for lovin' you baby_  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the song was over, Bog just continued to look to Marianne. She had a smitten look in her eyes.

She said, “That was wonderful, my love. I must say I liked seeing you move your body like that.”

She paused between breaths as she tried to catch her breath from dancing.

“Well, it is something I don't do often,” he said with a bit of a shy look in his face, “but it was a good day today and I figured you would like it.”

“Like it? I loved it!” Marianne said as she moved her arms around his neck and pulled her face closer to his. In a softer voice she said, “Did you mean what you said in the song, that tonight you want to give it all to me in the darkness?”

“Well, of course I meant it...that is if you are ready,” he replied.

Marianne arched her shoulders forward and giggled a bit, knowing in anticipation that they were going to get very close later on. But then the smile faded from her face, moment by moment she was getting very pale. Her breathing was becoming labored.

“Bog, I have to sit, I am feeling a bit dizzy.”

Before Bog had a chance to answer, Marianne suddenly flew off for the royal table and sat down on the end of the bench at the head of the table where her father sat in his throne which was removed from the plaform and placed at the head of the table. The end of the table had more ornate place settings for the royal family, for Bog and his mother. Where the soldiers place settings were, they were slightly less ornate.

Bog flew over and landed behind Marianne. Since the lighting was better here than by the boat, he looked down at her dress. He noticed that the split in the side of her dress had widened considerably and a button on the top of the back of her dress sheered clean off. The strap on the button below it was also ready to pop. The dress was starting to come apart at the seams. Her breathing became labored as she was breathing through her mouth. Bog placed his hand behind her head and was ready to ask if she was alright when her father beat him to it.

“Marianne are you alright?” her father asked

“Daddy, I am not feeling so well,” Marianne said.

She clearly had the look as if she was ready to pass out.

“Well, is it any wonder, with all the work you did today with helping us get the boat in the water and the dancing you did on an empty stomach. Perhaps you need something to eat, it has been a long time since we ate last.” The Fairy King said.

He raised his finger and a servant came over. Dawn, Alice, Gregory, Alex, Sunny and a few other elves and fairies slowly came over when they noticed something was wrong with Marianne.

Bog noticed that Marianne's breathing was very rapid and shallow and she seemed to be trying to inhale deeply, but couldn't. He looked as when she inhaled how the seams on the dress were stretching to the point where the threads could be seen. As she breathed a little deeper on the next breath, a few more threads popped on the other seam that split earlier.

“That is not it,” Bog said.

“You know what's wrong with my Marianne?” The Fairy King said.

“She can't breathe!” Bog yelled.

With his fingernail, in one swift motion, he cut all the button ties straight down the back of her dress.

“No!” Alice called out, “Don't ruin the dress!”

Bog whipped his head around and he narrowed his eyes at Alice. Just then Marianne opened her mouth wide and audibly took a huge deep breath.

“I didn't ruin it, it can be fixed,” Bog said angrily as he gave a cross look to Alice. “You know Marianne a long time and she is your superior. I would expect you to place your concerns in her well being than in material things.”

He looked to Dawn and she smiled giving him a nod of approval. He then looked back to Alice and gritted his teeth as he pointed his finger at her and shouted, “You! Get out of my sight. Now!”

Alice dipped her head down in shame and then flew off. Bog could hear her crying as she flew off. His face then softened and he wondered if he was too hard on her. He then looked to his Marianne and looked at her back and the indentations the dress left on her body. He gently placed his finger under her chin and she looked up towards him. Bog smiled at her and she smiled back. As she continued to take deep breaths, he could see the color started to come back to her face.

Marianne said, “Thank you, my love, I am feeling better now.”

He took his finger away from her chin and then looked to her father and in a loud voice that everyone could hear, he said. “It was her exertions when dancing. Her body needed more air and the dress was too tight.”

“Once again I have to thank you for your quick thinking today, Bog,” The Fairy King said. “I am not as young as I used to be and it might have taken me longer to figure it out and she could have passed out on me or worse.”

“It is my pleasure, your majesty. It wasn't that you weren't fast enough, it was just that I saw something you didn't, otherwise, I think it would have taken me longer to figure it out too.”

“Regardless, my good friend, you are once again the hero of the day.”

Just then a servant flew over with a plate of food and water and placed it before Marianne. It was a slice of grape and a slice of pear. Marianne grabbed her knife and fork and cut away at the pear and then the grape and placed them in her mouth. She then looked up to everyone as she reached for her cup of water.

“What?” She said.

Everyone else just burst out laughing and then her father said, “We are all just happy that you are OK.”

Bog nodded and he said, “Ummm, I think we should get you out of this dress.”

Just then the servant's spoke up and said to Marianne, “Oh! Your highness, your other dress is clean and dry. I placed it on your room.”

“Oh, thank you,” Marianne said. She then looked to her sister and said, “Dawn, can you help me change?”

“Of course,” she said.

With the button straps cut Marianne could feel the dress starting to fall forward as she moved. She held the front close to her chest as she got up, took to wing and Dawn followed.

Bog looked to The Fairy King and said, “You're highness, I have to find Alice...I believe I owe her an apology.”

The Fairy King nodded and Bog took to wing.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Back up in Marianne's room; Dawn, a fairy servant, and the pixies were helping Marianne get changed back into her other outfit.

Once her mini-dress was back on, Marianne lifted the large green collar to her nose and inhaled deeply.

“Ahhhh, it smells nice and fresh again,” Marianne said. She then looked down to her body and said, “Now that's more like me!”

She turned to the servant and thanked her.

The servant then picked up the dress that Marianne took off and saw the split seems and cut button straps. She made a face as she looked at it. She then turned to Marianne:

“Would you like me to dispose of this one, Princess Marianne?” the servant asked.

“No! I would like to have that one fixed and then given to Alice,” Marianne said.

“As you wish, your grace,” the servant said as she bowed.

“Oh, you may leave now. Dawn and I can finish up on our own.”

The servant smiled and took to wing, taking the blue dress with her.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Dawn went to answer it as Marianne put her leggings back on.

When she opened the door, it was Bog and Alice. Alice entered first, followed by Bog.

“I wasn't sure if you were dressed already, so I decided to use the door,” Bog said. “As you can see, I also found Alice and apologized to her.”

Alice said to Marianne, “Your, grace, I am sorry about this whole thing, I should have asked you which dress you wanted. I never meant to hurt you, princess. I assumed that since I fit in the dress that you would still fit in it too.”

“I know you didn't mean any harm, but I am at fault too for not telling you which dress I wanted. As to not knowing about the dress size, well I have not worn it in years and my body changed in that time, where your's really hasn't changed that much. I realized how much I changed when I put the dress on and saw how much longer my legs are now than they were a few years ago.”

“Understood, I will know better to ask the next time,” Alice said.

Just then an announcement was made outside in that the were going to serve dinner.

“Well, I best hurry up then and finish up here,” Marianne said. “I'm starving!”

“Do you need my help with anything, princess?” Alice said.

“No, you can join the others,” Marianne replied.

Alice started to look around the room. Marianne noticed and she held her hand up to Dawn, stopping her from putting on her eye shadow.

“Is something wrong, Alice?”

“Yeah, where is the other dress? I hope you didn't toss it away?” Alice questioned nervously.

“Relax, I had the servant take it with her and she is going to get it fixed at home. I then told her to give it to you.” Marianne said.

Alice jumped up and shook her fists together as she excitedly said, “Oh, thank you princess, I was hoping you would have saved it for me. I love that beautiful silk dress.”

“Well, it is no longer my taste, and I as you have seen, I have outgrown it, so it's all yours.”

Alice reached over and gave Marianne a kiss on the cheek and thanked her one more time before flying off towards the balcony.

“Well, I guess I will be off too to join the others,” Bog said. He then turned to Dawn and said, “I am sorry for upsetting your friend, but I do have a short temper at times, and I can't stand it when anyone hurts Marianne.”

“Well, it seems everything is straightened out and honestly, I am happy that you stand up for my sister. I know she is in good hands with you. Alice may be my friend, but as you saw, she is a bit... _misguided_. She does mean well though.”

“Understood,” Bog said as he smiled. “I will see you both for dinner then.”

He bowed and then took to wing and flew out the balcony. Dawn smiled she watched Bog fly away.

“Dawn, we have to hurry, what is the matter?” Marianne asked.

“Nothing, it is just that Bog has changed so much since when I first met him. He turned into quite a gentleman now. He is becoming more like Sunny every day.”

Marianne laughed and said, “No, I don't agree with you that he is becoming like Sunny, but I do agree that he is becoming more and more a distinguished gentleman. It is making me fall very hard for him. No guy ever treated me the way he does. I think I am having a serious crush on him.”

Dawn giggled as she finished up with Marianne's eye shadow and then she reached for the lip pomade she said, “Well, I am happy for you sis. Looks like you finally have your dream guy.”

Marianne looked to Dawn sighed deeply and said, “Yeah, that I have indeed.”

Dawn then turned to Marianne as she started to apply lip pomade to her sister's lips making them look a more reddish purple.

“The added red in this will really make your lips stand out,” Dawn said. “It has a nice sexy looking sheen which is very resistant to moisture, so you guys can kiss until the cows come home and it will not come off or smear.”

The two sisters laughed for a while at Dawn's remark and then Marianne said, “Thank you, Sis.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_After dinner:_

Dinner was very fulfilling and there was plenty of food for everyone to eat to their fill. As everyone slowly started to fill up, they began to get up, move around and mingle a bit.

“Dawn, how about kicking the night off with a song?” her father asked.

“Of course, Daddy, anything for you.”

“Ahhhh, you are a sweetheart, my darling.”

Dawn got up and was starting to head away from the tables but slowed down and turned her ear towards Marianne as she started to speak.

Marianne leaned over to Bog and said, “Wait for it, I bet it is something with a Disco beat. Back home we call her...”

Bog interrupted by finishing her sentence, “Disco Dawn.”

Just then Marianne's father's ear caught the conversation and he leaned in to hear better.

Marianne's eyes widened as she said, “How did you know that?”

Bog laughed as he leaned back and said, “I have my ways.”

Marianne smirked at his comment and said, “Did Dawn tell you that?”

“No it was Pare, actually. Just before you came out from talking to your Dad on the boat, Dawn was singing a Disco song in front of a group of elves and fairies.”

Suddenly the Fairy King laughed and said in a loud voice, “Well, she just loves her Disco songs so much, Marianne and I started to call her Disco Dawn.”

Just then Dawn turned around and shouted back as she stood with her arms across her chest, “I can hear y'all!”

Marianne and Bog's eyes widened as they turned to look behind them. They thought Dawn walked away but instead she was right behind them. Her face became more and more angry looking by the second.

Marianne shouted, “Hey sis, come on, don't be angry.”

She started to scrunch her nose, curving her eyebrows downward, and she curled her fingers into fists.

“Whoa! My dear Dawn, why such an angry look?” Her father asked.

“Y'all are making fun of me behind my back. You know what, forget it! If all you are going to do is make fun of my style of singing and pick on me, then I will not sing tonight,” she said as she marched back towards the table.

“Dawn, come now my darling, we aren't making fun of you. You know your sister and I call you that all the time,” her father said. “It wouldn't be a party if you didn't sing. You have such a nice voice. I am not making fun of Disco either, I actually fancy it quite a bit and you are the best at singing Disco songs.”

“No, as soon as I start singing, all the goblins run away,” Dawn said in a pouty voice as she looked to Bog. “They don't like me.”

Bog then said, “That's isn't entirely true. First off they _do_ like you. Second, they like some of the songs you sing. Why don't you surprise us like you did with that one song at the palace? The goblins liked that one. Just pick a song with a strong beat that doesn't sound cute and sappy, then you are good with them.”

Dawn placed her hand on her chin and tapped her finger on her lips. She looked up as if she was thinking hard. After a few moments her face lit up and she said, “Alright, I got a good one! You want a heavy beat, you got it!”

“There you go, that's the spirit.” Bog said as he raised his fist in the air. “You make the goblin's dance and you will be Dance Warrior Dawn.”

Dawn's eyes widened and her ears perked up as she said, “Ohhhh, I like that!”

Marianne put her hands out and said, “Whoa whoa! Hold on! Hold on! I got a great idea!”

“Yes, Marianne?” Her father asked.

“Let's have a disco competition. Performers must pick out a Disco love song to sing and the best one wins.”

“That's a great idea Marianne,” he said.

“Alright,” Dawn said. “Keep talking, sis.”

“The main rule is if the majority of the goblins run away, then that performer is automatically disqualified,” Marianne said.

Marianne's father put his hand to his chin and said, “A very interesting idea. The song has to be enjoyed by all or almost everyone to qualify. I like it!”

“So can we do it, Dad?” Marianne asked.

“Yes, make it so, my darling,” He said, then he raised his voice. “I will be the judge. The winner not only gets the title of Dance Warrior, but I will have a special dessert made up for him or her, a Chocolate Cherry Bomb!”

Marianne's eyes widened as she said, “Ohhhh, I have not had one of those for over a year!”

Dawn said, “Me either. Mmmmmmmm, those are so delicious! It's definitely a prize worth singing for.”

Bog was amazed at the two sister's reaction and said, “What is so special about this dessert?”

Marianne explained, “The ingredients to make chocolate are very rare to come by and we have to fly a good distance away to find the cherries. Cherries are very heavy and thus it takes quite a while for a few of us just to transport one back. You also need a good strong source of heat or magic to make the dessert. The chocolate has to be melted just at the right temperature. Because it is so difficult to make, it is very rare that we have it and there usually isn't much of it. But oh, it tastes so good!”

Bog nodded his head in understanding.

Marianne got up and then announced to everyone about the contest and it's details. She put out a parchment which would be where all the contestants would sign up. Dawn and herself put their names at the top of the list before setting it out on the table.

Surprisingly, only three people signed up, “Pare, Rachel, and Sunny were the only other participants.”

Marianne said aloud, “The participants are mostly girls, are there any more guys that want to participate?”

No one answered.

“Bog, how about you?”

“Me! No. I don't do Disco. You know I only do Rock,” Bog said.

Marianne then moved closer to Bog's ear and whispered, “That's not true, my love, what about that beautiful song we sang together to yesterday?”

Bog answered in a really soft voice, “That was just call and response. I was just singing with you.”

“Oh, come now, please. I know you can do it.”

Bog said, “Marianne, I can't, not in front of my goblins. Most of them would go into heart failure if I do Disco.”

“Oh, you are being a party pooper now.”

Just then the Fairy King asked, “Marianne, are we ready to do this?”

“Yes, Dad,” Marianne answered. She turned back to Bog and had a look of disappointment in her face.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The contest went underway. Both Pare and Rachel were immediately disqualified as their song choice had the goblins running away and looking for left over food items to stuff in their ears. Sunny did much better as only half goblins did not like the song, and ran off. Of those that stayed, they didn't get into the song very much. Just a foot tap here, a head bob there. Sunny's song choice was not a strong one and even he knew he was going to easily lose to Dawn, but he was happy that he was able to tell her how he felt about her through a song. So it came down to Marianne and Dawn. Being the eldest sister, Marianne pulled rank and wanted to go last and close the show. So Dawn was up next and she had a smirk on her face as she looked to her sister.

“You know I am going to win this, sis,” Dawn said assuredly.

“Oh? And you are _that_ sure?” Marianne said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

“Of course, I am 'Disco Dawn', remember?” Dawn said confidently. She then pointed her finger around and continued. “No one here knows Disco better than I.”

Bog admired the look on Dawns face as he said, “You are that confident, huh?

“Uh huh.”

“You know, you can't pick something too cute and sappy, it will send my guys running,” Bog said.

“Oh, no, this is NO cute Disco song.”

“Ahhh, but the other stipulation is that it has to be a love song,” Marianne said.

“Oh, it is, sis, it is indeed,” Dawn said. She then smirked as she stood up and continued. “Poor little Sunny, I am going to blow his mind with this one.”

Both Bog's and Marianne eyes widened at Dawn's remark. Her smirk widened into a bit of an evil smile as she started to walk away with a little bit of a jaunt to her walk.

Dawn then stopped, turned around and said in a louder voice to her father, “Just give me a moment to change, Dad.”

Bog raised an eyebrow, he also noticed Marianne do the same. This was very interesting. Up to now, no one changed for their performance.

“Wonderful! Take all the time you need my daughter,” her father said.

As Dawn continued to walk away, Bog noticed Marianne's smile faded and she had a bit of a concerned look on her face.

“What's the matter?” Bog asked.

Marianne now criss crossed her arms on her chest and said, “She's WAY too confident. She's got something up her sleeve.”

Dawn walked towards the table where the elves were and it appeared she was giving instructions to them and then she did the same with a few soldiers that were sitting at the adjacent table. She then flew to the boat with the three pixies following her. She landed on the rear balcony and they all disappeared inside.

“Again with my boat?” Marianne questioned aloud.

“Oh! Dawn wanted to stay the night here with you, so I set her up with a bedroom in the boat, she probably brought some extra clothes along,” her father said.

Marianne put up her hand and said, “Wait Wait, you said stay with _me_ here tonight?”

“Yes. I am sure after we clean up you both want your rest instead of flying all the way back to the palace. I know you have your own room here and Dawn has hers on the boat.”

Marianne looked to Bog with a surprised look and then she turned back at her father and said, “Thank you, Dad.”

“You're welcome, darling.” He said.

Marianne looked back to the boat with narrowed her eyes as everything seemed very quiet over there. She turned to Bog and softly said, “What is she up to?”

“I don't know, but being that the criteria is a love song, you KNOW she is just going to serenade Sunny,” Bog said.

Marianne smiled and nodded in agreement as she said, “Probably. “

A few moments later four of the fairies, two men and two women, landed on the roof of the boat. They turned their backs to the group, put their hands on their hips and opened their wings. Dawn flew out from the second floor balcony of the boat and flew up to the roof and landed in front of the group of fairies.

Bog's eyes widened as he got a good look at what Dawn was wearing.

Dawn's dress was a silk, sleeveless, full length evening gown that was teal and gold in color. It's main striking feature was it's asymmetrical hem in which the skirt ran up from the ankle of her right leg all the way up to a little above her knee on the thigh of her left leg. Another striking feature was that the dress had a large standing collar that attached to the neck line of the dress and ran all the way around the back of her neck. The top of the collar was scalloped and supported by ribbing which was accented in gold. The ends of the ribbingprotruded and was capped with a gold arrow shaped ornament. The front edge of the collar also formed a v-shape neckline which extended down to her chest. The neckline was accented in gold and the pattern extended down the middle of the dress. The torso of the dress hugged Dawn's body closely. Her abdomen was outlined by gold trim which flowed into a criss cross style pattern that adorned the front of the dress and extended down to each side of the skirt and right to the hem. There were scrolling designs on the skirt section of the dress that followed the criss crossing trim. In the center of her abdomen there was one larger and heavier scrolling design that curved roughly into a heart shape. On her arms she wore a pair of gold full length fingerless opera gloves that ran from a ring on her middle finger right up to the middle of her upper arms. The dress drew attention to her shoulders and neckline with the large collar drawing the eyes up to her face.

Marianne said to Bog, “Where the heck did she get that dress from?!”

She then noticed that Bog's eyes were fixed on Dawn.

Marianne waved her hand in front of his eyes and said, “Hey! Are you checking out my sister?”

“No, I am checking out that dress she is wearing. While I am not fond of the colors, I like the style.”

“So do I. When did she get that dress?! It's beautiful. That is something like what I would wear, but I would rather have it in a darker color,” Marianne said with a bewildered tone in her voice.

Bog looked at Marianne and he raised an eyebrow. He started to think about what she just said.

Marianne leaned forward and tried to look toward Sunny, of whom was sitting at the near end of the elves table. His eyes were fixed on Dawn and it looked as if he was breathing very hard.

“Awwww, poor Sunny, he's completely smitten,” she said.

Dawn turned around andtook a stance in which her legs were slightly parted. She had her right arm curled up with her hand towards her face and her left arm was extended way back and above her head with her fingers splayed. She parted her wings so they followed the stance of her legs. Her stance allowed Marianne and Bog to get a good look at the back of her dress.

The front shoulder straps of the dress that supported the collar ran around the nape of her neck. From here the collar support tapered down to a thin almost strap like section that ran between her wings and it then opened up and outwards on a curved angle towards her hips. Her back on each side of her wing was open right down to her waist.

“The back is nice too,” Bog said.

“Yeah, very open,” Marianne said.

Marianne then looked to her father and he was rubbing his chin as if he didn't know what to make of Dawn's new look. But he didn't say anything.

The music then started and Dawn flipped around, brought her arms forward and rocked her bodyback and forth to the beat of the intro. On the last two beats of the intro, she hung her head down and swung her arms straight out from her body with elbows bent and then she straighted her arms out on the last beat.

 

**(** **Got To Be Real** **(short version)** **– Cheryl Lynn)**

(When the rhythmstarted up everyone started to cheer as they immediately recognized the song.Marianne's jaw dropped. Bog looked over to his goblins and just about all of them were bobbing their heads to the beat. None got up to run. None of them stuffed things in their ears. Most of the elves and fairies immediately got up to dance.)

The Fairy King started to clap to the beat and he exclaimed, “Ahhh, that's my Dawn, she knows this one is my favorite.”

Marianne looked to her father and her jaw was still hanging down. She then turned to Bog and said, “She took my song! That is the one I wanted to sing! She knew that was father's favorite and he is judging the contest!”

Bog laughed as he said, “No wonder why she was over confident. Smart girl.”

Dawn began to sing in a very solid and clear voice out to the crowd as she gently rocked her body side to side and shook her bare leg. Both Bog and Marianne looked at each other with raised eyebrow as she sang the first few lines.)

_What you think ah!_  
What you feel now  
What you know ah!  
To be real!

(Dawn then looked straight at Sunny. His eyes widened as now his woman had her eyes trained on him. She started to move her arms in a sensual way. Sunny held his hand to his heart and smiled.)  
  
What you think now  
(I think I love you baby)  
What you feel now  
(I think I need you baby)  
What you know ah  
Oooh ah _hhh_  
To be real!

(Dawn flew down to the table where the elves were. Sunny was sitting right at the near end of the table. Dawn sat down right on the front of the table with Sunny to her right side. She crossed her legs, putting her bare leg on top as she put her hand on her knee. She turned to look at him over her shoulder as she continued to sing. His eyes ran the length of her body from her bare shoulder right down to her exposed leg. He let out a large sigh. By now more fairies and elves were getting up and dancing.)  
  
Oooh...  
Your love is for real now  
You know that...

(Dawn reached out and held Sunny's chin as she sang to him. He had an ear to ear grin on his face.)

_Your love is my love_  
My love is your love  
Our love is here to stay.

(Dawn then stood up and Sunny climbed up on the table so they could look at each other's faces and the two danced together).  
  
What you think a _hhhh_  
(I think I love you baby)  
What you feel now  
(I think I need you baby)  
What you know ah  
Oooh ah _hhh_  
To be real!

(Griselda and Sugar Plum joined the group dancing out in front of the boat. At the goblin's table, they were really getting into the beat now. Some of them started to get up from their seats and began to dance too. One of the goblins pushed his hands upwards over his head and yelled out, “Raise the reef! Raise the reef!” Bog then corrected the goblin, “That's roof Oscar, Raise the roof!”

“Uhhhhh, what's a roof, sire?”, Oscar asked.

Bog placed his head in his hand and shook it).  
  
Oooh...  
Your love's for real now  
You know that...  
_You know,_ _Your love is my love_  
My love is your love  
Our love is here to stay  
Yeah yeah yeah _Yahooo_ _!_

(By now even the Fairy King who was bobbing in his seat up to now, got up and he held his hand out to Marianne and said, “May I have this dance, M'lady?” Marianne smiled and replied, “Of course, Dad.” The two proceeded out to where the others were dancing. As the two moved to the beat and took their place with the rest of the dancers, the soldiers and other fairies started to chant to the beat. “Go K.D. Go K.D. Go K.D.”)  
  
What you think ah!  
(I think I love you baby)  
What you feel now  
(I _feel_ _I need you baby)_  
What you know ah!  
Oooh ah  
To be real!

  
What you think ah!  
I think I love you  
What you feel now  
I feel I need you  
What you know ah!  
To be real!  
  
It's got to be real  
To be real!  
It's got to be real  
To be...

(Dawn held out the next word very long, loud and strong as she put one hand in the air. She closed her eyes and started to lean back bending her knees. Sunny reached out and supported her by her back). _  
...re_ _eeee_ _a_ _aaaa_ _l!_

(Marianne looked to her father with wide eyes and said, “Where on earth did _that_ come from?” Her father just laughed. Dawn turned around and pressed her body into Sunny's. She bent her knees, closed her eyes and held her fists to her chest as she sang out the next line with all her heart.)

_No, No, No, No!_

(Dawn stood up and criss crossed her arms across her body as Sunny took her hands from behind her. She gently swayed side to side with Sunny as she sang.)

_Soo hoo, soo hoo, soo hoo. I've got to have it, baby._

_Soo hoo, soo hoo, soo hoo. I've got to have it, baby._

(Dawn sang the lines with a very soft vibrato on the 'hoo' Her father smiled and said, “Awww, that's pretty. I like that.”)

_Soo hoo, soo hoo, soo hoo. I've got to have it, baby._

_Soo hoo, soo hoo, soo hoo. I've got to have it, baby._

(Dawn turned around and took Sunny's hands and the two danced together. By now Stuff and Thang got up from the goblin's table and they started to dance. Shortly after, more joined them as the song went on.)

_I've got to have it, baby_ _(8x)_

(Sunny and Dawn started to move towards the rest of the dancers and everyone parted the way for them allowing her to reach the center of the group. Bog then found an itch to get up and move around to the beat himself. But as soon as he got up, Marianne waved to him. He moved towards her and her father offered her hand to him and said, “You may have my daughter's hand in a dance.” Bog replied, “Thank you.” Bog just held hands with Marianne and they just rocked to and fro to the beat as Dawn continued to sing. )

_What you think ah!_  
What you feel now!  
What you know ah!  
_Till you walk in!_

_(_ _To be real!_ _)_

Ohhhh Yeahh

_(_ _...To be real!_ _)_  
_It's g_ _ot to be real_  
It's got to be real  
_(_ _...To be Real_ _)_

(Dawn continued to build up her performance and it seemed her voice was actually getting stronger as she continued to sing out. Bog said to Marianne, “I must say she's really good.” Marianne just had stunned look on her face as her sister belted out the lyrics of the song.)  
  
_It's_ _Got to be real_  
It's got to be real  
_(_ _...To be Real_ _)_  
  
_It's_ _Got to be real_  
It's got to be real

_(_ _...To be Real_ _)_  
  
_It's_ _Got to be real_  
It's got to be real  
_(_ _...To be Real_ _)_

_  
_ (Dawn turned her head up, closed her eyes and threw her her fists alternately in the air on every beat of the word 'real')

_ah real real real_ _real_  
_(_ _To be real_ _)_ _  
Real real_ _real real_

(On the last note she knelt down in front of Sunny, opened her wings and shot her arms up over her head on an angle with her fingers pointed up. Sunny held his hands to his heart and he staggered a bit when he walked towards her and embraced her. Sunny then helped Dawn to her feet.)

The crowd cheered wildly. Bog was impressed as he clapped loudly. He was joined by his mother.

“She's very good, I liked that one,” Griselda said as she continued to clap.

“I am very impressed, I knew she could do it, but to get my to goblins dance to Disco? Now, _t_ _hat's_ really good,” Bog said.

His mother just laughed along with King Dagda. The two then started to head back to their seats.

Bog looked over to his goblins and they were cheering and clapping. Those that got up to dance started back towards their seats. They were looking at each other and then to Dawn, and they started to shout, pumping their fists in the air, “Dawn! Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!” The elves and fairies soon joined in the chanting.

“Oh! Thank you, Thank you all!” Dawn said as she blew kisses out to everyone.

As Marianne, and Bog returned to their seats, Marianne had a dumbfounded look on her face as she said, “I can't believe it. She was really good!”

“Yeah, I liked it too,” Bog said as he clapped along with everyone. “I have to give her credit. She has spunk. She was confident and she delivered, I'm very impressed!”

Dawn brought Sunny back to the elves' table and he hopped on top of it. The two threw their arms around each other and brought their lips together. The crowd yelled out, “Oooooooo!” When Dawn let Sunny go, he sat at his seat at the end of the table and he propped his chin up with his arm. He didn't take his eyes off his woman as she started to walk away. He said in a soft voice, “Oh you're so wonderful.”

Dawn turned around and giggled, she said, “You are too, loverboy!”

She she blew him a kiss, turned, and walk away swaying her hips. She also started to rock her shoulders in a seductive manner. It was more than poor Sunny could handle, he sighed loudly and completely passed out.

Bog said to Marianne, “Heh heh. Dawn made Sunny faint!”

Marianne didn't say anything as she sat down with her elbows on the table and she ran her fingers through her hair as she supported her head. She was clearly deep in thought.

“Oh, I am sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your train of thought, I know you you have to think of another song.”

“Thank you, my love,” Marianne said so softly she almost whispered it.

Bog started to think himself and also became deep in thought. The Fairy King noticed, shook his finger and said, “No helping, your majesty. Marianne, has to think of a song herself. If you help that is grounds for disqualification.”

Bog knew the rules, he couldn't help Marianne. He felt bad that his girlfriend didn't have a song and it was now her turn.

Dawn made her rounds as she thanked everyone. She particularly spent some extra time over at the goblin's table thanking them. When she was done she made her way over to the royal table and headed towards her father.

“Well done, my darling daughter! Beautiful and powerful singing!” Dawn's father exclaimed. “I especially liked the soo hoos! You had such a pretty little vibrato on them.”

“Awww, thank you Dad!” Dawn said as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You're welcome, but be mindful of your outfits,” he said pointing to her bare leg. “Just a little too much leg there.”

“Oh, come now Dad, I am mostly covered up with this, I am only showing a little leg on one side and my shoulders.

“Oh alright, it isn't that bad. It isn't as low cut as Marianne's. I must say it is a very beautiful evening dress. I like the collar and your gloves very much. I also liked the skewed hem, it's different.”

“Thank You, Dad!” Dawn said giving her father another kiss on the cheek.

Marianne looked up from her hands and glared a bit at her father's remark about her dress being low cut. A servant came over to her father and started to discuss some details in regards to dessert with him while Dawn approached Marianne and Bog. She had a confident look on her face.

Bog exclaimed, “Congratulations, Dawn! I am amazed. Not a single goblin ran off. In fact some of them were dancing too!”

“Thank you, Bog! I can't believe I did it! I sang out of my range and my voice didn't crack once!” Dawn said. She then turned to her sister and said, Top that, sista! I am hot!”

She then licked her finger and placed it on the side of her leg and made a 'Tsssssss' sound.

“Oh, so now you are coming here to gloat?” Marianne said to Dawn. “You took the song I wanted to sing.”

Dawn sat on the table and crossed her legs as she faced her sister and said, “Well, we both know that is Daddy's favorite Disco song and you insisted I go first, so I used that to my advantage.”

Marianne raised her hands towards her sister, and curled her fingers. She shook her arms as she glared at Dawn and growled, “Urrrrrrrghhhh!”

“Tut, Tut,” Dawn said waving her finger at her sister. “There is no point in getting angry over it, sis. I picked the song on my own, fair and square.”

Marianne slammed her hands down on the table and exclaimed, “ _FINE!_ ”

Bog then looked to Dawn and said, “Dawn, I would appreciate it if you didn't rub salt in the wound, she has a lot on her mind as she needs to pick another song and in a very short time I might add.”

“Okay, I will keep my mouth closed...for now,” Dawn said as she got up and walked away.

“What the heck has gotten into her? She drives me crazy! Uhhhhhh!” Marianne grumbled as she placed her head back into her hands.

Bog reached up and ran his hands down Marianne's back right between her wings, as he said, “Easy does it, my love, save your energy and concentrate on picking your song.”

Marianne said, “Please Bog, I'm sorry, not right now. I have to think.”

Bog withdrew his hand and looked up to see that Dawn was now talking with his mother. She said, “Wonderful job, Dawn! You had my hips swaying from here to the middle of next week!”

Dawn laughed as she hugged her, and said, “Thank you, Griselda.”

The Fairy King looked over to his daughter and said, “Marianne, are you ready? You are on.”

“Dad, please give me a minute,” Marianne asked holding her head in her hands.

“Of course, Dawn had some time to prepare and so shall you.”

Bog got up and said, “I need to speak to your father about something.”

“You are leaving me?” Marianne questioned as she lifted her head and looked up to him.

“Well, yes. You are deep in thought and I can't help you, you heard your father.”

Bog looked over to her father and he saw he was still talking his servant, then he wrapped on the table in front of Marianne three times and said, “I'll knock on wood for you for good luck.”

Marianne said, “That is a silly superstition.”

“Can't hurt.” Bog replied.

“Well, thanks anyway, my love,” Marianne said and then she blew him a kiss. She then placed her head back into her hands.

“You're welcome,” he said as he blew a kiss to her and then he stood behind the servant that was talking to her father.

When he was finished, the Fairy King looked up to Bog and said, “Yes, your highness, would you like a word with me?”

“Yes, perhaps in private,” Bog said as he put his hand out towards an empty room that was behind the king's throne.

“Alright.”

The Fairy King got up and followed Bog into the room.

“I hope this isn't something serious,” The Fairy King said.

“Oh, no, I am sorry that my requesting to speak to you private may have had you think otherwise. I was just curious about something that happened when you got up to dance with Marianne.”

“Yes.”

“A small group that was dancing kept chanting, Go K.D. Go K.D. Go K.D. What does that mean?”

The king then raised his hand to his chin and said, “I guess that does warrant an explanation.”

“Well I figured the 'K' stands for King, but what does the 'D' stand for, your highness,” Bog asked.

“Well...your highness...the 'D' stands for Dagda, which is my name,” King Dagda explained.

The name sounded very odd to Bog and he must have made his thoughts apparent as he inadvertently scrunched his brow.

“Yeah, I know it is an odd name. Heck growing up as a kid I was wondering if my parent's lost a bet or something and I ended up getting saddled with that name,” King Dagda said.

Bog couldn't help but laugh at his explanation.

King Dagda continued, “So now I just shorten it to just Dag, or as you heard, I accept K.D. for those closer to me and those that have been in my service for years. It is a holdover from when my wife was alive as she called me K.D. often.”

Bog smiled at the king's explanation and said, “I wondered what my parents were thinking when they gave me my name, which is Bogdan. I too shortened it to Bog. That is where Bog King comes from.

“Well, I think Bogdan is a nice name...much better than Dagda.”

“Thank you, your highness,” Bog said, “But that isn't the half of it. My full name is Bogden Bartholomew Thistlewhite.

King Dagda couldn't help bursting out in laughter, but he quickly stifled it and said, “I am, sorry, Bog, I didn't mean to laugh.”

“Well, that is how everyone reacts when I mention my full name. Which is why I usually never mention it to anybody.”

“But lets make it official that I will keep your full name a secret, if you do the same for me,” King Dagda said.

“Of course, your majesty.”

“Well then, King Bogdan, it is a pleasure to now be formally introduced to each other.”

“It is my pleasure as well, King Dagda.”

“Also, when we talk in private or with my family, I would like to dispense with the formalities and you don't have to address me as 'your highness' or 'your majesty, or what have you. Dag or K.D. is fine with me.”

“Likewise, Bog is fine with me too.”

“Good! Let's get back outside, I am curious to see if Marianne thought of something by now” King Dagda said.

“So do I, but I don't want to disturb her,” Bog said. “I am just going to sit with my goblins until she comes up with something. I have to discuss something with them anyway.”

“Very well, it was nice chatting with you, Bog.”

“Thank you for clearing things up, Dag.”

The two laughed and then they separated. King Dagda walked back to his throne and Bog headed over to the goblin's table.

As he headed over to the table, Brutus brought over a large ornate chair that was to one side and placed it on the end of the table, he said, “I saved a nice seat for you, Sire.”

“Thank you, Brutus.”

Bog took a seat in the chair and began to discuss the events of the evening with his people.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Many thoughts were running around in Marianne's mind as she desperately tried to come up with strong hard hitting disco song. There were many, but the thing is that it had to be a love song too. She then nodded her head and rapped on the table herself and thought to herself, 'Well Bog, I did it. Let's see what good knocking on wood will do. I am not superstitious about it, but I guess I will take the chance.”

Suddenly the words of her last sentence smacked her across the face.

“Of course! That's it!” she exclaimed aloud as she jumped up from the table.

“Oh! You got something, Marianne?” her father asked as he started to sit back down in his throne.

“Yes dad! It just came to me, and it is a whopper of a song.”

“Good Good! I was hoping you would think of something soon.”

“Yes, I did! Just give me a wee bit more time to get ready, please?”

“Alright, but don't take much longer, you had quite a bit of time already and I want to keep things fair.”

“Yes, Dad.”

Marianne flew over to the soldier's table and gave them a few instructions. She then flew over to Sugar Plum and gave her some instructions as well. She then turned around to get ready to fly off to the boat but was stopped by Dawn as she was standing right in front of her.

“What are you up to, sis?” Dawn asked with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed.

“Oh, not much, I just thought of a song that will completely blow yours away, that's all.” Marianne said as she patted her little sister on the cheek. “Now, I'll show you how to properly close a show.”

Dawn threw her arms down to her side making fists with her hands. She just muttered, “Huh!”

Marianne smirked as she flew off and waved for the three pixes to follow her. She flew to the rear balcony of the boat looking back to see her sister looking up at her with her hands on her hips. She had a bit of a concerned look on her face.

Marianne then said to herself, 'Good. Now the heat is on, sis.'

As she entered the boat, she heard her father shout from outside, “Marianne, hurry up now!”

She stuck her head out the window and said, “Ok, Dad.”

Marianne rushed over to the other bedroom with the closed door figuring it was the room Dawn set herself up in. She opened the door, sat on the bed, looked to one of the pixies and said, “Do you know where Dawn's makeup supplies are?”

The pixie indicated that she did and she flew over to a desk by the window and opened one of the drawers.

“Good! Please, fix me up with something that gives me a cat eye look. I want something fierce.”

Marianne then looked down to her clothes and said to herself, 'Uhhhh, a new look. I don't have another dress.' She looked at her legs and hesitantly she pulled off her boots and then her leggings. Afterwards, she her boots back on. A good portion of her upper thighs were now exposed.

She smirked a bit as she said to herself aloud, “Well, it isn't a new dress, but it looks good. In the very least I know Bog will like it. I just hope Dad doesn't kill me.”

She then sat down at the desk while the pixies got ready to do her makeup.

“Just do something fast, working with what I have already on, just go a bit more exotic,” she instructed.

After a short while of buzzing around Marianne's face and Dawn's makeup supplies, they were done. Marianne got up and looked at her reflection in a nearby wash basin. The pixies extended the the corner of her eyes out towards her ears with black liner creating a double point with that of her eyebrows. They darkened her eyebrows to more of a black color enhance the look. They extended the existing eye shadow and blended it into more of a reddish color at the ends of the created lower points that extended from her eyes. This matched her lipstick. On the inside of each eye, the pixies extended her liner from her eyes down about three quarters of the way down her nose forming a point. Then the liner went back up her nose and connected with each of her eyebrows. They used a green shadow to fill in this area and blended it in the the purple. The green matched the collar on her outfit. As a finishing touch, they added a scrolling like pattern on her right cheek in a gold liner which matched the trim on her outfit. Marianne was admiring the new look as it was indeed exotic. She did look like a warrior ready for battle. They pinned her hair a bit back on the sides of her face so that the points of her cat eyes could easily be seen. Marianne liked the look and nodded in approval.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Marianne called out, “Who is it?”

“Your father is asking for you, your highness. Your time is up.”

Marianne got up and opened the door.

It was one of the soldiers she talked to earlier. He bowed before her and when he came back up he got a good look at Marianne's face.

“Oh wow! Your highness, you changed yourself up real quick. Your face looks great!”

She said, “Good! Good! Thank you. Listen...this is what we are going to do.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back by the banquet tables below, Bog finished talking with his mother. Dawn walked over and sat down on the corner of the table facing him. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“You didn't tip her off to something, did you?” Dawn said with narrow eyes.

“Of course not, I know that would mean immediate disqualification.”

“Hmmmm, she seems really over confident.”

“Just as you were before.”

“Yeah,” Dawn said as she rubbed her upper arm up and down with her hand.

“You seem worried now,” Bog said.

“Just a little, but I still think I will win. I want to be Dance Warrior Dawn.”

Bog smiled and said, “I see you want to be called that instead of Disco Dawn.”

“I don't mind Disco Dawn, but Dance Warrior Dawn sounds _so_ much better,” Dawn said enthusiastically as she looked up and shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, you performed well, we will just have to wait and see how Marianne does.” Bog said.

Just then, Sugar Plum flew up to the roof of the boat and magically created a unique looking panel that had a series of buttons, sliders and dials and all sorts of other controls on it.

Dawn didn't like this one bit and she excused herself from Bog's table and then marched over to her father and said, “Daddy, she is using Sugar Plum! I don't think that is fair.”

“Well, if she is using Sugar Plum for the music or performance support, then it is allowed. Marianne is being judged on the song selection and her individual performance, so long as Sugar Plum doesn't interfere with that, then I have to allow it.”

Dawn had a worried look on her face as she said softly, “Daddy, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Ahhhh, don't worry, my dear Dawn. You have done well. Be proud of what you have done. I know I am proud of you.”

“Thank you Dad. I am proud. It is just I am worried at what Marianne is up to,” Dawn said as she nervously started to rock back and forth on her legs with her arms across her chest.

On the rear deck of the boat, several of the soldiers flew down and opened their wings in a pattern that formed the shape of a large upright flower. The soldier that retrieved Marianne, stood near the door and opened his wings, purposely blocking the view as Marianne got into position. Just then Marianne's voice shouted out, “Sugar Plum, Now!”)

**(Knock On Wood – Amii Stewart)**

(Sugar Plum started to push a few buttons on her panel and this strange, but intricate sound emanated from her as she waved her hand in the air and multi-colored wisps came from her hand. The sound built up to a crescendo and then the wisps shot off, out of the cavern, and into the forest with the sound fading off in the distance. She pushed another button and the beat started up. Bog leaned over and looked to King Dagda and he looked back to him. Both of their eyes widened at how solid and strong the beat was as it was easily felt as it echoed throughout the enclosed cavern.

Dawn's eyes widened and face turned from worry to horror as she shrieked out, “No! No! No! How could I forget this one!”

She slumped down in her seat and buried her face in her hands. She was nearly to tears.

The beat was very fast and almost everyone immediately started to bob or tap to the beat of the song, including Bog. The soldiers on the deck of the boat one by one folded their wings and stood to the side revealing Marianne behind them. She had her back turned towards the crowd and her wings were open. She was moving her hips side to side with the beat of the music. Suddenly the sound of horns blared loudly and Marianne quickly turned around. She had one hand on her hips and the other she swung up and down as she pivoted her hips and moved her legs side to side. When the horns repeated she switched arms and did the same thing the opposite way. All the while she had a huge smile her face and she definitely looked like she was having fun.

Bog and King Dagda both said at the same time, “Oh My Goodness!” But for different reasons. Marianne then started to walk down the dock still moving her hips to the beat. She sang out in a very solid and strong voice as she pointed to Bog and walked in his direction.)

(Marianne)

_I don't want to lose you, this good thing_  
That I got 'cause if I do  
I will surely, surely lose a lot  
'Cause your love is better  
Than any love I know

_It's like thunder, lightning_

(Marianne shot one arm in the air for Thunder and switched to the other for lighting while moving her hips and moving her free hand to and fro. Sugar Plum pushed buttons on her console to give the effect of Thunder and Lightning. Mostly everyone was impressed with the effect, particularly the goblins. Many immediately started to stand up as they saw lightning bolts shoot across the cavern. Some shouted out, “Oh Yeah!”

Bog and King Dagda were both startled and amazed by the effect. The King seemed more shocked while Bog seemed to be very impressed.)

_The way you love me is frightening_

(Marianne then raised one fist in the air and made a knocking motion in the air as she sang)

_Ah, you better knock, knock on wood, baby  
Ooh, baby, ooh_

(Marianne then started to walk over to the table where the goblins were as she continued to shake her hips to the music. She stepped up on top of the table while all the goblins became very wide eyed. As she sang, she slowly made her way to Bog at the end of the table.)

_Yes, I'm not superstitious about ya_  
But I can't take no chance  
I got me spinnin', baby  
You know that I'm in a trance  
'Cause your love is better  
Than any love I know

_It's like thunder, lightning_

(As before Marianne shot one hand in the air and then switched to the other while the effect of Thunder and Lightning was repeated by Sugar Plum. By now the goblins were starting to get up and dance moving their arms in a similar fashion to Marianne. Some of the thinner female Goblins tried to move their hips like Marianne. All male goblins were either fixed on them or Marianne.)

_The way you love me is frightening_  
You better knock, knock, knock on wood, baby!  
Ooh, baby, ooh

(The fairies and elves that were already dancing joined the goblins at their table and they too were trying to dance the way Marianne was dancing. Some of them exclaimed, “I like this, it's fast!”)

[Suddenly the goblins started to sing. Marianne lit up as she was impressed with their participation.]

(Goblins)

_(Think, you better knock, knock, knock on wood)_

[The goblins slammed their fists on the table three times. Marianne followed, throwing her fist in the air.]

_(Think, you better knock, knock, knock on wood)_

 

[The goblins slammed their fists on the table three times. Marianne followed, throwing her fist in the air. She then reached Bog at the end of the table and held out her hand. He took her hand and she pulled him up. Bog climbed onto the table and Marianne resumed dancing. Bog couldn't help but hold Marianne by her waist as she continued to sway her hips to the beat.]

_(Think, you better knock, knock, knock on wood)_

 

[The goblins slammed their fists on the table three times. Marianne followed throwing her fist in the air.]

_(Think, you better knock, knock, knock on wood)_

 

[The goblins slammed their fists on the table three times. Marianne followed throwing her fist in the air.]

_(Think, you better knock!)_

 

[The goblins slammed their fists on the table several times. Marianne placed one hand around Bog's neck and the other she lifted over her head as she arched her back and sang out loudly.]

_Ooh, baby, ooh_

(Marianne proceeded to dance around Bog running her hands over his shoulders and neck. Bog even tried to move his body to the rhythm but he wasn't as good as Marianne. But her eyes flew open wide as she seemed impressed with his attempt.)  
  
It's no secret about it  
'Cause with his loving touch  
He sees to it, that I get enough

(Marianne returned to the front of Bog and pressed her back into his body. She then took his hands and placed them on her sides. Bog eyes widened when she sang out the next line.)

_Feel his touch all over_  
You know it means so much  
It's like thunder, burstin' lightning

(Sugar Plum performed the effects as before. Marianne spun around and faced Bog.)

_The way you love me is frightening  
You better knock, knock, knock _

(During the beat break, Marianne put one arm on her hips as she swung the other one over her head like when she opened the song. She continued to move her hips.)

_On wood, baby  
Ooh, baby, ooh_

[Marianne continued swinging one arm up and down while she held on to Bog with her other arm as she sang out a very long note and they moved down the table together]

_Ooooooooo, Hoo Hoooo_

[The goblins repeated what they did before singing and slamming their fists on the table 3 times after each line. Marianne then led Bog off the table and then put her arms up in a ballroom hold. He followed and also went into the hold. She started dancing more to a Latin style of which Bog wasn't too familiar with. It was a lot of hip movements and he tried to follow along. She kept spinning in and out of hold often. Bog lead her out in front of the boat and everyone followed and kept dancing.]

_(Goblins with fairies and elves)_

_(Think you better knock, knock, knock on wood) 10x_

[Towards the end of the song Marianne could feel her voice was starting to go and she stopped singing but continued to dance with Bog as the music continued.]

_  
_ [For her finale, Marianne flew up to and sat on Bog's shoulders, straddling his head. Bog grabbed her legs to steady her. On the final note Marianne threw both arms in the air]

_(Everyone)_

_(Think, You better Knock!)_

When the song ended, the cheering was a near deafening roar. Marianne even put her hands over her ears, but she had a mile wide smile on her face. As far as she could look back, nearly everyone was out in front cheering her performance. They were all surrounding Bog and herself and they were now chanting her name; “Marianne! Marianne! Marianne! Marianne!”

Bog even joined in raising one hand while holding on to Marianne's leg with his other hand.

Since Marianne was atop Bog and was higher than anyone, she could see all the way around the cavern. Everyone was up front and surrounding her, except for one...her sister. She caught sight of Dawn as she was sitting in her father's throne with her arms and legs crossed. She had a seething angry look on her face. Marianne just smirked as she stared at her. She could tell that Dawn must be stewing inside given how she was rubbing it in her face earlier that she had a sure shot win. Marianne mouthed the words 'I will win'. Apparently she was able to read her lips. She could see that Dawn's angry look was starting to break down and was becoming upset and she was fighting it. She swallowed hard as she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees. Marianne then saw Sunny running over to her to comfort her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Bog felt he was in heaven as Marianne's bare thighs were straddling his neck and he was holding each one with his hands. Every so often he would discreetly run his thumb gently on her bare skin. He looked up to her and she smiled back down to him. After a while he helped her down from his shoulders and everyone started to gather around her telling her how great the song was, how great her singing was and generally that she delivered a fantastic performance. Goblins, fairies, and the elves came over. Even Sugar Plum and Griselda came over to tell her how great she was.

Marianne had a bright look on her face as she said, “Thank you! Oh! Thank you all so much!”

Brutus even said, “Princess Marianne, you are going to win for sure. I really liked that one. Thank you for saving my ears. You rock!”

Marianne burst out laughing and said, “I am glad you enjoyed it, Brutus.”

Bog looked at Marianne and held her hands as he looked at her body up and down as he said, “You sang and performed beautifully. You look amazing, my dear. You look every bit like a Dance Warrior.

“Awww, thank you, my love, you are too kin to me. I wish I could have done more, but I just didn't have the time.”

“More? You did great! Your face makeup is incredible. I love your eyes and your lips. I am afraid to kiss you to ruin it.”

“Oh, it is fine! You can kiss me. I want to thank you for being my dance partner anyway.”

Bog wanted to be careful not smudge her glistening reddish purple lips and so he moved forward to kiss her on the cheek that didn't have the gold scrolling design on it. Marianne narrowed her eyes, took her hand and placed it on his cheek, and turned his lips towards hers and she planted a firm kiss on his lips.

Bog was very surprised at how aggressive Marianne was with her kiss and he let out a soft, “Hmmmphh!”

Just then most of the group erupted in an “Oooooooo!” The goblins started to chant, “Go BK, Go BK, Go BK!”

Marianne suddenly came to and realized that it wasn't the right time for one of her deep kisses, so she let up on her kiss and gently pulled away. She looked into Bog's eyes as she rested her hands on his chest. He held her by her waist.

Alice said, “Awww, you two kiss so sweet. Ahhhhh, I need a boyfriend.”

Both Marianne and Bog smiled at Alice's remark. Marianne then looked to the chanting goblins and whispered to Bog, “I just know the goblins singing on backup was your doing, right?”

“Well, ummmm,” Bog hesitated to answer as he lifted his arm and scratched the back of his head.

“Oh, come now, you can tell me,” Marianne said.

“Yeah, it was,” Bog finally answered.

“Thank you very much, it just made the song so much better.”

Suddenly a voice boomed out, “Make way for the king!”

As they parted way and made a path for their king, the din of the crowd started to die down. As he approached, Marianne's eyes grew wide as she noticed her father had a stern look on his face and he was staring her down.

She whispered to Bog, “Uh oh, good feeling's gone. I shouldn't have pulled my leggings off.”

Bog whispered, “I am more worried about how you were moving your body rather than what you are wearing.”

Marianne grimaced a bit as she pulled away from Bog knowing he was right. She faced her father and as he approached her he crossed his arms over his chest.

Marianne put her hands out and said, “Daddy, I...I...know, you are probably not happy with the way I look.”

Her father kept quiet and let his daughter finish but he raised an eyebrow as a way of agreeing with what she said.

“I know I probably wasn't dancing in a proper way either, but I just felt so pretty when performing and the beat of the song just had me naturally moving my hips that way. I just couldn't contain what I was feeling. I just put my heart into that performance and gave it my all.”

The king's eyes narrowed further and he awaited more.

Marianne swallowed hard and said, “I'm sorry, Dad. I know you meant today to be a great day and you have done so much for me already. I was thinking with my hormones and not my mind. I just was showing off a bit.”

Her father then raised an eyebrow again

“Alright, I was showing off a lot. I wanted to win over the goblins. They like it when I look pretty.”

Her father shook his head side to side and he held out his hand towards the boat and said, “A private word with you, my daughter. On the boat, now _._ ”

Marianne lifted her hand and was ready to say something.

“I said _now_ , Marianne!” He said in a more cross tone. He then turned to everyone else and said, “The rest of you disperse. We will be having dessert shortly.”

“Yes, your majesty,” some of the people in the crowd said and they all started to walk away.

Marianne started to walk towards the boat hanging her head down. She turned one more time to Bog and she had such a helpless look on her face. Bog just placed his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss to her. Marianne smiled and pretended to catch the kiss and placed her hand it to her mouth.

A goblin then hopped over to King Dagda, bowed and said, “Your majesty, what about the contest? Will you pick a winner?”

“Yes, but for right now I have to deal with my daughter...again.”

Bog watched as the two disappeared into the boat. He was hoping that Marianne's father wouldn't be too harsh on her. But he knew that her father didn't like it when she exposed her body too much, and certainly those sexy moves didn't help matters. Worse, he knew that her father spoke to her earlier about the way she dressed and danced. The thing he was fearing at the moment was that he was going to disqualify her.

Dawn flew over to Bog and almost landed into his chest. Bog reached out his hands and grabbed her shoulders to stop her. She looked up to him and all of her eye makeup was smudged. It looked as if she had been crying heavily.

“I am going to lose, Bog. I know it. She totally creamed me.”

“I hate to say this, Dawn, and I am not going to sugarcoat it...you had it coming. You rubbed your victory in her face and knowing Marianne, that is a dangerous thing to do. She became so determined to win that not only did she pick a great song, she also won the goblins over just to spite you.”

Bog walked Dawn over to the closest table and grabbed a leaf napkin and gently wiped her tears and smudged makeup away to make her look more presentable.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Bog said. He then looked around and asked. “Where's Sunny? He was with you moments ago.”

“Oh, he went to try and listen in to what Dad and sis are talking about.”

Bog's eyes widened at what Dawn said and he, in turn replied, “Well, I am not one to eavesdrop but I am curious to know what is going on as well. I just hope he doesn't get into trouble though.”

“I think he will be OK, but if he gets caught, I will take the rap for it saying I put him up to it,” Dawn said.

Bog looked down at her dress and said, “I meant to tell you earlier that your dress is beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Did your father say anything about you showing off your leg,” Bog asked.

“Yeah, he did, but he clearly wasn't as upset about it as he was with Marianne. He even said that my dress is a proper evening gown if it wasn't for this bit that it shows off my leg. I was hoping to show this dress to Sunny tonight just for him, but when the contest was announced I wanted to wear something new and hot for everyone, especially the goblins. I just to wanted to get them to like my performance. But now it looks like Dad is going to pick my sister and I am not going to be Dance Warrior Dawn.” Dawn said as she pouted.

Bog then thought for a moment and said, “Wait a second there. If you wanted to dress up to get everyone to like you...then it makes sense that Marianne did the same. Otherwise why else would she go against what your father said earlier. Dawn you are a genius!”

“What? I am?” Dawn said in a surprised tone.

“I think we can help Marianne out, come with me,” Bog said.

Both Dawn and Bog flew towards the boat deck.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Meanwhile, inside the lounge of Marianne's Pride:_

Marianne's father shook his head and his voice became louder as he said, “We talked about this earlier, Marianne, and yet you made the same mistake all over again. You had your leggings on and you took them off! I told you about doing fancy dance moves and here you were gyrating your hips throughout the whole song! I should disqualify you on indecency and declare Dawn the winner. It is a shame too as you had the better song and sang it very well too.”

“Dad, please don't do that. I admit I made the wrong choices in your eyes, but I was under pressure to pick a good song and I wanted to look good, so I started thinking with my hormones and...”

“Marianne, that is your excuse? Your hormones? You have a good head on your shoulders and you should know better than that. I saw how you handled your earlier mishap with Gregory and you recovered beautifully and made me so proud of you. But, what gets me is that right after our talk about your legs with the other dress and the way you danced on the bow of this boat earlier, you deliberately did the same thing again!”

“Dad, I am only showing a little leg. It is only a little bit more than Dawn overall. The other girls in the kingdom wear far less than I do and have completely bare legs. I initially wasn't going to wear the boots...” she said before her father interrupted.

“Marianne! It isn't just about just your legs. I don't particularly care for this new dress you made as it so low cut that it exposes your whole sternum.

Marianne pointed to her bosom area and said, “Dad, I am still covered, nothing here is showing.”

“You are not like the other girls, you are royalty. Your mother and I raised you and Dawn as princesses and I expect you both to set a good example for the rest of the kingdom and act accordingly,” he said with his voice escalated in anger. “This is also not about the way you dressed, but also the way you danced. I am shocked that my eldest daughter goes right against my wishes and prances around in front of the entire kingdom like a putana in heat!”

Marianne stood in shock for a moment. Her face became very sad and she held her hand to her chest. Her father turned around and took his crown off his head he was ready to toss it aside, but he just swung it to his side. His face turned from anger to sadness as well.

“I'm not a putana,” she said with tears welling up in her eyes. “You know I don't sleep around. Heck I have not even been intimate with Bog yet. How could you call me that, Dad?”

“I said _like_ one...” He said in a calmer voice. He paused for a bit and put his hand on his forehead and said, “I am sorry, Marianne, I shouldn't have even said that.”

“Daddy, I am not even remotely close to a putana, I was always a good girl.” Marianne said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

“Marianne please, I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean it,” he said as he tried to reach out for his daughter's arm. She just pulled her arm away.

“No, father, you hurt me. Why can't you let me be me. Bog loves me for who I am with all my imperfections. He doesn't care if I am not a perfect princess. So what if I want to dance a little sexy for him. I want to live and enjoy life, not live a stifled life following some ages old standard of being a prim and proper princess.”

“Well, maybe I am bit old fashioned and somewhat hard in my ways, but the fact remains that you disobeyed me and as such, for punishment, I am going to disqualify you based on indecency and Dawn will win the contest,” her father said in a calmer, but stern voice.

“No! Please Dad.”

Marianne stepped back and slumped down into a lounge chair and started to sob.

Just then Dawn barged into the lounge and stood next her sister and she put her hands on her hips as she stared down her father. Bog then walked in and stood beside her.

King Dagda said, “What is the meaning of you two barging in like this?”

“Father, your voice carried and I heard you call sis a putana,” Dawn said in a cross tone.

“Oh, for crying out loud, not you too. I said she danced _LIKE_ a putana. However, I do regret saying even that. It slipped out of my mouth because I am angry.”

Bog slowly walked over to Marianne and sat down next to her. She immediately scrambled over to him and put her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder as she continued to cry.

“Daddy, I apologize for barging in like this with Bog, but I have something important to say,” Dawn said.

Her father looked to her and said, “Alright Dawn, you may speak.”

“Please take it easy on Marianne. It was I that egged her on,” Dawn said.

Her father's eyes narrowed and he said, “Go on.”

“I was so sure that I was going to win the competition by picking your favorite disco song that I rubbed it in Marianne's face. The whole idea of Bog calling me 'Dance Warrior Dawn' just went to my head and I began to gloat that I was going to win to Marianne. But she thought of something I totally didn't expect. When it was her turn, I knew the song she picked out was great. At the end I cried my heart out because I knew I wasn't good enough and I knew I made a complete donkey of myself. Everyone was surrounding her, most of the goblins danced. Most of them sang. She outdid me in every way. She was so determined to win...I saw it in her eyes. She would do anything to do so and I think that is why she went against your wishes and danced the way she did and dressed this way.”

Dawn then walked to Marianne and said, “I owe you an apology, Marianne.”

Bog stood up and helped Marianne to her feet. Dawn then reached her arms out and threw them around her sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Marianne had an even more shocked look on her face as she looked into her sister's eyes.

Dawn said, “I am sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did and I don't want a silly competition to get between us. I don't want to fight with you. I know I lost to you. You performed your butt off out there and deserve to win.”

Marianne still had a shocked look on her face as she spoke through her tears, “Thank you sis. I felt it too. My anger towards you was building up and I knew that in the end one or both of us would end up hurt. I don't want this competition to get between us, either.”

The two sisters embraced again.

King Dagda said to Bog, “What do you know about all this?”

“Dawn and I discussed this outside just before our rude entry and I apologize for that, but I, err rather, we felt it was warranted as Dawn explained to me why she dressed in a nice dress for her song. So I believe that Marianne wanted to do the same. She wanted to win the hearts of my goblins to ensure that they wouldn't run off. It is survival instinct, your highness, she wanted to do her best, look her best and do what she needed to to entice the goblins to like her, which was one of the the goals of the competition, to ensure as few of the goblins would run away as possible. Given that she was pressured so much for picking out a song on such a short notice, that also could have had an effect on her judgment and her performance ended up a bit...sexy.” Bog explained.

“So that was it. I was wondering why my dear Marianne would just go against my wishes,” He said.

“Furthermore, your majesty, and not to go against what you were saying about Marianne's dancing, but I saw things a bit differently. Marianne was moving her hips side to side, very much like in a samba type dance. She wasn't moving too and fro or undulating her body, which I would totally agree on that being inappropriate. So I really don't think she was dancing indecently, but just a little enticing. Same is true for her dress. I don't think she is very much exposed at all.” Bog explained in an eloquent and careful manner.

King Dagda nodded and smiled at Bog and said, “Point well taken.”

He then walked over to Marianne and placed his arms around her. Marianne, still in shock, just gently put her arms around her father and rested her head on his shoulder. Bog could hear her start to cry again.

“Oh, I am so sorry, dearest Marianne.” I should have never said what I said to you. “You _are_ a good girl and a wonderful daughter.”

Marianne held her father tighter and closed her eyes, squeezing a tear out which rolled down her cheek.

“Always know that I love both you and your sister equally as much and you both are the lights in my life.”

“Awwwww, Daddy,” both Marianne and Dawn said at the same time. Marianne's voice was muffled as she still had her face partially in his shoulder.

The king then held one hand out and waved for Dawn to come join in. Dawn ran over and put her arms around her father and Marianne.

Marianne lifted her head and her father took out his handkerchief and wiped Marianne's wet and smudged eyes dry. She meekly said, “So are you still going to punish me?”

“Yes, Marianne, I am sorry, but you were disobedient.”

Marianne started to breath heavy and her eyes started to well up again.

Her father then continued, “But I am not going to disqualify you.”

Suddenly Marianne's face lit up and then she threw her arms around her father once again and said, “Oh thank you, Dad!”

“Well, don't thank me yet. You are not going to be happy when I tell you want you have to do.”

Marianne swallowed hard and asked, “What do I have to do?”

“You are going to clean up after this entire party.”

“What? Alone?”

“No, Dawn is going to help you too.”

Dawn then said in a shocked voice, “What?! Why me?”

“You are the one that egged her on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what you were doing earlier. I didn't say anything at first but you were asking for trouble and it came back to bite you in the rear end in the worst way,” He said. “Dawn, now that I know the truth, hadn't you egged Marianne on, she would have obeyed me and more then likely had chosen a better dance for her song. So you are to partake in her punishment as well.”

“Yes, father,” Dawn said as she hung her head low.

Bog said, “Your highness, I know it is not my business, but really is it necessary that the girls have to be punished like this? They both helped out greatly today, they put on a good show and I can see they are tired.”

 

“Yes it is necessary. When rules are broken they have to know there will be repercussions.”

 

“Well, then of my own accord I would like to help them,” Bog said.

 

King Dagda said, “Bog, your excellency, the point of punishment is to instill the thought that if they did something wrong, there _will_ be repercussions, so helping them...really isn't helping them.”

“Understood, but what I am getting at is that Marianne is an adult, and...

King Dadga interrupted, “...still needs guidance. If she would think more before doing, then I would leave her to her own.”

“Dad, I am 23 years old now...” Marianne said, but then Bog interrupted her.

“What?” Bog asked in a surprised tone. “When you said you were an adult, I thought you just turned 21.”

Marianne shook her head side to side.

Bog turned to her father and said, “You are punishing a 23 year old woman as if she was a teenager? Why don't you let up on her? I think if you cut her a bit of slack, she will appreciate it.”

“Or she would take advantage of it,” King Dagda said.

Bog shook his head and in a slightly angry tone he said, “Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded into your family matters, and I don't want to question your judgment, but you are going to have to eventually let her go and let her be herself. Being a king myself I can tell you that I don't want a pompous priss for a wife. I love your daughter for the woman she is now.”

Bog saw that Marianne's face lit up and she wore a bright smile on her face. He also noticed that she suddenly started to breathe heavier.

He continued, “I am sorry, your majesty, I think I said too much and intruded on your family's affairs enough. If you will pardon me, I will leave you all to your privacy,” Bog said as he started to walk off. He looked to Marianne and she had a smitten look on her face and would not take her eyes off him.

“Bog wait,” King Dagda said.

“Yes?”

The king sighed as he said, “You are right, I do have trouble letting go. It just seems like it was yesterday I was holding them in my arms when they were babies. Because she is an adult how, I am having a very hard time letting go of Marianne. Both my girls grew up in the blink of an eye. I guess I am a bit hard on Marianne because she reminds me so much of Evelyn. I lost her and I...I just don't want Marianne to slip through my fingers too.”

“I understand, but like I said, I think if you let up on her just a bit, she will appreciate it,” Bog said.

Kind Dagda nodded his head in agreement.

Bog turned to Dawn and asked, “Dawn, how old are you?”

“19”

“She's almost an adult too, your highness,” Bog said.

“Yes, she is,” King Dagda replied as he walked over to one of the glass windows and looked at his reflection as he placed his crown back on his head. He then turned around and said to his daughters, “Have the pixies clean you both up, both of your faces are a mess, dessert will be served soon.”

Both of his daughters hung their heads low and said together, “Yes father.”

He started to walk towards the door when he stopped and turned around. He put a smile on his face as he said, “I changed my mind, have the pixies fix your make up and come dressed as you are. I want to get a good close look at your outfits as when you performed.

“Really?” Both of the ladies said together.

“Yes.”

“Do you mean I don't have to put my leggings on?” Marianne asked.

“I can keep my dress on too?” Dawn asked.

“Yes. I know I am being a bit hard on you about you dressing up as well. I am just worried that if I allow you to dress a bit lighter for your boyfriends, that the clothing will get lighter and skimpier and all of a sudden you will start to parade around the palace wearing bikini's...that I will not allow.”

Marianne's eyes widened and Dawn stifled a giggle.

“Uhhh, I don't think we will ever go that far, Dad,” Marianne said.

“Well, if I told you the things your mother wore for me when we were just married, I don't think I would ever hear the end of it from either of you,” King Dagda said.

Everyone started to laugh.

“So, shall we end this night on a good note?”

“Yes Dad,” Marianne and Dawn said together.

There was a long pause before he continued, “Well, I guess I am going to let go a bit and allow you both to bare their legs like the other girls.”

Both Marianne and Dawn lit up and they both got ready to embrace their father.

He stopped them and said, “Wait wait! I am not finished. There are still rules and you both are not to wear anything higher than mid thigh. Also...and this applies to you Marianne, no chest splits lower or wider than what you have on now.”

Both Marianne and Dawn said together, “Thank you, Dad.”

They threw their arms around him and both kissed him on the cheek.

Bog said, “Wow! That would make a nice family portrait.”

Marianne then ran over to Bog threw her arms around him, kissed him on the lips and whispered, “You're amazing. Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?” he whispered back.

“I will tell you later.”

Marianne's father said, “Well, then, all things considered this is going to be very difficult to judge this contest.”

Bog then suggested, “Why don't you make it easy on yourself, and let the people vote?”

Marianne nodded her head excitedly, but Dawn seemed somewhat less enthusiastic.

“Hmmmmm”, King Dagda said as he put his finger on his chin. “I tell you what I will give it some thought and will make my decision at dessert.”

Suddenly a voice came at the door. It was Griselda.

“Knock, knock...Knock on wood!” she said putting her fist in the air.

Everyone laughed.

“You can come in, mother.” Bog said. “We were just getting ready to join everyone outside.”

“Good! I am just letting you know, dessert is ready and will be served shortly,” she said.

“Oh, we have to hurry and get fixed up!” Dawn said to her sister.

Marianne nodded.

“Me first!” Dawn said as she shot out the door and up the stairs to her room.

Marianne stood with one arm holding the other and that arm hung straight down. She looked to her father and said, “Thank you. I don't mean to give you a hard time, Dad, especially after everything you have done for me. But know that I do appreciate everything you do for me and I still can't believe you gave me this boat. I know I don't deserve it. I am very sorry for disobeying you.”

“Marianne, I have been in your shoes when I was your age too. I know what it is like when your hormones rage. Heck, it is how both you and your sister were born. I know how a new love in your life can sometimes affect your judgment. But, my dear daughter, don't keep getting out of line. As you see, I am not afraid to punish you. But also know that you are my first born and you have a good head on your shoulders. By and large, you are a wonderful daughter and usually do as I say. You help me run the kingdom by standing in for your mother. You are always there when I need you. That is why I gave you the boat.”

“Well, thank you again for everything, Dad; the boat, the party, and for giving me a break when I messed up today.”

He walked over and put his arm around Marianne and said, “It is my pleasure, my darling. Now get yourself fixed up and I will see you for dessert.”

“Yes, Dad.”

Bog watched father walked out the door to the rear deck and met up with Griselda on the dock.

Marianne walked to Bog and draped her arms around his neck and said, “Words cannot express alone what I am feeling right now. You're amazing! You stood up to my father for me. I am so happy right now.” Marianne said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought her lips to his. The two kissed for a long time.

After they kissed, Bog said, “Thank you. I took what you said last night into consideration and you were right.”

“You have no idea how much you have impressed me.”

“Well, I would like to add that he is allowing you to wear short skirts now.”

“Oh, indeed I will be wearing short skirts. I want you to see my legs all day,” Marianne said seductively.

“I'd like that very much,” Bog said as he pulled her close to his lips and they kissed again.

Marianne then broke off the kiss and said, “Oh! I almost forgot to thank you for working things out with Dawn and me, I had a funny feeling that things were going to turn ugly between us and you stopped that from happening. ….And thank you for convincing my Dad not to disqualify me.”

“Well, I can't take credit for both. Your sister came to me on her own and told me that she regretted taunting you. I also picked up on something she said about looking her best for the goblins and I used that to my advantage with your father so he didn't think you were just purely showing off again.

“I still want to thank you,” Marianne said as she started to bring her lips close to Bog's again.

Bog put his two fingers up against her lips and stopped her.

“Marianne, listen to me. I have to ask something of you now,” Bog said.

“Anything, just let me know and I will do anything for you,” Marianne said.

“Thank you, but please, stop trying to show off for my goblins or I. You are going to get in serious trouble. I am worried that if your father figures it out he might not let me see you and I can't have that, so please, my dear Marianne for the sake of us, no more showing off for me. I love you as you are and showing off isn't necessary. Just listen to your father...if not for yourself, then do it for me,” Bog explained.

“Alright, but I am not kidding when I say it is my hormones going nuts. I just want to make myself beautiful and sexy for you. I just have an insatiable urge to want to turn you on,” Marianne said.

“I want to turn you on too, but lets keep the showing off for when we are alone, together. Then you can show off all you want.

Marianne smiled as she looked at him seductively. She once again brought her lips close to his and ran her tongue over her mouth and started to purse her lips.

Bog smiled and he said, “I noticed that you do that with your lips every time you give me a big kiss.”

Marianne explained, “My lips have a tendency to get dry and I lick them before we kiss because I want them to be soft and luscious for you.”

“That is very sweet and considerate of you,” Bog said.

“Well, when it comes to kissing, I only want to give you the best.”

Bog just raised his eyebrows and smiled. He watched her as she continued to lick her lips until they were nice and moist and were so shiny they reflected the light in the room.

“Your lips do look luscious in this light,” Bog said.

“Uh huh.”

They brought their lips together and the kiss started off soft and gentle at first, but then it became deeper and deeper. Marianne pulled herself tightly into Bog's body and he could feel her tongue starting to work it's way into his mouth.

Just then they heard Dawn coming down the steps and they broke off the kiss.

“Darn it! She certainly has poor timing,” Bog said.

Marianne giggled.

Dawn came around the corner and caught her sister giggling and said, “Did I miss something?”

Just then a voice came from the direction of the boat deck. It was Sunny as he said, “Yeah you missed the WHOLE thing!”

Everyone's eyes widened and looked in Sunny's direction. He was leaning up against the boat deck door frame with his arms and legs crossed. Bog totally forgot about what Dawn said about what Sunny was doing and apparently she had forgotten too.

Bog looked to Sunny and said, “Are you trying to tell me you were eavesdropping on everyone this WHOLE time?”

“Yep! Too bad Dawn walked in on you two, that kiss looked like it was getting really hot!”

“You!” Marianne shouted in an angry tone She raised her hands and formed her fingers into claws and started to run after Sunny.

“Oh! Sugar Honey Ice Tea,” Sunny said as he nearly stumbled getting out of his comfortable position on the door frame as he started to run off.

When Marianne got out to the deck she opened her wings and clenched her hands into fists.

Bog called to her, “Marianne! It is your turn to get fixed up. Dessert, remember?”

She folded her wings and then came back into the boat still clenching her fists. As she walked by Bog and Dawn she said, “I'll get him later.”

Marianne stormed up the steps to the upper deck of the boat. Bog and Dawn then looked at each other.”

“Very nice,” Bog said as he looked at her face.

“What? Oh! My makeup, Thank you.” Dawn said.

He looked down to her dress and said, “I commented earlier that I think your dress is beautiful. I was wondering if you can get a dress like that made up for Marianne.”

“Oh the elves made this from fine silk, it took them a very long time to make it.”

“I don't care about the time or cost. I would like the same style but with a slightly different collar and with purple trim and the split all the way up the upper thigh.”

“Oh, you mean like this?” Dawn said as she bent down and fiddled with something under the split of her skirt. She did this two more times up the short side of the skirt. She then shook her leg and now the slit that went to just above her knee went now right up to the belt on her waist.

Bog's eyes opened wide, “Whew! That is a little too high, but I like it.”

“Oh, wait!, There is more.” Dawn then bent down to the other side and then undid a few more clips and another split ran down her other side, but it was cinched at the center and the hem, creating one split over the other on her other leg. Now both of her legs were exposed.

“Three splits!”

“Uh huh and I am not finished, yet!”

“What? There's still more?” Bog asked.

Dawn reached for two concealed buttons on her chest and then her collar moved outward a bit. When she moved her hands aside, the dress now had a plunging neckline that actually went right through her sternum down to her abdomen. He could see the lower curved point where her lower most ribs met her sternum. It was clearly lower than Marianne's neckline.

Bog's mouth dropped and he said, “Wow, that's low! This is becoming a rather 'mature' dress, don't you think?”

“Naw, I wouldn't wear it like this outside, of course. Just for Sunny.”

“Now, I _really_ want this dress for Marianne. It's gorgeous and very sexy. You are really going to drive Sunny crazy over you with that dress.

Dawn raised her eyebrows a couple times and said, “That is my intention.”

They both started to laugh.

“You are starting to sound a bit like Marianne.”

“Well, I would be lying to you if I didn't admit that I do copy some of what she says and does. She's my big sister after all.

Just then there was a noise upstairs and they both quickly turned their heads towards the hallway door.

“Uhhh, I think you better button up before Marianne comes down and sees us like this. She might get the wrong idea,” Bog said nervously.

“Agreed.” Dawn said nervously herself as she quickly started to button everything back up again.

As she was buttoning up the shorter side she explained, “Obviously, I set the dress up this way on purpose; buttoned up, it's for my father. After my song, he commented on how this is a nice proper evening dress, but then he balked at how my knee was showing when I was sitting down. Prior to our talk before, could you imagine if he saw the dress as I just showed you when I was performing my song?”

Bog said, “He would have instantly disqualified you AND punished you on top of it.”

“Probably, After he fainted, of course.”

The two laughed.

“Did you come up with this design on your own?” Bog asked.

“Oh no. I really don't know much about making dresses. I had some ideas like the collar and split seam but the seamstress that worked on this gave me most of the other ideas.”

“I would like to work out the details with you in the morning on what I would like for Marianne's dress,” Bog said.

“Alright,” Dawn said as she smiled, “I just want to let you know that I think it is very nice that you want to do this for my sister. A guy never gave my sister anything nice to wear before and I think it's sweet.”

“Well, I liked the idea of seeing what she looks like in a beautiful dress and I will see that again and again whenever she puts the dress on. So in a way, my gift to her becomes a gift to me.”

Dawn giggled and said, “Oh, I see now. You just want to check out my sister's body, huh?”

“Uhhhhh. Well...I would be lying to you if I said no. But yeah, I like her body very much.”

Dawn laughed and said, “I guess I don't blame you, she is more shapely than I am. Okay, 'nuff talk now. Let's go, it should be time for dessert anyway.”

Bog put out his arm for Dawn to take a hold of and he said, “Shall we, princess?”

Dawn smiled as she placed her hand in his arm and he escorted her out of the boat and to the dock. Dawn kept looking to Bog as he kept looking forward.

“I am very amazed at how you turned out,” she said.

“Oh, how so?” Bog asked.

“You are completely changed guy from when I first met you,” Dawn answered. “Look at the way you are escorting me. You are a complete gentleman now.”

“It is your sister, she brings out the best in me. I know she had disappointments with past relationships and never had a gentleman that treated her well and so I want to be that gentleman for her,” Bog explained.

Dawn smiled and they continued to walk to the table when. Sunny ran over, “Hey, that's my woman!”

“Easy there, Master Sunny, I bring your lady to you.” Bog said as he took Dawn's hand and placed it in his.

Sunny looked up to Bog and his eyes widened at how Bog presented Dawn to him. “Uhhhh, thank you, your excellency. Ya...Ya...You are not going to hurt me for listening in before, are you?”

“No. I am not going to come after you and hurt you, Marianne will.”

“WHAT?!?!” Sunny shouted.

“You better start running, here she comes.” Bog said as he looked up and pointed towards the boat.

Marianne walked out on to the balcony of the boat and took to wing.

Sunny started to run off and he let out a wild scream, “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Bog!” Dawn exclaimed. “Just when I complimented you on being a gentleman, you scared Sunny off. That was mean!”

“What? I wasn't being mean, I was only warning him.”

Marianne landed in front of Bog and had an angered look on her face. The angry look teamed up with her freshly redone makeup made her look very hot. She was clenching her fists as she said, “Where is that little spying cretin?”

Dawn's eyes widened in that Bog wasn't being mean or kidding around, he was warning Sunny.

Bog changed the subject and said, “Ahhh, your eyes look beautiful, my dear.”

“You like the makeup around my eyes, huh?” Marianne said softening the tone of her voice and the look on her face.

“Yes, you very much look like an exotic warrior.”

“Awwwww, Thank you.” Marianne said with a smile as she moved closer to Bog.

Just then Griselda, Sugar Plum and a variety of other servants came out with various plates with dessert. Griselda announced, “Take your seats please! Dessert is served!”

Marianne, Dawn and Bog took their places at the royal table.

As they sat down, Dawn looked to her father and said, “Dad, have you decided on the winner of the contest, yet?”

“No I have not, I have decided to take Bog's suggestion and let the people vote.”

“What?” Dawn said as she got a worried look in her face.

King Dagda stood up and announced, “Good people of The Fairy Kingdom and The Dark Forest I have decided that you shall decide the outcome of our contest this evening. It will be very simple as I am going announce the name of each of my daughters and those that cheer the loudest for the one whose name I call will win!”

Everyone smiled and started to cheer already at the king's decision to let them vote on their favorite contestant. Griselda said, “Great idea, Your Majesty.”

“Before we vote I would like to say to all those present that this contest is based on the song lyrics, vocal quality and the overall performance of the contestant _ONLY,_ not how the contestant looks or use of backup support _._ You will base your vote accordingly. Is that understood?”

Everyone nodded or called out, 'Yes'.

“Good, let us begin,” King Dagda said. “My daughters, please stand.”

Marianne stood up next to the left side of her father's throne, while Dawn stood on the right side.

King Dagda raised his hand to Dawn and said, “Those that would like Dawn to win, please applaud,”

The crowd cheered and clapped.

He then raised his other hand to Marianne and said, “Those that desire Marianne to win, please applaud”

The crowd cheered louder with more of the cheers coming from the goblin table.

“Once again, Dawn,” he said as he held his hand out towards Dawn and this time the crowd grew a bit louder than the first time.

“Once again, Marianne,” he said as he held his hand out to Marianne.

The crowd this time cheered very loudly and even whistled. The goblins even started to stand up and chant, “Marianne! Marianne! Marianne!”

King Dagda patted his hands down and everyone became quiet.

“At this time, based on the vote of the people, I declare the winner of our Disco-Love Song contest to be...” he said and then purposely paused for a few moments before announcing the winner. He looked over to Dawn and she already had her head hanging low knowing that she had been defeated. He then looked to Marianne and announced her name:

“Marianne!”

Everyone erupted into a loud cheer as they applauded.

Marianne's face lit up and she shook her fists in front of her chest as she bent down a bit and exclaimed loudly, _“YESSSSSS!!!!”_

Her father stood up and came over to her and embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He said, “Congratulations, my darling, Marianne.”

“Thank you Dad, Thank you so much!”

“Oh, don't thank me, I had no say in picking the winner. Thank the people that voted for you,” he said.

Marianne proceeded to put her fingers to her mouth and blew kisses out to the crowd and said, “Thank you everyone. Thank you for picking me! I had a great time performing for you!”

Marianne then ran to Bog and jumped into his lap.

“Oooff!” Bog said as she landed in his lap. She threw his arms around his neck and smiled as she looked into his eyes. He said, “Congratulations, my dear!

She didn't say another word and just placed her lips on his.

Dawn still looked down and didn't say anything, but she had a very sad look in her eyes and she was flicking her wings as if she was getting ready to fly off. Her father noticed and then came over to her and embraced her.

“Congratulations to you as well, Dawn,” he said as he held her.

“Daddy, I feel so embarrassed.” Dawn exclaimed. “Everyone probably saw what I did to sis and now I didn't win. I feel like such an idiot!”

“Oh, don't feel that way, you did a beautiful job with the song you picked out. Heck, I even got up and danced myself!” King Dagda said. “But the gloating was your doing, I am sorry to say. You should know better than to wave a red flag in front of a bull.”

“I sang my heart out for him, I just was so sure that that my performance was strong enough...but it wasn't. Now I am not going to be Dance Warrior Dawn,” Dawn said as she pouted a bit.

“It was for me, darling. You know I like the 'soo hoo's and you sang them so beautiful and your voice was so powerful near the end of the song. I and everyone else was so amazed with your performance,” her father explained.

Suddenly Marianne, overhearing the conversation, came over and hugged her sister. She said, “Dawn, I couldn't believe that was you singing. Like Dad said, you just had so much strength in your voice, particularly near the end. There was a point when I was dancing with Dad when you sang out loud and strong and I said, 'Where did THAT come from'.”

King Dagda and everyone around in ear shot laughed aloud.

Dawn giggled a bit and said, “So I was good then?”

Suddenly there was a bunch of “Yeah's and Yes' from a small group that formed around Dawn.”

“Absolutely,” her father said.

A smile appeared on Dawn's face as she turned to her sister and kissed her on the cheek. She said, “I am so sorry for what I did before. I will never do something like that to you again, sis.”

“Awww, Dawn. You know in a way, it was nice seeing you become competitive. You blown us all away with that performance,” Marianne said.

“ _I_ blown everyone away?!?” Dawn questioned. “Look at you! Look what you did. You had lighting flying across the cavern and just about all the goblins dancing. The way you danced your butt off just won everyone over.”

Marianne burst out laughing and said, “Yeah, I guess I was shaking my booty quite a bit.”

Everyone joined in laughing.

Just then Griselda brought out the special desserts...the Cherry Bombs. There were only two plates. One with a large helping and one with a smaller portion. The larger one went to Marianne's seat and the smaller one was placed in front of King Dagda.

Marianne ran over and plopped herself down on the bench, closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and said, “Oh, that smells so heavenly! Hot chocolate!”

She fisted her fork as she grabbed it and was ready to stab it into the confection when she realized that she wasn't minding her manners. But she stopped and corrected herself, she sat up straight, placed her napkin on her lap and then held her fork in an elegant way and gently placed it into the chocolate covering and taking a small bit of it and placing it in her mouth and she savored it. She rolled her eyes as she let out a soft, 'Mmmmm'. She was about to say something, but didn't want to talk with her mouth full, so she finished what was in her mouth. Her father looked to her and waited for her to speak.

After a while, King Dagda said, “Well, my dear Dance Warrior Marianne, how do you like it?”

“Oh, Dad, it's wonderful.”

“Glad to hear it!” he said as he then took his fork and tried a bit. “Oh my! Sugar Plum you outdid yourself with this one.”

“Sugar Plum made this?” Marianne said in a surprise tone.

“Yes, I did!” Sugar Plum said. “It sure was a long time since I made it for the royal family. No thanks to Bog!”

Bog cringed a bit and shrank lower in his seat.

Both Marianne and her father thanked Sugar Plum for her efforts in creating the coveted dessert.

Dawn sat down in her seat and was served what the others were having, which was a cinnamon apple torte. While good in it's own right, it wasn't a chocolate cherry bomb. She just sat in her seat and pouted as she looked at the large rounded portion on Marianne's plate.

“Mmmmmm, this very good,” Bog said as he sampled his cinnamon apple torte.

Marianne broke off a large portion of her cherry bomb, with her fork and said, “Oh yeah, you think that's good, try this!”

Bog opened his mouth up and she practically shoved it his mouth. He let out a, 'Hummmph' sound but then exclaimed with his mouth full. “Easy there, love! Mmmmmm, this _IS_ really good. I never tasted anything like this!”

Marianne laughed as she said, “Now you know why we love it so much.”

Bog swallowed and said. “I'll say!”

Marianne was giving Bog another large helping when she noticed her sister moving her mouth and running her tongue over lips. Her eyes grew very wide and she had a wide doe eyed look on her face. Marianne dropped her fork, put her hand out to Dawn and said to Bog, “Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?”

Marianne pushed her plate over to Dawn, and said, “Here, take half of it, sis.”

Suddenly Dawn's face lit up and she shook her fists in front of her as she said, “Oh thank you, Marianne. Thank you, Thank you.”

Before Dawn split the confection in half, she shoveled a good size portion of it into her mouth. Unlike Marianne, she talked with her mouth full.

“Oh, soooooo good! Hmmmmmmm! Thank you!”

Her father than said, “Dawn, mind your manners!”

“Sorry,” she said and then finished what she had in her mouth.

Dawn split the remaining part of the dessert in half and then pushed the plate back to her sister. By now there was only about two bites left on each plate, which was gone in no time.

Marianne suddenly had a melancholy look on her face and said aloud, “I feel bad. Poor sis only had three bites. Who knows when we are going to have this again.”

“Naw, Marianne, she will have more than three bites,” her father said as he pushed the rest of his dessert towards Dawn.

Dawn lit up again and thanked her father.

Bog and Marianne watched Dawn eat and she was enjoying every bite even closing her eyes as she slowly chewed and savored every bite.

Marianne giggled and said, “Look at her, she's in another world!”

“I don't blame her,” Bog said.

“It is a shame that it is so rare, we only have it about once a year...if that even. And then it is gone in a flash,” Marianne said.

“Well it is very good,” Bog said.

“Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it, I just have to watch when I eat that stuff, it goes right here,” King Dagda said as he slapped his belly a few times. Everyone at the table burst out laughing.

When the laughter subsided, Marianne said, “Dad, I want to thank you again for everything. I know that today wasn't without it's rough edges and I know that was mainly my fault, but I have to say that all in all this has been the best day of my life. I will remember today forever and I owe most of my thanks to you.”

Marianne got up from her seat and leaned over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. There were many, 'Awwws' from the guests.

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself today, darling. It was my pleasure,” Her father said.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

During dessert, everyone started to chat and form conversation groups and King Dagda felt things were getting a bit quiet.

“Well, I know that before I call it a night I certainly would like to hear one more song, “ he said. “I know I have my best singers here on this table, since you have been granted the title of Disco Dance Warrior, how about you Marianne?”

“Oh, Dad, I'd certainly love to sing, but forgive me, but my throat is a bit sore from my singing so loud before,” she said to her father. She then turned to her sister and said, “Dawn you can take this one.”

Dawn shook her head as she said, “I am in the same boat with you, sis. I think I strained myself with that long high note before. I was singing a bit out of my range with that song and my voice is cooked.”

Everyone at the table laughed at Dawn's remark.

King Dagda said to Bog, “Bog, how about you? My girls seem to be out of commission for the night.”

“Alright, I don't mind treating everyone to a good dose of Rock-N-Roll to end the night.”

Marianne said, “Oh no, we are not letting you off that easy. Tonight is Disco Night and you are not getting away without doing a Disco song.”

“Oh, no my dear. It is rock or nothing.”

Dawn then said, “Oh, please Bog. I want to hear you do a Disco song.”

Bog put his hands up and said, “No, no, no ladies. I don't do Disco.”

Just then a servant came forward and bowed before the king and said, “Your Majesty, may I have a word, privately?”

“Certainly,” King Dagda said and then he turned to Bog and his daughters and said, “You work this out amongst yourselves, I will be right back.”

The King got up up and followed the servant to the side.

Once he was out of earshot, Marianne put her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her hand as she said to Bog, “Oh, you are _still_ being a party pooper, huh?”

“The contest is over, Marianne, so that isn't the way it works anymore. I'll be more than happy to do a rock song though.”

Dawn's eyes narrowed and she said, “Oh yeah, I'll show you how it works, Boggy Woggy.”

She then got up and climbed up on to the table and shouted, “Hey everyone! In the theme of the evening, Bog's going to treat us with a Disco song!”

Bog's eyes flew open wide at Dawn's bold announcement.

The crowd started to clap and cheer with the exception of the Goblins. They all had a stunned look on their faces. Bog buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

King Dagda poked his head out of his conversation and said, “That is fantastic! Dawn, get off that table now!”

Dawn got down from the table, pointed to Bog, moved her hips and sang,

“ _That's_ _the way_ _it works,_ _Uh huh! I like it, Uh huh, U huh!”_

Marianne started to laugh at her sister's remark.

“Dawn!” Bog shouted. He then sighed heavily as he looked to the roof of the cavern a moment.

“Bog! Bog! Bog!” Dawn and Marianne started to chant. Soon they were joined by others.

Thang ran over to the table and said, “You aren't serious, are you BK?”

“No! Of course not, Dawn is putting me on the spot. I offered to do a rock song and that is it.”

Thang breathed a sigh of relief and said, “You had me and the others going for a moment there.”

Marianne then crossed her arms over her chest and she had an angry look on her face as she spoke:

“Forget about it Dawn, he's not going to do it. He wants to chicken out. It looks I am the true Disco Dance Warrior tonight,” she said to her sister pointing to herself, and then she turned to Bog, gently pulled on his nose and said, “I thought you are a strong warrior king, you're gonna let a little Disco song scare you off, huh tough guy?”

Bog gritted his teeth as he looked at both Marianne and Dawn with narrow eyes.

Dawn said worriedly, “Ummmm, I don't think ticking off your boyfriend is such a good idea, sis.”

_“_ _Fine!”_ Bog shouted. He then shifted his eyes to Thang and said, “Get me my staff.”

“Oh No! Don't tell me you are going to sing a disco song, Sire?”

“I said get my staff, NOW!”

Thang ran off towards his seat over at the goblin table where his staff was.

Marianne smiled as she swung one leg around and straddled the bench facing Bog. She put her hands on the bench in front of her and purposely arched her shoulders and leaned forward. Bog looked down her exposed sternum. She then crept forward and swung her left leg around Bog's body and put her arm around his neck as she looked him in the eye.

She said seductively, “There's that bold and strong warrior I love. Show me what you got, hun.”

Bog couldn't help but crack a smile at Marianne's remark, he glanced down and got a better look at the seductive position she was in.

She dipped her head down a bit and raised her eyebrows twice as she she said, “There you go, my love. You know I love you,” she said.

Bog's smile widened as Thang returned and handed him his staff. Marianne moved her leg off his lap as she watched him stand up and take his staff. He then walked to the end of the table and sat down on it with his left leg down and the other he rested on the bench. He looked towards Sugar Plum and motioned with his finger to her. She flew over to him and the two shared a few words.

Marianne tried to strain her ears as she could make out Sugar Plum saying, “Oh Yes, I love that one, you remembered!”

As Sugar Plum flew off to the side, Bog looked towards Marianne and gave her a little sneer with a smirk. He positioned his staff as a guitar like before when he sang.

“No Rock Now! I see you doing the guitar thing there,” Marianne said as she pointed to his staff.

Bog just smiled as he nodded to Sugar Plum and started his guitar intro:

 

**(Get Down Tonight – K.C. And The Sunshine Band)**

[As Bog started his guitar intro and slowly moved back up the table towards Marianne. When the beat started he swung his staff around and then held it upright to the ground as he rocked his body back side to side to the beat. He pointed to her with his finger and began to sing.]

(Bog)

_Baby, babe let's get together  
Honey, honey me and you_

[Both Marianne and Dawn pulled their elbows close to their bodies and shrieked out, _“YESSSS!”_ They started to rock side to side in their seats before getting up to dance. The goblins either stood or sat with their mouths wide open as they watched their king sing. The fairies and elves immediately got up to dance.]

  
_And do the things, oh, do the things_  
_That we like to do_

[Bog set his staff aside, held out his hand, took Marianne's hand and lead her out in front of the boat. The fairies and elves followed. Sunny came over and took Dawn's hand and the two started to dance.]

  
_Oh, do a little dance, make a little love,_  
_Get down tonight, get down tonight_  
_Do a little dance, make a little love_  
_Get down tonight, get down tonight_

[Getting over their initial shock, the goblins were now starting to bob to the beat. Brutus said, “Sounds funky. The boss wants us to get down. That's good!” Some of the other goblins nodded in agreement and started to get up to dance. ]

  
_Baby, babe I meet you same place_  
_Same time, where we can, oh, get together and_  
_Ease up our mind_

[Bog pointed a finger pointed towards Sugar Plum. She shot one hand pointing upwards and another pointing down. Illuminated white dots appeared around the cavern walls and they all rotated around. On the ground many dots appeared in perfect rows and they changed color to the music. Everyone let out an, “Ooooo! Marianne's face lit up.”]

  
Oh, do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, (Whoa!) get down tonight (Hey!)

_Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight, baby_

[Sugar Plum flew down from the boat and singled out Griselda and the two began to dance. King Dagda escorted Alice to the dance floor and began to dance with her. Some of the goblins started to dance too while the others just moved to the beat. Bog circled around Marianne and ran his hand across her shoulder and let one finger run down her sternum. He then put his arm around her and pulled her down into a dip. She started to swoon. After he pulled her back up, they flew up above the boat and danced in mid-air. He twirled Marianne in and out from his body.]  
  
_OH, Do a little dance, make a little love_  
_Get down tonight (Whoa!), get down tonight (Hey!)_  
_Do a little dance, make a little love_  
_Get down tonight (Whoa!, get down tonight (Baby!)_

[Marianne and Bog landed on the top of the boat Marianne put Bog's hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders and they rocked back and forth. ]

_Get down, get down, get down, get down_  
_Get down tonight baby_  
_We wo wo wo wo wo wo wo_  
_Get down, get down, get down, get down_  
_Get down tonight_  
_Na na na na na na na na na_

[When the final note hit Bog Pulled Marianne close to him with one arm and then put a finger straight up above his head with the other hand. Marianne looked towards his face and face lit up with a huge smile and shouted, “Wooooo! That's my man!” She clapped loudly.]

Bog suddenly burst out laughing and through his laugh he said, “I can't believe I just did that.”

“Bog! That was fantastic!” Marianne shouted and then gave him a short kiss on the lips. “You could have entered the contest as that was both a Disco _and_ a love song and look...most of the goblins stayed!”

Bog continued to laugh as he said, “Yeah, they were too shocked to run off.”

The two flew down from the roof as Dawn, Sunny, Griselda, Sugar Plum, and King Dagda came over and commented on Bog's singing and how he sang out of his element and performed very well.

“Thank you all,” Bog said to everyone.

“What changed your mind Bog?” King Dagda asked.

Bog put his arm around Marianne and said, “Well, let's just say that this little lady can be quite persuasive.”

King Dagda laughed and said, “That she can be indeed and I have to agree with what she said. You could have entered the contest.”

“Naw, I would have lost. My performance wasn't anywhere near Dawn's let alone Marianne's. Marianne would have won anyway. It is like I was trying to say, I am not good with Disco,” Bog said.

“Malarkey!” Marianne shouted. “That was some fine singing and dancing. You really impressed me!”

Others cheered and clapped as they agreed with Marianne.

Stuff and Thang came over and Thang said, “That was good, boss, it was better than I expected.”

Stuff said, “Yeah, it was like Brutus said, it was rather funky.”

Everyone laughed. When the laughter subsided all of a sudden a good number of the guests started to yawn.

King Dagda said, “Oh my! It looks like we have a bunch of yawners. I think it is time to call it a night. It has been a long, but great day! I have a special surprise for the elves and servants tonight. You all have the night off!”

All the servants and elves cheered.

Both Dawn and Marianne looked at each other with long faces as their father still intended to carry out their punishment.

King Dagda formally bid everyone a goodnight as he announced he was going to return to the palace. He then came over to his daughters and hugged them both together.

“You both did well with singing tonight and I appreciate your help earlier with the boat launch. This was a great night indeed,” he said.

Dawn then turned away and walked off with Sunny. Bog sat down and relaxed a bit and put his feet up on the table.

Marianne approached her father and said, “Thank you again for everything. This truly was the best day of my life.”

“You're welcome, my dear Marianne. I want to apologize again for what I said earlier. Letting go is hard for me, because you remind me so much of your mother,” her father said as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

“You know I am not going anywhere, Dad. But I do want to move forward with my life too.”

“Yes, I understand,” he said as he glanced to Bog of whom was speaking with is mother. “He is a good gentleman and I see he does look out for you. I see he wants to make you happy.”

“I know, it is a wonderful feeling too. No guy made me feel the way he makes me feel. He does make me very happy.”

Her father smiled and kissed her on the cheek as he said, “As long as you are happy, then I am happy.”

Marianne kissed him on the cheek and the two bid each other a good night.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Most of the goblins bid everyone a good night and started back towards the adjacent cavern to their rooms. Most of the fairies that didn't help to launch the boat earlier, started on their way back to the palace, with King Dagda Sugar Plum. Griselda hitched a ride on King Dagda's throne platform since she was the only one without wings going back to the palace. Those that didn't go back to the castle, such as the elves, Bog set up with rooms on the first floor. The accommodations were very crude since the castle was under construction, but for the elves and servants that stayed, it saved them from the long trip back to the castle.

Marianne, Dawn, Sunny and Bog all looked at the mess that was left behind. The girls sighed and Marianne said to Dawn, “I'm getting tired and now we have to clean up this mess.”

“I know I am not supposed to, but I will help too,” Bog said.

“Me too!” Sunny said.

Marianne put her arms around Bog as Dawn did the same with Sunny.

“Thank you, you're wonderful,” Marianne said and she gave Bog a quick kiss on the lips.

As the rest of the goblins had already turned in, but Stuff and Thang remained. Bog snapped his fingers and said, “You two, you are helping us.”

“Bog, Dawn and I were punished, not them, they helped to set this up, they shouldn't have to clean up too,” Marianne said.

“If they don't help, my dear, we will be here all night, and I am tired too,” Bog said.

“It's OK, boss, we will help you,” Thang said. Stuff nodded in agreement.

With the six of them, they manged to clean everything up in less an hour. Bog thanked Stuff and Thang for helping and bid them a goodnight and then it was just the four of them left. They all boarded the boat and rested in the lounge. They talked about the highlights of the day for a bit then then went silent. Dawn and Sunny started to nod off a bit.

“What a day!” Sunny exclaimed as he yawned and stretched his arms out. “Well, it was nice talking with y'all, but I am going to say goodnight now.”

Sunny reached over to the adjacent chair and put his arms around Dawn and gave her a kiss and said, “Goodnight my love, see you in the AM.”

“Goodnight sweetiepie,” Dawn said.

Marianne looked to Bog at what Dawn called Sunny and they both grimaced at each other. Sunny bid them a goodnight and congratulated Marianne on getting the boat and winning the song contest. He then took off out to the rear deck of the boat.

“I am going to turn in too,” Dawn said as she yawned and stretched her arms out.

Marianne and Bog stood up and Dawn followed. She hugged Marianne and Bog and said, “Goodnight, sis, Goodnight Bog.”

“Goodnight Dawn,” Marianne and Bog said together.

Dawn shuffled her way out the hallway door and she continued to shuffle her way to the staircase.

Marianne looked to bog and said, “Come with me.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She took Bog's hand and she lead him outside to the rear deck and then she opened her wings and flew up and towards the front of the boat. She flew into the door of that lead to the forward bridge and Bog followed. When they entered the bridge, Marianne walked over and ran her hand over the smooth curved edge of the steering wheel. She then looked up and around the bridge and said, “She's so beautiful and she's mine. I still can't believe my Dad just gave her to me.”

Bog walked around to the curved front window, outstretched his arms downward and placed his hands on the sill. He said, “You did well. It is an amazing gift. The view from up here is beautiful too. ”

Marianne walked over to the desk and picked up her 'Captain' tiara as she said, “Yes it is. Everything is beautiful in here. It's like a part of our palace is here on the river.”

“I have never seen anything like this boat in my life...What your people can do..what they create, I am not used to this. I feel I am a poor king compared to the power and wealth your father has. I could never give you something like this. I feel a bit ashamed of what I had become over the years.”

Marianne put her tiara down, ran over to Bog and said, “Bog, don't say that. You don't know how much you have given me already. For starters, you have given me something more important than anything else...even more important than this boat. You have given me your heart and your love. To me that is the most precious gift you have given me. You treat me like a queen. You are a gentleman to me and that is what I wanted more than anything else, a man that respects and loves me...for me.”

Bog swallowed hard at what Marianne said and he replied, “I was never one to think of possessions. I had my kingdom to look after, my people, but other than that, my life was boring. I hated anything that had to do with love because that was something that I couldn't have. I thought that no woman would ever want me. I became who I was because I thought there was no love for me. I became jealous of those that shared love with each other. So much so that I didn't want to see any of the goblins pair off or...ughhhh...kiss each other. But you came into my life and...everything just changed. Most of all, myself. I hope what I am feeling now will never go away. I let my guard down with you and showed you what is in...me. I fell in love with you because of who you are and I...I love loving you.”

“Oh Bog, I love loving you too,” she said.

Marianne swallowed hard twice and her eyes started to glisten. She threw her arms around Bog's neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss grew deeper and more intense and her breathing started to become deeper as they continued to kiss. But instead of pushing her tongue into his mouth as she normally did, she suddenly broke the kiss off.

“Why did you do that? I was hoping that would go further,” Bog asked.

At first she didn't answer. Bog just looked into her eyes and he noticed that she had a look of want and need in her eyes. He also noticed that she was breathing even deeper now.

Marianne said, “Bog, with all the wonderful things that happened to me today, I find that just looking at your eyes making me feel aroused, let alone what I feel when our lips meet. I know that once we start to tongue kiss, I am not going to go back. I am hoping you want to do to me what you said in your songs.”

Bog said, “Yes, I do want to do what I sang, otherwise I would have never picked those songs. I want to get close with you.”

Marianne smiled as she pushed Bog firmly against the window.

“Oh! Easy, my dear. Glass does break if it is hit too hard.”

“Uh huh,” She said.

As she looked him in the eye, she continued to breathe hard and she had a very passionate look in her eyes. She then started to lick her lips, but she did it very seductively this time. Bog just stood and watched her as she slowly ran her tongue around her lips. He knew that a big kiss was coming and it made him start to breath hard as he anticipated the kiss to come. He knew it was going to be deep and intense. As soon as her lips had that shiny look he loved, he leaned forward. She ran her hands up his back and gently held his neck with one hand and his back with her other as she brought her lips to his. He held onto her waist firmly as they began to kiss. She started the kiss almost the same way as they kissed on the boat in the dining room earlier in the day. First it was soft and gentle and then it grew firmer and deeper. But then she did something different. Instead of pushing her tongue into his mouth she pulled her lips away a bit and then started to kiss him with only the tip of her tongue. First touching his lips with her tongue, but then she gently moved the tip of her tongue around his lips.

Bog immediately started to breathe harder as he closed his eyes and took the feeling in. It was beautiful and felt amazing, “Ohhhhh! Marianne, what are you doing?”

“Oh you like that, huh?”

“Yeah. Please don't stop.”

Marianne smiled and she started to do it again, but this time more intense.

Bog held his eyes tightly shut as he took in the feeling of her running her tongue around his lips. He could feel his knees giving out a bit and he supported his weight by partially sitting on the window sill.

“Beautiful,” he said as his breathing was becoming heavier.

Marianne giggled a bit and then she started to push her tongue inside of his mouth as they brought their lips together.

“Mmmmmm!” Bog hummed as he pulled her even closer to him.

He started to run his fingers up her lower back until he could feel her bare skin. He came closer and closer to where her sweet spot was in between her wings and he lightened his touch until he could barely feel her skin under his fingers. Marianne slammed her hand up against the glass and splayed her fingers out and she pressed harder into his chest.

“Uhhhhhhhh!” she exclaimed as their lips separated. “Oh that feels so good. Your touch is so gentle.”

Her breathing became even heavier as her lips sought out his again. But this time as soon as their lips made contact she pushed her tongue immediately into his mouth.

“Hmmmmmmm!” Bog hummed.

Marianne continued to press her body into his as he continued to run his fingers up her back and up and down her sweet spot as their tongues intertwined.

“Mmmmmmm!” Marianne moaned loudly.

Marianne reached her hand behind Bog's back and started to run her fingers between his wings.

“Hmmmmmm!” he hummed again as he started to breathe deeper.

After a while of letting their tongues intertwine and her stroking his back between his wings, They broke off the kiss to catch their breath.

“Oh, that was intense,” Bog said between breaths

Marianne turned around and grabbed a hold of the steering wheel as she leaned up against the wheel's support brace.

“Kiss me between my wings,” Marianne said.

Bog found that because of his long nose, it would be difficult to get his lips in between her wings. He just improvised and instead of kissing her, he pushed his tongue out of his mouth. He started to run his tongue upwards from her lower back where her dress ended and the bare part of her back started. His tongue followed the indentation in the center of her back as he slowly ran his tongue closer and closer to her sweet spot.

“Oh, baby. Oh yes!”, she exclaimed breathing very hard.

Marianne partially spread her wings to give him better access. As soon as his tongue reached her sweet spot she called out as his tongue circled around the bases of her wings.

“Uhhhhhhhhh! Oooooooo, Yesss! Oh that feels incredible.”

He continued to linger in the area between her wings and he looked up once in a while and watched how his lover grabbed the handles on the steering wheel. He could see her forearm muscles bulging out more as her grip grew tighter. She also opened her wings more and more.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh! More please!”

He continued to lick between her wings and around each of her wing joints until he noticed that her wings began to shudder. He could hear that she was breathing so hard the air was audibly rushing in and out of her nostrils. As he held on to her body, he could feel her rib cage expanding and contracting. He looked down and he could see her moving her body. As he continued, soon not only were her wings shuddering, but her arms were beginning to shake as she squeezed the handles of the steering wheel.

“Mmmmmmmm, ohhhh baby,” She moaned. “Oh, you are seriously turning me on right now.”

Marianne folded her wings, turned around and crouched down as she held on to the wheel looking seductively at Bog.

Bog looked at the position Marianne was in and looked down straight at her bare thighs. He couldn't help but to crouch down to her level and he started to run his hands over her bare thighs. With her lower legs right under her thighs pressing up against them, he could feel how taught her skin was. He could feel that tingling sensation start to come over him.

Marianne said, “I would like you to tie me to this wheel and have your way with me.”

“Don't tempt me...I might like that.”

“Oh... so will I,” Marianne said as she once again ran her tongue over her lips seductively. She laughed a bit as she continued. “I _know_ I will enjoy tying you up.”

Bog's eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile.

Marianne slowly got up and pushed Bog back against the window. She reached her arms up and grabbed the window frame on each side and she slid her hands further and further upwards as the gap between her body and Bog's became closer and closer. Soon her body was firmly pressed against his. She took one of her legs and wrapped it around his lower legs.

Bog found that her heavy breathing was now starting to affect him as he could feel the air rushing out of her nose as she exhaled right down his chest. Her shapely arms looked beautiful as they were fully extended, reaching upwards above his shoulders. He reached up and ran his hands from her wrists down her forearms letting his fingers run down the insides of her upper arms. She shuddered bit when his fingers ran across her armpits. She had to put her leg back down to better balance herself. Her nostrils were flaring very noticeably as he could hear and feel his lover breathing very hard. As he continued running his hands down the sides of her body, they finally came to rest on her waist where he tightened his grip and pulled her close to his body. They were now face to face and he stared deeply into her eyes. She had a passionate look in her eyes. Between her heavy breathing, her arms and her eyes, Bog found it very difficult to control his feelings as the tingling sensation intensified. He found second by second he wanted her more and more.

“Kiss me, Bog. Kiss me hard and long,” Marianne said as she smirked.

Bog didn't hesitate for a moment. He found himself placing one hand on her buttocks and the other behind her head. As he splayed his fingers through her hair, he placed his lips on hers and he started to firmly kiss her gently applying gentle suction first, but then worked his tongue into her mouth. His tongue met hers and both their tongues twisted around each other. It seemed as if their tongues were battling it out to see who could reach the underside first. Finally the tip of his tongue reached the underside of hers first.

“Hmmmmmmm!” Marianne moaned loudly as she tightened her grip on the window frame.

Then she reciprocated and ran the tip of her tongue under his.

“Mmmmmmmm!” Bog moaned aloud as he squeezed her behind more firmly. This in turn, caused her to moan with him at the same time.

Suddenly Marianne removed her hands from the window frame and she grabbed Bog by the lapels and she started to push her hips into his.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A soft rhythm started in the background. The rhythm had a very sensual feel to it.

Marianne pushed herself back and leaned up against the wheel. She closed her eyes and started to run her hands down the sides of her body as she breathed heavily.

Bog found that he couldn't take his eyes off her with the way she was moving her body. When she got to her legs, she ran her hands down her right thigh and started to pull her boot off. Bog watched every movement of her arms as she pulled the boot off in a sensual way. Once she had her boot off, Bog moved towards her and knelt down by her left leg. He placed his hands on the bare part of her thigh and slowly started to pull her other boot off. As he pulled the boot off he purposely trailed two fingers behind and ran them down the length of her leg. He slowed down and lingered a bit on the back of her knee, which started to give as soon as he started to touch her there.

Marianne called out, “Ohhhhh!”

Bog quickly reached around and pushed her knee back in place supporting her. Marianne just smiled at his quick thinking. When Bog removed her boot she reached down and held his face in her hands as she as she started to sing softly in a sensual voice. As she was singing she ran her fingers around his face and head.

 

**(K.I.S.S.I.N.G. - Siedah Garrett)**

(Marianne)

_Oh, baby, baby_  
Don't you know I live for your touch  
Oh, baby, baby  
Only you can give me what I want

_(I wanna be touched by love)_

[Marianne ran her fingers up Bog's neck and then she pulled away. She pranced around to the other side of the wheel and grabbed a hold of it and she swayed side to side. Bog watched her legs moving through the spokes in the wheel. He got up and was ready to to follow, but she made a 'come hither' gesture with her finger and he stood on the front side of the wheel facing her.]  
(Yes!)  
Oh, baby, baby  
Why don't we just test the waters

[She gave the wheel a spin and put her hand to her brow as if she was looking out the window to the river, pretending to drive the boat. The wheel made a ratcheting sound as she spun it.]

_Oh, baby, baby_

[She grabbed him by his lapels pulling him so close to her their noses touched. She sang the next line right to his face.]

_  
Put your lips next to mine then we'll take a step above_

[He brought his lips close to her but in the last second she pushed him away and she started to dance seductively in the middle of the wheelhouse. ]  
  
_[Chorus]_  
_Begins with love, oh mon ame_  
_That's where it's going_  
_I want you, you want me,_  
_This kind of thang can lead_  
_To the birds and the bees_  
_High in the breeze_  
_Boys and girls_  
_Names on trees_  
_All starts with the K I S S, K I S S I N G_

[At first Bog just stood and was taken by Marianne's sensual movements, but then he didn't want to be a bystander any longer. He ran around the wheel, threw his arms around his lover and backed her up towards the wall all the while he looked at her. When she sang the next lines he could feel her body writhing against his as she continued to move to the beat. He started to move the same way as he held her and Marianne's face lit up clearly impressed with movements]  
  
_Oh, why don't we get together_  
_Don't you know all we ever need_  
_One thing leads straight to another_  
_First things first, and second we'll see!_

[Bog took her hand and spun her around and her back was against his. She danced up against his back while he started to run his hands down her sides and the backs of her thighs as they both moved with the music. He could tell she was getting into it because she was breathing heavy through the words as she sang.]

_[Chorus]_  
_Begins with love, oh mon ame_  
_That's where it's going_  
_I want you, you want me,_  
_This kind of thang can lead_  
_To the birds and the bees_  
_High in the breeze_  
_Boys and girls_  
_Names on trees_  
_All starts with the K I S S, K I S S I N G_

[Bog then moved her towards the long bench in the back of the bridge and began to lay her down on it. As he rested her down on the bench, he started to move on top of her. She reached her hands up behind him and began to run her fingers between his wings. The feeling made Bog want to kiss her. He drew closer to her and placed his hand behind her head.]

_Kiss, Kissing  
I like it, Errrrrr I like it!_

_Oh No!_

_K.I. double S.I.N.G.  
K.I. double S.I.N.G._

[Bog started to kiss Marianne very strongly on the neck and she began to start moaning aloud as she lay writing on the bench. She almost couldn't continue singing as the kiss on her neck felt so good.]

_(Touch Me)_

[Bog moved his lips close to hers and she just placed her hands on his chest and pushed him up. Bog could see the muscles in her arms moving beneath her skin. He was amazed that she could support his whole upper body weight on her arms.]

_  
Oh, baby, baby!_

[Marianne quickly slipped out from under Bog and she stood up. He quickly followed and before she could move away, he grabbed her by the waist.]

  
_Why don't we just test the waters_  
_Oh, baby, baby!_

[Once again Marianne grabbed him by his lapels and this time their noses were side by side as she sang to his face.]

_Put your lips next to mine, say we'll work it overtime!_

[Bog moved closer and gave her a quick peck on her nose. Again she tried to move away, but he held on her fast. He turned her around and gently pushed her up against the wall as he smirked. He ran his finger slowly up her bare sternum as he moved his body into hers. When his finger reached the tie, he wound his fingernail around it and undid it, her neckline widened a bit which made her sternum look much more attractive.]

  
Begins with love, oh mon ame  
That's where it's going  
I want you, you want me,

[Bog started to run his tongue up her sternum and the feeling caused Marianne to moan and start to skip words]

(Hmmmmm)

_This kind of thang can lee...  
...birds and the bees_

(Ohhhhhhhh)

[Marianne began to arch her back and Bog supported her he gently lifted and carried her over to the bench. He continued to kiss up her neck then her cheeks. She began to pant.]

  
_High ... breeze_  
_Boys ... girls_  
_Names ... trees_

_...starts with K I S S...._

_.I.N.G._

[Bog started to touch his tongue to her lips]

_I want you...want me_

_...wanna be touched I wanna be touched by love._

Bog noticed that Marianne couldn't go on anymore and she just stopped singing. She just looked into his eyes as she was breathing very hard. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck, pulled him down towards her and aggressively planted her lips on his. Her tongue immediately entered his mouth and she rolled him over dropping them both to the floor. With her on top and her hand behind his head. She drove her kiss very deep reaching her tongue as far back as it could go.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmm!” Bog moaned loudly.

He tried to reciprocate, but couldn't. Her mouth completely covered his and her powerful tongue just circled around the inside of his mouth and his tongue. The feeling was so intense, he just let go as he felt himself becoming limp as once again he was reaching that euphoric state. He tightly closed his eyes as he took the feeling in. His hands found their way to her buttocks and he firmly squeezed them as the feeling set in. He wanted the feeling to go on but he eventually needed air and sadly, he broke off the kiss.

“Ohhhhh, my Marianne!” Bog moaned as he breathed hard.

Marianne giggled and said, “That good, huh babe?”

“Yes, your kisses, they keep getting better and better. That one was awesome!”

She giggled and said, “See, I told you I would make you moan my name.”

“Well, when you kiss like that...Well, how could I not. That was just...Wow!”

“Well, look what you did to me when I was singing. You are making me want you.”

“I want you too, my dear. I want to hear you moan too.” Bog said and then he smirked.

Bog ran his hands up Marianne's back and through her wings. She started to lean forward the higher he got. She moaned when his finger's passed through her sweet spot. His fingers came to rest on the clip for her neck strap.

Marianne giggled and then said, “Hmmmm, why don't we get comfortable next door. Then make me moan some more.”

Marianne got up and Bog followed. The two held hands as they walked to the door that lead from bridge into the captains suite. They looked at each other with intimate intentions in their eyes. Marianne reached for the door knob and started to turn it, but couldn't. She scrunched her brow and scowled:

“That's odd, the door is locked. It wasn't before when my father showed me the room.”

“What about the door in the hall?” Bog asked.

The two then walked out to the hall and stood in front of the door. As Marianne reached for the door knob, a loud thud came from the room which was followed by giggling. Then there was some moaning and rustling sounds. Marianne could make out that the voice was her sister's.

Marianne whispered to Bog with gritted teeth and whispered, “I don't believe it, Dawn took my room!”

“Really? How come we didn't hear them on the bridge?”

“Well, either she just took the room now, or with my singing and dancing with you, we didn't hear them. Also, my room is a suite and the other door in the bridge leads to the bathroom and then there is another door that goes to my room. That space would have muffled any sounds.” Marianne explained as she realized the tie across her chest was still undone. She tied it back up.

“Oh! I see, that would explain it.”

More thumping came from the room and they both looked at the door.

Bog could make out a male's voice say, 'Oh, baby, let me help you take that off.'

Bog stifled a giggle and he mouthed to Marianne, “That's Sunny.”

Marianne snatched Bog's hand and lead him back to the bridge.

“Are we going to just continue in here?” Bog whispered.

She yelled softly, “No, Bog, I am going to knock on that door and chase them out of there. That is MY room. Can you see the name on the door? 'Captain's Quarters Only'. Well, I am the captain...not her...me.”

More thumping came from the room and Marianne's eyes flew open wide as she looked down the hall.

“Why did she take your room if she has a room downstairs?” Bog asked.

“Good question, but most likely because the bed in there is bigger,” Marianne said.

Just then there was another loud bang.

Bog stifled another laugh and he said, “Wow, they sure are active.”

“Oh, I swear, if she breaks something in there,” Marianne said as her look on her face was growing in anger. She made a fist with her hand and started to march back down towards the door. Her foot steps could be heard. Bog quickly tip-toed to her and grabbed her arm.

“Easy, my love, calm down!” Bog said.

“She is ruining my moment with you!” Marianne shouted in a whisper. “I want to be with you now and she took my room!”

Just then Bog heard Dawn call out, “Oh, Sunny, my Honey. Yes! Hmmmmm.”

Marianne put on a long face at Dawn's remark. Seeing the look on her face, Bog stifled a giggle. She then tip-toed towards the door, leaned up against it and put her ear to it and she smiled a bit.

“Marianne!” Bog whispered “Shouldn't we be giving them their privacy?”

Marianne stepped away from the door and moved closer to Bog, pointed to his chest and said softly, “My room, my boat, so there!”

She then went back to the door and put her ear close to it as before.

“A little higher, higher. Ooooooo!” Dawn shouted.

Marianne's eyebrows separated as the anger started to leave her face and she smiled.

There was some more moaning coming from the room and rustling and suddenly the smile on her face changed again. She closed her eyes and started to shift her hips.

Marianne pulled away from the door and put her hands on Bog's shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Bog asked.

“Hearing them is making me want to do what they are doing.”

Bog nodded and whispered, “Alright, let's go then, I have a surprise for you anyway.”

Marianne's face lit up as she whispered, “Oh, you do?”

“Yes, my love.”

Just as they were about to turn away, someone slammed into the door with a loud bang. Both Marianne and Bog jumped back and leaned against the hallway window and had a stunned look on their faces as they looked at the door.

“Oooooo, aggressive,” Bog said as he grinned.

“I'll say,” Marianne said.

“Yes, rub it! Rub it baby...harder!” Dawn exclaimed. She then let out a loud moan.

Bog slapped his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes shut as he tried his best to stifle a laugh. He was hissing through his fingers.

Marianne also put her hands over her mouth.

There was rhythmic movement against the door as it creaked and groaned. Clearly someone was leaning up against it.

Marianne's face turned to a look of desire as she whispered, “Bog, come on, I want you to push me up against a door like that.”

Bog's face lit up as he said, “Ok, I like the sound of that.”

They started to turn away as both Sunny and Dawn continue moaning. But then they caught Sunny as he said, “Oh come on baby, I wanna lick it.”

 

 

_[Go To Mature Chapter 4a]_

 

 

Bog's eyes widened and he could feel the laughter boil up within. He found he could barely contain it as he tried to stifle the laugh by placing his hand over his mouth. It made the sound of flatulence as it slipped passed his lips. He tiptoed towards the bridge as the laugher was escaping through his fingers.

“Bog!” Marianne whispered as she followed.

Once Bog reached the bridge he ran for the door and flew off. Marianne chased after him.

Bog flew into the balcony of his suite and once he set foot inside his, he burst out laughing:

“Ohh Ha Ha ha ha....Ahhhh Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Haaaaaaaaa!”

Marianne followed and she just shook her head as she giggled herself watching Bog laugh. She put her hands on her waist and said, “You are really tickled pink by that, aren't you?”

“Yes, I don't know why. I just find it funny.” Bog exclaimed through his laughter. “Oh! I can't stop!”

“I can see that. I never seen you laugh like this.” Marianne said as she giggled herself.

“Me either!” He exclaimed. His comment made him laugh some more. Marianne also laughed harder. He slumped down on his makeshift couch and continued to laugh until it slowly subsided. “Ohhhhhh! I have not laughed like that in a long time.”

“It was nice to see you laugh like that,” Marianne said as she sat beside Bog and smiled, but soon the passionate look returned to her eyes.

“Bog?”

“Yes, my dear,” he answered as he was catching his breath.

“I am thinking about what we shared on the bridge. I want to continue where we left off. I'm very much in the mood now.”

Suddenly Bog's face grew serious and he said, “Oh, yes, I am sorry, my dear. I guess I was being a bit immature and let my manner's slip.”

Marianne smiled and she draped her arms around Bog as she said, “It's OK, I normally don't do things like that, I was acting out of line myself. I was just miffed that she took my room without asking. But I am happy that you a good laugh out of it, I liked watching you laugh.”

“You laughed too and might I add that you, have such a wonderful laugh.” Bog said.

Marianne started to run her fingers up and down the soft part of Bog's chest as she seductively said, “Thank you, but hearing them have a good time together is making me want to have our good time together too,” Marianne said.

Bog raised his hand and placed it on her cheek and was drawing nearer for a kiss when he remembered, “Oh! The surprise!”

“Yes, you mentioned that on the bridge,” she said inquisitively.

Bog exclaimed as he stood up. “Wait here and I will be right back.”

Bog started off towards the back hallway that lead to the other rooms in his suite. He came back with a large box in his arms and then headed towards the bathroom.

“Uhhhh, don't be putting rose petals on the floor and pin hearts to the wall. You know I am not into that,” Marianne said.

“Ughhhhhh! Me either. Whatever made you think I would do that?” Bog said.

“You told me to wait here and you are carrying a big box into the bathroom.”

“Trust me, no heart cutouts, no sappy stuff in here. This is way better!” he exclaimed before he disappeared into the bathroom.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Several moments later:_

Bog came out of the bathroom and Marianne got up from the sofa. She smiled as he took her hand and walked her to the door. He then let her step in front of him. When he opened the door he said, “Surprise!”

Marianne entered the bathroom and took a good look around. The lighting was completely different from when she took a bath earlier. All the yellow light spheres that surrounded the vanity and on the ceiling were replace with green ones. Blue light spheres surrounded the boarder of the large bath pool. Behind the waterfall shower were red light spheres that lit up the water from behind as it cascaded into the pool. Within the pool on lilypads were small yellow spheres. There were about a dozen floating in the water. Hanging from the ceiling were glowing strings of the sound crystals that Marianne loved. In front of the pool there was a makeshift bed made from several huge leaves stacked on top of each other with feathers underneath. A couple of small pillow mushrooms were placed at the end furthest from the bathing pool. The bed was facing the waterfall.

Bog locked the bathroom door as he walked in behind Marianne.

“Awwww Bog!” Marianne exclaimed. “Oh, this is so beautiful! You turned the bathroom into a romantic place where we can get close.”

“Yes. I take it that it isn't sappy and it is to your liking?” Bog said.

“Oh yes!” Marianne exclaimed as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Bog's waist. “How did you get all of this set up so fast?”

“Well, I most of it I kinda prepared ahead of time, when you were sleeping earlier this afternoon. I knew the way we were going today, that we might get close tonight and I...well, I wanted to do something special for you just in case we did. I figured it would be something you would like.”

“I love it! This is fantastic.”

“Thank you.”

“No, _thank you_ for doing this for me,” Marianne said as she reached up and held his face in her hands. She gave him a short kiss on his mouth and then looked at him with a seductive smile.

“Oh, I am so wanting you right now. Are you ready?” she asked.

“Yes, I am.” Bog said, paused for a moment and continued. “I want you. I want to love you...all the way.”

“Take me then. I am all yours,” Marianne said. She then started to lick her lips.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Bog wrapped one hand around her body and the other around her buttocks and he pulled her close. He held her tightly to his body as he looked into her eyes.

“Oooooo, I like the way you are holding me so tight,” she said as she draped her arms around his neck.

Bog followed her shapely arms to her shoulders and neck. He finally looked back into her eyes and said, “You have the most beautiful eyes.”

“Thank you, your eyes are beautiful too.”

Bog just sighed and continued to stared into her eyes, he slowly moved his lips to hers. He closed his eyes and their lips touched together. But before they fully kissed, Bog stuck his tongue out and started to run his tongue around the outside of her lips doing the same thing Marianne did to him earlier.

“Ohhhhh, this _is_ wonderful,” Marianne said. “No one ever did this to me before.”

Bog stopped as he replied, “Well, it felt so good when you did it to me, I figured I would see how you like it.

“I like it. Please, keep doing it, it's turning me on.”

Bog complied and started to both kiss her around her lips with his lips and the tip of his tongue. After he kissed her around her lips a few times, she pushed her tongue forward and met his. At first they made their tongues dance around each other outside of their mouths, but they brought their mouths closer and closer together and finally their lips came together. Bog applied a bit of suction as he deepened his kiss.

“Hmmmmmmmm!” Marianne called out

“Mmmmmmmmm!” Bog exclaimed.

As the kiss kept getting deeper, Bog could feel his knees giving out and he slowly began to lay down on the bed he made on the floor. He supported Marianne as he laid down. She just put his arm around his body and laid on his chest and continued to kiss him. Once they were comfortable on the bed, he could feel her drive her kiss very deep, extending her tongue deep into his mouth. They laid down on their sides and wrapped their arms around each other. The kiss became more intense as they continued.

Bog found himself holding her face as he began to drive his tongue into her mouth. He curled his tongue under hers and rubbed the tip under her tongue.

“Mmmmmmmm!” Marianne moaned loudly, “Ohhhh, Bog! Ohhhh.”

“Ahhhh, now you are moaning _my_ name. I like that.”

Marianne smiled as she said seductively, “I am sure you do. ...Make me moan some more.”

Bog turned over on his back and Marianne put her her hands down on each side of Bog's chest and lifted herself up, outstretching her arms and arching her back. Her hands were turned forward and Bog could see her muscles move beneath her skin on the back of her upper arms and her shoulders. He immediately placed his hands around each of her upper arms, right over her triceps. They felt very firm under his fingers. He could feel a tingling sensation within his lower abdomen. On her shoulders he could see various lines of definition appear and disappear as she moved her arms. He ran his hands up to her shoulders and did the same thing. Marianne caught on to what he was doing and wherever he moved his hands over the back of her arms, she tensed them up for him. The feeling was causing that tingling sensation to intensify. He looked to her eyes.

“You really do fancy my arms, huh?” Marianne said.

“Yes. They are beautiful. The other women fairies don't have arms like yours.”

“Oh? What is so different.”

“When your arms are relaxed they are nice and shapely. But when you flex or strain them, they become so defined and very athletic looking. They feel good under my fingers,” Bog explained.

“You like to feel my muscles, huh?” Marianne said as she smirked.

“Yes.” He replied as he began to breathe heavier.

Marianne moved closer to his face and lowered herself down on to her elbows with her forearms resting on bog's chest. In her new position, her shoulders mostly supported her and they were flexing as she shifted her weight onto her arms. Bog's eyes widened as he moved his hands up to her shoulders. He closed his eyes as he started to gently squeeze her shoulders. The feeling of movement under her skin was causing the tingling feeling to accelerate dramatically. He then changed from squeezing her shoulders to massaging them.

Marianne closed her eyes and said, “Mmmmm, I like that. Keep doing that.”

Bog noticed her breathing became very heavy as he continued massaging her shoulders. She started to run her fingers up and down the bare part of his chest. When they came close to the lower point it felt really good and the tingling feeling grew. She started to move her body, making her shoulders flex more.

After a while, Marianne sat back up and she put Bog's hands on her waist. He was ready to rub her waist up and down when she ran her fingers on the insides of his forearms. His skin was softer on the inside of his forearms and it felt good. The closer she got to his elbow joints, the better it felt. When her fingers reached his joints he closed his eyes.

“Ohhhhh, that feels nice,” Bog said.

“I want to find all your soft spots and once I do, I am going to tie you up caress each and every one of your soft spot.” Marianne said.

“I'll will enjoy every moment of that, my dream woman.”

“Oh, thank you, hon. You are a without a doubt my knight in well...not so shiny armor, but it's the most handsome suit of armor I have seen on a warrior.”

Bog smiled as she lowered herself down to his face and closed her eyes. He took a look at her face and noticed that a small part of her makeup on the edges of her eyes was smudged and the gold design on her cheek was now completely kissed away, but the purple eyeshadow on her closed eyes still looked great. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of the waterfall as their lips met. He placed one hand on her back right on her wing joints and the other on her buttocks and squeezed.

“Mmmmmmmm!” she called out as they kissed.

The movement of her body against was bringing his point of arousal to a peak. He found he was wanting her more and more. He started to drive his kisses deeper and deeper. His tongue entered her mouth and before she could move hers, he got under it and caressed the underside of her tongue with the tip of his.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmm!” Marianne called out loudly.

Marianne suddenly sat up and she raised her arms behind her head and began to fiddle with the clip behind her neck. Bog watched her arms and could see the outlines of her biceps, particularly where they met her shoulders. She looked incredibly sexy with her arms behind her head.

When she was done, she put her hands back down to her sides and then leaned a bit forward. The top part of her dress fell forward as she said, “I am ready for you.”

“So am I,”

Marianne giggled as she nodded, raised her eyebrows and said, “Yes, I can see that.”

_[Go To Mature Chapter 4b]_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Later that evening after Marianne and Bog had their first intimate encounter together...there was a problem:_

Bog knelt down and held on to one of Marianne's legs as he took a look at the area. It was very swollen and red and she had a small split in two places and blood oozed out of the splits. He grabbed the leaf he had and put it over the area.

 

“Hold this here,” he instructed. Marianne held the leaf in place. It was starting to absorb the blood.

 

Bog slumped down and sat at the edge of the pool and held his head in his hands and he started to breath hard. His eyes started to get very shiny. “I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you.”

 

“No Bog, don't blame yourself. It was my fault. Even though I was a bit in pain I wanted you to go on. I wanted you to feel good too. I did this to myself. Please don't beat yourself up about this.”

 

“It did feel good, but I could tell something wasn't right. We should have stopped sooner,” Bog said.

 

He grabbed another leaf and went back to Marianne. He lifted the leaf and looked around the affected area and replaced it with the new leaf as he said, “Well, we have to take care of this immediately. Can you heal yourself?”

 

“No.”

 

“I thought fairies had the ability to heal themselves.”

 

“Not all fairies have the ability. Its a popular misconception that most fairies can heal themselves or others, in fact only a select few can. Sugar Plum can heal though.”

 

“Well, she's out. She would never let me live this down and goodness knows if she goes back to your father about this.”

 

Marianne nodded and said, “Agreed.”

 

“Who else do you know that can heal and be discreet about this?” Bog asked.

 

“Well, there is Rachel, but she's the one Roland cheated on me for.”

 

“No, that's no good...she might tell Roland and that is the last thing we need. “Who else?”

 

“That is it. The only other person that was a healer was my mom and she's gone.”

 

Bog lifted the leaf away an looked at her again, it appeared the bleeding was already slowing down as he wiped her leg.

 

“It doesn't look bad. Maybe we do not need a healer, but I would be more comfortable having you checked out with someone that has medical knowledge.”

 

“Well, Dawn sometimes helps Rachel and she learned a thing or two about medical help,” Marianne said.

 

“Dawn? That is interesting. I wouldn't think she would be into such things.”

 

“You are right, she is squeamish around blood and doesn't pick up on medical terms fast, but her heart is in the right place. But, I know she will be discreet.”

 

“Well, let's go to her then, she can better advise us on what to do.”

 

Bog noticed the blood was starting to trickle passed the leaf.

 

“I'll be right back, dry yourself off.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Bog ran out of the pool and went into Marianne's bedroom, fetched her bikini and came back. He grabbed some leaf towels from his vanity and handed the top of her bikini to her.

 

“Here, put this on,” he said.

 

Marianne was finishing up with drying herself off as she said, “Why did you bring me this?”

 

“It is easier to get in and out of than your dress,” he said.

 

He took the bottom of her swimsuit and started to line it with the leaf towels.

 

“Put this on. It should hold enough for me to get you to your sister.”

 

Marianne smiled as finished putting her top on and then she put the bottom of her bikini on while Bog dipped some of the leaves in the water and proceeded to clean the blood off Marianne's leg.

 

Bog looked up and noticed that her eyes started to glisten over, she swallowed hard and it looked like she was fighting to hold back her tears.

 

“What's the matter, my dear?”

 

“Nothing, it is just that you are really good to me. Roland would have never done what you are doing. He wouldn't have cared if he tore me up either. He would have been like, 'Uhhhhh, don't want to touch blood, I am not going near that stuff.'”

Bog laughed a bit at how Marianne mimicked Roland and he replied, “We both know that he's a first class idiot. At least I am smart enough to know when to stop. The last thing I want is to cause permanent damage.”

 Marianne's composure was breaking down and she suddenly burst out into tears. She said through her tears, “I am so sorry for ruining your first time. I guess we are just not compatible with each other. I really hope this doesn't affect how you feel about me. Please say you still want me.”

Bog had a shocked look on his face and said, “I would never let something like an off night in the bedroom affect how I feel for you. Why on earth would you think that? ”

 She continued to sob as she said, “Because I heard that sometimes partners break up if they can't satisfy each other in bed. I even overheard this in a conversation once.”

 Bog grabbed a towel from his vanity and he started to wipe away Marianne's tears.

Bog's anger escalated as he said, “That is terrible. I hate to say this, but your people can be so superficial, self centered, egotistical, pigheaded...”

Marianne interrupted him by putting two fingers over his mouth.

 “Sorry, but they get so hung up on appearance and other stupid things. I can't fathom the thought of leaving a good loving woman over something like that. To throw it all away...everything we shared so far. No, that's not me. Just know that I love you for what is in here and here,” He said as he placed his hand on her heart and then her forehead respectively.”

Bog continued to say, “Your kisses are more than enough to satisfy me...everything else is just icing on the cake. As long as I am able to kiss you and have hands to hold you, I am satisfied.”

 

Marianne's sadness dissolved into happiness as she slowly put a smile on her face. Bog continued to wipe her tears away.

 

“You so wonderful,” she said as she reached over and put her arms around his neck. “This is one woman that will never ever leave your side.”

 

Bog smiled as drew closer and said, “You are wonderful too, my dear.

 

Bog's lips touched hers and they briefly kissed. When he pulled back, he said, “We'll kiss more and longer later, right now I would like your sister to take a look at you first. This is going to hold for only so long.”

 

Marianne smiled and nodded as she said, “I will be looking forward to those kisses.”

 

When they walked out of the bathroom, Bog picked Marianne up and carried her towards the balcony. Marianne looked at Bog and placed her hand on his cheek. He smiled at her as he looked in to her golden brown eyes for a moment.

 

“I can fly on my own, you know. The boat is right there,” Marianne said as she pointed to the boat.

 

“Yes, but I want you to relax. Besides I know you like being carried.”

 

Marianne smiled as she said, “Yeah, I do like this very much.”

 

Bog took to wing and flew to towards the forward bridge of the boat. They landed in the wing of the bridge and Bog carried Marianne into the wheel house and put her down.

 

Marianne smiled and said, “You are so strong and know what to do in times of trouble. You are someone I can trust and rely on.”

 

“Thank you, but I don't know everything, my dear, and had I been a true gentleman, I would have thought to use my mind instead my gonads. I should have stopped this when I first sensed there was something wrong. But it was just the thrill of being with a woman finally for the first time in my life and not just any woman, but someone very special. As for being there in your life, I am yours. For as long as you want to love me, I will never leave your side.”

 

“Oh Bog. You ARE a true gentleman. I know you will stand by me, but I just wanted to make your first time special for you.”

 

“But at what cost? This was the last thing I ever wanted to see happen. I never ever want any harm to come to you, my love. If word of this reached your father, I would forever be labeled as a monster, and he would never let me see you again.”

 

“Don't worry, my sister embraces love more than anyone. This was an accident and I can count on her keep this to herself,” Marianne said as she lead the way down the hall to her bedroom door and knocked on the door.

 

“Dawn! Dawn! Get up, it is me Marianne,” she said.

 

Dawn's groggy voice within the room answered, “Whadya want sis, its late and I need some sleep!”

 

“There's been an accident and I am bleeding.”

 

Suddenly, Bog could hear some rustling inside, footsteps quickly ran to the door and then the door unlocked. Dawn opened the door and poked her head out. She was holding a leafy bed sheet over her body and she had a groggy sleep deprived look on her face. She took a quick glance at Marianne and said, “Were are you bleeding?”

 

Marianne said, “Between my legs.”

 

“What? Are you kidding me? How the heck did you get cut there!”

 

“Its a really long story. I just want you to look at it.”

 

“Lets go into the bathroom,” Dawn said.

 

Marianne started to move towards the door when Dawn held it fast, she pointed towards the bridge and said, “Go the other way, I will meet you in there.”

 

“Why?”

 

Dawn parted her lips showing her teeth as she meekly said, “Uhhhh, I have my reasons.”

 

Marianne started to look cross as she said, “You know this is my room right? Why are you in here instead of your room downstairs?”

 

Dawn then lifted one of her arms and splayed her fingers out. She shook her hand as she said, “Alright alright! Sunny is with me. I took your room because it has a bigger bed.”

 

Marianne looked to Bog and they smirked at each other.

 

“Sis, if you wanted to use this room, you should have asked me. Bog and I wanted to use it tonight.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Just then a line of blood started to trickle down Marianne's right leg and Dawn noticed. She said, “Oh dear, go ahead, let me put something on and I will meet you in there.”

 

Marianne and Bog went back into the wheelhouse and waited by the door until Dawn unlocked it. Dawn opened the door and she was wearing an olive green halter nightie that only went down to mid thigh. It was very low cut, down to the middle of her sternum.

 

“Can you wait out here?” Marianne said to Bog.

 

“Sure, I will just sit on the bench.”

 

Marianne smiled and reached up and gave Bog a peck on the lips. She then turned and walked into the bathroom. Bog took a seat sideways on the bench and put his legs up. He felt that it might be a good opportunity to get some shut eye.

 

 

_[Go to Mature Chapter 4c]_

 

_Later on after Dawn helped Marianne:_

Marianne walked over to Bog and noticed he was sleeping. She climbed into the bench and nestled up next to him. He woke up and looked to her face as he said, “Is everything alright, my dear?”

 

“Yes! I am fine, it really wasn't too bad, Dawn took care of me,” Marianne said with a bright smile on her face.

 

“Oh that is good,” Bog said with a sigh of relief. “Wow you look so happy you are practically glowing.”

 

Marianne got up and said, “I have fantastic news.”

 

Bog got up and looked into Marianne's eyes as she explained to him what her sister said:

 

“We definitely did quite a few things wrong. First, we shouldn't have tried in the water for our first time. Next I put myself under a lot of pressure by wanting to make your first time special and thus I wasn't ready. We both have to be very comfortable and aroused. Finally, we didn't have this,” Marianne explained as she handed him the bottle of lubricant.

 

“What is this?”

 

“It's a special lubricant,” Marianne said.

 

Bog's face slowly started to brighten as he asked, “Does this mean that we have another chance at this?”

 

“You bet, Hon and I am going to make you sing like a canary the next time we get close.”

 

Bog's face lit up and he jumped up and he yelled out, “YESSSSS!”

 

He jumped up so high he hit his head on the roof.

 

“Ow! He yelled out.”

 

Marianne started to laugh. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh as she said, “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah,” he said scratching his head. “I guess I got a bit over zealous with the good news.”

 

“I can't wait now!” Marianne enthusiastically exclaimed.

 

“How long do we have to wait?”

 

“Oh! She said I will be fine in a couple of days.”

 

“Then I guess it will be a date then,” Bog said.

 

“Yes it most certainly will be.”

 

“I think it will be spectacular,” Bog said as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Uh huh, I will make sure of it,” Marianne said.

 

“I find your strong will to be your best quality. Nothing stops you when you put your mind to it,” Bog said.

 

“Thank you. You are very strong yourself, both in mind, body and also in your heart.”

 

“Thank you, m'lady,” Bog said as the two walked out the bridge door, “You look tired, care for a lift?”

 

“Do you have to ask?” Marianne said as she put her arm around his neck.

 

Bog smiled as he put one arm around her body and then put his other arm up in the air. He shot upwards and opened his wings. They flew back towards his suite.

 

“Where do you want to sleep, my dear?” Bog asked.

 

“In the bathroom. You went through the trouble to set everything up so nice in there...So, lets make use of the bed. Besides, I am sure the lights and the sound of the waterfall will put me right out.”

 

“Yes, that does sound inviting,” Bog said as they landed on his balcony.

 

The two walked towards the bathroom and Bog held the door open for his lover as he said, “After you, m'lady.”

 

Marianne ran her fingers down Bog's shoulder and arm as she said, “Always the gentleman. I love.”

 

Marianne didn't bother to take off her bikini as she slumped down on the bed. Bog climbed in on the other side and nestled behind her in a spooning position. He put his arm around her bare waist as she held his hand. He nestled his head next to hers.

 

“Bog, this really has been the best day of my life. I will remember it for as long as I shall live,” Marianne said.

 

“It has been pretty special for me to...this whole week has been great,” Bog said.

 

“Thank you for decorating the bathroom for me, I really love this,” She said in a slurred tone as she started to close her eyes.

 

“Oh, you're welcome. There will be much more where this came from,” he replied.

 

“I love you much,” Marianne said.

 

“I love you much too, my dear,” Bog said.

 

Marianne's breathing became heavy and like before she started to make that soft snoring sound. She was out like a light.

 

“Goodness, you are so tired,” Bog said as he yawned.

 

He started to play with her hair a little, moving it out of her face. The soft snoring sound she made began to grow louder.

 

Bog said softly, “Music, sweet music. She snores too.”

 

Bog put a smile on his face as he nestled close to her face. Between the sound of the waterfall and Marianne's snoring, he went out like a light as well.

 

Chapter End

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

_**Mature parts below.  If you are underage (17 and below) or do not wish to read sexually explicit material, please stop reading here.  After part 'c'' this marks the end of this chapter.** _

 

_ **Mature Section Chapter 4a** _

 

They started to turn away as both Sunny and Dawn continue moaning. But then they both caught Sunny as he said, “Oh come on baby, I wanna lick it.”

Bog and Marianne both looked at each other with a long face, covered their mouths and they laughed through their noses. Both of them placed their ears close to the door.

 “Oh Sunny! Yes Yes Yes!”

 The rhythmic creaking sound the door was making was accelerating.

 “Faster My SunnyBunny, Faster!”

 Bog's eyes widened and he could feel the laughter increasing within.

 There was a fumbling on the door and then.

 “Are you ready?” Sunny asked.

 “Yes SunnyWonny, go ahead! I'm almost there!” Dawn called out between breaths.

“Alright Sweetipie.”

There was a moment of silence but then Dawn called out, “Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm.”

“You want me to go fast like the last time?” Sunny asked.

 “Yes, go as fast as your gorgeous body can,” Dawn answered.

Bog closed his eyes and put both hands over his mouth.

Marianne just stood there with her eyes wide as she looked at the door again.

There were a pair of loud gasps and then The door started to make a thumping sound which started to slowly accelerate as it vibrated in it's frame. The vibration steadily increased.

Marianne whispered to Bog, “My goodness, he's banging the crap out of her!”

 Bog tried to compose himself long enough to whisper, “You think? But against the door? Given his height, how is that possible?”

Marianne continued to look at the door vibrating in its frame as she said, “I know, right?”

“Faster Sunny! Faster!” Dawn shouted, “I am almost there!”

Marianne looked to Bog and mouthed the word, 'Faster?' as if she was in disbelief.

 Bog just closed his eyes and found himself putting his hand over mouth again.

Dawn called out with a long moan in which the sound was modulated in time with the rhythmic thumping of the door as it increased in speed.

 AhhhhhhUhhhhhhUhhhhhUhhhhUhhhhUhhhhUhhUhhUhhUhUhUhUhUh.

 The door was vibrating at a very fast rate and groaned every now and then.

 Marianne whispered, “Goodness! What is he doing to her!?”

 As the sound escalated, Marianne's jaw dropped as she stared at the vibrating door.

 Between the sound Dawn was making and the look on Marianne's face, Bog could feel the laughter boil up within. Any moment he was going to burst out laughing. He barely contain it as he tried to stifle the laugh by placing his hand over his mouth. It made the sound of flatulence as it slipped passed his lips. He tiptoed towards the bridge as the laugher was escaping through his fingers.

 

_ **Mature Section Chapter 4b** _

 

Bog looked up to her bare breasts and he could feel he was getting larger much faster now. Something about seeing her entire chest area completely bare just had all the fluids flowing through his body. His heart pounded harder, he breathed heavier as he drew his hands closer to her breasts and he started to touch them.

“Hmmmmmm, yes!” Marianne exclaimed.

 He ran his fingers around her breasts circling and circling until he finally reached her nipples.

 “Oh Bog!” she moaned as she closed her eyes. “Ahhhhhhh!”

 To further add to his arousal, she ran her hands up the sides of her face, further smearing her smudged makeup as she pulled the pins from the sides of her hair out. She dropped the pins on the bed as she raised her arms up and raked her fingers through her hair.

 As before he started to check her arms out. His penis was growing very fast now and he knew that Marianne had to feel it by now.

 She looked down and said, “Oh my you are getting large fast...much faster than the last time.”

 “Yes, you are arousing me more than the last time. For some reason, I find you more sexy now than before.”

Marianne smiled as she said, “Thank you, my love. Please, help me out of my dress.”

 “Of course, my dear.” Bog said.

 Marianne stood up and she undid a little tie on the lower back of her dress.

 “Go ahead, you can gently pull it down my legs now,” Marianne said.

 He gently grabbed the top of the dress and the bottom hem and started to pull it down, once he reached resistance, he did the same on the other side. He kept going back and forth until the waist part of the dress passed her hips, then it just fell down to the bed under it's own weight. Marianne stepped out of it. Bog found he was looking straight at her undergarment.

“You can take that off too, my love.”

 Bog was even more gentle as he started to pull down on each side of the seemingly frail undergarment. As he started to go lower, he began to expose her pubic hairs. He was amazed that the triangular arrow shape was more pronounced from when he first saw it. It appeared to have much longer corner tails which curled around. As he pulled her panties down more, he noticed a diamond shape was cut in the center.

 “Surprise! I had a little surprise of my own for you,” Marianne said.

 “How did you do that?” Bog asked.

 “It was tough, I could have used the pixies, but I was afraid they wouldn't keep their mouths shut, so I did it myself.”

 “You did a great job,” Bog said as he continued to pull her panties all the way down.

She stepped out of them and with her toes, kicked them to the side. Bog laughed.

 “I take it that you like it then?” Marianne asked

 “Yes, it's very artistic and beautiful,” Bog said as he leaned back a bit to get a good look at his woman's naked body.

As he leaned back, Marianne looked down.

 “Bog, you are already very large, are you ready?”

 “I am almost there,” Bog said.

 Marianne knelt down and sat on her lower legs. She looked to his face. Bog noticed her smeared makeup and said, “Uhhhh, you smeared your makeup when you ran your fingers through your hair before.”

 “Is it very bad?” Marianne asked.

 “It's very noticeable, but if you want to wait until after we made love, I am fine, you still are beautiful to me,” Bog said.

“I have to warn you that my face is very plain without makeup.”

 “I think you will still will look very beautiful, don't worry about it, dear.”

 Marianne looked back towards the pool and said, “Do you want to do it in there?”

 Bog looked at the bed and then looked at the water and he thought about the massive release of his semen the last time they were intimate. He was pretty sure her body couldn't contain that amount...if he were to release that large of a load again. If they were in the water, there would be no mess to clean up.

 “Yeah, that's a great idea,” Bog said.

They both stood up. Bog went over to his vanity and got his bottle of green soap and some leaf towels. When he turned and walked towards the pool he noticed that Marianne was standing with her arms across her chest and her eyes were fixed on his manhood. She had a very seductive look on her face as she lifted her finger and ran it over her lips. The way she stood naked looked incredibly sexy and that tingling feeling surged through him.

 Marianne started to rock back and forth a bit as she said, “You have a nice tail there, hon.”

 Bog laughed a bit as he looked down to her legs and said, “Thank you, dear. You have an amazing set of legs. Hmmm, scratch that, your whole body is amazing.”

 “Oh! Thank you. You are too sweet.”

He continued to walk over to the edge of the pool. He placed the items down and then held his arms out. Marianne smiled as she walked over and embraced him. He immediately started to run his hands down her back and he gave her bare buttocks a gentle squeeze.

“Bog, you been squeezing my butt quite a bit lately,” Marianne said.

 “If you don't like it, I will stop.”

 “Naw, I like it,” Marianne said. She paused and continued, “You want to know what else I like?”

 “What?”

 Marianne then put one hand around his waist and the other around his back and then she pulled them both sideways into the water.

 “Whoa!” Bog called out.

When he hit the water he right away stood up. Marianne broke the surface and pushed her hair all the way back exposing her forehead when she then stood up. She was laughing.

“Well that was a surprise,” Bog said as he laughed too.

 “I still can't get over how deep this is for a tub.”

 “Yes, the fairies did a great job at building this for me. My old bathroom never looked like this. I hated it,” Bog said as he looked around his bathroom. “This is truly beautiful.”

Marianne then walked over the edge of the water and crouched down as she picked up the cleaning supplies. Bog walked over to her and crouched down next to her.

 “Well, we disturbed the water too much to use it as mirror, so let me help you clean up.”

 “Alright,” Marianne said as she smiled.

 She handed a soap filled spongy leaf to Bog, pulled her hair back more and closed her eyes. Bog carefully ran around the edges of her face, around her nose and her cheeks.

 “Hmmmm, that feels good.”

“Ummmm, I think you should do your eyelids, they look very delicate and I don't want to hurt you,” Bog said.

Marianne took the soapy leaf back and then cleaned off her eyelids. She had Bog assist her in telling her were to go. After a while she finally had her whole face clean. Then finally she took the soapy leaf and ran it a few times over her lips.

“That's it, it looks like you got everything.” Bog said.

 “Well, what do you think of me without my makeup on?” Marianne said in a meek voice.

 Bog took a good look at her and said, “You certainly look different.”

 “Yeah, I know, my face needs every bit of help it can get,” Marianne said hanging her head down.

 Bog put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up and she looked back to him.

 “No, that is not what I meant. It's a different look, but you're still gorgeous.”

 “Oh, please, you are being nice again. I am so plain looking without makeup.”

 “No, I think you look great without makeup. I even like your hair back that way, even though I admit I like the way you normally wear your hair.”

 Marianne started to breath a bit harder and she swallowed hard, “Thank you, your sweet words are touching me. I...I want to make love to you now. I been wanting to do so since you first sang to me.”

 “Yes, it's time. I don't want to wait any longer either. But do forgive me if I am a bit nervous. This is my first time with a woman and I don't know fully what to do.

 “I want to make your first time special, so I will lead you.” Marianne said. “I am also nervous too.”

 “I am mostly nervous about making you pregnant.”

 “No, we should be safe. Female fairies ovulate only in the spring and it is already past early summer. We are good, you can go all the way inside of me,” Marianne said.

 “Lets go over there on the right side, as I mentioned earlier, that area is shallower and we can lay down over there.”

 Marianne followed Bog and they laid down in the water. Bog laid down first and Marianne crawled on top of him. The water in this area was only as deep as their legs were thick in this part of the pool. She looked down and noticed that his penis was less than half its size.

“Hmmm, I think we have to wake him up a bit more,” Marianne said.

 “Yes.”

 “Sooo, how do you like this,” Marianne said.

 She began to pose flexing her arms and running her hands up and down her body and running her fingers through her hair. Immediately Bog could feel himself start to swell.

 “You have such a beautiful body, I can't take my eyes off of you.”

 “Well, that is the idea, hun. Thank you.”

 Bog reached up and started to run his fingers around her breasts as he did before.

 “Mmmmmmm!” She moaned.

 “Do you want me to rub your clitoris?”

 “No, you can continue what you are doing now. I will take care of my clitoris and you at the same time.”

 Bog had a puzzled look on his face as he wasn't sure what she meant, but he soon got his answer. Marianne took a hold of his penis and angled it upwards against his body. She then crept up on to his abdomen and rested herself on top of his penis. She then slowly started to move her body back and forth.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Mutual stimulation!” Bog called out.

 “Uhhhhhhhhh...Hmmmmm Uh huh!” Marianne called out too.

Bog reached up and resumed caressing her breasts, but this time he went for her nipples.

 “Oh....My...Bog. Hmmmmmm. Ahhhhhhhh,” Marianne stated to call out as she writhed her body atop his penis.

 The feeling was great and unusual at the same time being that as she moved the water in the pool sloshed around. She could feel the water getting inside of her. Slowly she built her movement up.

“OhhhhhhHummmmm,” she called out.

 Marianne looked down and saw how large he was becoming. He was getting too large and she started to get that fear that he wouldn't be able to fit in, but thankfully he wasn't fully erect yet.

 Marianne climbed upon Bog's legs and she positioned herself over him.

 “I am not fully erect yet.”

 “You are pretty thick when fully erect, I worry that in that state you will not get inside of me. I need you a bit thinner so you can get in.”

Bog was breathing hard as this was something he never experienced before. This was going to be the first time he was ever inside a woman.

 “Damn! You are big,” Marianne said as she wrapped her fingers around his penis. She positioned the tip of his penis near her opening. Bog was becoming even more aroused as he looked at how Marianne had spread her legs. She let her knees move further out once the tip was in.

 She had a grimace on her face as she lowered herself down. At first the feeling was a bit odd, he felt as if he was pushing against soft skin.

 Bog moaned aloud as his tip cleared her opening. He said, “You feel very tense and tight. Are you ready?”

 “Yes, but, you are just a bit large,” Marianne gasped. She started to move up and down. “I am sure I will open up more for you the more aroused I get.”

 Bog nodded his head in understanding. As she pushed down, Bog's penis began to buckle.

 “Perhaps I need to get stiffer.”

 “Just a little,” Marianne said as she reached down and ran her hand up and down his shaft.

 “Ohhhhhhhhh!” Bog gasped as he looked at her arm and how she was stroking him.

 Bog reached forward and started to massage her clitoris.

 “Ohhhhhh Yesssss! You are getting it nicely, my love. I think you are a natural for love making,” Marianne gasped.

 Marianne continued to push and, Bog could feel her opening more up and becoming firmer on the inside and he slid in a bit more.

 “Oh! That is starting to feel better,” he said.

 “Uh Huhhhhhh!” She yelled out as she opened up her wings and fluttered them a bit.

 “Are you OK?” Bog asked in a concerned tone.

 “Yes, don't mind me, when it feels this good, my wings flutter. It is just a reaction.” Marianne said.

 “You look beautiful when you flutter like that.”

 “Mmmmmmmmmm!” She moaned. “Well, now you know what happens when you really turn me on.”

 Marianne slid a bit down and and his ridges were inside of her. It was an incredible feeling. He could feel her deepening and firming up against his shaft. She started to slowly move up and down. The feeling stopped him cold and he grasped her thighs.

 “Ohhhhhhhhhhh!” Bog exclaimed. “Damn It! Oh!, that feels really good!”

 “Uh huh!” Marianne exclaimed as she bit her lower lip and continued to lower herself down slowly as she gently moved up and down.

 The feeling was amazing as he could feel her vagina completely wrap around his penis. It felt way better than when they aroused each other using their hands.

 “Oooooo. This feels amazing!” He exclaimed.

Bog was amazed that he was now about halfway inside of her. The further inside he got, the more aroused he was getting. Even as he looked down at how his lover was slowly lowering herself down on him, he could feel himself swelling inside of her and the pressure against his shaft was increasing. He wanted more. He found himself hoping and praying that he would fit completely inside of her. He was near his full length and was beginning to widen and get firmer fast.

 “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Marianne gasped.

 She moved back and forth a little faster now, but while it didn't feel smooth, the firm pressure of her vagina against more than half of his penis was exhilarating.

 “Uhhhhhhhhh! My! ” Bog exclaimed.

 After moving her hips a few times, Marianne went down a little lower she gasped, “Uhhhhhhhh!”

 Bog liked the movement pushed himself up a bit and a little more of his penis disappeared inside of her vagina. 

Suddenly, Marianne splayed out her fingers as she leaned forward and slightly slammed her hands down on Bog's chest. She let out a loud moan, “Ahhhhhhhhh!”

 “What is it? Are you alright?” Bog asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

 Marianne nodded 'yes' and continued to move her hips again.

 Bog could feel that he was completely filling her vagina as he reached his full erection size. Now he was almost three quarters the way in he was becoming very hard. He could feel the pressure of her opening increasing. She was VERY tight. When she moved he could see how her opening hugged his penis firmly. A pulse ran down his shaft and he could see his penis thicken slightly further forcing her opening to widen.

 Marianne opened her wings slightly out to her sides and whole body shuddered, “Ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

 She lowered herself down on Bogs legs. But the lower angle allowed more of the water to slosh around between their legs. As she drove a bit faster now, he could feel his tip reaching her end as Marianne thrust a bit deeper. He knew he wasn't going to fit all the way in, but he was happy that he was mostly in and that the sensitive parts of his penis was inside of her. Still, she seemed to feel a bit rough and it wasn't like he envisioned how making love would be. Sometimes he could feel the inside of her skip or 'chatter' as she pushed down. Still, it felt good he could slowly feel himself building up towards his climax. A couple more pulses ran down his shaft. With each pulse his diameter increased a bit down the length of his shaft.

 “OooooooooAhhhhhhhh!” Marianne called out. Her wings openend and they fluttered.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Marianne looked down to her vagina and saw how thick his penis was. She could feel that his size was a bit uncomfortable as he she felt that her small opening was stretched to it's limit. She thought to her self, 'Goodness gracious! How big is he going to get! Damn! If he gets just slightly ticker, I think he's going to tear me apart. Something is not right inside me either, I shouldn't feel this rough.' 

Suddenly she could feel him reach her end and she splayed her fingers out more.

 “Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!” She gasped out. Between breath's she said, “That's it. I am sorry, you can't go any deeper, my love, if you push too hard now, you can hurt me.”

 “I know,” he moaned. “I can feel it too.”

 Marianne was moving slowly as that seemed to minimize that binding issue. She could feel that she was way too tight. It wasn't smooth as she remembered when she was with Roland.

 “I am sorry, my love, I think this is going to be fast as I can go,” Marianne gasped.

 “I understand, I can feel you around me, you are very tight, but slow is good enough.”

 “That's good,” she said.

 Marianne looked down and noticed that it actually started to hurt a bit as her opening coursed past a wider section of his penis near the middle. She could feel that he wasn't getting any larger and was finally at his full size. She glanced down and saw how thick he became. He certainly was thicker than when she took care of him by hand a few nights ago.

 She changed her body movement from just going up and down to slowly undulating her body and Bog raised his hands up and grabbed on to her waist. He was pivoting himself upward into her.

 “Oooooooooh!” She called out squeezing her eyes closed tightly as she was experiencing an odd combination of both intense pleasure and a little pain mixed in. But the pain wasn't that bad as it still felt good enough to continue. The water also had a cooling effect and that also helped. She slowed down more, but lengthened the movement of her body. This immediately started her on a build up to climax.

“Uhhhhhhhh! Bog, I am going to go, are you ready?” she gasped.

 “Not yet, but go ahead, go. I will go on the next wave.”

 “Okay.”

 

By now it was getting to the point where talking was difficult and they both just kept moving and building up a rhythm. Marianne looked down and noticed that the skin around her opening changed to a very rich red color. She could feel she was starting to get very sore. A pulse rippled down his shaft and the ridges on his penis became very stiff. The ripple was enough to push Marianne over the edge and she moved a bit faster.

 “I'm going Bog!” she shouted as leaned forward more and grasped Bog's inner shoulders, near his neck.

 “Go ahead, my dear.”

 “Naahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!” Marianne called out, her wings opened way out and they shuddered.

 As she pulled back there was an intense suction feeling which more than made up for the slight pain she was feeling around her opening.

 “Uhhhhhhhhhhh! The pulling feeling is amazing!” Bog groaned aloud.

 “My goodness! Hmmmmmmmmmmm! Ohhhhhhhhh Shit!” Marianne called out.

 An astonished look appeared on Bog's face as he never heard Marianne curse before. He could feel the pulling sensation was replaced by a gentle squeezing sensation along the length of his penis.

 “Was that one?” Bog asked as he breathed heavily.

 Marianne nodded as she gasped, “Yes, I had an orgasm. Ooooooooo, that felt really good.”

The feeling made her want to go faster, but once they did so, the water sloshed around and Marianne could feel that chattering feeling again. She began to worry if she was going to be able to satisfy her lover as this was something she didn't experience before, but then again, this was the first time someone very large was inside of her. He also was very different and it could be that penis was just too big for her. She tried her best to put the last thought out of her mind. He was inside of her and she wanted to make it work.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“Uhhhhhhhh. This is intense!” Bog called out.

 “Ahhhhhh. Hmmmmmm. Damn! Yes it is!” Marianne called out as her face grimaced. Her breathing was very heavy and a bit erratic.

 “Marianne, the look on your face is seems to be of pain rather than pleasure. I hope I am not hurting you.” Bog said.

 “It only hurts a little, but it feels so good too. But lets keeping going slow. I want you to climax inside of me.”

 The slow down caused a wave to come over Bog as a pulse rippled down his shaft.

 “Ohhhhhh!” Marianne yelled as her breathing intensified.

 Marianne slowed down even more but ran more along the length of his shaft. Bog looked down and saw how her opening was very red in color. He could see it stretching as she moved in and out. He looked up and noticed that as she leaned forward, he could make out the details on her arm as he watched her muscles move beneath her skin. He placed his hands on her arms. The feeling of her arms tensing and relaxing was enough to change the tingling feeling to a building of pressure. He was very close to climaxing.

“Hmmmmmm! I think am ready, I am going to climax!” Bog yelled out.

 “Uhhhhhhh!” Marianne gasped as she grimaced. “Please hurry, I am ready to go again myself.”

 “You really look like you are in pain, perhaps we should stop.”

 “No, don't! Don't pull out if you are that close. This just feels too darn good,” Marianne gasped between thrusts. “Go ahead. I want this.”

 As she started up again, she opened her wings and they shuddered as she let out another loud moan, “Uhhhhhhhhhhh!”

 But after a couple more times she stopped again and was breathing erratically. Bog looked down and her opening was deep red in appearance now and it looked like little red spots started to form at the circumference.

 “I see the look of pain in your face, Marianne. You look like you are very sore. I don't want to hurt you.”

 “No! I want to climax! I want you to climax. Let's do this together.”

 “Marianne! I can see I am hurting you.”

 Bog started to withdraw.

 Marianne grabbed his shoulders tightly and cried out, “Nooooo! I want to satisfy you.”

 As he withdrew, Bog saw something he shouldn't be seeing...blood. He could see it was running down his shaft as he withdrew. It was clearly coming from her opening.

 “Marianne! You are bleeding!”

 Marianne looked down and then back up to Bog and said, “Damn it!”

 She slowly got off Bog and stood up on the rock and the blood was starting to run down her leg. It wasn't coming down very fast nor was it a lot.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

_ **Mature Section Chapter 4c** _

 

Marianne started to remove the lower part of her bikini as Dawn was getting her supplies out of the vanity. Marianne looked on as she spread everything out near the sink. The bathroom was fairly large as it was nearly the entire width of the boat and could easily accommodate three or four people. It had a small hot tub that could fit two people, a toilet, and a sink built into a large vanity desk. The décor was ornate and followed the details of the bridge with half high wood paneled walls and ivory colored walls. The corners of the upper walls had gold scrolling designs drawn on the ivory walls. The faucets and other fixtures were brass. The sink, toilet and tub were made from a material very similar to what their dinner plates were made from. It was more beautiful than the bathrooms they had at the palace.

Dawn looked around as she got herself set up and she said, “This is a gorgeous bathroom. Dad wasn't fooling around when he built this boat. It is like a mini floating palace. I love the hot tub, even though the water really isn't hot like at the palace.”

 Marianne looked at the hot tub and she could tell it was used. She saw the towels were used and strewn about. She peeked into a cabinet that where the door was slightly ajar and some of Dawn's things were in there.

 “You really decided to move in here didn't you?” Marianne asked in a slightly cross tone.

 “Sorry, I just didn't think that you would use this room since you have rooms in Bog's suite.”

 Dawn took a good look between Marianne's legs.

 “Geez sis! Have you try to shove a red pepper up there?”

 “It was green actually,” Marianne replied sarcastically.

 Dawn giggled and said, “Really? It's more like you made Boggy Woggy Hotty Totty.”

 “You think? Of course Dawn, I just was joking with what you said. The truth is that Bog and I were...well...making love and well, I don't think we are compatible. It think he is too just too large for me or I am too small for him. I wanted to make his first time to be special and despite it being a bit painful I wanted to see it through. But we had to stop because I started to bleed.”

 Dawn sounded surprised, “So tonight was your first time together?”

“Yes. It started off so beautifully, but it didn't end well.”

Dawn grabbed a spongy type leaf and a bottle of clear fluid and put it on the sponge, she asked, “If you don't mind my asking, where did you do it?”

 “In his bathtub in his suite. We were in the water.”

 “No wonder why you got sore so fast, the water will wash away your internal fluids. They act as a lubricant, you know.”

 “No Dawn, I didn't know, this was the first time I tried something like that in water.”

 Dawn applied the fluid around her opening with the sponge. Suddenly there was a faint flash and Dawn quickly pulled away. Marianne thought she saw something, but it could be that her eyes were playing tricks on her because it was late and she was getting very tired.

Marianne exclaimed, “Ohhhh! I felt that!”

 “Oh, that's just a bit of a static,” Dawn replied.

 After she applied the fluid, Dawn continued to look at the area and said, “Well good thing you stopped when you did. It doesn't look too bad and the bleeding stopped. I think you will heal up nicely. This stuff will prevent infection. so you are good to go.”

 “Thank you, it feels better already,” Marianne said.

 “Just give it a couple days before you make love again.”

 Marianne hung her head down and she said, “I think with our incompatibility, there will not be another time. He's just too big. We are just going to have find other ways to stimulate each other.”

 Dawn burst out laughing and said, “Well, what I think, you were probably so hung up on making his first time special that your nerves got the better of you.

 “Yeah, your right, I _was_ trying hard to please him. How did you know?”

 “I been there, it has happened to me. Now next thing, you shouldn't make love in water unless you are very aroused. I learned that the hard way too. Finally when taking on someone very big you have to give your body a chance. It will take time for your body to get used to his size. He has to 'ream you out' a bit,” Dawn said as she giggled.

Marianne giggled as well and asked back, “Now how do you know that?”

 “Well, as you know, Benjamin is a big guy and he is also hung very well. It took a while before I was reamed out enough for him.”

 “You had sex with Benjamin? Ewwwww, that guy is disgusting with the food collecting in his beard thingy,” Marianne said.

 They both laughed.

 “Yeah, I know. But that was around the time I was just experimenting with sex and slept around with guys a lot. Someone told me he was well endowed and I wanted to know what a big penis felt like. He ended up tearing me up like this the first time too. But after about the 4th or 5th time, I could handle his size easy. By the 8th time, I could almost take his full length. But I didn't love Ben and he really didn't love me. He didn't care if I climaxed or not...that seemed to be a problem he shared with many men I was with. Once he was done, that was it, he just rolled over and snored in my ear all night. We were just hump buddies.”

 The two laughed again.

 Dawn continued to explain as she said, “Well, he just didn't embrace romance like I did and was into looking at his muscles all the time. So I got bored with that and I stopped seeing him. I just want someone that will love me for me and I found that in Sunny.”

 “Yes, it is the same way with Bog and I” Marianne said. She paused for a moment before she continued. “Pardon me for asking but did you and Sunny already...” Marianne tried to ask making sexual motions with her hands, knowing very well what Dawn was doing earlier in her room.

 “...Do It?” Dawn said completing her sentence. “Oh yes, lots of times. It's quite obvious that is why we are in this room tonight.”

 “Yeah...I kind of figured that out for myself...but...you said lots of times?” Marianne questioned as if she wanted to hear correctly what Dawn said.

 “Yeah...well,” Dawn said as she started to count on her fingers. “About 28 times.”

 “Goodness Dawn! You sure got busy, huh? Well, I guess if he makes you that happy.”

 “Oh...very happy,” Dawn said. “He always makes sure I have at least one orgasm before he goes. But that never happens, he always gives me multiples.”

“Wow, seems like you are really happy then, huh?”

 “Yes, I tell you sis, no one has ever given me more orgasms in a single night than Sunny. He's a love machine!”

 The two sisters laughed together again.

 “I am sorry for asking you so many questions, sis, but you obviously have more experience than me having been with many guys...” Marianne said and then stopped herself thinking about what she just said.

 She saw Dawn look downward and she said, “What do you mean by that?”

 “Oh I am sorry, Dawn. I didn't really mean it that way. I just know you were with more guys than I and I wanted to ask you a couple things because I want some advice.”

 “Alright, yeah, yeah, I admit before Sunny I slept around. But I can't help it, I just like to fuck! I get turned on so easily. I am really the putana in the family.”

 Marianne's eyes widened in regards to Dawn's profane remark. She said, “Dawn! Just come right out with it, huh? But don't say that about yourself. I would say you were just trying guys out to see who was best for you. I mean you are happy with Sunny now and he is the only guy you are interested in now, right?”

 “Oh, yes. Sunny is different. He cares about me and wants to make me feel good,” Dawn said as she looked with starry eyes towards the bedroom door. She then turned back to Marianne and said, “Oh! What was it that you wanted to ask?”

 “I am curious, does size matter to you?”

 Dawn put a finger to her chin and said, “Hmmmm. No, not really. As long as he is large enough were I can feel him pressing against my vaginal walls, or he can reach my g-spot I am happy as can be. You do know that us women are most sensitive on the first part of our vagina's and guys are usually most sensitive on the first third of their penis. So long as the sensitive parts cross, you are good! So no, the length doesn't matter to me. In fact I know from experience a large guy, like Ben, can actually hurt if he is too rough. To further answer your question, I find that I like a shorter penis that is really thick to constantly rub that first third of my vagina. It just gets my orgasms flying. It's like Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! One after the other.”

 They both laughed again.

 “Wow, I'm impressed. You say that like you memorized it from a book.”

 “I did!”

 They both laughed again.

 Dawn said, “I read it in a sex book that Rachel has.”

 “You know for the short moment when we got going, Bog's size felt amazing. He filled me up completely and I liked that very much!”

 “That is the nice thing about a larger guy, the pressure against your walls is sooooo, nice! He's probably really thick, huh?”

 “Very.”

 Dawn giggled, “I can see that by your soreness.”

 “Dawn, do you really think I will 'ream out' to his size? I really want to satisfy him.”

 “Oh yeah, just think how you far your little opening has to stretch when you have a baby.”

 “Yeah, that is true. But I just felt really tight tonight and it was rougher than I remembered in the past when I was with Roland.”

 “Well, perhaps you should use a lubricant...Wait a moment, I'll be back” Dawn said as she opened the door to the bedroom, but before she left the bathroom, she said, “Oh! You can put your bikini back on.”

 She slowly opened the door to the bedroom and disappeared inside. Marianne put her bikini bottom back on. As she pulled it up she looked at her vagina and the redness was reduced considerably. It still felt a little sore, though. She thought to herself, 'Wow, that stuff works great. Not only do I feel better, but the redness is already going away.'

 Dawn came back with a clear flask containing a white fluid. She handed the bottle to Marianne.

 “This is actually nectar from a plant and it makes a beautiful natural lubricant. I love this stuff and still use it for days when I am feeling a bit dry. What I recommend is that you both get very aroused, that means lots of foreplay for you. You want to be as wide open and as firm as possible. Then make sure he is as hard as possible and then apply this to your opening and on his manhood. He will glide right in with no problem,” Dawn described.

 “Oh! Thank you so much, Dawn!” Marianne said as she embraced her sister and held her tight.

 She then started to kiss her all over her face saying, “Mmmwa! Mmmwa! Mmmwa!”

 “Whoa! Easy there, big sis. You are smothering me!”

 “Oh, sorry, but you don't know how happy you just made me,” Marianne said as she held the bottle close to her chest. “With your knowledge and help you have given Bog and I a second chance at making love.”

 “Oh! Speaking of second chance. I can tell you from experience, the first time almost never goes without a hitch, it is the second time where the sparks fly.”

 Marianne smiled as she said, “I really hope so. Oh! Bog is going to be so happy when I tell him this. I can't thank you enough.”

 “Glad to be of help,” Dawn said. “Now if you will excuse me all this sex talk is making me want to jump Sunny's bones!”

The two sisters laughed again.

 “Well, I best be off now, you two don't stay up all night now.”

 As Marianne started to leave she said, “Oh! Dawn, please keep this between you and I, but whatever you do, _please_ don't tell Dad about this, it would ruin it for Bog and I. Right now Dad is starting to like Bog and I want that to continue.”

 “Of course, just _you_ don't ever tell Dad that I used to sleep around. He still thinks I am a virgin,” Dawn said as she laughed.

 “Agreed and thank you again, for everything, sis,” Marianne said.

 “No problemo.”

Marianne got up and kissed her sister on the cheek and Dawn reciprocated.

 “Marianne?” Dawn said.

 "Yes?”

 “I know it seemed like you didn't sleep around much, but did you?”

 “No. I was one that wanted to save myself for the right guy. It is a shame the first one that I was with hurt me.”

“So you only had sex with Roland?”

“Yes, I did come close with Adrian but we only went as far as oral sex...no intercourse.”

 “What happened, if you don't mind my asking?”

 “He told me right to my face he didn't like me without my makeup. He wanted a natural beauty.”

“That's odd, because looking at you now with your hair slicked back like that and no make up on, you look very pretty.”

 “Thank you. Bog said the same thing,” Marianne said. “Well, have a good night sis.”

 “Goodnight sis,” Dawn said as she put her hand on the door knob to the bedroom. “Oh, don't worry about the room, Sunny and I will have everything cleaned up and everything will be just as it was.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Marianne said as she opened the door to the bridge and exited.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 


End file.
